Globi Somnii
by SusannahMalfoy
Summary: Als der Slytherin Prinz in den Sommerferien in der Nockturngasse ein delikates Päckchen ersteht, um im darauffolgenden Schuljahr seinen Erzfeind zu schikanieren, ahnt er nicht, dass die Globi Somnii - die Traumkugeln - zu delikaten Verwicklungen führen... Danke an meine Beta Gugi! ACHTUNG: Slash (Male/male relationships! Don t like - don t read!)


**Kapitel 1**

„Draco! Hey, Draco! - DRAY!"

„Hm?" Draco Malfoy schreckte aus seinen Tagträumen hoch, in seinen Händen hielt er immer noch ein schwarzes Kästchen, das in blutroten Samt eingeschlagen war. Versonnen strich er über den schmeichelnden Stoff.

„Fünf Knuts für Deine Gedanken...", grinste Pansy Parkinson, was bei den anderen im Abteil des Hogwarts-Express´ einen Heiterkeitsausbruch erzeugte.

„Wetten... er sinniert gerade über neue Mittel und Wege, seinen Lieblingserzfeind zu schikanieren?", lachte Blaise Zabini, seines Zeichens engster Vertrauter des ungekrönten Slytherin-Prinzes. Ein sadistisches Lächeln stahl sich auf Malfoys Lippen. „Seit wann kannst du Gedanken lesen, Zabini?"

„Naja, ich dachte, ich übe schon mal; dieses Jahr müssen wir doch alle Wahrsagen und Traumdeutung belegen."

„Und das auch noch bei dieser unfähigen Kröte von Trelawney", gähnte Pansy Parkinson. „Was hast du da auf dem Schoß, Dray?" Neugierig lehnte sie sich in ihrem Sitz vornüber, sodass sie näher an Draco war, der ihr vis à vis saß.

„Parkinson - du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich das Slytherins größtem Klatschmaul anvertraue...?" In seiner unvergleichlichen Malfoyschen Art ließ er eine Augenbraue in schwindelerregende Höhen wandern. Sichtlich beleidigt kuschelte sich Pansy in ihren Sitz und blickte aus dem Fenster. Zabini fing Dracos bedeutsamen Blick auf und grinste. Er war dabeigewesen, als sein Kamerad das geheimnisvolle Kästchen in einem Laden in der Nokturngasse erworben hatte.

RÜCKBLENDE:

„Schau einer an, wen wir da haben! Wenn das nicht unser aller Held ist... Hey Potty! Wenn du schon dabei bist, Zaubererroben zu kaufen, dann leg doch noch´n paar Kröten drauf und erwirb für dein Wiesel `ne neue Ballrobe...! Auf dem letzten Weihnachtsball wären wir beinahe erblindet, als wir seinen lächerlichen Anblick ertragen mussten. Aber wie heißt es so schön? Bei Geld hört die Freundschaft auf, was? Ach, weißt du: Ich hab heut meinen spendablen Tag. Irgendwer muss diesem Elend ja ein Ende bereiten!", schnarrte Draco von oben herab.

Rons Ohren waren allmählich von rosa zu pink und weiter zu dunkelrot gewechselt. Zum einen aus Scham - jeder wusste, dass die Weasleys zwar reich an Kindern, aber arm an Galleonen waren - und zum andern, weil er vor Wut kochte. Mussten Harry und er das Pech haben, schon vor Beginn des neuen und somit letzten Schuljahres auf diesen Widerling von einem Malfoy zu treffen?

Seine Fäuste ballten sich, und als Harry bemerkte, wie sich Rons Muskeln für den Angriff spannten, legte er beruhigend einen Arm auf dessen Schulter und wisperte: „Komm schon, Ron, dieser Idiot ist es nicht wert, dass man ihn beachtet." Und lauter fuhr er fort: „Hey, Malfoy! Jetzt, wo Voldemort irgendwo im Nimbus weilt und dein Papi wieder ein Zimmer in Askaban gebucht hat, traust du dich wohl, dumme Sprüche zu reißen, was? Gut, dass ich dich nach diesem Schuljahr nie wieder sehen muss! Du bist echt mein wahrgewordener Albtraum..."

Mit diesen Worten packte Der-Junge-der-lebte-und-sich-in-einem-harten-Kampf -seines-Widersachers-entledigt-hatte seinen besten Freund, der sich soweit wieder beruhigt hatte, und zog mit ihm von dannen.

„Ich bin sein wahr gewordener Albtraum...", grinste Draco Malfoy. „Impliziert das, dass er von mir träumt?", wollte er von seinem Klassenkameraden Blaise Zabini wissen.

„Seit wann interessierst du dich für Pottys Träume, Dray?"

„Eigentlich gar nicht. Aber... Da fällt mir ein: Erinnerst du dich noch an die Globi Somnii, die Traumkugeln bei Borgin & Burkes? Die, mit denen man jemandem Träume schicken kann? Mann, was sich da für Möglichkeiten auftun! Ich könnte Potter im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes Albträume bereiten...", schwelgte der blonde Slytherin. „Komm, da müssen wir nochmal hin, ich MUSS diese Kugeln haben, koste es, was es wolle. Seit mein Altvorderer in Askaban einsitzt, bin ich der rechtmäßige Lord Malfoy und somit Alleinerbe des ganzen Vermögens. Man gönnt sich ja sonst nichts!"

„Wohlan, Mylord! Hättet Ihr die Güte, Euch etwas zu beeilen? Hab schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!"

„Wie redest du denn mit mir?", scherzte der Angesprochene. „Weißt du was?", fügte er noch hinzu, „Ich glaube, das ist das erste Mal, dass ich mich auf ein Schuljahr freue. Potter in seinen Träumen heimzusuchen, das wird `ne Wucht!", freute sich Draco. „Und das Schöne ist: Er hat mich selber auf die Idee gebracht..."

„Er inspiriert dich!", flachste Zabini.

„Schon möglich."

„Gib zu, hätte er den Kampf gegen du-weißt-schon-wen verloren, würde dir dein Lieblingsfeind fehlen!"

„Schon möglich", wiederholte Malfoy trocken. Dann entglitten ihm jedoch seine Gesichtszüge, und ein Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Das waren Aussichten!

RÜCKBLENDE ENDE

Der Zug näherte sich dem Bahnhof von Hogsmeade, und so war es an der Zeit, die Schulroben anzuziehen. Sorgfältig knöpfte Malfoy seine slytheringrüne Kaschmirweste auf und faltete sie akkurat, um sie dann mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs in seinem Koffer zu verstauen, der sogleich von Gregory Goyle aus dem Gepäckfach befördert wurde.

Vincent Crabbe und dessen Anhängsel wurden von Malfoy als dessen Leibeigene betrachtet. Sie ließen sich das gerne gefallen, um auch etwas vom Glanz und der Macht des Blonden abzubekommen.

Letzterer grinste ein letztes Mal in sich hinein. Er würde dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor das Leben zur Hölle machen - auf seine eigene, kleine, gemeine Weise...

Fast wäre er gestolpert, als der Zug abrupt anfing zu bremsen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig erwischte er Blaise´ Arm. Als er sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte, angelte er nach der maßgeschneiderten Schulrobe, die noch auf seinem Sitz lag, und warf sie sich lässig über. Dann verließen sie das Abteil und stiegen aus dem Zug.

**Kapitel 2**

"Pavor Nocturnus!"

Mit einem leichten Knarren schwang das altertümliche Gemälde auf und gab den Eingang zu seinem Zimmer frei. Dass auf dem Bild ein Drachen abgebildet war, war kein Zufall. Sein Vater hatte es Hogwarts gestiftet, mit der Bitte, es möge das Zimmer seines Sohnes bewachen. Sehr sinnig. Draco - Drache.

Auf das Passwort, das er soeben geändert hatte, war er besonders stolz. Einerseits bedeutete die wörtliche Übersetzung aus dem Lateinischen „Nachtschreck", und andererseits bezeichnete sie eine Schlafkrankheit, bei der die Betroffenen laut schreiend aus einem Albtraum erwachten.

Das in Samt gewickelte Päckchen immer noch fest umschlungen, betrat er sein eigenes Reich, das ihm als Slytherin-Präfekten, der er war, zustand. Sein Zimmer war recht geräumig: Es beherbergte ein ausladendes, vierpfostiges Bett, um dessen mahagonihölzerne Pfosten sich Schlangen wanden, und dessen Himmel mit smaragdgrünem Brokat bespannt war. Außerdem einen alten, antiken Schreibtisch sowie einen großen, dunklen Schrank, der mit Schnitzereien verziert war. Alles in allem ein sehr herrschaftliches Ambiente, befand Draco, der sich zufrieden seufzend in die Kissen sinken ließ und sich in die schwarzen, seidenen Laken schmiegte, die er von zu Hause hatte mitbringen lassen.

In seinem Reich war zudem noch ein Kamin, der eine Verbindung zur Küche hatte. Ja, Salazars Schützling sollte es an nichts mangeln, noch dazu, wo Draco von so nobler Abstammung war.

Er befreite das Kästchen in seinen Händen vom blutroten Samtstoff, als es an seinem Portrait klopfte. Nur Blaise, als sein engster Freund, wusste, wo Lord Draco Malfoy residierte. Ein Schwenker mit seinem Zauberstab, und der Durchgang war offen.

„Komm rein, aber lass dich nicht erwischen. Hab echt keine Lust darauf, dass Pansy rauskriegt, wo ich wohne und mich verfolgt...", knurrte er ungehalten.

„Halt die Luft an, Dray, ich war vorsichtig. Tja, Pansylein hat wohl ein Auge auf unseren süßen, kleinen Draciii geworfen, was?", zog Blaise ihn auf. Doch er erntete nur ein widerwilliges Schnauben.

„Sag mal, wie genau soll das jetzt funktionieren mit diesen Kugeln?"

„Eigentlich ganz einfach. Man braut einen Trank nach der Anleitung, die in den Deckel der Kiste eingelassen ist, gibt ein paar Haare des `Opfers´ dazu…", bei dem Wort `Opfer´ machte sich wieder ein Lächeln auf Dracos Gesicht breit, „…und wirft die Kugel hinein, während man sich auf das konzentriert, was derjenige träumen soll."

„Trank? Ist er kompliziert?", erkundigte sich Blaise.

„Ja, er ist kompliziert. Aber wie du dich sicher entsinnen kannst, sitzt vor dir DAS Genie schlechthin. Schließlich bekomme ich meine guten Noten bei Snape nicht nur, weil er mich lieb hat."

Zabini schmunzelte. Nein, an Selbstvertrauen fehlte es dem blonden Slytherin gewiss nicht. Warum auch? Er sah gut aus, war angesehen (zumindest in Slytherin), intelligent... Schnell schüttelte Blaise seinen Kopf, um die Gedanken zu vertreiben. Draco wusste, dass sein Vertrauter ihn seit einiger Zeit mit anderen Augen sah, aber sie waren beide übereingekommen, dass ihre Freundschaft zu wichtig war, um sie durch etwas Derartiges zu gefährden.

„Wie willst du an die Zutaten kommen? Und vor allem: An Potters HAARE?"

„Die Zutaten hab ich aus dem Malfoyschen Bestand mitgehen lassen, das war das geringste Problem. Und was die Haare betrifft... Da werd ich unseren Helden wohl in eine kleine Rauferei verwickeln müssen. Wär ja nicht das erste Mal", grinste der Blondschopf amüsiert. „Heute Abend beginne ich damit, den Trank zu brauen. Er braucht ein paar Tage zum Ziehen, und in der Zeit müsste es mir gelingen, den Rest zu besorgen."

„Ich geh dann mal. Schlaf gut, Dray!" Der dunkelhaarige Slytherin zog Draco Malfoy kurz in eine Art Umarmung, was sich dieser gefallen ließ - jedoch nur von Blaise und niemandem sonst - und machte sich auf zu seinem Schlafraum.

Draco hingegen sortierte sein Gewand sorgfältig in den Schrank. Natürlich hätte ein Hauself diese Aufgabe erledigen können, aber er war in dieser Hinsicht sehr eigen. Anschließend holte er seinen Kessel unter dem Bett hervor, und machte sich daran, die Zutaten für den Trank zu zerhacken, zerdrücken oder zu pulverisieren. Geschickt führten seine feingliedrigen, aristokratischen Hände das scharfe Messer. Bei dieser Arbeit kam er immer zur Ruhe und schon bald verloren sich seine Gedanken...

Währenddessen im Gryffindorturm:

„Harry, stell dir vor, gleich morgen früh haben wir `ne Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins!", stöhnte Ron und ließ sich in einen der weichen Sessel vor dem Feuer im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum fallen.

„Apropos Slytherin", warf Hermine ein, „Ist euch aufgefallen, dass Malfoy sich kein einziges Mal im Zug hat blicken lassen? Auch sonst war er auffällig ruhig..."

„Das liegt daran, dass Harry es ihm in der Winkelgasse ganz schön passend gemacht hat. Nicht wahr, Harry?", erwiderte Ron vergnügt.

„Meinst du nicht, dass es daran liegen könnte, dass sein Vater in Askaban sitzt, und seine Mutter vor lauter Gram im St. Mungos eingeliefert wurde?", warf der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor ein.

„Nun sag nicht, du hast auch noch Mitleid mit dem miesen Frettchen...!?", ereiferte sich Ron.

„Hör mal Ron, auf einmal ohne Eltern dazustehen, das wünsche ich nicht einmal meinem ärgsten Feind. Nicht mal Malfoy!"

„Ach, Harry, du bist und bleibst einfach edelmütig", lächelte Hermine. „Eben ein richtiger Gryffindor. Vielleicht schaffen es die vier Häuser jetzt, da V..., da Vold...emort endlich tot ist, sich zu versöhnen, damit sowas nicht nochmal passieren kann", sinnierte sie.

Hermine war im Sommer in einem Ferienlager für außergewöhnlich begabte Zauberer und Hexen gewesen, und hatte sich dort über die Wochen mit Pansy Parkinson aus Slytherin angefreundet, die von ihren Eltern gezwungen worden war, dort ihre Noten zu verbessern. Doch während der Schulzeit würden sie wohl kaum so miteinander umgehen können wie auf der ‚Isle of Skye' in Schottland, wo das Trainingslager stattgefunden hatte.

„Bevor ich mich mit `nem Slytherin anfreunde, fress´ ich lieber Schnecken!", spie Ron verächtlich aus, als ihm klar wurde, was er soeben gesagt hatte. Im zweiten Jahr war ein Fluch, den er Malfoy an den Hals hetzen wollte, schiefgegangen, und er hatte stundenlang nur Nacktschnecken gekotzt. Wie eklig! Er wollte sich lieber nicht mehr daran erinnern...

„Ich hätte wirklich nichts dagegen, wenn diese ewigen Feindseligkeiten aufhören. Ich find das ziemlich kräftezehrend und außerdem unnütz. Wenn er mich in Ruhe lässt, werd ich es auch tun." Daraufhin griff Harry in eine große Schüssel mit Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung, und stopfte sich eine in den Mund, was er sogleich bereute. „BUÄÄÄHHH! IGITT! Das war Troll-Rotz!"

„Woher weißt DU denn, wie Troll-Rotz schmeckt?", amüsierte sich Hermine.

Sie spielten alle noch eine Runde Snape explodiert, und diskutierten über neue Quidditchstrategien, was Hermine so langweilig fand, dass sie in ihrem Sessel einschlief. Als es an der Zeit war, schlafen zu gehen, stupste Ron sie vorsichtig an, doch Hermine wollte nicht aufwachen.

„Dann musst du sie wohl wachküssen...", griente Harry verschmitzt zu Ron, dessen Ohren die Farbe seiner Haare annahmen. Natürlich hatte Harry bemerkt, dass sein bester Freund für Hermine mittlerweile mehr empfand als nur Freundschaft, und da er - im Gegensatz zu Ron - nicht blind war, war ihm aufgefallen, dass es dem Mädchen mit den buschigen, braunen Haaren ähnlich ging. Im Gryffindorturm wurden schon Wetten abgeschlossen, wie lange die beiden wohl noch brauchen würden, um ein Paar zu werden.

Harry packte seine Sachen zusammen und ging schon mal Zähne putzen. Kurz vor dem Eingang zum Jungenschlafsaal drehte er sich nochmal um und warf dem Rothaarigen einen aufmunternden Blick zu. Dieser beugte sich langsam über seine Angebetete und berührte sie schon fast, als Hermine plötzlich anfing, sich zu räkeln und zu strecken. Erschrocken fuhr er zurück. Wenn möglich, waren seine Ohren noch röter geworden.

Durch müde Augen blickte Hermine ihn an und lächelte ihm zu. Er half ihr auf und begleitete sie bis zur unsichtbaren Barriere, die die Jungen vom Mädchenschlafsaal fern hielt. Godric Gryffindor musste wohl der Ansicht sein, dass man dem starken Geschlecht nicht vertrauen konnte. Vielleicht ging er aber auch nur von sich aus... Ron sagte Hermine brav gute Nacht und verschwand.

Wieder zurück im Slytherinkerker:

Zufrieden besah sich der junge Malfoyspross sein Werk. Der Trank blubberte friedlich vor sich hin und hatte eine wässrige, violette Farbe angenommen. Der Trank des Morpheus war nun fast fertig.

Langsam schälte sich Draco aus seinen Sachen, legte sie ordentlich auf eine Truhe, die neben seinem Bett stand, und schlüpfte in einen Pyjama aus blutroter Seide. Das Material hinterließ ein angenehm kühles Gefühl auf seiner Haut. Er tapste barfuß über den dicken Teppich zu seinem Badezimmer, um sich bettfertig zu machen. Dann schlurfte er, müde von der konzentrationsraubenden Brau-Arbeit und von der langen Reise, zu seinem Himmelbett und kuschelte sich in die Federn.

Es dauerte nur Minuten, als er in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf fiel...

Kapitel 3

"Ich will nicht! Ich mag nicht! Ehrlich und wirklich, keine zehn Pferde bringen mich da hin! Ich leg mich jetzt einfach auf den Boden und stell mich tot!", jammerte Ron beim Frühstück.

Hermine hatte zwar Verständnis dafür, dass man sich davor graute, Snape Montag Morgen in die kalten, schwarzen Augen zu schauen (obwohl sie ihn, wie viele Mädchen in Hogwarts, durchaus faszinierend fand... Natürlich nur wegen seiner Fachkenntnis, versteht sich doch von selbst!), aber Ron war hin und wieder einfach arg kindisch.

Ihre Blicke wanderten zu Harry, der in Gedanken versunken zum Slytherintisch schaute. Vermutlich überlegte er, warum Dracos Gesicht so ein triumphierender Ausdruck zierte. Bei Merlin, hoffentlich hatte er nichts ausgeheckt, um Harry zu triezen.

Seit dem Endkampf Ende des letzten Schuljahres, bei dem viele bekannte Zauberer und Hexen auf der Strecke blieben, war der Junge-der-lebte sehr in sich gekehrt - wer mochte es ihm verdenken? Da brauchte er nicht auch noch jemanden, der sich täglich über ihn lustig machte.

"Los, Jungs, es wird Zeit!", rügte Hermine, und packte ihre Tasche zusammen, um sich auf den Weg in die Kerker zu machen. Maulend stopfte sich Ron noch sein letztes Stück Toast in den Mund und sagte: "Wemm wiw heu´ waw braun, waw ich nüw kann, dann muwwt du mia heffen!"

"WIE BITTE?! Ronald Arthur Weasley, würde es Dir etwas ausmachen, ZUERST dein Frühstück in den Magen zu befördern, ehe du das Wort an mich richtest?" Hermine sah ihn tadelnd an.

"Ich sagte, wenn wir heut was brauen, was ich nicht kann, dann musst du mir helfen!"

"Das wäre ja mal was ganz was Neues, was, Ron? Sonst bist du doch immer auf dich allein gestellt", zog ihn Harry auf.

Weder er noch sein Kumpan hätten auch nur ansatzweise Snapes Unterricht überstanden, wäre da nicht Hermine gewesen, die ihnen mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stand, wenn sie auch murrte. "Ich werde nicht immer da sein, um euch zu helfen!"

"Wieso? Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte Ron ehrlich erstaunt. Kopfschüttelnd trabte sie von dannen, die Freunde folgten ihr.

Als sie den Kerker betraten, war Snape noch nicht anwesend. Die drei suchten sich einen Platz möglichst weit weg vom Lehrerpult und packten ihre Utensilien auf den Tisch, als sich mit elegantem Schritt eine schlanke, blonde Gestalt näherte und spöttisch meinte:

"Wer hat Angst vor´m schwarzen Mann? Es wird euch nichts helfen, euch zu verstecken! Die explodierenden Kessel werden trotzdem Snapes Aufmerksamkeit auf euch ziehen." Crabbe und Goyle, jeweils links und rechts des Slytherin positioniert, lachten blöde.

"Wir wissen doch, dass DU deine guten Noten nur bekommst, weil Snape und dein Vater im selben Club waren...", fauchte Ron. Auch wenn er sich dessen bewusst war, dass Snape schon lange als Spion für Dumbledore arbeitete, hasste er den Menschen doch immer noch abgrundtief und ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, um ihn schlecht zu machen.

"Meine Noten bekomme ich durch reines Talent, Weaselby. Du und Potter", er spuckte den Namen förmlich aus, "verdankt eure paar Punkte nur eurem Schlammblut. Wie jämmerlich!"

Beim Wort "Schlammblut" verlor selbst Harry, der bisher immer ruhig geblieben war, die Beherrschung. Hermine war so ein guter und hilfsbereiter Mensch, das konnte er nicht auf seiner Freundin sitzen lassen!

Bebend sprang er auf die andere Seite des Tisches, und schon hielt er den Blonden am Kragen: "Wage es nicht noch einmal, sonst werd ich dir deine hübsche Nase brechen und deine ach-so-aristokratischen Gesichtszüge verunstalten, auf die du – Merlin weiß warum - soviel hältst!"

Harrys Tonfall klang gefährlich, jedoch achtete der Angegriffene auf etwas ganz anderes: Schnell streckte er den Arm aus und bekam eine von Harrys kohlrabenschwarzen Strähnen zu fassen. Ruckartig zog er daran und hielt ein Büschel Haare in der Hand, die er ungesehen in seinem Umhang verschwinden ließ.

Das Nächste, was er spürte, war ein Schlag in den Magen. Reflexartig holte er aus, und traf Harry hart im Gesicht, als eine kalte, schnarrende Stimme ihr hitziges Gefecht unterbrach:

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter! Jeweils 10 Punkte Abzug für unangemessenes Verhalten vor der Stunde. Sie werden sich beide heute Abend in meinem Büro einfinden und meinen Vorratsschrank säubern!"

"Daran bist nur du schuld, du dummes, widerwärtiges Frettchen!", blaffte Ron ihn an.

"Mr. Weasley...", fuhr die Stimme eiskalt fort, "Noch einmal 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Setzen Sie sich gefälligst!"

Wieder an seinem Platz angekommen grinste Draco Malfoy seinem Freund zu: "Was tut man nicht alles für ein bisschen Vergnügen."

Nach der Pause begaben sich sowohl die Gryffindors als auch die Slytherins hinauf in den Astronomieturm, wo sie bereits von Prof. Trelawney erwartet wurden.

"Meine lieben Schüler! Heute werden wir mit der hohen Kunst der Traumdeutung beginnen. Harry, Liebes, würdest du bitte nach vorne kommen, und uns über deine Albträume berichten?"

Widerwillig erhob sich der schwarze Wuschelkopf aus seinem Kissen und steuerte auf die ungeliebte Lehrerin zu.

"Ich möchte darüber nichts erzählen.", sagte er knapp.

"Mein liebes Kind," bei dieser Anrede kam Harry das kalte Grausen! "ich weiß ja, dass du hin und wieder noch von vergangenen Ereignissen träumst, vom Tod Cedric Diggorys" Harry ballte unbewusst seine Fäuste "und von dem dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf".

"Sagen Sie doch endlich `Voldemort´. Er ist tot. Fort. Es ist nicht so, als ob er noch einmal zurückkommen würde...", giftete Harry seine Lehrerin an und ging schnurstracks zurück zu seinem Platz.

Als er wieder saß, spürte er jemand hinter sich.

"Hat Klein-Potty etwa nachts Angst?", stichelte Draco Malfoy.

"Träum weiter!"

`Ich glaube eher, dass DU derjenige sein wirst, der bald süüüße Träume haben wird´, dachte der Slytherin und warf seinem besten Freund einen amüsierten Blick zu, den dieser verheißungsvoll erwiderte.

Gleich nach dem Unterricht eilte ein ungeduldiger Blondschopf Richtung Kerker und positionierte sich vor dem Gemälde mit dem Drachen.

"Pavor Nocturnus".

Schnell kletterte er in sein Zimmer, holte seine Beute aus der Robe und warf sie in den Kessel. Noch ein bis zwei Tage, dann konnte er seinen ersten Albtraum verschicken. Bis dahin hatte er auch noch genug Zeit, zum überlegen... _Was_ genau würde er Potty denn für einen Traum bescheren...?

Mal sehen.

Stunden später traf der Slytherin vor Prof. Snapes Tür auf Potter, der gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Strafarbeit da war. Da am kommenden Tag Quidditch-Training für die Gryffindors auf dem Plan stand, war er noch eine Runde mit seinem Besen geflogen und hatte darüber - wieder einmal - komplett die Zeit vergessen.

Harrys Wangen waren noch von der frischen Luft gerötet, und vom Laufen war er ganz außer Atem.

Draco ertappte sich dabei, den anderen Jungen länger als nötig zu mustern, und schalt sich bei dem Gedanken, dass Harry irgendwie...heiß aussah, wie sein Brustkorb sich schnell hob und senkte und sein Mund leicht offenstand.

"Klappe zu, Potter, es zieht!"

Missmutig klopfte der Angesprochene an die Tür ihres Zaubertrankprofessors. Ein eisiges "Herein" erklang, und selbige flog schwungvoll auf.

"Sie werden sich die Regale vornehmen, die an der rechten Seite des Zimmers stehen. Fläschchen mit unlesbaren und/oder verblassten Etiketten werden Sie fein säuberlich beschriften - lesbar, versteht sich.

Etwas staubig ist es auch. Da drüben liegen Lappen und ein Eimer mit Wasser. Ich bin bald wieder da. Sollten Sie bis dahin nicht fertig sein, dann dürfen Sie ein weiteres Mal hier aufkreuzen und meinen privaten Bestand sortieren, der, nebenbei bemerkt, noch um einiges umfangreicher ist als das hier." Mit wehendem Umhang verließ er sein Büro.

"Potter, mach du das, ich bin nicht gut in Haushaltsarbeit...!"

"Wenn du nicht mithilfst, dann schick ich dir `nen Furunkelfluch an den Hals, damit das klar ist!"

"Hey, was leuchtet denn da so?", fragte Draco neugierig. Er hatte ein schimmerndes Gefäß in einer finsteren Ecke des Büros entdeckt, das seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. In der Tat sah es aus wie ein überdimensionales Goldfischglas, in dem ein mittelschweres Gewitter tobte.

"Das ist ein Denkarium, Malfoy."

"Ein WAS?"

"Wundert mich nicht, dass du davon keinen blassen Schimmer hast; schließlich legt man darin seine Gedanken ab, aber du hast ja nicht mal welche, wette ich..." Harrys Miene verzog sich zu einem spöttischen Grinsen.

"Ach ja? Du solltest nicht immer von dir auf andere schließen, Potty! Ich werd mal nen Blick reinwerfen..."

"NEIN!" Harry hielt ihn am Arm zurück. "Snape wird uns umbringen!", fügte er erhitzt noch hinzu. Nur ungern erinnerte er sich an den Vorfall während seines Okklumentikunterrichts im fünften Jahr.

"Angst, Potter?"

"Träum weiter, Malfoy!"

Kaum hatte ihr Blick die wirbelnde, bläulich schimmernde Oberfläche berührt, zog sie ein reißender Strudel hinab in das runde Gefäß.

Unsanft landeten sie nebeneinander in einer Wohnung, vollgestopft mit Antiquitäten, Büchern, und allerlei seltsam aussehendem Utensil.

"Snapes Privaträume!", keuchte Draco.

"War ja klar, dass du die kennst.", meinte Harry trocken.

"Sag mal, wie kommen wir hier eigentlich wieder raus?" - "Das geht von selbst, wenn die Erinnerung zu Ende ist."

Snapes jüngeres Ich betrat die Gemächer.

"Kann er uns sehen?", fragte Draco panisch.

Harry kostete einen kurzen Moment die Angst des Slytherin aus, ehe er ihn erlöste:

"Nein, er kann uns weder sehen noch hören noch fühlen oder riechen. Es ist nur eine Erinnerung."

Draco erschauderte, als Snapes jüngerer Doppelgänger durch ihn hindurch und auf eine weitere Tür zuging und sie öffnete.

"Da war ich noch nie drin, das muss sein Schlafzimmer sein", vermutete Draco.

Die beiden folgten ihm und sogen scharf die Luft ein, als sie Remus Lupin auf einem dunklen Himmelbett sitzen sahen - nur in Boxershorts und einem dünnen Seidenhemd bekleidet, das bereits weit geöffnet war...!

"Da bist du ja endlich, Severus. Ich hatte schon solche Sehnsucht nach dir..." Der Werwolf stand auf und zog den Tränkemeister in seine Arme. Dieser wiederum schaute ihm tief in die Augen und drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Das glaub ich jetzt nicht!", keuchte Harry. Er mochte Lupin. Aber dass der was mit seinem verhassten Lehrer hatte, konnte er kaum glauben.

"Meinst du, mir gehts recht viel besser?", keifte Draco sauer. "Ich will hier raus!"

"Wer wollte denn unbedingt seine dumme Nase in Angelegenheiten stecken, die ihn nichts angehen?", konterte Harry.

"Und wer ist mitgekommen?"

"Du hast mich dazu verfü...äh, verleitet!", gab Harry zurück und bekam rosa Ohren.

Draco zog langsam eine Augenbraue himmelwärts und grinste.

"A propos verführen...", fügte er hinzu und deutete auf das seltsame Paar, das es sich auf der Matratze bequem gemacht hatte. Aufreizend langsam machte sich Lupin an Snapes schwarzem Gehrock im viktorianischen Stil zu schaffen und erntete dafür einen lustverhangenen Blick von der Fledermaus.

Snape ließ eine Hand durch das blonde Haar des Anderen gleiten und fuhr anschließend zärtlich mit seinen blassen Fingerspitzen über Remus´Wangen. Als er an dessen Mund angekommen war, sog letzerer sanft an Snapes Fingerspitzen, der mit einem leisen Stöhnen die Augen schloss.

Harry wurde speiübel. Er drehte sich um, wurde jedoch von Malfoy wieder zurückbugsiert.

"Hey, wo ist denn dein Gryffindormut geblieben?", flachste der und Harry sah, dass er wie gebannt dem Geschehen im Schlafzimmer folgte.

Severus zog seinen Liebhaber näher zu sich und plazierte einen hauchzarten Kuss auf dessen Hals. Die Stelle musste sehr empfindlich gewesen sein, da der Werwolf sichtlich wild wurde und den Tränkemeister bestimmt auf das Bett dirigierte, wo er ihn immer weiter entkleidete.

Zu Harrys - und auch Dracos - Überraschung kam unter den strengen Roben ihres Zaubertrankprofessors ein schlanker, aber nicht dürrer und durchaus muskulöser Oberkörper zum Vorschein, der von seinem Partner ausgiebig erkundet wurde, mit Händen und Zunge.

Dracos Augen weiteten sich. Harry konnte sehen, dass es ihn nicht unberührt ließ, und er fragte sich, ob Draco denn auf Männer stand.

Auch Lupin war mittlerweile fast gänzlich unbekleidet, und die Gliedmaßen der beiden Männer waren sinnlich ineinander verschlungen.

Plötzlich erhellte ein feuriger Blick das Gesicht von Snape, und er brachte Remus unter sich, hielt mit einer Hand dessen Handgelenke über seinem Kopf fest, während er mit seiner anderen einen Pfad gen Süden zeichnete, den er mit seiner Zunge nachfuhr, hi und da mit den Lippen vom Körper des anderen kostete und nippte, und seinen Partner damit um den Verstand brachte.

Schließlich war Snapes Kopf am Hosenbund des Werwolfs angekommen. Selbst wenn Harry es gewollt hätte, er hätte sich nicht mehr abwenden können. Zu sehr war er daran interessiert, was jetzt wohl kommen mochte...

Mit seinen Zähnen zog der schwarzhaarige, sehnige Mann dem Blonden die Shorts runter, und befreite dessen mittlerweile hart aufgerichtetes Glied mit schlanken, weißen, Fingern.

"Kann es sein, dass du dich freust, mich zu sehen?", knurrte er verführerisch.

Remus´Antwort erstickte in einem lauten Stöhnen, als der andere sein bestes Stück tief in den Mund aufnahm.

Auch Draco enfleuchte ein Keuchen, das Harry natürlich nicht unkommentiert ließ.

"Scharf, Malfoy?", raunte er dreckig grinsend.

"Träum weiter, Potter!"

°o°O°o° °o°O°o° °o°O°o°

Als sie wieder zurück im Büro des Professors waren, sahen sie beide etwas verlegen in entgegengesetzte Richtungen, bis Draco seine Sprache wieder fand.

"Wer hätte gedacht, dass unter dieser steifen Robe ein so steif...ähm, ich meine, ein so...ein...ähhh", stotterte der Blonde.

"Malfoy, ich wusste zwar nicht, dass du auf Jungs stehst, aber es passt irgendwie zu dir", kicherte Harry.

"Halt den Mund, Potter, oder glaubst du, ich hätte dein kleines Problem unterhalb der Gürtellinie nicht bemerkt?"

Nun war es an Harry zu erröten.

"Wo du aber auch hinkuckst!", gab der zurück, was nun wiederum dem Blonden die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieb.

"Am besten, wir beeilen uns, damit wir nicht nochmal hierher müssen. Ich bin wirklich nicht scharf darauf, noch 'ne Nacht mit dir hier... Also, ich mein, nochmal mit dir hier zu putzen!"

"Du bist nicht scharf auf 'ne Nacht mit mir? Ach komm schon!", witzelte Draco gespielt schmollend.

"Das wär für mich der reinste Albtraum!", versicherte Harry und drehte sich um, um dem Slytherin nicht seinen Zustand zu offenbaren.

Letzterer hatte ihn doch ziemlich aus der Fassung gebracht mit seinen Bemerkungen.

Daher entging ihm auch das diabolische Grinsen des Slytherins, das seinen Ursprung in Harrys letzter Bemerkung fand...

Kapitel 4

"Hat das Ganze denn irgendwelche unerwünschten Nebenwirkungen?", fragte Blaise, der auf Dracos Himmelbett saß und mit den Beinen baumelte.

"Keine wesentlichen. Durch den Trank mit der Kugel wird eine geistige Verbindung aufgebaut, die in der Nacht, in der der Traum versandt wird, besteht. Theoretisch hieße das, dass ich Potters Träume sehen kann und er meine. Da ich aber nie träume…"

"Dray, _jeder _Mensch träumt nachts, sogar bis zu sechs Mal! Die meisten können sich allerdings nicht mehr daran erinnern", erklärte Zabini seinem besten Freund.

"Hm, na wenn schon. Den Spaß ist es mir wert. Ach ja, und ich werde die Träume, die ich ihm schicke, auch mit ansehen müssen, aber da sie sowieso meinem kranken Hirn entspringen werden, macht das keinen Unterschied. Bin ja schließlich nicht so zart besaitet wie ickle Potty!"

`Wenn nur der Schuss mal nicht nach hinten losgeht´, dachte Blaise besorgt, sprach den Gedanken jedoch nicht laut aus, da er wusste, dass man Draco nicht mehr von einem Plan abbringen konnte, wenn er erst einmal Feuer gefangen hatte.

"Ähm… Hast du eigentlich schon einen Schimmer, was das Sandmännchen Potter bringen wird?"

Draco wurde rot. Wohlweislich hatte er seinem besten Freund bisher verschwiegen, was sich während der Strafarbeit in Snapes Büro ereignet hatte.

"Also… Ich dachte daran, ihm höchstpersönlich in seinen Träumen zu erscheinen."

Des Blonden Röte vertiefte sich noch um diverse Nuancen, was seinem Vertrauten selbstverständlich nicht entging. Schließlich war Dracos Teint sonst mit einer gar vornehmen Blässe gesegnet.

"Oho! Lord Malfoy gibt sich also persönlich die Ehre? Womit hat er das nur verdient…?"

"BeiderStrafarbeitsindwirinSnapesDenkariumgefallnu ndhamihnbeimSexmitLupingesehnunPotterhatgesagtsein schlimmsterAlbtraumwärsneNachtmitmirzuverbringen", sprudelte es aus Draco raus.

"Könnte Eure Lordschaft das _bitte_ wiederholen…?"

"Oh Mann, du hast doch genau verstanden, was ich gesagt hab, jetzt quäl mich doch nicht so!", fauchte der Slytherin ungehalten.

"Tja, das schon, aber…" gluckste der Dunkelhaarige, "_das_ hätte ich dann doch _zu_ gern noch einmal in einer ausführlicheren Fassung vernommen…"

Da Draco um die Hartnäckigkeit seines Freundes wusste, gab er nach und berichtete, was sich im Büro – oder vielmehr – _im Schlafgemach_ des Hauslehrers ereignet hatte.

"Mann, Blaise, mach den Mund zu und hör auf, auf mein Bett zu sabbern!", keifte Draco. Innerlich allerdings feixte er. Zabinis Gesicht war einfach göttlich anzusehen. Hätte Draco einen Fotoapparat besessen, er hätte den lüsternen Ausdruck zu gerne festgehalten, um seinen Kumpan später damit bei Gelegenheit zu erpressen.

"Du willst mir jetzt nicht sagen, Snape hat Lupin einen ge…" Den Rest des Satzes verschluckte der schwarzhaarige Slytherin.

"Und Potter und du, ihr habt dabei…_zugesehn_? Oh Merlin… Hat es… Hat es Potter gefallen?"

"Zuerst war es ihm offensichtlich ziemlich peinlich, aber schließlich konnte auch er seine Augen nicht mehr von den Beiden lassen. Die Beule in seiner Hose sprach Bände…" Dracos Blick hatte sich etwas verändert.

"Wo kuckst _du _denn hin, Malfoy?!"

"Genau das hat Harry auch gesagt. Potter. Hat Potter auch gemeint. Grins nicht so dümmlich, Zabini, das steht dir nicht", fuhr der Blonde seinen besten Freund an.

"Um wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zurückzukommen: Welche Horrorvisionen wolltest du ihm denn nun jetzt genau übermitteln…?"

Gedankenverloren strich Draco sich durch seinen imaginären Bart.

"Naja, seinen schlimmsten Albtraum halt."

"Was heißt…?" Zabini grinste abscheulich.

"Mann, Blaise, jetzt stell dich doch nicht dümmer als du bist!"

Aufgebracht packte der Blonde seine Schulsachen und machte sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Stunde. Sollte sein Freund doch denken, was er mochte. Har… Potter hatte ihm seinen größten Albtraum verraten, und er würde ihn damit quälen. So einfach war das.

"Eins sag ich dir, Mine; solange unsere beiden heimlichen Anführer sich nicht versöhnen, gibt das nie Waffenstillstand".

"Das weiß ich doch, Pansy, aber träumen wird man wohl noch dürfen", gab das Mädchen mit den buschigen Haaren resigniert zurück.

"Aaaah…autsch! Mist!"

"Was´n los, Mine? Geht´s dir nicht gut?" Besorgt eilte die Slytherin zu ihrer neuen Freundin, um Hermine zu stützen, die sich offenbar vor Schmerzen krümmte.

"Ach, nichts Besonderes. Meine Tage sind nur immer äußerst schmerzhaft. Man möchte meinen, dass es in der modernen Zaubererwelt ein Mittel geben sollte, das die Auswirkungen der Periode lindert, aber ich habe die gesamte Bibliothek durchgestöbert – NICHTS!"

"Brau dir das nächste Mal einen Trank aus Lerchenzungen, Otternasen und Eidechsenlebern, und würz ihn mit Eisenkraut. Die Lerchenzungen entkrampfen; Otternasen und Eidechsenlebern helfen gut gegen die Schmerzen und eventuelle Depressionen, und das Eisenkraut lässt deinen Körper schnell das verlorene Blut ersetzen."

"Genial!" Hermines Gesichtsausdruck verriet ihre Begeisterung.

"Darf ich fragen, woher du das hast? Ich hab wirklich gründlich recherchiert… Wie immer!"

"Ähm", gab Pansy kleinlaut zurück; offenbar war es ihr unangenehm, ihre Quelle zu verraten. Es war doch nicht etwa ein illegaler Zauber?

Zögerlich begann das Mädchen zu erklären:

"Einmal, da saß ich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und hatte besonders starke Regelschmerzen. Ich war wohl kalkweiß im Gesicht und wand mich auf dem Sofa, als Millicent es nicht mehr mit ansehen konnte und… _Snape _holte."

Hermine konnte ein belustigtes Quieken nicht mehr zurückhalten, schlug sich aber die Hand vor den Mund, um Pansy nicht noch mehr in Verlegenheit zu bringen.

"Er hat mir dann den Trank gegeben, zusammen mit dem Rezept dafür. Und er hat geschworen, dass er mich jede Stunde vor der gesamten Klasse schwierige Tränke brauen lässt, wenn ich das rumerzähle, also bitte, bitte, behalte es für dich, ja?" Flehend sah Parkinson ihre Freundin an.

Hermine nickte. Das reichte Pansy; schließlich war Granger eine Gryffindor, und auf deren Wort konnte man sich bekanntermaßen verlassen.

"Er war sogar… irgendwie _liebenswürdig_, als er mir den Trank eingeflößt hat. Sobald er sich jedoch dessen bewusst war, hat er blitzartig seinen kältesten und arrogantesten Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. Schade, eigentlich…", sinnierte Pansy.

"Snape und _lieb_, jetzt erzähl mir nur noch, er sei schwul und hätte was mit Professor Lupin, dann fiele ich echt tot um!"

Gut, dass Hermine nicht das Wissen hatte, das Harry besaß, es hätte sie glatt das Leben gekostet.

"Magst du Tee?", fragte Pansy liebenswürdig. Niemals hätte sich Hermine vorgestellt, dass ein Slytherin so _nett_ sein konnte.

"Gerne… Hier ist´s ja nicht grad anheimelnd warm!"

Die beiden Mädchen hatten sich per Eulenpost nach den Ferien immer wieder geschrieben, und waren zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es seines geheimen Treffpunkts bedurfte, um ihre noch so junge Freundschaft aufrecht zu erhalten. Hermine war nach einigem Überlegen die Heulende Hütte eingefallen, die seinerzeit von den Rumtreibern dazu verwendet worden war, ihren Kumpan Moony (alias Remus Lupin) während des Vollmondes zu verstecken. Letzterer hatte nämlich ein "kleines, haariges Problem" – er war ein Werwolf…

Gesagt, getan. Pansy und Hermine hatten mit Putzeimern und – lappen und einer gehörigen Portion Reinigunszauber die Hütte wieder instandgesetzt, und waren mittlerweile dabei, sie etwas wohnlicher zu gestalten. Sie waren so mit Feuereifer dabei, dass sie beinahe den Nachmittagsunterricht versäumt hätten.

Schnell und vorsichtig, um ihr neues Versteck nicht zu verraten, verließen sie nacheinander die Heulende Hütte Richtung Hogwarts und verabschiedeten sich schließlich herzlich voneinander. Im kommenden Unterricht würden sie ja wieder so tun müssen, als wären sie sich spinnefeind.

Kapitel 5

Endlich! Er war fertig!

Leise pfeifend machte der Slytherin sich an die Arbeit. Er nahm eine der seltsam schimmernden Kugeln aus dem schwarzen Kästchen, nahm sie in beide Hände und schloss die Augen. Nun musste er sich mit aller Macht darauf konzentrieren, was er dem Gryffindor schicken wollte.

Vorsichtig versenkte er das Corpus Delicti in der violetten Masse, die sich über die letzten Tage immer mehr verdickt hatte. Mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch verschwand das Ding, und Draco begab sich zu Bett.

Harrys Traum:

Auf seinem Besen sauste er durch den schwarzen Nachthimmel, seinen Körper eng an den schlanken Stiel geschmiegt, um der Luft so wenig Widerstand wie möglich zu bieten.

Plötzlich erregte eine Gestalt seine Aufmerksamkeit, die zwischen den Quidditchtribünen stand und ihn still beobachtete. Sachte lenkte er seinen Besen in die Richtung des schwarzen Schattens, der kaum von seinem Hintergrund zu unterscheiden war. Doch Harrys geübter Sucherblick hatte ihn sofort erspäht. Sanft landete er auf dem Feld, das nur schwach vom wolkenverhangenen Mond beleuchtet wurde.

Draco Malfoy. Sein schlanker Körper stand elegant gegen einen Pfosten gelehnt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte nichts von der üblichen Verachtung an sich, die Harry so gewohnt war.

Mit vorsichtigen Schritten näherte er sich der Gestalt vor ihm. Seltsamerweise verspürte er keine Ablehnung, als er seinem Widersacher immer näher kam. Auch wehrte er sich nicht, als dieser ihn an sich zog und ihn fordernd küsste. Malfoys verboten sinnlich geschwungener Mund drückte sich auf Harrys, dem es ganz schwindlig wurde.

Der Blonde öffnete behende die Quidditchrobe des Gryffindors und fuhr mit seinen schlanken, kühlen Fingern unter dessen Shirt. Harry war wie paralysiert und konnte sich keinen Millimeter bewegen. Er musste still mitansehen (und auch fühlen), wie Malfoys Hände seine Brustwarzen fanden und leicht darüberkratzten, während sein Mund eine heiße Spur zu Harrys Hals küsste und ihn hin und wieder leicht biss.

Gänsehaut machte sich auf Harry breit. Aus der Nähe betrachtet war Malfoy alles andere als widerlich; der Kranz seiner dunklen Wimpern, der in krassem Gegensatz zum platinblonden Haar stand. Die weichen Strähnen seines Ponys, die ihm fast die Augen verdeckten, weil sie so lang waren; die rosafarbenen Wangen im blassen Gesicht, sein süßer Atem, die schmale Nase…

Harry verschluckte sich fast, als er Dracos Hand plötzlich auf seinem unteren Rücken spürte, wie sie sich den Weg unter seinen Hosenbund suchte und einen Punkt in der Nähe seines Steißbeins mit sanftem Druck massierte, sodass der schwarze Wuschelkopf ein leichtes Ziehen in seiner Leistengegend zu spüren bekam. Die Hand wanderte tiefer und tiefer als…

Traum Ende

"Harry!" Rons Stimme überschlug sich fast. "Harry, wach endlich auf! Bei Merlin, ich dachte, das wäre jetzt endgültig vorbei", jammerte der Rotschopf.

"Was ist vorbei?", murmelte der Angesprochene, oder vielmehr, Angebrüllte, schlaftrunken.

"Na, deine Albträume von Du-weißt-schon-w… Ach, was solls, von Lord Voldemort. War´s schlimm?"

Harry betete, dass Ron die Beule nicht sah, die sich in der Mitte seiner Bettdecke gebildet hatte. Woher hatte er… Oh Herrje! Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!

"Ja, äh, schlimmer Traum. Ganz wirr. Kann mich aber kaum noch erinnern; danke, dass du mich geweckt hast, Kumpel. Gute Nacht!", blubberte Harry, und drehte sich von seinem Freund weg, um sicherzustellen, dass seine prekäre Situation unbemerkt blieb.

"Äh, ja, wie du meinst, Harry. Wir können ja morgen nochmal mit Hermine drüber reden, und vielleicht solltest du Dumbledore einweihen."

Harry erstickte fast, als er daran dachte, was wohl der Schulleiter dazu sagen würde.

Nunja; ein Albtraum war es schon irgendwie, aber…

Er dachte kurz an Millicent Bulstrode in Reizwäsche mit Gummistiefeln, um sein kleines, oder doch eher großes, Problem schnell und wirksam zu beseitigen. Dann kuschelte er sich zurück in seine Kissen, um noch etwas Schlaf zu finden.

Traum 2

Diesmal stand Harry in einer großen, hohen Eingangshalle. Das Haus wurde wohl von hohen Herrschaften bewohnt, denn überall tummelten sich Hauselfen und Bedienstete. Eine breite, geschwungene Treppe führte hinauf zu einer Galerie im ersten Stock.

Zögernd schritt er sie hinauf und sah sich um. Er stand in einem langen Gang mit unzähligen Türen; eine davon stand offen. Daraus erklang das leise Weinen eines Kindes.

Neugieriger Gryffindor, der er war, ging er schnurstracks auf die Tür zu und stand auch schon in einem ausladenden Zimmer. Obwohl es viele Fenster hatte, wirkte es recht düster; die Wände waren mit Teppichen verhangen, der dicke Perser auf dem Boden schluckte jeden Schritt. An der Breitseite stand ein Kinderbett, in dem ein blonder Junge stand.

Tränen liefen dem Kleinen über die bleichen Wangen; aus seiner Kehle drang ein herzzerreißendes Schluchzen.

"Johnny!", wimmerte der Kleine.

Harry versteckte sich instinktiv hinter einem Paravent, der das Zimmer unterteilte, als sich Schritte näherten.

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy!", erklang die kalte und gestrenge Stimme von einem Mann, den Harry nur zu gut kannte, und nun schon zum zweiten Mal nach Askaban befördert hatte.

"Sei ruhig, oder das Abendessen wird gestrichen. Dein Verhalten ziemt sich nicht für einen Malfoy-Erben."

"Mein Teddybär!", flüsterte das Kleinkind eingeschüchtert.

"Dein Teddybär Jonathan hat jetzt vier Jahre seinen Dienst getan. Langsam wird es Zeit, erwachsen zu werden. Nächsten Sommer fängt dein Privatunterricht an. Da kannst du schlecht mit einem Stofftier aufkreuzen. Die anderen Reinblüter würden dich für diese Schwäche auslachen. Willst du das?", schnarrte Lucius Malfoy unbarmherzig.

"Nein. Das will Draco nicht.", gab der Blonde kleinlaut zurück.

"Jetzt leg dich hin und schlaf. Es wird Zeit. Bis morgen, mein Sohn. Du wirst sehen, in ein paar Jahren wirst du mein stolzer Nachfolger sein."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er aus dem Zimmer.

Harry ging auf das Bett zu und sah den Kleinen mitleidig an. Zärtlich strich er ihm einmal über das babyweiche Haar.

Traum Ende.

Harrys Kopf dröhnte, als er von Rons Wecker aufwachte. Dieser hatte ihn von seinen Brüdern Fred und George geschenkt bekommen. Das Gerät war so verhext, dass es "Mums meistgehasste Muggelsongs" spielte, und das jeden Morgen. Heute war "Liebeskummer lohnt sich nicht, my Darling" an der Reihe. Zum Leidwesen der anwesenden Gryffindors in voller Lautstärke.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, als würde sich ihm jeden Augenblick der Magen umdrehen. Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht, fluchte farbenfroh und bedeutete Ron in nicht gerade liebenswürdiger Weise, seinen vermaledeiten Wecker auszustellen, wenn er nicht wollte, dass er mitsamt dem Ding aus dem Fenster des Gryffindorturms flog.

Schweigend putzte er sich die Zähne und legte seinen Zaubererumhang an.

Richtig wach zu werden lohnte sich sowieso nicht, denn heute war "Geschichte der Zauberei" an der Tagesordnung. Prof. Binns hatte eine derart einschläfernde Wirkung auf die Schüler, dass sie immer erst gegen Ende der Stunde aus ihrem todesähnlichen Koma erwachten.

Monoton rezitierte der Lehrer: "Magnitudia, die Schreckliche wurde vermählt mit Henry, dem Inkontinenten" ein kleiner Teil der Klasse – diejenigen, die wachbleiben mussten, um ihre Klassenkameraden mit Aufzeichnungen zu versorgen – konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen; "aus deren Ehe ein Sohn hervorging. Jonathan, der Bärige, auch genannt Johnny-Teddy, erlag im Alter von 865 Jahren plötzlich und unerwartet einer schleichenden Krankheit."

Den letzten Teil des Satzes hatte Harry nicht mehr mitgekriegt (obwohl er heute mit aufpassen dran war, während Ron neben ihm den halben verbotenen Wald abholzte – zumindest hörte es sich so an); die Worte "Jonathan, Teddy, Bär" erinnerten ihn an irgendetwas.

Wo hatte er diesen Namen denn schon mal gehört…

Plötzlich traf ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz aus heiterem Himmel.

Er hatte von Malfoy geträumt. Malfoy als Baby, dem sein Teddy weggenommen wurde. Harry grinste. Er stupste Hermine an, die unwillig von ihren Aufzeichnungen aufsah.

"Ich hab heut Nacht was wirklich Witziges geträumt! Ich war bei den Malfoys, in Dracos Kinderzimmer und konnte mitanhören, dass sein Vater ihm seinen Teddy weggenommen hat, damit ihn die anderen Reinblüter nicht auslachen. Mein Unterbewusstsein hat echt 'nen totalen Knall!"

Den `anderen´Traum dieser Nacht, an den er sich leider zu gut erinnern konnte, behielt er für sich.

Hermine meinte nur: "Was soll daran witzig sein?" und widmete sich erneut ihrem Pergament.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und merkte, wie er immer müder wurde. Naja, Hermine würde ihnen nach langer Überzeugungsarbeit ja doch wieder ihre Aufzeichnungen überlassen, dessen war er sich sicher. Sekunden später gesellte er sich zu Ron, um ihm ein bisschen beim Abholzen zu helfen.

Kapitel 6

„Hi Dray!" Gutgelaunt schritt Blaise Zabini durch das Drachenportrait in das Zimmer des blonden Präfekten. Als sein Blick Malfoy erspähte, der am Boden Liegestützen machte, fing er an zu kichern.

„Was bei Salazar _machst _du da?"

„Ich drücke die Welt nach unten!", keifte Draco. „Wonach sieht´s denn aus? ...98...99...100." Mit einem erleichterten Stöhnen ließ er sich zu Boden sinken.

„Seit wann trainierst du? Ich meine, außerhalb des Quidditchfeldes? Also, wenn du vorhast, mich damit zu beeindrucken... Ich finde, du bist eh schon Hogwarts´ bestaussehender Siebtklässler", frotzelte Blaise ihn, ließ jedoch anerkennend seine Augen über den halbnackten Draco wandern, auf dessen Alabasterhaut sich kleine Schweißtropfen gebildet hatten.

„Ein Malfoy muss eben in Form bleiben!" Mit diesen Worten setzte er sich auf, ergriff eines der grünen Handtücher, die im Kamin lagen (dieser diente nicht nur als Transportweg für Essen, sondern auch als Wäscheschacht), und tupfte sich damit die Stirn.

„Ich geh´ jetzt duschen", bemerkte Draco und entledigte sich seiner restlichen Kleidung.

Blaise wurde rot.

„Hey! Starr mich gefälligst nicht so an, ich bin dein bester Freund und kein Lustobjekt!"

Zabinis Gesichtsfarbe verdunkelte sich noch, als Malfoy sich auf den Weg zum Badezimmer machte und ihm somit sein wohlgeformtes Hinterteil präsentierte.

„Selber schuld! Bin schließlich auch nur´n Mann!", maulte Blaise.

Als Draco frisch gewaschen der Dusche entstieg, hatte sein Vertrauter schon das Weite gesucht. Sorgfältig tupfte der Blondschopf sich ab – denn reiben war nicht gut für die Haut, das wusste er aus _Wizards´Health_ – und cremte sich mit einer hochwertigen Drachenextraktemulsion ein.

Zufrieden stellte er sich vor den großen Spiegel und betrachtete sich. Seine schmale Gestalt war doch ziemlich ansehnlich, zumal sich unter der hellen Haut lange, schlanke Muskelstränge abzeichneten. Seinen flachen Bauch zierte ein niedlicher, wohlgeformter Nabel, von dem zarte, blonde Härchen den Weg weiter südlich wiesen.

Restlos von sich eingenommen griff er nach einem frischen Pyjama, diesmal schwarz mit silbernen Ornamenten, zog ihn an und warf sich müde auf sein Himmelbett.

Beim Anblick seines makellosen Körpers war ihm der Einfall für den nächsten Traum gekommen. Er angelte nach dem schwarzen Kästchen und nahm sich die zweite Kugel heraus. Seine Hände umschlossen den Ball, während er sich auf die Bilder in seinem Kopf konzentrierte, die er gedachte, seinem Erzfeind zu senden. Mit einem teuflischen Grinsen ließ er die Kugel im Zaubertrank verschwinden.

Wenn alles glatt lief, würde ihm der Gryffindor während der morgigen Strafarbeit bei Snape (sie hatten verständlicherweise neulich aufgrund der „Umstände" das Vorratsregal nicht mehr rechtzeitig ordnen können...) nicht mehr in die Augen sehen können.

Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln schlief er ein.

Traum No. 2

(aus Dracos Sicht)

Er lag auf seinem ausladenden Bett, war nach dem Unterricht gleich in sein Zimmer gelaufen, um sich zu entspannen.

Eine seiner eleganten, schlanken Hände lockerte die silber-grüne Slytherinkrawatte und löste die oberen Hemdknöpfe. Draco schloss die Augen und ließ die andere Hand sachte über seinen Oberkörper wandern und in das nun offene Hemd gleiten.

Seine weichen Fingerkuppen fanden seine Brustwarzen, die er im Darüberstreichen reizte. Ein leiser Schauer überlief ihn.

Genießerisch legte er seinen Kopf in den Nacken; Ponyfransen fielen ihm unordentlich ins Gesicht und verfingen sich in dunklen Wimpern. Aufreizend langsam zog er sein Seidenhemd aus der schwarzen Hose und öffnete sie, widmete sich jedoch noch einmal ausführlich seinem Oberkörper.

Liebevoll zeichnete er seine Muskeln nach, erkundete sich selbst neugierig. Sein Atem ging schneller. Endlich fuhr er mit seiner Rechten unter den Hosenbund seiner engen Shorts, zog sie schließlich aber wieder zurück.

Er wollte es so richtig auskosten...

Harry sah atemlos, wie sich der Malfoyspross nun auch der restlichen Kleidung entledigte – nur die Krawatte behielt er an. Wie ein einziger Farbklecks auf einer weißen Leinwand, kam es ihm in den Sinn.

Mit leichtem Druck fuhr der Blonde über die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel, von den Knien aufwärts, zielstrebig in Richtung Mitte. Kurz davor beschrieb seine Hand jedoch eine sanfte Kurve, und liebkoste anstatt der hoch aufgerichteten Länge sein Schamhaar. Der Blonde schnurrte.

Harry schluckte. Wie lange würde es Draco noch aushalten, sich zu stimulieren, ohne sich _richtig _zu berühren...? Insgeheim bewunderte er seinen Widersacher für dessen Willenskraft. Er selber hätte es schon vor langer Zeit zum „Ende" gebracht.

Malfoys Lippen hatten sich leicht geteilt, ein leises Stöhnen entwich seinem Mund, als er mit beiden Händen an seinen Seiten entlang nach unten fuhr, Schlangenlinien zeichnend.

`Sehr _slytherin_´, dachte Harry und schluckte trocken.

Nach einiger Zeit, die dem Wuschelkopf mit den rabenschwarzen Haaren wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen war, schloss der Eisprinz seine Hand endlich um sein Glied, drückte leicht zu. Abermals war ein Stöhnen den blassrosa Lippen entwichen.

Entgegen Harrys Erwartungen aber begann der Slytherin nicht, seine Hand auf und ab zu bewegen. Er ließ sie nur dort ruhen, auf seinem harten Glied, und genoss den sanften Druck, der ihm mittlerweile schier den Verstand raubte.

Mit der anderen fuhr er nun lustvoll zwischen seine Beine. Draco gurrte. Harry schluckte abermals. Fast fühlte er sich, als ob sein Erzfeind seine Hände zwischen _Harrys _Beinen platziert hätte, so sehr konnte er die Erregung nachempfinden, die die Streicheleinheiten auf der elfenbeinfarbenen Haut hinterlassen mussten.

Der Goldjunge stand in Flammen!

Draco führte nun einen Zeigefinger an die Lippen und sog daran. Mit dem benetzen Finger liebkoste er jetzt seine Spitze. Den Lusttropfen, der aus dieser Behandlung hervorging, nahm er auf und leckte ihn ab. Die Gänsehaut auf seinem Körper war unübersehbar.

Harry war einer Ohnmacht nahe, zu gerne hätte er davon gekostet...

Letztendlich begann der blonde Schönling nun doch, sein Glied zu bearbeiten. In langen Strichen fuhr er über die gesamte Länge, jedoch hütete er sich, schneller zu werden, um nicht all zu bald Erlösung zu finden. Mit der freien Hand liebkoste er seine Brustwarzen.

`Wie schafft dieser Bastard das nur?´, fragte sich Harry im Stillen. In seinen Lenden hatte sich ein heftiges Ziehen breitgemacht; er selbst stand kurz vor einer heftigen Explosion.

Minuten später schwollen die leisen Seufzer Dracos an. Der Goldjunge konnte die Lust in seinen grauen Augen sehen, die halb von einem dichten, dunklen Wimpernkranz beschattet wurden. Seine Wangen waren rosa verfärbt.

Immer schneller strich der Slytherin nun auf und ab. Als Harry ihn aber kurz vor dem Höhepunkt glaubte, brach Draco ab und krallte seine Hände in die Laken. Mit der Zunge strich er über seine trockenen Lippen. Dann nahm er die Handarbeit zaghaft wieder auf und begann von Neuem, sich zu stimulieren.

Noch zweimal wiederholte er das grausam-süße Spiel, bevor er sich selbst einen atemberaubenden Orgasmus schenkte.

Harry, der unwillkürlich die Luft angehalten hatte, sog sie nun literweise ein.

Draco zuckte mehrmals heftig und ließ sich erschöpft und atemlos in die Kissen zurücksinken. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab und säuberte sich mit einem kleinen Schwenker. Dann zog er die Decke über sich und schloss genießerisch die Augen.

Harry fuhr mit einem Ruck hoch.

Seine Hose fühlte sich nass und klebrig an und...

Er besah sich.

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Das gab´s doch nicht!

Resigniert drückte er sein Gesicht in das rotgoldene Kopfkissen und stöhnte; diesmal allerdings vor Verzweiflung. War sein Unterbewusstsein nun vollkommen übergeschnappt?! Wieso ausgerechnet sein _Erzfeind_; warum ein _Junge?_

Er sah sich um, war jedoch der einzig Wache im Schlafsaal. Seufzend erhob er sich von seinem Bett und schlurfte mit hängendem Kopf ins Badezimmer, wo er sich von den Resten seines feuchten Traums befreite.

`Ich lass´ mich einweisen, jawohl!´, dachte er. Höchstwahrscheinlich war er ein Fall für die Psychiatrie im St. Mungos.

Gähnend schleppte er sich zurück in das noch warme Bett und schloss erschöpft die grünen Augen.

Draco träumt:

Nanu? Wo war er denn jetzt hingeraten? Es war so dunkel und eng...

Er vernahm ein leises Wimmern neben sich.

Als sich seine Augen an das Dämmerlicht gewöhnt hatten, konnte er eine kleine Gestalt ausmachen, die sich auf einer Matratze zusammengerollt hatte. In dem Raum, nicht größer als eine Besenkammer, war nichts als besagte Bettstatt, die man kaum als solche bezeichnen konnte, eine alte Nachttischlampe und ein Stapel Wäsche.

„Du nichtsnütziger Bastard! Wage es noch _einmal_, mein Essen anbrennen zu lassen und wir setzen dich an der nächsten Autobahnraststätte aus!", wütete ein Mann außerhalb der dunklen Kammer. „Das hätten wir im Übrigen schon lange tun sollen! Du hast Hausarrest bis du schwarz wirst!"

Der Junge neben Draco fing leise an zu schluchzen. Er war sehr mager und blass, die wirren, schwarzen Haare hingen ihm in das schmale, ängstliche Gesicht.

„Und das Abendessen ist gestrichen, dass das klar ist!"

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Türe. Ein fetter Mann mit einem grauen Schnauzer und hochrotem Gesicht steckte den Kopf in den Spalt. Er erinnerte Draco stark an ein schlachtreifes Schwein.

„Du bist eine Schande für unsere Familie! Froh und glücklich müsstest du sein, dass wir dich gnädig aufgenommen haben, als deine abartigen Eltern das Zeitliche gesegnet haben!"

Wütend knallte der Fettsack die Türe zu. Von draußen drang der Spottgesang eines Kindes nach drinnen.

Der blonde Slytherin schaute noch einmal zu dem schluchzenden Bündel neben sich, das in viel zu große, abgetragene Klamotten gehüllt war und sich verzagt in seine Bettdecke kuschelte.

Konnte das... Sollte das Harry Potters Traum sein, in dem er da war? Es machte Sinn und doch – er war der festen Überzeugung, dass der-Junge-der-lebte eine königliche Kindheit gehabt haben musste.

Fast war ihm danach, den Kleinen zu trösten, so leid tat er ihm. Draco fiel auf, dass in der Kammer keinerlei Spielsachen waren; nicht einmal ein Kuscheltier hatte der Goldjunge besessen...

Doch bevor er diesen Gedanken weiterspinnen konnte, riss ihn ein klirrendes Geräusch aus dem Schlaf. Erschrocken sah er sich um. Als er feststellte, dass nur sein Zauberstab vom Nachttisch gerollt und unsanft auf dem Boden gelandet war, drehte er sich um, um noch ein paar Minuten zu dösen. Der kleine Junge jedoch ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Sinn.

„Du hättest sie sehen sollen, es war zu komisch! Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen saß sie mitten auf einem Haufen Kissen und prophezeite Draco die große Liebe...!", gackerte Pansy. „Bin ja mal gespannt, ob sie Recht behält. Wäre wohl das erste Mal in ihrer Laufbahn."

Hermine fiel in das Gelächter ein. „Das kann ich mir ja so gut vorstellen! Trelawney ist einfach total unfähig! Ich bin ja so froh, dass ich Wahrsagen abgewählt hab´", seufzte sie erschöpft.

„Da fällt mir ein", kicherte die Gryffindor und lehnte sich verschwörerisch zu ihrer Freundin, „Harry hat neulich von Malfoy geträumt, von _Malfoy!_ Er hat zugesehen, wie Dracos Vater ihm seinen Teddy weggenommen hat. Da hat sein Unterbewusstsein wohl ein bisschen Frust abgelassen", schmunzelte sie. „Stell dir vor, er hieß Jonathan. Seltsamer Name für einen Teddy", befand Hermine.

Pansys Lachen erstarb augenblicklich.

„Aber... Dray _hatte_ einen Bären namens Jonathan!", stammelte sie und runzelte die Stirn.

„Das ist nicht wahr!"

„Doch! Wenn ich es dir sage..."

„ Aber woher soll Harry das denn wissen?"

„Du fragst mich Sachen, keine Ahnung! Ich weiß es auch nur, weil ich früher mit meinen Eltern hin und wieder auf Malfoy Manor zu Besuch war. Selten durften Dray und ich spielen, sein Vater war sehr streng in dieser Hinsicht. Der Erbe sollte nicht verweichlicht werden." Pansy rollte mit den Augen.

„Als Draco dann vier war, hat ihm Lucius den Teddy weggenommen. Er war der Ansicht, sein Sprössling sei zu alt dafür. Ich weiß noch, dass Dray fürchterlich geweint hat und ich ihm meinen geben wollte." Pansy wurde rot. „Er hat ihn natürlich nicht angenommen – sein Stolz..."

„Verstehe. In der Hinsicht hat er sich nicht geändert", meinte die Gryffindor. „Komm, lass uns zurück zum Schloss gehen, Kräuterkunde fängt bald an!" Hermine spülte mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs das benutzte Teegeschirr.

In Gedanken versunken machten sich die Mädchen auf den Weg.

Später, vor Snapes Bürotür:

„Da bist du ja endlich, komm! Glaubst du, deinetwegen will ich noch mehr Ärger mit Snape kriegen?", motzte Harry den blonden Jungen an, der atemlos den Gang zum Kerker entlanggehastet kam.

„Hör auf zu stänkern, Potter! Ist ja nicht gerade so, dass ich die Zeit hier mit dem Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte verbringen dürfte...!" Draco wählte die Worte mit Bedacht und konnte kaum ein Grinsen verbergen, als er die Reaktion des anderen Jungen verfolgte.

Harry hätte sich um ein Haar an seiner eigenen Spucke verschluckt, als Malfoy ihm den letzten Satz an den Kopf knallte. `Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte – so könnte man es auch bezeichnen´, dachte er peinlich berührt.

Instinktiv klopfte ihm Malfoy auf den Rücken, um seinen Erstickungsanfall zu lindern.

Als er den überraschten Blick aus den mandelförmigen, grünen Augen auffing, zog er aber seine Hand zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

„Geht schon wieder", murmelte Harry verlegen. Diesmal allerdings konnte sich der Blonde sein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen.

„Ist was?", fragte er scheinheilig.

„Lass uns endlich reingehen." Mutig klopfte der Goldjunge an der Türe, die in die Höhle des Löwen – oder vielmehr: der Schlange – führte.

„Herein!", schnarrte es ungeduldig. Severus Snape war offensichtlich in der üblichen heiteren Stimmung.

Nachdem sich die beiden Schüler eine Anfuhr abgeholt hatten, führte sie der Zaubertränkeprofessor in sein Privatlabor, das wirklich wesentlich besser ausgestattet war als das der Schule. Dennoch war es ziemlich eng, die Regale reichten jedoch bis an die Decke. Harry schätzte die Höhe des Raumes auf ungefähr vier Meter und schluckte. Das würde ein Haufen Arbeit werden... Und das auch noch mit Malfoy! Resigniert seufzte er auf.

„Na, du Traumtänzer? Lass uns endlich anfangen, damit wir fertig werden." Draco schaffte es, diesen Satz fast ohne Spott und Hohn auszusprechen. Beim Wort „Traumtänzer" lief das Gesicht seines Rivalen rot an.

Tapfer biss Harry die Zähne zusammen und stieg auf die Leiter, um die leeren Fläschchen runterzuholen und sie wieder aufzufüllen. Als er sich nach einer Phiole streckte, die ziemlich weit oben in einem Regal stand, rutschte sein rotes Shirt nach oben.

Malfoy fielen fast die Augen aus seinem hübschen Kopf, als ein offensichtlich vom Quidditch durchtrainierter, flacher Bauch zum Vorschein kam. Vom Bauchnabel zog sich eine feine Linie aus dunklen Härchen bis zum Hosenbund. Draco schluckte hart. Er murmelte irgendetwas, was sich stark nach `Hier ist´s irgendwie heiß´ anhörte, und stürmte nach draußen.

Kopfschüttelnd sah Harry ihm nach. Dieser Slytherin hatte doch nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank! Allerdings... Wenn er an seinen Traum von letzter Nacht dachte...

`Wer da wohl nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hat´, stichelte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf sarkastisch.

Um sich abzulenken, beschriftete er sorgfältig die verblassten Etiketten neu, ordnete Phiolen und bauchige Flaschen, befreite Gefäße aller Formen und Farben von einer zentimeterdicken Staubschicht.

„Geht´s wieder?", fragte er seinen Nemesis, der soeben den Raum betreten hatte.

„Klar", meinte jener – nicht gerade überzeugend.

Forschend blickte er Malfoy an. So verfehlte er beim Hinabsteigen eine Stufe der Trittleiter und purzelte nach unten. Die Wucht des Aufpralls riss sie beide um, sodass Harry unsanft auf Draco, und Letzterer noch unsanfter auf dem harten Steinboden landete.

„`Tschuldigung...", hauchte Harry verwirrt, sein Gesicht nur Zentimeter von dem des anderen Jungen entfernt.

Draco spürte Harrys Atem sein Gesicht streifen. Sein Blick traf auf dessen smaragdgrüne Augen, die von tiefschwarzen, dichten Wimpern eingerahmt wurden. Alsbald wanderten Malfoys graue Augen tiefer und blieben an den leicht geöffneten Lippen hängen. Sie waren zwar schmal, aber verdammt sinnlich geschwungen. Dracos Herz schlug im Rekordtempo.

Als sich der dunkelhaarige Junge mit einem Ruck wieder zur Besinnung brachte und von Malfoy herunter rollte, durchfuhr den ein leiser Stich. Die Nähe hatte ihn nicht gestört; im Gegenteil. Um diese unwillkommenen Gedanken zu vertreiben, sagte er frech:

„Wir sind schon `n Dreamteam, was?", wohlwissend, dass er sein Gegenüber damit aus der Fassung brachte.

Harry erschauderte erneut. Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte, Traumtänzer, Dreamteam...

Vor seinem inneren Auge wand sich ein weißer Körper zwischen seidigen Laken, berührte sich selbst und brachte Harrys Blut zum Kochen! „Verdammt!"

„Hast du dich beim Sturz verletzt?", fragte Draco, besorgter als beabsichtigt.

„Nein, schon gut, ich bin heute irgendwie... abwesend", murmelte der Goldjunge in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Schlecht geträumt?"

Ein Blitz durchzuckte den Schwarzhaarigen. Malfoy konnte doch nicht... Oder doch? Diese Anspielungen, diese wissenden Blicke, das boshafte Grinsen... Nein, das war nicht möglich. Wie sollte Draco denn wissen, was der Grund war, warum er so neben sich stand?

„Sag mal, Harry, stimmt es, dass du früher bei Muggeln gewohnt hast?"

„Wo hast du denn das her?"

„Also stimmt´s nicht? Dachte ich mir schon. Wäre ja auch _zu_ komisch, dass der Retter der Zauberwelt unter _Muggeln_ aufwächst. Absurd!"

„Doch, es stimmt! Mein Onkel und meine Tante haben mich aufgenommen, als meine Eltern..." Plötzlich wurde Harrys Stimme brüchig und verebbte. Obwohl es so lange her war, konnte er es immer noch nicht ertragen, über den Tod seiner Eltern zu reden.

„Komm, lass uns weitermachen, sonst brummt uns Snape noch 'ne Schicht auf!" Geschickt wechselte Draco das Thema, und Harry war ihm sehr dankbar dafür.

„Malfoy?"

„Ja?"

„Du hast mich _Harry_ genannt."

„`Tschuldige"

„Nein, schon gut!" Des Gryffindors Ohren verfärbten sich leicht rosé.

Draco drehte sich um und widmete seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit einem Regalbrett mit eingelegten Schrumpfköpfen. Immer noch stand Harry dicht hinter ihm. Nicht, dass er besonders viel Platz gehabt hätte um auszuweichen; schließlich war der Vorratsraum nicht sehr weitläufig. Dennoch war der schwarzhaarige Junge dem Blonden näher als er hätte sein müssen...

Kapitel 7

„Hey, Ron! Fred und George sind da, sie stehen in der Eingangshalle! Schnell, komm endlich!", brüllte Ginny ungeduldig durch den Gryffindorturm.

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut, ich komm´ ja schon. Nervensäge...", grummelte der Rotschopf nicht ganz ernst.

„Harry, wo bleibst du denn?!" Ginny trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Bin auf dem Weg, geht doch schon mal vor!", rief Harry aus dem Jungenschlafsaal.

Je näher die Weasley-Geschwister der Eingangshalle kamen, desto lauter wurden die Jubelrufe, die zu ihnen vordrangen. Fred und George standen umringt von ehemaligen Schulkameraden und wurden wie Helden gefeiert. Mit lachenden Gesichtern verteilten die beiden Proben ihrer neuesten Scherzartikel-Produkte.

Ginny lief auf ihre Brüder zu, drängte sich durch die Menge und fiel ihnen in die Arme.

„Na, wenn das nicht unsere Lieblingsschwester ist, was, Fred?", scherzte George.

„Das kannst du leicht behaupten – ihr habt ja nur mich!", lachte Ginny.

„Naja, nicht ganz, Ronnykins ist schließlich auch ein hübsches Mädel...", frotzelte Fred und bekam einen spitzen Ellbogen in seine Rippen.

„Hey, nette Begrüßung, Bruderherz!"

Ron steckte ihm als Antwort die Zunge heraus.

„Und so erwachsen bist du geworden!" Fred wurde Opfer eines weiteren Hiebes, dem er jedoch geschickt auswich. Stattdessen packte er seinen Bruder und drückte ihn herzlich.

„Ich find´s auch schön, dich wiederzusehen", grinste er. Nun musste Ron doch lachen.

„Sieh mal, George, da kommt unser Held!"

Die Zwillinge stürzten sich auf den verdutzten Harry und knuddelten ihn fast besinnungslos. „Schön, dich zu sehen, Retter der Zauberwelt", begrüßte ihn Fred.

„George, ist dir aufgefallen, dass er - wenn möglich - ..."

„...sogar besser aussieht denn je?", vollendete der Zwilling den angefangenen Satz.

Harry wurde rot. „Genau das meinte ich."

„Was macht ihr eigentlich hier?", fragte Harry immer noch etwas erstaunt.

„Schön, dass du dich offensichtlich so über unseren Besuch freust", maulte George gespielt.

„Er hat uns nicht mehr lieb!", konterte Fred trocken.

„So hab ich´s doch gar nicht gemeint, ich freu mich wirklich, euch zu sehen!", strahlte Harry.

„Tja, vielleicht haben wir dich vermisst, Kleiner..."

„...oder wir hatten unwahrscheinlich große Sehnsucht nach Snape", blödelten die Zwillinge.

„Sieh es als Firmenausflug. Wir verbinden das Angenehme mit dem Nützlichen, besuchen unsere Geschwister, sagen Dumbledore guten Tag und testen neue Produkte an willigen Schülern", erklärte George.

„Verstehe", grinste Harry. „Wie lange habt ihr vor zu bleiben?"

„Willst du uns etwa loswerden?", fragte Fred und schluchzte theatralisch und erklärte:

„Nein, jetzt mal im Ernst. Ein paar Tage sicher. Dumbledore hat uns zugesichert, dass wir in unserem alten Schlafsaal übernachten und sogar mit euch in der großen Halle essen dürfen."

„Großzügig war er ja schon immer", freute sich Fred.

„Und gutaussehend", scherzte George.

Als er das angewiderte Gesicht Harrys sah, fügte er noch hinzu: „Aber lange nicht so niedlich wie ein gewisser schwarzhaariger, grünäugiger Gryffindor..."

„Wen meinst du bloß, George?", lächelte dessen Zwillingsbruder.

„Hey, was soll das, ich bin schließlich fast euer Bruder!" rief Harry.

„Lass dich von uns nicht auf den Arm nehmen..."

„...du bist ja auch mittlerweile viel zu schwer dafür!"

Die Zwillinge nahmen den lachenden Harry in ihre Mitte und gingen in Richtung Gryffindorturm. Neben ihnen schwebte ihr Gepäck und diverse bunte Schachteln mit dem Aufdruck „Weasleys´ Wizard Wheezes". Harry schwante Böses.

Nach dem Mittagessen strömten die Siebtklässler hinab in die Kerker. Snape hatte ihnen ein Extra-Projekt auf´s Auge gedrückt, worüber sich – außer Hermine natürlich – keiner freute. Zu allem Übel wurden die Schüler dann auch noch in Dreiergruppen eingeteilt, per Los, damit sich hinterher niemand über die Willkür ihres Lehrers beschweren konnte.

Hermine jubelte innerlich! Sie war mit ihrer heimlichen Freundin Pansy und Beatrix, einer herzlichen Hufflepuff, in einem Team. Ron stöhnte, da er sich einen Kessel mit Vincent Crabbe und einem nicht gerade vertrauenerweckenden, blassen Slytherin namens Sidney Hayes teilen musste.

„Nein, so ein _Mist!_", schnaubte Harry übellaunig.

Ron lugte über dessen Schulter und las laut die anderen beiden Namen auf dem Zettel vor. „Blaise Zabini und... _Draco Malfoy!_ Ich sag nie wieder was über Crabbe und Hayes", sagte er mitfühlend.

„Wenn Mr. Weasley und Mr. Potter nun auch endlich die Güte hätten, sich an ihren Tischen einzufinden...", schnappte Snape schneidend.

Resigniert schlurfte Harry, seine Tasche über der Schulter, zu seinem Kessel, an dem schon Zabini und Malfoy ihr Unwesen trieben. „Immer ich", motzte er vor sich hin.

„Hey Potter! Glaub ja nicht, dass ich scharf drauf war, mir meine gute Note von dir versauen zu lassen, also schwing deinen Arsch hier rüber und halt die Klappe!", schnarrte der Blondschopf.

„Mein Arsch geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an, Malfoy!", spuckte Harry ihm voller Verachtung entgegen. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen kicherte Zabini.

„Blaise, sei still und hol die Zutaten!", befahl Draco.

„Wie Eure Lordschaft wünschen", ärgerte er seinen Freund, zog dann aber von dannen, um das Gewünschte zu beschaffen. Er baute darauf, dass der Blonde den doch sehr fortgeschrittenen Trank zu Snapes vollster Zufriedenheit zubereiten und er dann auch eine gute Note bekommen würde.

„Tanzt wohl nach deiner Pfeife, was? Wie alle Slytherins. Aber bei mir kannst du dir das abschminken!", stellte Harry klar.

„Blaise? Ha! Der macht nur was er will. In diesem Fall wird er von meinem Können profitieren", erwiderte Draco abwesend.

Der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor staunte nicht schlecht, hatte er doch auf seine Bemerkung eine saftige Retourkutsche erwartet.

„So, hier bin ich wieder. Habt ihr euch auch brav vertragen?", lächelte Zabini.

„Mit _dem_ vertragen? Eher tanzt McGonagall mit Hagrid Samba!", spottete Draco.

„Seit wann hast du Ahnung von lateinamerikanischen Muggel-Tänzen?" Blaise staunte,

doch er bekam keine Antwort auf seine Frage.

„Hier, Potter, schneid das klein. Die Fledermausschwingen in Streifen und den Löwenzahn in Würfel. _Sorgfältig!_", fügte er streng hinzu.

„Wie heißt das Zauberwort mit zwei „t"?"

„_FLOTT!"_

„Sei ein bisschen netter zu ihm. Er kann ja auch nichts dafür, dass er keine Leuchte in Zaubertränke ist", meinte Blaise.

„Ich bin sehr wohl eine Leuchte! Snape mag mich nicht, das ist alles, Zabini", murmelte Harry beleidigt.

„Ja, klar!", grinste der Angesprochene hinterhältig. „Ach übrigens, ich heiße Blaise!"

„Das weiß ich."

„Nein, du Dummerchen, ich weiß, dass du das weißt. Aber du sollst mich _Blaise_ nennen, und nicht _Zabini_." Er lächelte charmant.

Der Slytherin sah irgendwie gut aus, befand Harry, schalt sich aber augenblicklich einen Hornochsen.

`Zabini sieht nicht _gut_ aus, schließlich ist er´n Kerl´

Die fiese kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen:

`Stimmt, Draco Malfoy sieht besser aus...´

„Autsch!" Harry war, abgelenkt von seinen Gedankengängen, mit dem Messer abgerutscht und hatte sich in den Finger geschnitten.

„Ach Harry, zeig mal her, das blutet ja!", rief Blaise besorgt aus.

„Er wird schon nicht daran sterben", maulte Malfoy, zückte aber dann doch seinen Zauberstab, und mit einem Schwenk war der Finger wieder heil.

„D...danke, Draco", rutschte es Harry raus.

„Nützlicher Spruch. Hat mir mein Vater beigebracht, als ich vier war", erklärte Malfoy hochnäsig.

Als Zabini sich kurz abwandte, um ein Schwätzchen mit einem gutaussehenden Ravenclaw zu halten, beugte sich der Blonde über die Schulter seines Lieblingserzfeindes und meinte leise: „Du hast mich Draco genannt..."

„`Tschuldigung!"

„Nein, schon gut."

„Und nun, liebe Gryffindors – die Erfindung des Jahres!"

„_Das_ Spiel für Pyjamaparties, Geburtstagsfeiern, Klassenfahrten...!", riefen die Zwillinge abwechselnd.

„Ich seh nur `nen schwarzen Quaffel ohne Dellen", maulte Ron gelangweilt.

„Falsch!" Der Enthusiasmus der Zwillinge ließ sich nicht bremsen.

„Einmal aktiviert, Spaß garantiert! Sogar patentiert...", dichtete George wild drauf los.

„So Jungs", schaltete sich Harry ein, den die Vorführung zwar interessierte, der aber doch zu gerne gewusst hätte, was es mit dem glänzenden, schwarzen Ding auf sich hatte.

„Jetzt mal zum Mitschreiben. _Was ist das?"_

„WEASLEYS WONNIGE WUNDERBOMBE!", riefen Fred und George im Chor.

„Jetzt sind wir genauso schlau wie vorher!" Ginny rollte die Augen.

„Geduld, Geduld, Schwesterherz...", fiel George ein, „...wir erklären ja schon. Also: Weasleys Wonnige Wunderbombe TM ist eine geniale Weiterentwicklung des normalen Flaschendrehens, beziehungsweise von `Pflicht oder Wahrheit´."

„Aber nicht nur das! Einmal die Namen der Mitspieler eingegeben, und schon beginnt ein wildes Abenteuer!", half Fred seinem Bruder.

„Die Kugel wählt eine Person aus, verteilt Aufgaben, stellt – zugegebenermaßen am liebsten intime – Fragen, spuckt Phiolen aus, die getrunken werden müssen..."

„...die natürlich aus Weasleys´ Wizard Wheezes neuester Kollektion stammen..."

„...und derlei weitere Nettigkeiten! Wenn das keinen Spaß verspricht...", endete George Beifall heischend.

Die Gesichtsausdrücke der restlichen Anwesenden schwankten von leicht skeptisch über interessiert zu begeistert.

„Ich bin dabei!", rief Ginny enthusiastisch.

„Wir wussten es", freute sich Fred. „Bist ja nicht umsonst unsere Lieblingsschwester."

„Also, setzt euch alle in einen Kreis!", befahl George.

Gesagt, getan. Ginny verteilte Kissen am Boden des Gemeinschaftsraumes und ließ sich selbst auf eines sinken. Neben ihr nahm Neville Platz, der etwas ängstlich dreinschaute, aber kein Spielverderber sein wollte. Dean und Seamus gesellten sich zu den Zwillingen, die ihrerseits neben Harry saßen. Hermine und Ron – wie üblich im Doppelpack – machten es sich auf der anderen Seite des dunkelhaarigen Gryffindors gemütlich.

George platzierte die Kugel in der Mitte des Kreises und tippte sie kurz mit dem Zauberstab an. Sofort begann sie, in allen Farben des Regenbogens zu funkeln.

Dann ging er von Spieler zu Spieler und tippte einem jeden mit dem Zauberstab an die Schläfe. Als er ihn erneut an den leuchtenden Ball hielt, erschienen darin alle Gesichter der Anwesenden.

„Kann losgehen", grinste Fred.

„Wer fängt an?" Ginny wurde schon ganz kribblig.

„Das entscheidet die Kugel", erklärte ihr Bruder.

Und tatsächlich: Über derselben erschien ein Hologramm von Nevilles Gesicht, der zaghaft etwas mehr in sein Kissen rutschte. Die Gryffindors zuckten zusammen, als eine dunkle Stimme befahl:

„Neville Longbottom: Werde mit deinen Ängsten fertig!" Aus der Kugel kamen dicke Rauchschwaden, die sich immer mehr verdichteten, bis plötzlich...

„Snape", hauchte Neville leichenblass.

„Das ist nicht der reale Snape, sondern nur eine Projektion. Das Spiel will von dir, dass du ein paar deiner Ängste bekämpfst." Fred sah erwartungsvoll auf den armen Neville, der seine Beine umklammerte und unkontrolliert zitterte.

„Das ist deine Chance!", platzte Dean heraus. „Du kannst ihn so richtig beleidigen und er kann dir keine Punkte abziehen."

„Er hat´s erfasst", kommentierte George trocken.

„Na los, Neville, zeig´s ihm!", feuerte Ginny ihn an. Neville zückte seinen Zauberstab und biss sich hart auf die Unterlippe. Diese Szene erinnerte ihn an sein drittes Jahr, als er einem Irrwicht in Gestalt seines verhassten Zaubertranklehrers rosa Klamotten angehext hatte.

„Ich hasse Sie!", brüllte Neville plötzlich, seine Kameraden zuckten erschrocken zusammen. „Ich hasse Sie mehr als alles Andere auf der Welt! Können Sie mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Was hab´ ich Ihnen getan, Professor? Hermine gibt mir Nachhilfestunden in Zaubertränke! Jedesmal gelingt der Trank! Sehen Sie denn nicht, dass nur _Sie _es sind, der schuld daran hat, dass ich so fürchterlich versage?!"

Nevilles Stimme wurde schrill, Tränen der Wut rannen über seine erhitzten Wangen.

„_Bitte,_ Professor. Ignorieren Sie mich meinethalben, aber hören Sie auf, mich so zu demütigen, ich halte das nicht mehr aus!"

Erschöpft ließ er sich in seinen Sitz zurücksinken und wurde von Ginny in den Arm genommen.

„Das tat gut. Und ganz ohne Magie", stellte er fest, als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Dann können wir weitermachen, die Aufgabe ist zur vollsten Zufriedenheit der Kugel erfüllt", bemerkte George.

Als Nächstes wurde Ginny von Weasleys Wonniger Wunderbombe auserkoren.

„Zähle mindestens drei Personen auf, in die du bis jetzt verliebt warst, Ginevra Weasley!" Ginny rutschte etwas unruhig auf ihrem Kissen umher.

„Na gut. Ich darf mir die drei Personen frei aussuchen?", vergewisserte sie sich bei ihren Brüdern und erhielt ein Nicken zur Antwort.

„Also, erstens: Harry. Ist schließlich hinlänglich bekannt", gab sie freimütig zu.

„Zweitens: S... Severus Snape."

„Ist nicht wahr!" – „Gibt´s doch nicht, ausgerechnet die alte Fledermaus...!", schallte es im Gemeinschaftsraum. Allein Hermine eilte ihr zu Hilfe:

„Jetzt tut doch nicht so. Er hat was. Irgendwie attraktiv, dieses düstere, geheimnisvolle..."

„Ach ja, ich steh´ total auf ungewaschene, ranzige Haare, Hakennasen und schlechte Laune. Mal ganz abgesehen von Gefühlskälte." Ron verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Ha! Das sagst ausgerechnet _du,_ Brüderchen. Zugegeben, deine Angebetete ist hübsch und intelligent. Aber was nützt das, wenn man zu feige ist, um mal etwas zu unternehmen...?", gab Ginny feurig zurück.

Das Gesicht ihres Bruders erinnerte farblich gesehen stark an das Gryffindorwappen.

Auch Hermines Teint bekam einen leichten, aber doch unübersehbaren Rotstich.

„Und der Dritte?", fragte Harry. „Wer war der Dritte?"

„Neville Longbottom", gestand Ginny verlegen.

Unübersehbar war der freudige Gesichtsausdruck von Gryffindors größtem, aber auch liebenswertestem Tollpatsch. Verborgen von allen anderen griff er vorsichtig nach Ginnys Hand, die sie ihm gerne überließ. Ihr leichter Druck wurde erwidert. Neville strahlte.

Jäh jedoch wurden die Freunde wieder aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Die Kugel erglühte erneut, drehte sich und spie eine dampfende Fontäne aus. Harrys Gesicht erschien darin.

„Wiederhole deinen ersten Kuss, Harry Potter!", forderte die körperlose Stimme.

„Cho ist nicht hier, sollen wir sie holen?", fragte Hermine.

Harry wurde knallrot, George begann zu kichern.

„Ähm... Cho war genau genommen nicht mein erster Kuss. Zwar war das der erste, den ich mit einem _Mädchen _geteilt hab´, aber...", stammelte Harry.

„...ich hab´s ihm gezeigt", grinste George. „Er wollte es wissen, wollte alles richtig machen. Also hab ich mich seiner erbarmt. Wo ist das Problem?"

Alle Augen waren auf den Rotschopf gerichtet. Ron schluckte, sich sichtlich unwohl fühlend.

„Na los, das kann kaum schlimmer sein als Snape gegenüber zu stehen", meinte Neville.

„Natürlich ist es das nicht. Mich zu küssen ist großartig!", schnaubte George empört und beugte sich sogleich zu Harry, der etwas blass um die Nase war. Offensichtlich war es George in keinster Weise unangenehm, den Kuss zu wiederholen.

Immer näher kam er dem Schwarzhaarigen, Harry hätte die Sommersprossen auf der Nase des Zwillings zählen können, wäre er nicht in dessen Augen versunken. Zwar war er nicht in ihn verliebt, aber stille Bewunderung und auch ein bisschen mehr als brüderliche Zuneigung hegte er jedoch schon lange für die Weasley-Zwillinge.

Langsam verringerte sich der Abstand zwischen ihren Gesichtern. Georges Atem kitzelte Harry und er nahm wahr, wie eine rote Strähne seine Wange streifte.

Sanft ließ der ältere Junge seine Hand über Harrys Wange streichen und legte sie schließlich in dessen Nacken. Mit seinem Daumen fuhr er den Haaransatz nach. Harry bekam Gänsehaut. Georges Nase berührte Harrys. Sanft rieb er sie daran, seine Wimpern flatterten über die weiche Haut des Goldjungen. Mit der anderen Hand zog er Harry an der Hüfte näher zu sich, sodass er nun zwischen den Schenkeln des Zwillings kniete.

Wie in Zeitlupe sah Harry, wie George schließlich den Abstand zwischen ihren Lippen gänzlich schloss und seinen Mund hauchzart auf den anderen senkte. Er berührte ihn so sachte, dass sich Harry nicht einmal sicher war, ob er die Berührung tatsächlich spürte oder sie nur ersehnte.

Noch ein letztes Mal sah George Harry tief in die grünen Augen, bevor er sie ganz schloss. Harrys Herz klopfte immer schneller gegen seinen Brustkorb, das Blut schoss ihm ins Gesicht. Diesmal drückte George seine Lippen mit mehr Nachdruck auf Harrys, jedoch nicht weniger liebevoll. Das Herz des schwarzhaarigen Jungen raste mittlerweile, sein Atem ging flach und unregelmäßig, seine Hände zitterten.

Nachdem sich George noch einmal zurückgezogen hatte, öffnete er seine Lippen einen klein wenig und ließ seine Zunge an Harrys Spalt entlangwandern. Verlangend öffnete dieser seinen Mund. Sein leises Seufzen verhallte ungehört in Georges´.

Der Zwilling ließ die Hand in Harrys Nacken in den dunklen Schopf wandern und verlor sich in den wilden, schwarzen Strähnen. Harry ließ seinen Kopf zurücksinken, genoss die Streicheleinheiten mit jeder Faser seines Körpers. Als sich ihre Zungen das erste Mal trafen, zuckten Blitze durch die beiden Jungen. Unendlich langsam massierte George mit seiner Zunge Harrys und lockte ihn. Dieser gab nach und ging neugierig auf Entdeckungsreise.

Der Zwilling schmeckte süß. Wie das letzte Mal, als sie sich küssten, befand der Goldjunge. Überall, wo sich die beiden berührten, prickelte Harrys Körper, spürte die Wärme des Zwillings, der ihn mit seiner Zunge neckte, die scharfen Kanten seiner Schneidezähne nachzeichnete und Harry damit fast um den Verstand brachte.

Vor Harrys innerem Auge formte sich das Bild eines fragilen, blassen Jungen, der ihn innig umschlungen hielt. Seine aristokratischen Züge wirkten abwesend und verträumt, als er Harrys Gesicht mit sanften Küssen bedeckte und schließlich dessen Mund mit seinen weichen Lippen verschloss. Der Goldjunge küsste ihn, als ginge es um sein Leben.

Schließlich trennte sich George von dem anderen Jungen, gab ihm noch einen letzten, hauchzarten Kuss auf die nunmehr geschlossenen Lippen und entließ ihn aus seiner zärtlichen Umarmung. Das Bild vor Harrys Augen verschwamm und verschwand schließlich.

Sowohl George als auch Harry hatten eine gesunde Gesichtsfarbe angenommen.

Jene vertiefte sich noch, als sie sich der Blicke gewahr wurden, die sie aus allen Richtungen trafen.

„Wow!" Hermine schluckte. Ron glotzte doof durch die Gegend und die anderen schauten ungläubig.

„Heiß...", entfuhr es Dean.

Harry versuchte, die Schwüle abzuschütteln, die sich wie ein Umhang um ihn gelegt hatte. Seine Gedanken schwirrten immer noch wirr in seinem Kopf herum, er konnte kaum klar denken.

Er hatte diesen Kuss weit mehr genossen, als den mit Cho, das musste er sich nun endlich eingestehen. George küsste einfach phantastisch... Und doch war ihm während der eben ausgetauschten Zärtlichkeiten ein anderes Gesicht in den Sinn gekommen als das des Rothaarigen...

„Erde an Harry!", neckte ihn Seamus.

Langsam wurden die Umrisse seiner Umgebung klarer, und der Junge-der-lebte war wieder in der Wirklichkeit angelangt.

„Lass ihn ruhig träumen, ich küsse schließlich wie ein junger Gott!" George hatte sich wesentlich schneller erholt als sein Sparrings-Partner.

„Weiter im Programm!", befahl Fred der Kugel.

Das nächste Gesicht, das im Gemeinschaftsraum auftauchte, war Deans. Gleichzeitig flutschte eine kleine Phiole aus dem bunten Ball. Sie enthielt eine wenig vertrauenserweckend aussehende, gelbgrüne Flüssigkeit. Die Zwillinge schlugen sich auf die Schenkel.

„Prost, Dean..."

„...lass es dir schmecken!", feixten Fred und sein Ebenbild.

Mutig – ganz Gryffindor – trat der Angesprochene einen Schritt vor, hob das Gefäß auf und entkorkte es geschickt.

„Hiermit trinke ich auf unsere Besucher, auf die Freundschaft, auf die Liebe, das Leben, schmackhafte Zaubertränke, selbstschärfende Zaubererrasierer, Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung, vor allem die mit Trollrotzkonzentrat; Snapes Hakennase, die Chudley Cannons und Gryffindor selbst!"

„Hey, quatsch keine Opern und schluck endlich!", motzte Ron.

Gesagt, getan. Ein paar Sekunden schien gar nichts zu passieren, doch dann...

„Hey Dean, blau steht dir hervorragend, hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt?", witzelte Fred.

„Du wurdest soeben Zeuge unserer neuen Erfindung. Eigentlich wollten wir es zuerst an unserem allseits beliebten und ach so zauberhaften Zaubertranklehrer testen. Wäre doch interessant zu wissen, ob er Slytherin durch und durch ist. Grün passt hervorragend zu den ungewaschenen Haaren...", philosophierte George.

„Außerdem ist Grün das neue Schwarz!", fügte Fred hinzu.

„Denk dir nichts, Dean, es hätte dich wesentlich schlimmer treffen können", unkte Ron, der schon mehrmals als unfreiwilliges Testobjekt für seine Geschwister hatte herhalten müssen.

Die Gryffindors spielten noch bis spät in die Nacht und bemerkten gar nicht, wie die Zeit verging. Erst als das Morgengrauen sich über dem Horizont erhob, gingen sie müde, aber gutgelaunt ins Bett.

Kapitel 8

„Die Cannons gewinnen nie, niemals!"

„DOCH!"

„Nein, da verwette ich meinen wohlgeformten Allerwertesten!"

„Das klingt spannend... Ich bin dabei!"

„Wobei?"

„Wetten wir!"

„Gut, gut." Abschätzend musterte Draco seinen besten Freund.

„Wenn ich gewinne, also die Cannons verlieren, dann machst du einen Tag lang, was ich von dir verlange", sagte der Blonde; seine Augenbraue kollidierte mit seinem Haaransatz.

„Wenn das alles ist...?", gab Blaise gelangweilt zurück. „Sollte _ich_ gewinnen, bist du einen ganzen Tag lang, also _vierundzwanzig Stunden, _äußerst liebenswürdig zu Potter. Und es gilt nicht, dich an diesem Tag krankschreiben zu lassen. Du wirst den Unterricht besuchen und seine Gesellschaft nicht meiden, klar?"

Draco schlug ein, der Pakt war besiegelt. Galt es nur noch, die Quidditchergebnisse abzuwarten.

Desinteressiert kritzelte Harry auf einem Stück Pergament herum. Geschichte der Zauberei war so ziemlich das einschläferndste Unterrichtsfach überhaupt. Abwesend malte er Kringel, Schleifen und Herzchen.

Halt! Herzchen?

„Hey, was soll _das_ denn?", grinste Ron wissend. „Jetzt sag bloß, du bist verliebt!"

„Bin ich nicht!", empörte sich Harry.

„Hat dich der Kuss mit meinem Bruder...?"

„Spinnst du? Das war nur wegen des Spiels."

„Klar. Und du fandest es offensichtlich ekelerregend und abartig", stellte Ron sarkastisch fest.

„Nein...", seufzte dessen Freund resigniert. „Es war gut. Aber ich bin nicht in George verknallt, okay?"

„Wer ist es dann?"

„Niemand."

„Ach, und ihr Name beginnt mit `D´?" Ron schielte auf das vollgeschmierte Pergament.

„Hm? Ach so. Nein..." Harry schnappte sich das verräterische Schriftstück, knüllte es zusammen und stopfte es eilig in seine Tasche."

„Das war kein `D´, das war ein Kringel... Zufall", murmelte er.

Ron grinste wissend und wandte sich Hermine zu, die sich fleißig Notizen machte. Auf manche Dinge konnte man sich eben verlassen. Sie sah von ihrem Blatt auf und erhaschte gerade noch einen verträumten Blick des Rothaarigen, der ihr gegolten hatte.

Hermine lächelte und beschäftigte sich wieder mit den Aufzeichnungen. Ein Hauch von Rosa zierte ihre Wangen.

„Harry, ich wette mit dir, die Cannons gewinnen!", brüllte George durch den Gryffindorturm.

„Keine Chance. Ich würde dir ja nur zu gerne zustimmen, aber ohne ihren Sucher sind sie machtlos, glaub mir!"

„Und das alles nur, weil Rutherford Cresswell beschlossen hat, sich umoperieren zu lassen und jetzt in der Damenmannschaft spielt." Fred schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie gewinnen dennoch!", rief George.

„Tun sie nicht."

„Doch, Harry. Ich widerspreche dir ja nur ungern, aber diesmal irrst du dich. Geht das nicht in dein verträumtes, blondes Lockenköpfchen?", grinste George schelmisch.

„Spar dir deinen Sarkasmus. Wenn die gewinnen, lauf ich nackt durch Hogwarts!", scherzte der Schwarzhaarige.

„Nun gut, Süßer. Wenn die Cannons verlieren, dann geh ich zu Snape und gestehe ihm meine immerwährende Liebe – ohne ihn nachher einem Obliviate-Zauber zu unterziehen. Aber _wenn_ sie gewinnen, dann..."

„...trinkt er Veritaserum, was meinst du, George? Dann kannst du ihn endlich fragen, wer von uns beiden besser aussieht." Fred schlug sich auf die Schenkel.

„Ihr seht beide gleich aus", sagte Harry genervt.

„Unverschämtheit!", riefen die Zwillinge im Chor.

„Ich bin schlanker..."

„...und ich muskulöser..."

„Ich küsse besser..."

„.Ach was, so ein Käse, _ich _küsse besser!"

„Dafür bin ich intelligenter...!"

„.Das hättest du wohl gerne!"

„Ich kann besser singen."

„_Das _nennst du singen? Remus´ Wolfsgeheul klingt melodischer als das, was aus deinem Mund kommt, wenn du dich duschst!"

„Ich dusch´ mich wenigstens. Du riechst wie Filchs Unterhose."

„Woher weißt _du,_ wie Filchs Unterhose riecht?"

„Das war doch nur so `ne Redensart..."

„Ruhe, ihr beiden, das hält ja kein knallrümpfiger Kröter aus, und die sind schließlich taub!", unterbrach Harry die Streithähne.

„Also, wenn die Cannons gewinnen, dann läufst du nackt durch Hogwarts, wie versprochen!", forderte George.

„Das war nur ein Scherz, der dir klarmachen sollte, dass ich mir hundertprozentig sicher bin", wehrte Harry ab.

„Wenn du dir _so_ sicher bist, dann kannst du ja auch wetten. Snapes Gesicht während meines Geständnisses müsste doch ein Anreiz sein...", stichelte der Zwilling.

„Komm schon, sei ein echter Gryffindor!"

„Na gut", seufzte Harry, „aus der Nummer komm ich eh nicht mehr raus, was, Fred?"

Letzterer zuckte grinsend die Schultern. „Du kennst ja meinen Bruder... Wenn sich der was in seinen Dickschädel..."

„Ich habe _keinen_ Dickschädel!", unterbrach ihn George.

„Hast du doch!"

„Hab ich nicht!"

„Doch!"

„George... Kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?" Ron sah etwas verlegen drein, wie er so dastand, den Kopf im Türspalt.

„Was kann ich für dich tun, Bruderherz?"

„Ähm... Können wir uns unterhalten? Alleine...?"

„Was ist denn so geheim, dass du mich höchstpersönlich sprechen musst?", neckte George ihn.

„Was heißt hier höchstpersönlich...! Hast du schon mal wen unpersönlich sprechen sehen?", meckerte Fred.

„Wenn dann `sprechen _hören_´", ereiferte sich George.

„Sehen, hören, riechen, mir doch egal! Komm einfach mit!", flehte Ron.

„Nicht ohne meinen Bruder."

„Na gut, wenn es euch nur im Doppelpack gibt...", seufzte Ron resigniert.

„Bleibt hier, ich wollte sowieso noch eine Runde fliegen", schlug Harry vor. Sprachs, schnappte sich seinen Besen und verschwand.

„Also...", begann Ron zögernd, „Ich mag Hermine, und das schon ziemlich lange..."

„Das ist die Neuigkeit des Jahres, lasset uns darob eine Flasche Sekt köpfen." Freds Antwort triefte vor Sarkasmus. „Und deswegen die Heimlichtuerei?"

„Sei doch still, ich bin noch nicht fertig!" Ron verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich mag sie jetzt schon ziemlich lange, und neulich in der Bibliothek..."

„Wo sonst, wenn es um die gute Mine geht", fuhr George dazwischen.

„Ha! Genau... Gute Mine zum bösen Spiel!", freute sich Fred über seinen misslungenen Wortwitz.

„Also, neulich in der Bibliothek, da...", fuhr Ron unbeirrt fort, „da gab es so einen Moment... Und ich glaube, wir waren kurz davor, uns zu küssen... Sie hat mich so angestarrt und die Augen geschlossen und..." Ron brach ab.

„Ja, was _und_?", fragte Fred.

„Ich wusste nicht, was ich machen soll, und da Harry gesagt hat, dass George so sagenhaft..." Rons Gesicht nahm eine interessante Rotschattierung an. Er verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. So bekam er leider nicht mit, dass auch sein Bruder George errötete.

„Das hat er gesagt?", fragte George neugierig.

„Ja... Nein... Nicht direkt... Also; um es endlich auf den Punkt zu bringen...

_Wie zum Teufel küsst man richtig?", _platzte es endlich aus Ron heraus.

Die Zwillinge brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, hielten jedoch schlagartig inne, als ihnen bewusst wurde, wie viel Mühe es ihren kleinen Bruder gekostet hatte, sie um Hilfe zu bitten.

„Fangen wir mit dem Essentiellen an", begann Fred.

„Keine Essensreste zwischen den Zähnen; Knoblauch und Fisch sind tabu."

„Weiterhin gilt…", fuhr George fort, „Kein Kaugummi! Auch nicht in der Backentasche. Vorher ein Minzbonbon zu lutschen kann nicht schaden. Aber Hände weg von Atemfrischsprays..."

„...da hat man sonst das Gefühl, man knutscht mit einem frischgeputzten Klo!", beendete Fred den Satz seines Bruders.

„Wo du nur deine Erfahrungen her hast...", ärgerte George ihn.

„Lippen feucht, aber nicht nass! Wenn du ihr näher kommst, schließ´ die Augen – selbst der schönste Mensch sieht aus der Nähe aus wie die Oberfläche des Mondes. Zumal, wenn es sich um pubertierende Teenies handelt." Fred war in seinem Element.

„Ich bin _kein_ pubertierender Teenie!"

„Was immer du sagst, Ronniekins!", grinste George schalkhaft.

„Wo war ich stehengeblieben?", fragte Fred. „Ach ja: Also, Augen zu. Langsam näher kommen und den Kopf ein bisschen schieflegen, du willst doch nicht, dass dein Zinken mit dem deiner Angebeteten kollidiert. Obwohl das sicherstellen würde, dass sie sich auf ewig an den Kuss erinnert – wenn auch nicht unbedingt gerne."

George stand ihm gegenüber und vollführte das, was Fred sagte.

„Drück die Lippen _sanft_ auf die ihren..."

„...Falls das Wort in deinem Sprachschatz existiert..."

Ron warf seinen Brüdern einen bösen Blick zu.

„Hey, George, du Schaf! Du sollst mich doch nicht wirklich küssen, _igitt!" _Fred hatte mit einem Satz mehrere Meter Abstand zwischen sich und seinen Bruder gebracht und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel heftig über die Lippen.

George kicherte. „Harry sagt, ich küsse fabelhaft!"

„Setzt dich hin und halt deine vorlaute Klappe, Bruderherz, oder ich hex dir eine Ganzkörperklammer an deinen Schwanenhals! So... Wo war ich gerade? Ach ja."

Wichtig baute er sich vor Ron auf und erklärte im Brustton der Überzeugung:

„_Noch nicht_ die Lippen öffnen und die Zunge vorschnellen lassen, lass dir Zeit!"

„Wie wahr... Nichts kann den ersten Kuss so sehr verderben wie Hast...", stimmte ihm George zu. „Und schluck vorher runter, zu viel Spucke ist echt eklig!"

„So weit, so gut", meinte Fred. „An dieser Etappe des Kusses kannst du jetzt langsam die Lippen öffnen und ein bisschen an Hermines rumknabbern. Wenn du genug davon hast, setz´ deine Zunge ein, aber _vorsichtig_! Steck sie ihr nicht gleich in den Rachen, das verursacht einen ziemlich ekligen Würgereiz", ermahnte er.

„Danke für dieses außerordentlich wichtige und appetitliche Detail...", motzte Ron, kassierte dafür aber einen ermahnenden Blick der beiden.

„Willst du nun unsere Tipps oder nicht? Gut, dann pass auf. Schieb ihr deine Zunge _sachte_ zwischen die Lippen; wenn sie sie öffnet, spiel mit der ihren", erklärte Fred.

„Und vergiss nicht: Übung macht den Meister!", lächelte George.

„Ich dachte nicht, dass ihr tatsächlich für etwas gut seid!", freute sich Ron.

„Danke!", fügte er schnell seinem etwas zweifelhaften Kompliment hinzu und machte sich auf den Weg.

Zurück blieben Fred und George, synchron die Köpfe schüttelnd.

Draco Malfoy rieb sich die schmerzenden Schläfen. Der Tag war eine Katastrophe. In Kräuterkunde wurde er von einer sechsschwänzigen Gorgoline angegriffen, was zur Folge hatte, dass ein Kratzer sein sonst so umwerfendes Antlitz entstellte. Darüber hatte er sich so geärgert, dass seine Versuche, einen Degen in einen Rauhhaardackel zu verwandeln, völlig scheiterten, und ihm McGonagall 15 Punkte abzog.

Was konnte er dafür, wenn der Dackel dem Wiesel nachstellte und ihn mit seiner spitzigen, silbernen Schnauze aufzuspießen versuchte? Gar nichts. Eben.

Das Einzige, was seine Stimmung heben konnte, war das schwarze Kästchen auf seinem Schreibtisch. Es war sowieso schon überfällig, Potter den nächsten fiesen Traum zu schicken. Ein schmutziges, kleines Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen.

Was sollte es diesmal sein?

Seine Gedanken drifteten ab, und er bemerkte nicht, wie er die Kugel, die er dem Kästchen entnommen hatte, unbewusst besprach.

Als es ihm klar wurde, war es schon zu spät. Aus Gewohnheit hatte er sie in den Kessel mit dem dazugehörigen Trank plumpsen lassen – der Zauber war vollführt.

„So ein Mist! Heute ist nicht mein Tag...", seufzte er resigniert und ließ sich wieder zurück auf sein Himmelbett sinken.

Es klopfte.

„Ich bin nicht da!", schnarrte Draco genervt.

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht da bist, aber könntest du vielleicht trotzdem aufmachen?"

„Zabini, du gehst mir gehörig auf die Nerven, weißt du das?"

„Damit kann ich leben. Kann ich jetzt reinkommen?", bat sein Freund.

Dracos Zauberstab sauste durch die Luft und das Drachenporträt gab den Weg frei.

„Danke. Hat aber auch gedauert!", sagte Blaise.

„Du kannst auch wieder gehen, wenn es dir nicht passt!", schnaubte Draco.

„Na, da hat aber mal jemand gute Laune, was? Ich bin eigentlich nur da, um dir zu sagen, dass die Chudley Cannons gewonnen haben und du morgen deinen Wetteinsatz einlösen darfst...", grinste Zabini.

„Auch das noch!" Malfoy schloss die Augen.

Harrys Traum

Er befand sich in Snapes privatem Vorratsraum und war gerade dabei, eine Phiole zu polieren, als er von der Trittleiter fiel. Harry machte sich auf einen harten Aufprall gefasst, der allerdings ausblieb. Das Bild verschwamm. Als sein Blick wieder klarer wurde, sah er in tiefes Grau, sein Körper war auf etwas Weichem gebettet.

`Malfoy´, hauchte er irritiert.

Harry erwartete eine gehörige Standpauke, hatte er den Blonden doch zu Boden gerissen.

Doch die Stille wurde nur durchbrochen von flachen Atemzügen, die Harry heiß im Gesicht spürte.

`Harry...´

Der Junge unter ihm strich ihm ein paar verirrte Ponyfransen aus der Stirn, ganz sachte. Die weißen Spitzen der schlanken Finger fühlten sich kühl an, doch Harrys Haut brannte. Noch immer hatte er seinen Blick nicht abgewandt. Im Antlitz des Anderen spiegelten sich seine eigenen Gefühle: Verwirrung, Ängstlichkeit und Zuneigung.

Wie von selbst fand Harrys Hand den Weg zu Dracos rechter Wange. Vorsichtig senkte er sie; immer in der Erwartung, dass der Andere ihn zurückstoßen würde.

Der Blonde wirkte so zerbrechlich, dass er sich kaum getraute, ihn mit seinen rauen Fingern zu berühren.

Harry konnte einen blassen Rotschimmer auf der blassen Haut vor sich erkennen. Er musterte die ebenmäßigen Gesichtszüge seines Gegenübers, den schmalen, geraden Nasenrücken, die feinen Härchen auf den hohen, aristokratischen Wangenknochen...

Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde von Dracos Lippen gefangen genommen; fasziniert betrachtete er die geschwungenen Linien. Immer näher war er ihnen gekommen, ohne es zu merken. Die beiden Jungen trennten nur mehr Millimeter.

Plötzlich verschwamm das Bild und löste sich in graue Rauchschwaden auf.

°o°O°o° °o°O°o° °o°O°o°

Dracos Traum:

Nach dem Traum in der Vorratskammer fand Draco sich plötzlich in einem Wohnzimmer wieder. Es war typisch muggelhaft eingerichtet, mit geschmacklos gemusterter Tapete und braunen Möbeln, die sich um einen niedrigen Tisch gruppierten. Ein geschwungener, rosa Kronleuchter baumelte von der Decke; kleine, cremeweiße Schirmchen krönten die Glühbirnen.

In einer der Ecken stand ein riesiger Weihnachtsbaum, überladen mit Schmuck und Lametta. Davor saß, im Schneidersitz, ein dicklicher Junge, der ungeduldig an der Verpackung eines besonders großen Geschenkes riss.

„Das ist für unseren lieben, süßen Dudleyspatz!", flötete eine Frau mittleren Alters mit dunklen Haaren. Ihr Gesicht wirkte verkniffen, und ihre hagere Gestalt steckte in einem geschmacklosen, fliederfarbenen Kostüm.

„Dieses Jahr sind es wieder sieben Geschenke mehr!" Dracos Blick fiel auf einen Fettwanst mit grauem Schnauzbart. Es war der Mann, der in seinem letzten Traum auf den kleinen, schwarzhaarigen Jungen losgegangen war – auf Harry.

A propos Harry... Draco sah sich um; er erblickte einen viereckigen, schwarzen Kasten, auf dem sich Bilder bewegten – seit wann kannten Muggel sich bewegende Gemälde? – einen großen Haufen Geschenkpapier, den offensichtlich der dicke Bengel aufgetürmt hatte; auf dem Tisch stapelten sich Leckereien...

Doch – da! In der hintersten Ecke kauerte eine kleine Gestalt. Draco konnte sie fast nicht ausmachen, weil es dort sehr dunkel war. Traurig summte der Kleine eine Melodie vor sich hin, als er von dem Mann, den Draco als dessen Onkel erkannte, unterbrochen wurde.

„Hier! Du bist zwar ein undankbares Balg, aber wir wollen ja mal nicht so sein, ist schließlich Weihnachten!", polterte er und warf Harry ein kleines Päckchen zu, das achtlos in altes Zeitungspapier gewickelt war.

„Danke, Onkel Vernon", sagte der Kleine leise.

Draco hatte also Recht mit seinem Verdacht; der dicke, hässliche, fette Kerl war tatsächlich Harrys Onkel.

Mit Bedacht machte sich der schwarze Wuschelkopf an dem Papier zu schaffen und löste es. Zum Vorschein kamen ein paar alte, offensichtlich getragene Socken; viel zu groß für den kleinen Kerl.

Auf einmal wandte sich der dicke Junge zu Harry um, sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich.

„DAS SIND MEINE SOCKEN!", brüllte er; sein Gesicht wurde rot vor Zorn.

Umständlich hievte er sich hoch, stürmte, so schnell es seine massige Gestalt erlaubte, zu Harry und riss ihm die alten Socken aus der Hand.

„Aber Dudleyspätzchen, du bekommst doch ganz viele neue Socken, die alten kann doch dein Cousin auftragen!", schmeichelte die Frau mit dem Pferdegesicht.

„NEIN, ICH WILL SIE HABEN!"

„Na gut, na gut", sagte der Onkel, „dann kriegt er eben eine von meinen alten, und damit basta. Hier, Dudley, sieh mal, was ich noch für dich habe!"

Draco sah zu dem Bündel in der Ecke. Er fühlte einen Kloß im Hals, den er versuchte, runterzuschlucken - aber vergeblich. Langsam ging er auf Harry zu und strich ihm über die Wange. Der Blick, der ihn aus den großen, grünen Augen traf, traf ihn mitten in sein Herz.

Kapitel 9

„Haaaarryyyyy... Aufstehen, Süßer, ich habe dir eine Frohbotschaft zu verkünden... Naja, um ehrlich zu sein, ist es nur für mich eine Frohbotschaft, aber wen stört das schon? Komm, wach auf, mach schon..." Ungeduldig zupfte George an Harrys Schlafanzug.

„Du bist aber auch eine Schlafmütze!"

„Draco...?", murmelte Harry. Der Zwilling brach in Gelächter aus.

„NEIN, ich bin _nicht_ Malfoy. Merlin sei dank! Sonst müsste ich zwei Stunden früher als gewöhnlich aufstehen, um mir meinen Blondschopf zu stylen. Ich bin´s, _George_, der gutaussehende Typ, dem du die Zunge in den Hals gesteckt hast. Die Cannons haben gewonnen!", frohlockte der Rothaarige.

Mit einem Schlag war Harry wach. Sein Kopf brummte, als spielten eine Horde Boggarts in seinem Schädel Bowling.

„Die Cannons haben gewonnen?", nuschelte er verschlafen und rieb sich den Sand aus den Augen.

„Ganz recht. Und ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich mich darauf freue, dass du deinen Wetteinsatz einlöst..." George hüpfte auf Harrys Matratze auf und ab.

„Hör auf damit, mir wird übel!" Grummelnd verzog sich der Schwarzhaarige ins Badezimmer.

Wenn er noch rechtzeitig zum Frühstück kommen wollte, musste er sich jetzt beeilen. Betrübt betrachtete er sich im Spiegel. Zwei schwarz umrandete Augen blickten ihm entgegen. Wieder einmal hatte er sehr unruhig geschlafen. An seine Träume konnte er sich nur noch schemenhaft erinnern, aber er war sich sicher, dass Malfoy in ihnen wieder eine Rolle gespielt hatte. Malfoy... Heimlich, still und leise hatte sich der glühende Hass zuerst in Gleichgültigkeit gewandelt, und nun...

Harry klatschte sich einen Schwall kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, um seine Gedanken zu verscheuchen. Dann schlüpfte er schnell in seine Klamotten und hastete mit knurrendem Magen zum Frühstück.

Hermine und Ron saßen bereits am Gryffindortisch und starrten beide verlegen in ihr Müsli. Als Harry sie näher besah, bemerkte er, dass sie unter dem Tisch Händchen hielten. _Endlich!_ Harry grinste.

„Morgen, Mine, morgen, Ron!", begrüßte er das frischverliebte Pärchen.

„Morgen...", murmelten beide im Chor und erröteten.

Während Harry sich Spiegeleier und Toast auftat, schweifte sein Blick durch die große Halle und blieb am Slytherintisch hängen. Draco Malfoy sah in seine Richtung. Als sich ihre Augen trafen, wandten sich beide rasch wieder ihrem Frühstücksteller zu. Täuschte Harry sich, oder hatte ihn der Blonde interessiert gemustert? Irritiert schüttete er Milch über seine Spiegeleier.

„Oh, Harry! Pass doch auf...! Wo bist du nur mit deinen Gedanken?!", machte ihn Hermine auf das Missgeschick aufmerksam.

„Mhm, hab schlecht geschlafen...", grummelte Harry und schielte erneut zu Draco, der gerade seinen Zauberstab schwenkte, um eine Kaffeepfütze vom Tisch zu entfernen.

Ob er auch so seltsam geträumt hatte? Schade, dass Harry ihn nicht fragen konnte...

Nach der Mitteilung über die verlorene Wette und dem Missgeschick beim Frühstück war Harrys Stimmung schon auf dem Nullpunkt. Dennoch war es möglich, dass sie noch weiter sank: Zaubertränke stand auf dem Stundenplan.

Mürrisch trottete Harry zu den Kerkern; Hermine und Ron ein paar Schritte hinter ihm – händchenhaltend.

Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er gar nicht merkte, wie sich jemand ihm näherte.

„Morgen, Potter! Na, gut geschlafen? Hast ja beim Frühstück ganz schön gekleckert, was?" Malfoy schien bester Laune zu sein.

Obwohl Harry nicht überraschter hätte sein können von Malfoys morgendlicher Ansprache, brachte er trotzdem eine Antwort zustande:

„Das musst ausgerechnet _du_ sagen! Ich hab gesehen, wie du deinen Kaffe über den gesamten Slytherintisch verteilt hast..."

„Du beobachtest mich also, Potter?", grinste Draco.

„Nichts liegt mir ferner!" Etwas irritiert ließ Harry den Blondschopf hinter sich. Das nützte jedoch nichts, weil sie aufgrund des Projektes am selben Tisch saßen. Schnell holte ihn Draco wieder ein.

„Hast du´s _so_ eilig, von mir wegzukommen?", sagte er gespielt enttäuscht.

„Sag bloß, das wundert dich, Malfoy?!", gab Harry genervt zurück.

„Naja, das nicht gerade. Aber schade ist es trotzdem...", konterte der Andere.

„Das glaubst du doch selber nicht!" Harry hatte es satt, von seinem Erzfeind auf den Arm genommen zu werden.

„Wer weiß, vielleicht hab ich heute meinen freundlichen Tag?", meinte Draco gelassen und zuckte die Schultern.

Blaise Zabini, der gerade vom Zutatenschrank zurückkam, grinste abscheulich und zeigte zwei erhobene Daumen. Draco Malfoy musste nun den ganzen Tag nett zu seinem Widersacher sein. Das konnte ein Spaß werden!

„Würdest du das bitte kleinschnippeln, Harry?", flötete Draco. Irgendwie war es weniger unangenehm, freundlich zu seinem Lieblingserzfeind zu sein als gedacht.

„Äh... _Wie bitte?!_", erwiderte Harry ungläubig.

„Hast du was an den Ohren? Du sollst das zerkleinern, Narbengesicht!"

Vielleicht war es doch nicht ganz so einfach, nett zu sein. Blaise schoss einen warnenden Blick in seine Richtung.

Harrys Welt dagegen war wieder in Ordnung; er dachte schon, er hätte sich verhört. Sicher lag es nicht im Bereich des Möglichen, dass Malfoy _bitte_ gesagt hatte.

„Entschuldige, Harry. Ich mag deine Narbe", nuschelte Draco fast unverständlich, Blaise´ Zauberstab im Rücken. „Gut so!", flüsterte Zabini zufrieden, und hätten Blicke töten können, wäre er sofort leblos zusammengesunken. Gegen Malfoys Todesblick jedoch war er schon seit geraumer Zeit immun.

Harry dagegen wurde rot, dann bleich. „Würdest du das bitte wiederholen?", fragte er Malfoy. Dieser sah zu seinem besten Freund, zischte ihm ein „das wirst du büßen!" zu und wandte sich wieder Harry zu.

„Ich sagte, ich mag deine Narbe..."

KLONK!

Harry lag auf dem Boden – ohnmächtig. Sofort stürzte Hermine zu ihm und machte sich mit verschiedenen Kältezaubern an seiner Stirn zu schaffen.

„Was hast du mit ihm angestellt, du Bastard?!", zürnte sie.

„Nichts!", schnappte Malfoy beleidigt zurück.

„Aus dem Weg! Potter, wachen Sie auf, was erlauben Sie sich! Einfach in meinem Unterricht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren... 30 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!", sagte Snape schneidend.

„Aber, Professor; Malfoy hat Harry verhext, er ist plötzlich bleich geworden und umgefallen...", verteidigte Hermine ihren Freund.

„20 Punkte Abzug für Ihre Impertinenz!", fügte Snape hinzu.

Langsam schlug Harry die Augen auf und hätte sie am liebsten wieder zugemacht. Über ihn gebeugt, standen Snape, Zabini und – Draco.

„D... Du magst meine Narbe?", stammelte Harry.

„Was fällt Ihnen ein, mich zu duzen?", polterte Snape empört. „Und, _nein_, ich mag Ihre Narbe nicht. Sie verunstaltet Ihr – zugegebenermaßen nicht unschönes - Gesicht."

„Er hat Draco gemeint", eilte ihm Blaise unverhofft zu Hilfe und grinste.

„Wie auch immer. Potter, stehen Sie auf und gehen Sie an die Arbeit. Zügig, wenn ich bitten darf..." Schwungvoll drehte Snape sich um und wallte theatralisch von dannen.

„Wie macht er das nur?", sagte Harry leise zu sich.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber ich finde es auch äußerst faszinierend... Irgendwie sieht er..._gut_ aus. Ach, und übrigens: Ich mag nicht nur deine Narbe..."

Draco schmunzelte, als Harry aufgrund seiner Bemerkung in seine gnädige Ohnmacht zurücksank.

Den Rest des Tages war Harry nicht ansprechbar. In Kräuterkunde hätte er sich um ein Haar einen Finger abgesäbelt, wenn Hermine nicht mit Argusaugen über ihn gewacht hätte.

„Mensch, Harry, jetzt sei doch vorsichtig! Hast du solche Sehnsucht nach Madam Pomfrey?", schalt ihn das Mädchen mit den buschigen Locken.

„Was ist denn in dich gefahren?", fragte Ron verstört. Ihm war natürlich nicht entgangen, dass sein Freund neben der Spur war.

„Er mag mich...", wisperte Harry unhörbar.

„Bitte?", fragte Hermine.

„Meine Damen und Herren, hätten Sie nun die Güte, sich wieder Ihren Monsterdahlien zu widmen?" Madam Sprout war zwar die geduldigste aller Lehrerinnen, aber die drei Freunde wollten sie nicht unnötig auf die Probe stellen.

Am Ende der Stunde hakte sich Hermine bei Harry und Ron unter und so trotteten sie zurück zum Schloss.

Oben am Eingang hatte sich eine Menschentraube gebildet. Als die drei Freunde näher herantraten, konnten sie den Grund für den Menschenauflauf erkennen: Fred und George jonglierten mit kleinen Feuerwerkskörpern, die sicherlich ihrer eigenen Kollektion entstammten. Geschickt warfen sie sich gegenseitig blitzende Kugeln zu, die Funken in allen Farben des Regenbogens versprühten. Eine davon machte sich selbstständig und explodierte hoch über ihren Köpfen. Silberner Flitter regnete auf die Menge herab, die staunend applaudierte.

„Genug für heute, Leute!", rief George stolz. „Unsere Bestellzettel für Weasleys´ Witzige Wunderwerke liegen in jedem Gemeinschaftsraum bereit. Verzeihung – in _fast_ jedem. Unser allseits beliebter und äußerst charmanter Prof. Snape war leider so frei, den Kamin damit anzufeuern..."

Fred erspähte in diesem Moment Harry, Hermine und Ron und lief ihnen entgegen.

„Ich sage nur drei Wörter: Heute Nacht – Gemeinschaftsraum – Weasleys´ Wonnige Wunderbombe!"

„Das waren sechs Wörter, Fred!", verbesserte Hermine. Dieser boxte ihr freundschaftlich in die Seite, was bei dem zarten Mädchen jedoch einen Hustenanfall auslöste.

„Lasst uns in die große Halle gehen, ich _sterbe_ vor Hunger...", warf Ron ein.

„Bis du verhungerst, muss ganz schön viel Zeit vergehen, bei den Vorräten, die du dir angefressen hast", stichelte George und piekste seinem kleinen Bruder in den Bauch.

„Ich muss schließlich noch wachsen!", verteidigte sich Ron.

„Tjaaaa... In die Breite!", ärgerte Fred ihn, zog ihn aber ins Schloss, denn auch sein Magen knurrte zwischenzeitlich schon lauter als Hagrid´s Hund Fang.

„Gibft bu mir ma bi Buffinf?" Ron versuchte gerade, die halbe Kuh in seinem Mund in Richtung Magen zu befördern, jedoch offensichtlich mit wenig Erfolg.

„_LIEBER RON"_, begann Hermine mit Oberlehrerton.

„Auweia", meinte George, „Jetzt gibt´s Anpfiff!", vervollständigte Fred den Satz seines Bruders.

„Ich habe es dir schon _mehrmals_ gesagt, dass du _zuerst_ kauen, _dann_ schlucken und _anschließend_ sprechen sollst!", keifte Hermine.

„Ja, Mama!", sagte Ron gespielt zerknirscht. Die Zwillinge kugelten sich vor Lachen.

Derart abgelenkt bemerkte keiner den sehnsüchtigen Blick, den Harry zum Slytherintisch hinüber sandte.

„Ich hatte nur darum gebeten, dass mir einer der Herrschaften die Muffins herüberreicht", sagte Ron gestelzt. Damit erreichte er jedoch nur, dass Fred und George ihm je einen Muffin in den Mund stopften.

Diesmal musste sogar Harry lachen, der sich wieder seinen Freunden zugewandt hatte. So bemerkte er nicht, dass er seinerseits sehr ausgiebig gemustert wurde, und zwar von einem gewissen, blonden Slytherin...

Kapitel 10

Nach dem Abendessen beschloss Harry, noch eine Runde auf seinem Feuerblitz zu drehen, um seine Gedanken zu sortieren. Der Tag war auch _zu_ seltsam verlaufen!

Flugs spurtete er in den Gryffindorturm, um sich umzuziehen und den Besen zu holen; er konnte es kaum erwarten, sich den Wind um die Nase wehen zu lassen.

Wie schlecht es Harry auch gehen mochte, Fliegen ließ ihn alle Sorgen vergessen und den Kopf klar werden.

Schwungvoll stieß er sich vom Boden ab und erhob sich in die Lüfte. Langsam zog er Kreise über das Schloss und Hagrids Hütte; dann übte er einen Wronski-Bluff, um gleich wieder ruhig dahinzugleiten.

Harry war in seinem Element und hatte alles um sich herum vergessen. So erschrak er auch gehörig, als ihn eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme aus seiner Euphorie holte:

„Potter... Na, so alleine hier draußen?" Es war kein Anderer als Draco Malfoy.

„Offensichtlich", erwiderte Harry, der sich soeben von dem Schrecken erholt hatte.

„Ich wollte alleine sein."

„Zu schade." Malfoy riss seinen Besen herum und sank in die Tiefe. Harry war überrascht, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde Enttäuschung im Gesicht des Anderen zu erkennen. Oder hatte er sich das nur eingebildet?

„Warte, Malfoy! So war das doch gar nicht gemeint...!", rief Harry ihm hinterher.

`Er hat den Sturzflug viel zu hastig eingeleitet – der Winkel ist viel zu steil... Wenn er nicht aufpasst, wird sein Besen außer Kontrolle geraten!´, dachte Harry besorgt und stürzte dem Blonden hinterher. Ganz auf Malfoy fixiert, bemerkte er nicht, dass er in die Nähe der Peitschenden Weide kam. Als es ihm bewusst wurde und er aus dem Augenwinkel einen Ast auf sich zuschnellen sah, war es bereits zu spät.

Mit voller Wucht traf ihn der Baum und riss ihn vom Besen.

Draco Malfoy, der seinen Höllenflitz 7 eben wieder in seiner Gewalt hatte – er wollte Harry mit dem Sturzflug beeindrucken – hörte nur noch einen dumpfen Aufprall. Erschrocken wendete er und sah den Körper, der leblos im feuchten Gras lag.

Panisch steuerte er zu Boden. Er kniete sich nieder und fühlte Harrys Puls. „Harry! Harry, wach auf! _Bitte!_" Der Puls war schwach, aber Draco konnte ihn ohne Zweifel ausmachen. Erleichtert atmete er aus.

„Harry! Wach auf!", flehte er erneut, doch seine Bitte wurde nicht erhört.

Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken hob er den Jungen hoch (`wie leicht er ist´, dachte Draco) und ließ die beiden Besen neben sich herschweben. Vorsichtig trug er seine wertvolle Last zum Schloss.

An der Türe der Krankenstation hing ein Blatt Papier, auf dem stand:

**Wurde zu einem Notfall gerufen. In dringenden Fällen senden Sie bitte eine Eule an den Zaubererärztlichen Notdienst.**

**Gez. P. Pomfrey**

„Das dauert zu lange!" Wildentschlossen marschierte Draco in Richtung Kerker und brachte Harry in sein Zimmer. Vorsichtig bettete er ihn auf seine Matratze. Ein Stöhnen kam über die blassen Lippen.

„Harry? Bist du wach?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll. Doch der antwortete nicht.

Draco griff nach seinem Zauberstab und ließ ihn über den Körper des Dunkelhaarigen wandern, um ihn nach inneren Verletzungen abzusuchen. Seine Mutter hatte, bevor sie zu Lady Malfoy wurde, als Medihexe in einem renommierten Zaubererkrankenhaus gearbeitet und ihm Verschiedenes beigebracht. Wie froh Draco nun darüber war!

Konzentriert strich er mit dem Stab über die Gliedmaßen und war froh, dass Harry keine ernsthaften Verletzungen aufwies. Hätte er sich etwas gebrochen, würde Dracos Zauberstab rot aufglühen, doch nichts passierte. Ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen! Die kleineren Wunden und Abschürfungen betupfte er mit einer Salbe, die er im Nachttisch aufbewahrte und die ihm bisher gute Dienste erwiesen hatte.

Als der Blonde die Stirn seines Patienten berührte, merkte er, wie kalt sie sich anfühlte. Erschrocken stellte er fest, dass Harry stark unterkühlt war.

Schnell entledigte er sich seiner Quidditch-Trainingsklamotten, bis er nur noch mit Shorts bekleidet war. Er zog auch Harry seine nassen, schmutzigen Sachen aus. Schließlich legte er sich zu ihm und deckte sie beide sorgfältig zu. Er hatte zwar zuvor einen Wärmezauber über den anderen Jungen gesprochen, aber sicher war sicher.

Die Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt fuhr er mit den Fingern über das schmale Gesicht, das auf sein Kissen gebettet lag. Draco kuschelte sich noch ein wenig näher zu Harry, um ihm von seiner Körperwärme abzugeben.

Gedankenverloren ließ er eine der rabenschwarzen Strähnen durch seine milchig weißen Finger gleiten. Er wunderte sich, wie zart sich das Haar anfühlte, das stets so struppig aussah, als wäre es noch nie gekämmt oder anderweitig gepflegt worden. `Wie schwarze Seide´, dachte Draco.

Plötzlich blinzelte Harry und schlug vorsichtig die Augen auf. Ein Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Kopf.

„Aaargh!", entfuhr es ihm, als er versuchte, sich aufzusetzen. Sanft, aber bestimmt, wurde er von einer Hand wieder auf die Matratze befördert.

„Schhh, Harry, ruhig! Du hattest einen Unfall; Madame Pomfrey war nicht erreichbar, deshalb brachte ich dich zu mir. Merlin sei Dank hast du dir nichts gebrochen, aber du scheinst dir den Kopf gehörig gestoßen zu haben...", sprudelte es aus dem Blonden hervor.

„Malfoy...?" Man merkte Harry an, wie schwer es ihm fiel, zu sprechen. Dennoch brannte ihm die Frage auf der Zunge:

„Was machst du da?"

„Du warst unterkühlt, und da... da... dachte ich mir..."

„Danke", unterbrach Harry ihn mit brüchiger Stimme und lächelte schwach. Dann sank er erschöpft zurück in die Kissen und fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf.

°o°O°o° °o°O°o° °o°O°o°

Als Harry wieder aufwachte, war es bereits stockdunkel. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ihm wieder einfiel, wo er sich befand. Seine Glieder schmerzten immer noch. Aber er fühlte sich schon wesentlich besser. Um nicht länger auf dem geschundenen Rücken liegen zu müssen, drehte er sich auf die Seite und landete auf etwas Weichem, das sich bei näherer Betrachtung als Draco Malfoy entpuppte.

Harry stützte sich auf seinen Ellbogen und musterte den Blonden eingehend. Süß sah er aus, und so verletzlich, wie er da lag; zusammengerollt, die Bettdecke weggestrampelt. Auf der Alabasterhaut fing sich das Mondlicht. Er konnte sich kaum von dem Anblick losreißen. Wie von selbst wanderte Harrys Hand zu Dracos Haaren und strich ihm eine verirrte Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Der Schwarzhaarige kicherte leise, als Draco die Nase kraus zog und etwas Unverständliches murmelte. Sorgfältig deckte er ihn wieder zu und glitt aus dem Bett. Seine Sachen lagen ordentlich gefaltet auf einem Stuhl. So leise wie möglich, um den Anderen nicht zu wecken, schlüpfte er umständlich – sein Körper war übersät mit blauen Flecken – in die leider vom Sturz nassen und verdreckten Klamotten. Ihn fröstelte.

Auf Dracos Schreibtisch suchte er nach einem Stück Pergament und einer Schreibfeder, um dem Anderen wenigstens eine kurze Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Schließlich war Malfoy bestimmt alles andere als begeistert, ausgerechnet Harry, seinem Erzfeind, helfen zu müssen. Versehentlich entglitt ihm sein Zauberstab, der ihm leuchtete, und fiel klirrend zu Boden. `Mist!´

Die Gestalt im Bett regte sich und brachte sich in eine aufrechte Position.

„Harry? Bist du wach?", fragte Draco verschlafen.

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht wecken...", erwiderte Harry. Es tat ihm ehrlich leid, dem Anderen auch noch den Schlaf zu rauben, nachdem er sich so um ihn gekümmert hatte.

„Geht es dir gut?" Draco krabbelte umständlich aus dem Bett und rieb sich die Augen.

„Dank dir", meinte Harry und errötete. Gut, dass es dunkel war.

„Die Abschürfungen sollten morgen kaum mehr zu sehen sein, ich habe sie mit Heilsalbe bestrichen. Willst du gehen?"

„Es ist schon sechs Uhr, ich muss zurück in den Gryffindorturm..."

„Aber doch nicht in _den_ Klamotten, du wirst dich erkälten!"

Harry war gerührt über die ehrliche Sorge des Blonden und fragte, ob der denn eine bessere Lösung wusste, worauf dieser zielstrebig auf seinen eigenen Schrank zusteuerte.

So bekam Harry unfreiwillig die ansehnliche Rückseite seines Widersachers, (oder _ehemaligen_ Widersachers?) zu sehen, der nur mit engen Shorts bekleidet war.

„Merlin", entfuhr es ihm.

„Tut dir etwas weh?", erkundigte sich Draco mit sorgenvoller Stimme. Harry verneinte.

Nach einigem Hin und Her entschied sich Draco für eine schwarze Stoffhose, ein dunkelgrünes Shirt und einen kuschligen, smaragdgrünen Rollkragenpullover.

„Der passt zu deinen Augen", entschlüpfte ihm der Kommentar, ehe er ihn hinunterschlucken konnte. Warum tat sich nicht plötzlich ein tiefes Loch vor ihm auf, das ihn verschlucken würde, sodass er Harrys Erwiderung nicht hören musste?

Doch der war viel zu verdattert, um überhaupt irgendetwas zu sagen.

Still nahm er die Sachen, die Draco für ihn ausgewählt hatte und streifte seine eigenen ab. Ihm war etwas unbehaglich zu mute, sich vor dem Anderen zu entkleiden, aber Draco hatte schließlich auch nicht gerade viel an.

Die Hose passte überraschenderweise wie angegossen. Harry spürte das angenehme Gefühl von reiner Seide auf seiner geschundenen Haut. Der edle Stoff kühlte die Wunden und legte sich schmeichelnd um seinen Oberkörper. Auch der Pullover saß, als wäre er sein eigener.

„Danke. Für alles. Ich weiß, du hättest das nicht tun müssen, und du hast es bestimmt nicht gern getan-"

„Red´ keinen Quatsch, Potter, ohne mich wäre es erst gar nicht so weit gekommen!", entfuhr es ihm etwas ruppiger als geplant. Die Situation brachte ihn einfach aus der Fassung. Als er Harry jedoch ansah, traf ihn ein waidwunder Blick.

„Gut, dann sind wir ja quitt. Ich geh´ jetzt", sagte jener schnell, und bevor Draco Malfoy noch zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, war der andere Junge schon durch das Portrait geglitten.

„Ich Idiot!", schalt sich Malfoy und warf sich auf´s Bett. Er kuschelte sich in die Laken, die noch immer nach Harry dufteten und schlief erschöpft und wütend auf sich selbst und die Welt ein.

Kapitel 11

Harry hastete indes zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Seine Gedanken schlugen Salti und sein Kopf pochte schmerzhaft.

„Passwort?", fragte die fette Dame etwas ungnädig. Was dachten sich diese Kinder, mitten in der Nacht aufzutauchen und sie in ihrem Schönheitsschlaf zu stören?

„Hippogreif", murmelte Harry und schlüpfte schnell durch den Spalt nach drinnen. Auf leisen Sohlen schlich er die Wendeltreppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hinauf. Er lauschte an der Tür, seine Kameraden schienen allesamt zu schlafen. Leises Schnarchen drang zu ihm hinaus, sowie ein paar gemurmelte Worte. Vorsichtig zog er an der Klinke, die Tür war nur angelehnt, und tapste zu seinem Bett, schlüpfte hinein und zog die Vorhänge zu.

Harry entledigte sich seiner – halt – Dracos Kleidung und legte sie zusammen. Mit seinen eigenen Klamotten ging er nie besonders achtsam um; warum auch. Soweit er zurückdenken konnte, hatte er nie etwas Anderes besessen als Dudleys abgelegte Sachen, mal abgesehen von den Schulroben.

Harry nahm den Rollkragenpulli noch einmal in die Hände. Er fühlte sich sehr weich an und duftete himmlisch. Gedankenverloren schnüffelte er daran und kuschelte sich hinein. Harry vergaß völlig, dass er ja eigentlich sauer auf Malfoy war. Schade, dass der blonde Junge ihm nur aus Pflichtbewusstsein geholfen hatte, Harry hatte sich so wohl bei ihm gefühlt.

`So ein Quatsch!´, rief er sich gedanklich zur Ordnung, ich hab sie ja nicht mehr alle!´

Der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor besah sich seine Verletzungen. Der Sturz war schwer gewesen, und doch konnte man die ehemals offenen Wunden kaum mehr ausmachen. Draco hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet! `_Malfoy _hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet´, korrigierte er sich. Und wenn man es recht bedachte, hätte er sich nicht so viel Mühe geben müssen...

Er strich mit seinen Fingern über die dünnen, roten Narben. Die Haut fühlte sich glatt an und roch leicht nach Kräutern. In der Nähe seiner Lenden zog sich eine lange Linie von einem Beckenknochen bis fast zum anderen. Auch darüber musste der Slytherin Salbe verteilt haben, denn die Haut war sehr weich und noch etwas feucht.

Harry wurde rot, als er sich bildlich vorstellte, wie Draco (`er heißt _Malfoy_, Harry!´) ihn behandelt haben musste. Gänsehaut breitete sich auf seinem Körper aus.

`Das muss wohl die Kälte sein´, belog er sich selbst und schlüpfte in einen von Dudleys alten, ausgebeulten Schlafanzügen. Gedanklich notierte er sich, beim nächsten Hogsmeade-Besuch dringend ein paar neue Sachen zum Anziehen einzukaufen.

Den Pulli im Arm kuschelte er sich in sein Kissen und schloss die Augen, als er Ron stöhnen hörte. Vermutlich hatte er wieder einen seiner Albträume, in denen ihn eine Bertie Botts Bohne jeder Geschmacksrichtung verfolgte. Professor Trelawney hatte Harry im Unterricht einmal Rons Träume deuten lassen. Jedoch hatte sie ihn mit der Aussage „Ron isst zu viel Süßes, das ist doch ganz offensichtlich!" nicht entkommen lassen, und hob selbst zu einer düsteren Deutung an, in der Ron eines schmerzhaften, grausamen Todes sterben sollte. Wie gut, dass Harry nach diesem Schuljahr nie wieder Sybill Trelawneys Krötengesicht sehen musste.

Als Rons Wimmern nicht verstummte, kroch Harry aus seinem Bett hinüber zu Rons.

„Hey, wach auf!", wisperte er und rüttelte an den Schultern seines besten Freundes.

„Aber... Sie frisst mich, Harry, sie will mich fressen", nuschelte der und sah Harry verwirrt an.

„Wer will dich fressen?"

„Professor McGonagall!", stieß Ron panisch hervor.

„Sag ihr doch, dass du nicht schmeckst", schlug Harry grinsend vor.

Rons Gesicht verzog sich zu einer triumphierenden Grimasse. „Gute Idee, Harry! Hihi!", brabbelte er und legte sich wieder hin.

Harry tat es ihm gleich und glitt hinüber in einen tiefen Schlaf.

°o°O°o° °o°O°o° °o°O°o°

Als Harry aufwachte, warf er einen müden Blick auf seine Uhr, die am Nachttisch stand.

Wieder einmal hatte er verschlafen. Kaum zu fassen, dass er Rons lauten Wecker überhört hatte! Er streckte sich; Schmerzen durchzuckten seine müden Glieder.

Der gestrige Sturz kam ihm wieder in den Sinn. Harry quälte sich aus dem Bett und kramte nach einem sauberen Hemd und einem Pullover, konnte aber außer ein paar einzelnen Socken und diversen Shorts nichts finden. Er lugte unter sein Bett und sah auf einen beträchtlichen Berg von Schmutzwäsche. Zwar wuschen die Hauselfen die Sachen der Schüler, allerdings musste man sie dazu in den magischen Wäscheschacht im Badezimmer werfen.

Resigniert ließ sich Harry zurück auf die Matratze plumpsen, wobei sein Blick auf Malfoys Pullover fiel. Es würde ihm wohl nichts übrig bleiben, als heute noch einmal die Sachen seines Erzfeindes anzuziehen, wenn er nicht nackt unter seinem Umhang bleiben wollte. Unter der Robe würden sie sowieso niemandem auffallen.

Harry schlüpfte in die Klamotten, die Draco ihm am Tag zuvor überlassen hatte und schmiss sich in seinen Schulumhang. Die dreckigen Sachen unter dem Bett rief er mit seinem Zauberstab auf und bugsierte sie in den dafür vorgesehenen Schacht.

Nach einer kurzen Katzenwäsche eilte er mit knurrendem Magen in die große Halle.

„Harry, da bist du ja endlich!", begrüßte ihn Hermine ungeduldig.

„In zwanzig Minuten haben wir Zaubertränke, du musst dich beeilen. Snape wird dir mit Vergnügen massenweise Hauspunkte abziehen, wenn du zu spät erscheinst!", hielt sie ihm vor. Harrys Kopf schmerzte noch vom Sturz, so war er nicht in der Stimmung, seiner Freundin zu widersprechen.

Ron warf ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu und zwinkerte wissend. Zu ihm gebeugt flüsterte er: „Ist spät geworden gestern... Erzählst du mir nachher, wo du so lange warst?"

Harrys Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. „Äh, ja, vielleicht. Muss jetzt essen..."

Sein rothaariger Freund grinste nur und setzte einen verständnisvollen Blick auf, als er von Dean, der neben ihm saß, gestoßen wurde, und seinen Kürbissaft über Harrys Umhang verteilte.

„Ron, du Schaf, pass doch auf!", entfuhr es dem Schwarzhaarigen.

„Tschuldige, Harry, war nicht meine Schuld... Komm, zieh´ den Umhang aus, ich hex´ ihn sauber!" Und bevor Harry noch ein Wort des Widerspruchs äußern konnte, hatte sein Freund ihm auch schon die Robe abgestreift.

`Hoffentlich bemerkt niemand Dracos Sachen... äh... _Malfoys_ Sachen´, betete er inständig.

„Hey, Harry, schicker Pulli, ist der neu?", erklang es von George, der schräg gegenüber am Tisch saß und ihm einen bewundernden Blick zukommen ließ.

„Nein, mit Perwoll gewaschen", murmelte Harry peinlich berührt.

„Bitte?!", fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Nur so´n Muggelspruch", erwiderte der Dunkelhaarige.

Das Getuschel am Gryffindortisch über Harrys neue Klamotten erregte seinem Geschmack nach viel zu viel Aufsehen.

„Jetzt tut doch nicht so, als ob ich sonst in Sack und Asche gehüllt wäre!", polterte er genervt.

„Also, nimm´s nicht persönlich, Harry, aber deine restlichen Sachen sind weder besonders figurbetont, noch sonderlich modisch...", meinte Hermine.

„Na, Potter? Ausnahmsweise mal geschmackvoll gekleidet?", schnarrte eine Harry wohlbekannte Stimme.

Irritiert drehte er sich um und blickte in Malfoys spöttische, graue Augen.

Dieser beugte sich hinab und wisperte: „Steht dir wirklich gut, _Harry_!"

Und lauter fügte er hinzu: „So einen hätte ich auch gern. Wo hast du denn den her, Potter?"

„Wieso sollte ich dir das sagen...? Damit du mit dem gleichen Pullover herumläufst? Glaub mir, der würde dir nicht stehen!", gab Harry zurück und bemerkte gerade noch Dracos verschwörerisches Zwinkern. Vermutlich eine Einbildung. Wieso sollte Draco Malfoy ihm zuzwinkern? Eben. Der Sturz musste ihn doch stärker mitgenommen haben als gedacht. Schnell stopfte sich Harry noch den Rest seines Toastes in den Mund und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Als er an Malfoy vorbei auf ihren Tisch zusteuerte, glaubte er, dass sein Widersacher ihn sanft mit der Hand streifte.

Es war wohl besser, wenn er nach dem Unterricht einen Abstecher zum Krankenflügel machte, um sich noch einmal gründlich untersuchen zu lassen. Malfoy hatte ihn zwar gründlich versorgt, aber er war nun einmal kein Arzt.

Mhm, was roch da so gut? Er drehte sich um und schaute erneut in das blasse Gesicht seines Lieblingsfeindes.

„Was willst du jetzt schon wieder Malfoy?", fragte Harry irritiert.

„Dich!"

„WAS?", schrie Harry panisch.

„Nur ein Scherz, mach dir nicht gleich in die Hosen, Gryffindor!", grinste der Blondschopf spöttisch. „Ich wollte nur sagen, wenn du mir meine Sachen zurückgeben möchtest – heute Abend wäre ich abkömmlich. Du weißt ja, wo mein Zimmer ist. Klopf einfach an dem Drachenportrait!"

Harry starrte sprachlos Malfoy hinterher, der sich am Zutatenschrank zu schaffen machte, um sich die noch fehlende Ingredienzien zu holen.

„Was ist denn los mit dir? Hast du einen Geist gesehen?", riss Blaise Zabini ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Wie? Was? Nein! Kein Geist." Harry fühlte sich ertappt. Wieso brachte ihn dieser Teufel nur immer wieder so aus der Fassung?

„Ruhig Blut, das war nur so `ne Redensart. Schälst du die hier?", fragte Blaise freundlich und hielt ihm eine Schachtel mit Fliegenpilzen unter die Nase.

„Sicher", antwortete Harry abwesend, nahm die Schachtel und ließ sie fallen, als Malfoy auf ihn zukam.

„Wir sind aber heute schreckhaft, was?", lachte Blaise und bückte sich, um die Pilze wieder einzusammeln.

„Ich hab´ nicht sonderlich viel geschlafen", log Harry.

Als Blaise sich entfernt hatte, um sich wieder seinem Lieblingshufflepuff zuzuwenden, mit dem er seit geraumer Zeit flirtete, näherte sich Draco Harry und fragte leise:

„Tut dir noch etwas weh?"

„Nein, ich fühle mich noch ein wenig schwach, aber ansonsten..."

„Dann ist ja gut. Sagen wir, heute Abend, acht Uhr?"

„Was ist da?"

„Na, du wolltest mir doch meine Klamotten zurückgeben!"

„Wollte ich das?", grinste Harry.

„Also, die Hose hätte ich gerne wieder. Aber mal sehen, vielleicht darfst du den Pullover behalten, wenn du brav bist!", lächelte Draco, riss sich allerdings schnell wieder zusammen und setzte sein distanziertestes Gesicht auf, als Snape mit wogendem Umhang vorbeirauschte und seine markante Nase prüfend in ihren Kessel hielt.

„Gute Arbeit, Mr Malfoy! Potter, wer hätte gedacht, dass Sie es letztendlich doch noch schaffen, die Zutaten korrekt zu zerkleinern", bemerkte er sarkastisch.

„Das hörte sich ja fast nach einem Lob an", grinste Blaise Zabini, der soeben an den Arbeitstisch ihrer Gruppe zurückgekehrt war. „Sag mal, Harry, was seh´ ich da unter deinem Umhang hervorblitzen?", fragte er neugierig und teilte die Roben des schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor.

„Hey, das ist aber mal ein schicker Pulli... Sag mal, Dray, du hast doch auch so einen...?"

„Halt´s Maul, Zabini, als ob _ich_ etwas mit Potter gemeinsam hätte!", motzte der Blonde seinen Freund an. „Was grinst du so dämlich, Potter?"

„Och, nichts..."

„Na dann ist ja gut. Kleinschneiden!", befahl der Slytherinprinz und warf ihm ein paar Zutaten hin.

Harry erwischte sich immer wieder, wie er – anstatt zu tun wie ihm geheißen und die Zutaten zu zerkleinern – immer wieder seinen Blick über die elegante Gestalt Dracos schweifen ließ. Er bewunderte die geschmeidigen Bewegungen, mit denen der Blonde die Ingredienzien hinzufügte, den Sud umrührte und sich hin und wieder eine seiner silbrigen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht streifte. Dass diese störrisch immer wieder zurückfielen, schien ihn nicht sehr zu stören.

`Wie gut er aussieht´, schwärmte diese fiese, kleine Stimme in Harrys Hinterkopf.

`Malfoy sieht nicht gut aus`, wies er sich zurecht.

`Doch!`, stichelte die Stimme.

„Nein, er sieht _nicht_ gut aus!", rief Harry laut aus.

„Ist was?", fragte Malfoy ihn entnervt.

„Hab´ ich das gerade laut gesagt?" Harry schlug sich die Hände vor´s Gesicht.

„_Wer_ sieht nicht gut aus?", schaltete Blaise sich in die Unterhaltung ein.

„Na, um mich kann es sich nicht handeln, ich sehe blendend aus!", meinte Malfoy und spiegelte sich selbstzufrieden in der Oberfläche ihres Zaubertrankes.

„Wenn ich gütigst um Ruhe bitten dürfte!", sagte Snape – so ganz und gar nicht gütig.

„Das Brauen von fortgeschrittenen Tränken bedarf höchster Konzentration, meine Herren", fügte er schneidend hinzu und gab Harry einen unsanften Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

„Aua!", beschwerte Harry sich.

„Ooch, hat der böse Onkel Snape dem armen, kleinen, wehrlosen Gryffindor wehgetan?", frotzelte Malfoy ihn. „Soll ich pusten? Oder ist der Herr verärgert, weil der gute Professor dir deine Frisur zerstört hat?", nahm er ihn weiter auf den Arm.

„Mach dir nichts draus, ich krieg´ das wieder hin!" Sprachs, und trat hinter Harry, um ihn mit beiden Händen durch die Haare zu wuscheln, als Snape ihnen den Rücken zukehrte.

„Hör sofort auf! Ich glaub´, du hast sie nicht mehr alle!", schimpfte Harry über die raue Behandlung und machte sich daran, seine Haare zu glätten. Dass das nichts nutzte, nie etwas genutzt hatte, vergaß er aufgrund eines ziemlich seltsamen Blickes, den ihm der Blonde zuwarf.

„Der spinnt doch", murmelte er vor sich hin.

°o°O°o° °o°O°o° °o°O°o°

„Noch Tee, Pansy?"

„Nein danke, Mine! Ich bin voll bis obenhin. Die Schokolade, die du von zu Hause schicken hast lassen, war köstlich!"

„Hab´ ich zu viel versprochen?", schmunzelte Hermine.

„Natürlich nicht. Und jetzt erzähl´, ihr habt euch geküsst?", wollte die Slytherin neugierig wissen.

„Ja, und es war wundervoll! Nicht, dass ich etwas Anderes erwartet hätte... Naja, Ron ist ja ansonsten von ziemlich ungestümer Natur, weißt du...? Da dachte ich halt nicht, dass er so ein zärtlicher Küsser ist!", erklärte Hermine und errötete bis unter die Haarwurzeln.

„Das klingt hervorragend!", freute sich Pansy für ihre Freundin.

„Details krieg´ ich aber irgendwann auch noch?"

„Ja, aber nicht jetzt, okay?"

„Ist gut. Aber was machen wir jetzt mit unseren beiden Streithähnen? Hast du sie heute in Zaubertränke erlebt? Ständig stichelt einer am anderen rum. Wie ein altes Ehepaar!", grinste Pansy. „So wird das mit unserer Versöhnung der Häuser nie etwas", seufzte sie dann resigniert.

„Pansy, das kriegen wir hin. Ich weiß zwar noch nicht wie, aber schließlich sind wir Frauen. Wenn _wir_ es nicht schaffen, wer dann?", ermutigte Hermine die Slytherin zuversichtlich. „Ich bin dafür, dass wir uns am kommenden Wochenende in Hogsmeade treffen. Du bringst ein paar Slytherins mit, ich meine Freunde aus Gryffindor, und mit ein wenig Honigmet und Butterbier werden wir das schon schaukeln.

Einen Versuch ist es wert. Ich habe Ginny übrigens eingeweiht, sie weiß jetzt, dass wir befreundet sind. Und weißt du was? Sie selbst versteht sich gut mit Millicent Bulstrode! Sie wurden in einem Kräuterkunde-Projekt zusammengewürfelt, und nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten haben die beiden entdeckt, dass sie viel gemeinsam haben", freute Hermine sich.

„Ja, Milli ist schwer in Ordnung", bestätigte Pansy. „Ich wette, du wirst sie auch mögen, wenn du sie erst einmal kennenlernst!"

„Dagegen ist nichts einzuwenden. Auf Slytherin und Gryffindor!", rief die braunhaarige Hexe und prostete mit ihrer fast leeren Teetasse der Anderen zu.

„Auf Gryffindor und Slytherin!", wiederholte Pansy.

°o°O°o° °o°O°o° °o°O°o°

Beim nachmittäglichen Quidditchtraining war Harry mit seinen Gedanken nicht da, wo er hätte sein sollen. Zwar genoss er nach wie vor die kühle Brise auf seiner spätsommerlich gebräunten Haut, doch schob sich etwas Blondes immer wieder an die vorderste Front seines Bewusstseins.

„Harry, pass auf!", rief Ginny zu ihm herüber. Gerade noch rechtzeitig duckte er sich, um einem fehlgeleiteten Klatscher zu entrinnen.

„Das war knapp!", grinste sie und zwinkerte ihm zu. `Reiß´ dich zusammen, Harry Potter!´, ermahnte er sich zum wahrscheinlich hundertsten Mal seit die Schule begonnen hatte.

„Na schau einer an, wer da kommt...", sagte George angriffslustig und deutete auf eine komplett in Grün gekleidete Gruppe, die vom Schloss in Richtung des Quidditchfeldes trottete. „Malfoy und seine sieben Zwerge", schloss Fred den Satz seines Bruders. Neugierig kam der Rest der Gryffindorschen Mannschaft angeflogen und betrachtete skeptisch die Neuankömmlinge.

„Ich regle das, bleibt ihr hier!", befahl Harry – seines Zeichens Mannschaftskapitän – und glitt in einem gekonnten Sturzflug elegant hinab, den Körper nah an seinen Besen geschmiegt.

„Tag, Potter!", grinste Malfoy; fast ohne Spott in der Stimme. „Snape hat uns erlaubt, heute zu trainieren. Irgendwelche Einwände?"

Aus dem Hintergrund hörte man wütendes Schnauben und unsachgemäße Kommentare.

„Durchaus nicht, _Malfoy_", entgegnete Harry Dracos Grinsen. „Meiner Mannschaft kann es nicht schaden, zu lernen, wie man unfaire Angriffe abwehrt und sich gegen hinterlistige Attacken jeder Art wappnet." Das hatte gesessen. Applaus ertönte aus der Luft.

„Dann ist ja gut, Potter! Auf die Besen, Leute!", befahl der Blonde von oben herab, marschierte an Harry vorbei und streifte wie zufällig dessen Hand mit der seinen. Ein Kribbeln durchzog den Körper des Schwarzhaarigen, der sich sofort hart vom Boden abstieß und einige beeindruckend eng gezogene Schrauben gen Himmel flog.

„Fliegen kann er", sinnierte Draco ganz bei sich. „Mal sehen, wie er´s mit dem Küssen hält..."

„Hast du was gesagt, Schätzchen?", kam es von Blaise Zabini herunter.

„Nein, Bini, und pass auf, hinter dir ist ein Klatsch- Aaah! Bei Merlin, kann der denn nie etwas richtig machen?!", motzte Malfoy und schwang sich auf seinen Besen, um seinen Freund zu retten, der wie ein nasser Sack über seinem Stiel hing.

„Also Bini, du hast die Grazie einer Gazelle. Oder wie nennt man das große, graue, dicke Tier mit dem langen Rüssel?", frotzelte Malfoy ungewöhnlich gut gelaunt.

„Ich sag´s ja nur ungern, aber... Der Witz war lustig!" Fred sah aus, als hätte er einen Kaktus gegessen. „Bruderherz, so weh es mir tut, ich muss dir leider Recht geben", stimmte George zu.

Harry Potter dagegen schwebte hoch oben in den Wolken und besah sich das ungewöhnliche Treiben von Gryffindors und Slytherins aus der Ferne. Malfoy hatte sich sehr verändert in letzter Zeit. Natürlich war er immer noch verzogen, egozentrisch, unausstehlich selbstverliebt, aber mit der Zeit sah Harry immer mehr Facetten seines Gegners.

`Ich darf die Träume nicht ernst nehmen. Nur weil sich mein Unterbewusstsein einbildet, dass Draco – _pardon_ – Malfoy nur zu dem kaltherzigen Etwas geworden ist, weil er einen Todesser als Vater hat, ist das noch lange nicht die Realität. Muss wohl Wunschdenken sein´, dachte Harry so vor sich hin.

Aber _warum_ wünschte er sich so, dass der Eisprinz von Slytherin ein Herz besaß? Wahrscheinlich sehnte er sich nur nach Waffenstillstand, jetzt, da Voldemort besiegt war. Also wozu die ewigen Streitereien, das Duellieren zwischen den Klassenzimmern? Das alles war viel zu energieraubend. Warum sich bekämpfen, wenn man sich mögen konnte?

Doch so weit würde es der Slytherin sicher nicht kommen lassen. Harry fragte sich wieder und wieder, was Draco Malfoy wohl im Schilde führte, was genau er mit dieser neuen Masche bezweckte... Er würde es herausfinden. Heute Abend, in Dracos Zimmer. Wozu war er schließlich Gryffindor? Mutig würde er sich in die Höhle des Drachen wagen!

„Potter! Ich störe dich wirklich nur ungern beim Denken – seit wann frönst du dieser neuartigen Tätigkeit, derer ich dich nicht für fähig gehalten habe – aber wie wär es mit einem kleinen Spiel zwischen unseren Mannschaften? Der Verlierer gibt den Gewinnern ein paar Butterbier in den Drei Besen aus. Kommendes Wochenende dürfen wir nach Hogsmeade. Und aufgrund unseres Alters können wir bis Mitternacht bleiben. Also?"

Harry besprach sich schnell mit den Teammitgliedern, die nicht an sich halten konnten, den Slytherins so richtig das Fell über die Ohren zu ziehen.

„Mich am Wochenende auf Kosten der Slyths zu betrinken; welch herrliche Vorstellung!", kicherte Ginny.

„_Du_ wirst dich gar nicht betrinken, junge Dame, für dich gibt´s nur Kürbissaft!", sagte Ron hitzig. Sein Beschützerinstinkt flammte hin und wieder auf, wenn es um seine kleine Schwester ging.

„Dann kann´s ja losgehen!", freuten sich die Zwillinge, und Harry ließ den Schnatz frei.

Sofort begann ein wildes Durcheinander. Während die Gryffindors taktisch agierten und verschiedene Gegner deckten, ging es letzteren nur darum, möglichst viel Chaos zu verbreiten, Klatscher zu versenden und sich – um jeden Preis – Tore zu erkämpfen. Jedoch wurde bisher so gut wie nicht gefoult (ein paar versehentliche Rempler der Slytherins wurden von den gutgelaunten, rotgekleideten jungen Hexen und Zauberern großmütig übersehen; gedachten sie doch, das Spiel zu gewinnen und es den Slytherins am Wochenende heimzuzahlen!), was Harry wiederum sehr misstrauisch stimmte.

„Malfoy, was ist los! Wieso spielt ihr mit Samthandschuhen?"

„Was meinst du damit, Potter? Slytherin spielt fair, also lass´ uns gefälligst in Frieden!"

„Du weißt, was ich meine! Was bezweckt ihr damit?"

„Euch Gryffindors kann man es wohl nie recht machen", seufzte er theatralisch, und erhob sich weiter in die Lüfte, um den Schnatz zu suchen.

Täuschte Harry sich, oder hatte er den Jungen verletzt?

`Schwachsinn. Malfoys Gefühle verletzen – der hat ja nicht mal welche!´

Unter sich tobte immer noch das wilde Spiel zwischen Rot und Grün. Fred flog vorbei und schrie: „Harry, es steht jetzt 80 zu 50 für uns! Hättest du die Güte, den Schnatz _jetzt_ zu fangen?"

„Du bist gut! Als ob das auf Kommando geht", erwiderte der Goldjunge kopfschüttelnd.

Doch da – neben Malfoys linkem Ohr – war das ein Glitzern? Ja! Eindeutig!

Harry flog so unauffällig wie möglich in Malfoys Nähe, um dann blitzartig die letzten Meter zu überwinden und den Schnatz neben seinem Ohr zu fangen. Unglücklicherweise landete er dabei mehr oder weniger auf Dracos Schoß.

„Ich weiß ja, dass ich anziehend bin, aber _so_...", wunderte sich der Blonde, bis er den Grund für Harrys Attentat erkannte. Der strahlte von einem Ohr bis zum anderen und brüllte zu seinen Teamkameraden: „Wir haben gewonnen! Gewonneeeeeen!"

Sofort brach Jubel unter den Gryffindors aus, den man vermutlich bis zur Winkelgasse hören konnte.

Malfoy sah enttäuscht aus, dachte Harry. Kein Wunder, hatten sie doch das Spiel verloren und mussten die Gegner am Wochenende einladen. Dass Draco wegen etwas Anderem verletzt war, konnte er nicht ahnen.

`Ich Idiot... Wie konnte ich glauben, dass er mich freiwillig umarmt! Blöder Schnatz. Blödes Quidditch. Nur nichts anmerken lassen!´, dachte Malfoy und setzte seine alltägliche Gleichgültigkeits-Maske auf.

„Wochenende, Samstag, acht Uhr abends in den Drei Besen. Ich lasse Tische reservieren, die Rechnung geht auf mich", schnarrte er hochnäsig. `Wenn schon verlieren, dann mit Stil!´

Und leise fügte er, nur für Harry hörbar hinzu: „Und denk an unsere Verabredung heute Abend!"

Kapitel 12

Etwas mulmig war Harry dann doch, als er, Dracos Sachen ordentlich zu einem Päckchen gefaltet und in einen Umhang gewickelt, sich hinab in die Kerker begab, um an dem Drachenportrait zu klopfen.

Endlich angelangt, ließ er sich noch kurz Zeit, um das Gemälde zu betrachten, das ihm beim letzten Mal nicht aufgefallen war, weil er es eilig hatte. Es war prächtig, sehr farbenfroh, und äußerst realistisch gemalt. Unter der schimmernden Drachenhaut konnte man die starken Muskelstränge ausmachen, die sich spannten, wenn das eindrucksvolle Tier sich wand.

Seltsam, dass er immer wieder mit Drachen zu tun hatte. Im ersten Jahr, als Hagrid ihnen Norbert gezeigt hatte, dann im Trimagischen Turnier; und jetzt – ja, jetzt war es eine andere Art Drachen, mit der Harry zurechtkommen musste.

Er atmete noch einmal tief ein, sah ein letztes Mal wehmutsvoll auf den kuschligen, warmen Pullover hinab und hob die Faust, um anzuklopfen.

Nach einer ganzen Weile, Harry wollte sich schon wieder auf den Rückweg machen, ertönte ein gelangweiltes „Herein", und das Bild schwang auf. Zögerlich betrat der Gryffindor das Zimmer des Slytherinpräfekten.

Draco ruhte wie hingegossen auf seinem Himmelbett, neben sich ein Tablett mit frischem Obst.

„Setz dich doch", bemerkte er gnädig.

„Ich hab´ deine Sachen dabei, wo soll ich sie...?", murmelte Harry und sah sich unsicher um.

„Wirf sie einfach auf den Boden, die Hauselfen werden sie zum Waschen aufsammeln", unterbrach ihn der Blonde und ließ mit vollendeter Grazie ein paar Weintrauben in seinen Mund gleiten. Als sich die hellrosa Lippen darum schlossen, schluckte Harry.

„Auch welche?", fragte Draco nach einer Weile – ein Aristokrat wie er sprach selbstredend nicht mit vollem Mund – und bedeutete Harry, sich bei ihm niederzulassen.

Harry nahm am äußersten Ende der Matratze platz und rutschte nervös hin und her. Ihn fröstelte, denn es war mittlerweile empfindlich kalt geworden, und Dudleys alte Oberteile waren längst nicht so wärmend wie der Kaschmirpulli, den Draco ihm geliehen hatte.

Er schlang seine Arme um sich.

„Ist dir kalt? Warte, ich mache Feuer im Kamin!", meinte Draco und wutschte lässig mit seinem Zauberstab. Augenblicklich tanzten dort warme Flammen und tauchten das Zimmer in ein angenehm-schummriges Licht. Malfoy vollführte noch ein paar Bewegungen und beschwor ein paar Kerzen herauf.

„Kein Wunder, dass dir kalt ist. Sieh dich doch an, dein Hemd ist viel zu dünn für diese Jahreszeit!", meinte Draco und zupfte an Dudleys ehemaligem Kleidungsstück.

„Jetzt ist es doch gleich viel gemütlicher, was?", grunzte er zufrieden und schnappte sich eine Birne vom Tablett.

„Willst du wirklich nichts essen? Es ist genug da, und ich kann uns noch etwas bestellen. Du vergisst, ich bin Präfekt", erklärte er großspurig – ganz Malfoy eben.

„Ich wollte dir nur die Sachen zurückbringen, und das hab ich jetzt, also stör´ ich dich nicht länger", meinte Harry verlegen und wollte schon aufstehen, als der Blonde ihn zurückhielt.

„Hast du es denn so eilig?", mokierte er sich.

„Nein, aber…"

„Na, dann leiste mir doch noch ein bisschen Gesellschaft!", grinste Draco triumphierend und hielt Harry das Silbertablett hin. Zögerlich bediente sich jener und nahm ein Stück Ananas. Während er darauf herumkaute- sie schmeckte vorzüglich- betrachtete er den Slytherin mit leichtem Misstrauen.

„Was?", fragte Malfoy irritiert.

„Wieso tust du das?"

„Wieso tu´ ich was?"

„Na, _das_ eben, das alles! Du hilfst mir, du leihst mir Klamotten, du willst, dass ich dir Gesellschaft leiste..."

Plötzlich saß Malfoy kerzengerade in seinem Bett, seine Augen verschmälerten sich.

„Jetzt versteh´ ich, was du meinst. Du denkst dir, was hat diese Schlange im Sinn, wieso ist der Slytherin so nett zu mir? Was führt er im Schilde? Tja, Harry, ich kann dir sagen, die Ananas, die du soeben verzehrt hast, war _nicht_ vergiftet. Was ich mittlerweile bereue!", stieß er hervor. Aus dem Spott konnte der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor jedoch etwas Bitterkeit und Enttäuschung heraushören.

„So meine ich das nicht, Malfoy!", wand sich Harry, und fühlte sich dennoch unangenehm daran erinnert, dass er tatsächlich ähnliche Sachen gedacht hatte.

„Das heißt, vielleicht habe ich das. Aber ist das nicht verständlich? Früher hättest du jede Gelegenheit genutzt, um mich in die nächste Woche zu hexen, und jetzt, jetzt sitze ich auf deinem _Bett_ und esse Obst von einem Silbertablett!"

„Ganz unrecht hast du ja nicht, Potter. Und dennoch. Ich bin nicht mein Vater, und nicht jeder Slytherin ist ein Junior-Todesser, wie ihr ach-so-mutigen Gryffindors gerne glaubt. Es gibt nicht nur schwarz und weiß, gut und böse, hell und dunkel."

Während er Harry diesen Vortrag hielt, angelte er nach einer großen, roten Erdbeere, besah sie von allen Seiten und führte sie schließlich zum Mund, was Harry sehr irritierte.

„Lass Gryffindor aus dem Spiel, das ist eine Sache zwischen dir und mir", entgegnete er etwas aufgebracht. Ruhiger, kaum hörbar fügte er hinzu „Mir gefiel es besser, als du mich noch Harry genannt hast..."

Ein leises Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des blonden Jungen, der sich wieder gemütlich in einen Berg von seidenen Kissen sinken ließ.

Eine Zeit lang betrachteten sich die beiden schweigend.

„Puh, jetzt wird es aber ganz schön warm, findest du nicht?", unterbrach der Blondschopf die Stille, und streifte seinen Pullunder über den Kopf. Dabei rutschte sein grünes Hemd nach oben, sodass Harry unfreiwillig einen Moment lang Dracos flachen, elfenbeinfarbenen Bauch bewundern konnte. Schnell wandte er seinen Blick ab.

„Ist was?", fragte Draco scheinheilig, der sich seiner Wirkung durchaus bewusst war.

„Ich muss los, der Aufsatz für Snape ist noch nicht fertig, und du weißt, was er mit mir anstellt, wenn ich ihn morgen nicht abgeben kann...", sagte Harry in einem irren Tempo und sprang auf, dass die Bettfedern quietschten. An der Türe angekommen drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Gute Nacht, Malfoy!", fügte er noch hinzu.

„Warte, Potter!", hielt dieser ihn zurück, erhob sich ebenso von seinem Bett, schnappte sich den Pullover, den Harry ihm zusammen mit den anderen Sachen zurückgegeben hatte und ging auf letzteren zu.

„Ich dachte, jetzt, da es langsam kühl draußen wird und ich dir, was stilvolle Kleidung betrifft, sowieso haushoch überlegen bin, du ihn vielleicht brauchen könntest."

Draco drückte Harry das Kaschmirbündel in die Hand, beugte sich zu ihm und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange.

Harry, der viel zu geschockt war, um sich ein Dankeschön abzuringen, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und floh aus dem Zimmer des blonden Slytherin.

Resigniert ging jener auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl zu, streifte sich die restlichen Klamotten ab, legte sie wie üblich ordentlich darüber und schlüpfte in einen Schlafanzug. Dass es sein liebster war, der schwarze mit den goldenen Schnatzen drauf, bemerkte er nicht einmal. Wie ein Inferius tapste er ins Badezimmer, putzte sich mechanisch die Zähne und begab sich zu Bett.

Da er nicht schlafen konnte, wanderten seine Augen im Zimmer umher und blieben an dem Kästchen mit den Globi Somnii hängen.

Harry wälzte sich unruhig im Bett hin und her. Er träumte von Todessern, von Cruciatusflüchen und dem Schrei seiner Mutter. Doch abrupt änderte sich das Bild vor seinem inneren Auge.

Er war wieder in Dracos Zimmer, befand sich auf dessen Bett. Der Blonde saß ihm gegenüber und lächelte ihn an. Vorsichtig streckte er eine Hand nach Harry aus und strich ihm über die Wange. Es fühlte sich gut an. Es fühlte sich richtig an. Er beugte sich zu dem Blonden hinüber. Kurz vor dessen Gesicht hielt er still und sah ihm in die grauen Augen. Wie schön sie waren. Und wie gut er roch! Die feinen Gesichtszüge wurden nur schwach vom Mondlicht beleuchtet und sahen noch blasser aus als sonst.

Ob er aus Porzellan ist, dachte Harry. Ob er zerspringt, wenn man ihn verletzt?

Nein, er würde ihn nicht verletzen. Niemand durfte das!

Der Eisprinz von Slytherin näherte sich dem Dunkelhaarigen noch ein paar Zentimeter, bis jener dessen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren konnte.

Harry lächelte, schloss den Abstand und küsste ihn sachte.

Dann verschwamm die Szene.

Nachdem sich die Nebel gelichtet hatten, fand er sich in einem großen, hohen Raum wieder, in dem eine lange, gedeckte Tafel stand. Die Wände waren mit teurem Gobelin bezogen, die Antiquitäten dunkel und mit kunstvollen Intarsien versehen. Von der Decke hingen schwere Kristalllüster, die den Raum in ein dusteres Licht tauchten.

Mit einem Mal kam Leben in das Bild. Hauselfen wuselten durch die Gegend, brachte Silberplatten und Schüsseln mit Bergen von delikatem Essen. Dieses wurde geschickt arrangiert, sodass es zusammen mit dem feinen Porzellan ein perfektes Ganzes ergab. Dann begaben sich die Hauselfen von dannen.

„Draco Lucius Michael Leonis Malfoy! Wo bleibst du?!" Das leise Schnarren durchschnitt die Luft wie ein Degen.

„Ich komme sofort, Papa!", ertönte eine glockenhelle Stimme. Durch eine der hohen, reichverzierten Flügeltüren trat der kleine Junge, den Harry nun schon öfter in seinen Träumen gesehen hatte. Artig grüßte er seinen Vater, sowie seine Mutter, die soeben am Tisch Platz genommen hatte. Er selbst setzte sich ebenso und breitete formvollendet seine blütenweiße Serviette über seinen Schoß. Draco Lucius Malfoy hielt die Augen gesenkt.

Eine kleine Hauselfe eilte herbei, tat den Herrschaften die Köstlichkeiten auf und entfernte sich unter vielen Verbeugungen.

Erst, als Lucius Malfoy den ersten Löffel Fenchelsamtsuppe an den Mund führte, getraute sich auch der Kleine, etwas zu sich zu nehmen.

„Narcissa, das Salz!"

Still reichte die blonde Frau ihrem Gatten das Gewünschte und wandte sich wieder ihrer Mahlzeit zu.

Harry bemerkte, dass der Kleine immer wieder zu seinem Vater schielte. Wollte er ihm etwas mitteilen?

„Papa, Pansy hat-", begann er schließlich enthusiastisch.

„_Kein_ Gespräch während des Dinés, Draco Lucius Malfoy!", rügte sein Vater ihn.

Enttäuscht senkte Klein-Draco seinen Kopf und wandte sich wieder der Suppe zu. Dabei entglitt ihm der Löffelstiel und landete mit einem lauten „platsch" im Teller.

Ängstlich kniff er die Augen zusammen und harrte dem Donnerwetter, das da kommen sollte.

„Draco Malfoy! Auf dein Zimmer!", polterte sein Vater und deutete mit seinem beringten, rechten Zeigefinger auf den Ausgang.

„Aber Lucius, es war doch keine Absicht", versuchte seine Gattin ihn zu beruhigen.

„Absicht oder nicht, ein Malfoy muss sich zu benehmen wissen!", wies er Narcissa zurecht.

„Aber er ist doch noch ein Kind...!", warf sie ein. Der Blick, den sie jedoch auffing, sprach Bände und ließ sie augenblicklich verstummen.

Kapitel 13

Als Harry aus seinen wirren Träumen erwachte, war es drei Uhr morgens. Er setzte sich auf und bemerkte, dass er fröstelte. Dudleys alter Schlafanzug war an den meisten Stellen schon sehr dünn und abgetragen. Gut, dass er dieses Wochenende nach Hogsmeade gehen würde; er hatte vor, sich gänzlich neu einzukleiden. Dann würde er nicht mehr auf barmherzige Kleiderspenden seines Erzfeindes angewiesen sein!

Obwohl... Selbst wenn der Slytherin das Präsent nicht gerade nett überreicht hatte (nicht gerade nett? Die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts!´, dachte Harry), so hatte er ihm doch seinen Pullover geschenkt.

Harry langte unter das Bett und zog seinen Koffer hervor. Den Pullover hatte er ganz unten darin vergraben, um sich nicht noch mehr Kommentare seiner Mitschüler anhören zu müssen. Er holte ihn heraus und hielt ihn nachdenklich in seinen Händen. Selbst jetzt, da er ihn einen Tag lang getragen hatte, besaß er noch diesen anderen Duft... Dracos Duft. Harry konnte die einzelnen Komponenten nicht genau definieren, aber es roch himmlisch.

Er streifte ihn über und vergrub seine Nase in dem Rollkragen. Leise seufzend stand er auf und ging ins Badezimmer, um etwas Wasser zu trinken (natürlich nicht, um sich im Spiegel zu betrachten und darüber nachzudenken, wie Draco wohl in diesem Pullover aussah!).

Gedankenverloren strich er über das feine Gewebe, das noch vor wenigen Tagen oder Wochen Dracos Haut wärmte...

Aber was dachte er denn da! Schnell klatschte er sich einen Schwall eiskaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Harry quiekte. Na toll, jetzt war er endgültig wach. Auf leisen Sohlen schlich er zurück zu seinem Schrank, um sich vollständig anzuziehen. Er würde einen Spaziergang an der frischen Luft machen, um wieder müde zu werden. Oder, _noch_ besser, einen Spaziergang durch die Kerker, denn dort war die Luft sicher kühl und frisch...

Grinsend schnappte er sich seinen Tarnumhang und eilte zum Ausgang. Den Weg in die Kerker fand er mittlerweile blind, und so befand er sich innerhalb weniger Minuten vor einem gewissen Drachenportrait.

Nur, was tun? Er schalt sich einen Narren, was dachte er sich überhaupt? Dass Draco auch nicht schlafen konnte, und deswegen in den Gängen umherwanderte, und ihn eventuell noch einmal küsste? Wollte er das denn? Sein Verstand schrie laut `nein´ , in seinem Bauch, ganz knapp unter seinem Nabel, machte sich jedoch ein angenehmes Ziehen breit. Nicht, als ob er per Portschlüssel reiste, sondern so, als ob er sich mit seinem Feuerblitz in die Lüfte erhob.

„Ach, Harry", seufzte er zu sich selbst und machte kehrt.

Die Fette Dame saß weit zurückgelehnt in einem offensichtlich bequemen Ohrensessel, hatte die Augen geschlossen, den Mund leicht geöffnet und schnarchte.

„Ähem", räusperte sich Harry. Nichts geschah.

„Verzeihung", bat er leise, doch die Dame rührte sich nicht.

„Entschuldigung?", meinte er lauter; doch auch dieser Versuch, sie aufzuwecken, schlug fehl.

„Na toll", murmelte er und ließ sich an der Wand entlang nach unten sinken. Ein Glück, dass er den Tarnumhang hatte, sonst wäre es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ihn Filch, oder noch schlimmer, Snape entdeckte, der heute Nacht seine Wache schob.

Harry wartete und wartete, und langsam sank sein Kinn auf die Brust und ihm fielen die Augen zu.

„Harry!"

Der Angesprochene erschrak und rappelte sich auf, wenn auch total verschlafen. Sein Puls raste, als ihm wieder einfiel, wo er sich befand.

„Wir kamen gerade von einer geheimen Mission in Sachen Scherzartikel..."

„...da sahen wir deinen Kopf in der Luft schweben. Sehr seltsam!"

Harry griff nach seiner Kapuze und stellte fest, dass sie von seinem Kopf gerutscht sein musste.

Die Weasley Zwillinge grinsten ihn an und zogen ihn mit sich. Mittlerweile war auch die fette Dame wieder wach und ließ sie in den Turm.

„Ein Glück, dass Snape dich nicht so gefunden hat, der hätte wer-weiß-was mit dir angestellt", meinte George, der Harry auf die Couch vor dem Feuer bugsierte.

„Ich weiß ja, dass die alten Matratzen nicht der Hit sind, aber war der Steinboden vor dem Turm wirklich bequemer? Wenn dem so ist, müssen wir das auch einmal ausprobieren, George, ich bekomme immer Rückenschmerzen auf durchgelegenen Matratzen", beklagte Fred sich.

Die beiden setzten sich zu Harrys linker und rechter Seite nieder und rückten auf.

„Du bist ja total durchgefroren..."

„...kein Wunder! Was hattest du überhaupt da draußen zu suchen?", fielen sich die beiden Rothaarigen gegenseitig ins Wort.

„Ich...", begann Harry zögerlich und zerraufte das ohnehin schon völlig zerzauste schwarze Haar, „...ich konnte nicht schlafen, und da dachte ich, ich gehe etwas spazieren..."

„Um vier Uhr früh."

„Genialer Gedanke", befanden die Zwillinge und warfen ihm einen sonderbaren Blick zu.

„Jetzt mal raus mit der Sprache, Süßer...", begann Fred, „...mit wem hast du dich getroffen?", endete George. Der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor blickte in zwei nahezu identische Augenpaare, die neugierig auf ihn gerichtet waren.

„Ehrlich, ich wollte mich mit niemandem treffen", verteidigte er sich. Das war ja noch nicht einmal gelogen. Er hatte vorgehabt, etwas spazieren zu gehen, und falls er dabei rein zufällig auf jemanden getroffen wäre, dann hätte er nichts dagegen gehabt.

„In wen bist du verknallt?", fragte George geradeheraus. „Und keine Sorge, ich bin nicht eifersüchtig. Der Kuss war nicht schlecht, aber das mit uns wäre sowieso nichts geworden...", fuhr er beschwichtigend fort; seine Ohren bekamen Besuch.

„Nicht schlecht?", rief Harry empört aus, „der Kuss war herausragend!"

„Ja, das war er, ich geb´s ja zu", grinste George. „Was nichts daran ändert, dass wir wissen wollen, auf wen du es abgesehen hast!", sagte Fred.

„Und du weißt, dass wir – wildentschlossen wie wir sind – dich bestimmt nicht eher gehen lassen, bis du uns verraten hast, für wen du schwärmst..."

„...denn das ist offensichtlich!"

Wiederum grinsten ihn zwei gleiche Gesichter erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal, _ob_ ich mich verliebt habe", gestand Harry kleinlaut. „Und wenn ja, dann müsst ihr mir versprechen, mich einzugraben, denn das wäre eine Katastrophe!", fügte er verzweifelt hinzu.

„Das ist interessant", sagte George. „Sehr interessant", meinte Fred, und sie sahen sich verschmitzt an.

„Ist er so schlimm?", wollten die beiden wissen.

„Viel schlimmer!"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Ronnilein deine Gefühle erwidern wird...", seufzte George.

„Er ist schließlich mit Hermine zusammen." Fred warf ihm einen mitleidsvollen Blick zu.

„Seid ihr verrückt geworden? Doch nicht RON!", platzte es aus Harry heraus.

„Ach, nicht? Aber du sagtest doch, er sei schlimm...", amüsierte sich George, der soeben von Harry mit einem der Sofakissen beworfen worden war.

„Anders schlimm. Aber schlimm, glaubt mir...", gab Harry resigniert zu.

„Sollen wir nun lustig herumraten-" „- oder wirst du uns nun endlich verraten, wer dich so auf Trab hält?"

Die Zwillinge ließen einfach nicht locker. Aber wenn er sich überhaupt jemandem anvertrauen konnte, dann Fred und George. Harry war sich sicher, dass sie kein Sterbenswörtchen verlauten lassen würden, nicht einmal zu ihrem eigenen Bruder.

Und vielleicht würde es etwas Ordnung in seine wirren Gedanken bringen, sich alles von der Seele zu reden?

„Ich träume von ihm, schon seit geraumer Zeit. Immer wieder", fing Harry zögernd an.

„_Was_ für Träume sind das denn?", fragte Fred interessiert.

„Lass ihn doch, das geht dich nun wirklich nichts an!", schalt George seinen neugierigen Bruder.

„Also, welcher Art sind diese Träume?" George konnte es genauso wenig lassen wie sein Ebenbild.

Harry errötete bis unter die Haarwurzeln und wünschte sich in dem Moment, er hätte nicht begonnen, den beiden sein Geheimnis zu erzählen.

„Na gut, die Frage schieben wir auf", bot Fred großzügig an. „Nun? Wer ist er?"

„Er ist... Naja, er ist unausstehlich und wir streiten uns oft und ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich an ihm finde..."

„Also doch unser Bruderherz?", scherzte George und bekam einen Tritt ans Schienbein.

„Das ist nicht lustig!", beschwerte sich Harry. „Es ist so schon schwer genug. Kann ich jetzt weiter machen?"

Die Zwillinge legten beruhigend einen Arm um ihn und schauten ihn treuherzig an.

„Sicher doch" – „Tut uns ehrlich leid" – „Aber du kennst uns ja..." „...So sind wir nun mal..."

„Also. Er ist unausstehlich, schrecklich verwöhnt, er piesackt mich, wo er nur kann, aber in letzter Zeit hat er sich ein wenig verändert. Zu seinem Vorteil. Die Scherze werden freundschaftlicher; er neckt mich, und er hat mich versorgt, als ich vom Besen gestürzt bin – was aber seine Schuld war."

„Wir wissen ganz genau, wovon du sprichst", sagte George.

„Ehrlich?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Nein!", sagte Fred. „Wie auch. Du redest wirres Zeug."

„Tut mir leid. Ich kann das nicht."

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen." George nahm Harrys Hand in die seine und tätschelte sie mit der anderen.

„Wenn du es doch lieber für dich behalten möchtest, dann verstehen wir das."

Harry fühlte, wie ihm warm ums Herz wurde. Die Zwillinge waren echte Freunde. Und so entschloss er sich schließlich, ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Es ist Draco Malfoy", platzte er schnell heraus und wartete auf entrüstete Kommentare.

„Das ist nur zu verständlich...", grinste George. „Hast du schon einmal bemerkt, wie heiß er in Quidditchklamotten aussieht?", fragte Fred.

„Wie sich der grüne Stoff eng über sein Hinterteil sp-„ George wurde von seinem Bruder geknebelt.

„Ihr bringt mich nicht in die Irrenanstalt?" Harry bekam große Augen.

„Nein, mein Kleiner. Wenn du uns jetzt erzählt hättest, du hättest Snape beim Geschlechtsverkehr beobachtet, dann hätten wir dich zu einem guten Psychiater überwiesen, aber wenn du Draco Malfoy heiß findest..."

„...dann können wir dir versichern, dass mit dir alles in Ordnung ist."

Die beiden Zwillinge lächelten ihn an.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn heiß finde", nuschelte Harry und entsann sich des Moments, in dem Draco nur in Shorts bekleidet vor seinem Schrank stand. Er rutschte tiefer in die Couch und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Wie auch immer", begann Fred, „am Wochenende treffen wir uns mit den Slytherins in den Drei Besen", führte George weiter, „und mit ein bisschen Butterbier und Weasleys Wonniger Wunderbombe könnte man vielleicht ein bisschen nachhelfen", schloss Fred triumphierend. „So könnte man herausbekommen, ob der gute Eisprinz sein kaltes Herz verschenkt hat..." George war Feuer und Flamme.

„Und auch, wenn wir dich natürlich ungern hergeben, Harry-Spatz..."

„...so wird es Zeit, dass du dich einmal richtig verliebst."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich in ihn verlieben will. Aber falls doch, dann lasst euch gesagt sein, dass ich euch immer lieb haben werde!", sprach Harry feierlich und errötete. Er liebte die Zwillinge abgöttisch. Auf freundschaftliche Art.

Die beiden sahen sich gerührt an, kuschelten sich noch näher an Harry und gaben ihm links und rechts ein Küsschen auf die Wange.

„Das hat Draco auch gemacht", lächelte Harry verlegen.

„Ach ja?" - „Wann?" - „Wo?" - „Wieso?" - „Warum?" - „Weshalb?" „Wie oft?"

Die Zwillinge überschlugen sich vor Neugierde.

„Also, das war so...", begann Harry und erzählte seinen Freunden in allen Einzelheiten (nun gut, nicht in _allen_ Einzelheiten), was er seit Schuljahresbeginn mit dem blonden Slytherin erlebt hatte. So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass die Sonne schon aufgegangen war, als er mit den Worten schloss „und deshalb bin ich draußen vor dem Gryffindorturm eingenickt!"

°o°O°o° °o°O°o° °o°O°o°

Eskortiert von Fred und George begab sich Harry zum Frühstück in die Große Halle. Seine Leibwächter hatten es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, Draco Malfoy zu beobachten und ihn eventuell ein bisschen eifersüchtig zu machen. Harry hatte gefleht und gebettelt, sie sollten sich doch bitte unauffällig verhalten, aber da er die Zwillinge kannte, war wohl alle Hoffnung verloren. Nun, vielleicht würde es nicht schaden, dem Blonden ein wenig auf den Zahn zu fühlen...

„Da, er sieht rüber!", zischte Fred.

„Nicht so auffällig, bitte!", bettelte Harry zum hundertsten Male.

„Jetzt kuckt er weg...", schmollte George. „Aber das nächste Mal, wenn er wieder hersieht, da-"

„Wieso hab´ ich euch bloß eingeweiht...?" Harry sah kläglich drein. Nun war es allerdings zu spät.

„Pssst, er sieht wieder her!"

George grinste über beide Ohren und lehnte sich zu Harry, um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. Dabei legte er einen Arm um ihn.

„Was zur Hölle machst du da und wieso erzählst du mir die gestrigen Quidditchergebnisse? Ist doch´n alter Hut", beschwerte sich der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor, der das Theater am Frühstückstisch reichlich satt hatte.

„Du Dummerchen, es geht nicht darum, _was_ ich dir erzähle, sondern darum, dass ein gewisser Malfoy gerade Kaffee über seine Rühreier gegossen hat, als er uns zusammen sah", frohlockte George und zwinkerte Harry zu.

„Er hat was?", freute der sich und grinste wie ein frisch poliertes Osterei.

Möglicherweise war die Idee der Zwillinge doch nicht so dumm, wie er angenommen hatte.

Auch Fred fing nun an, auffällig mit Harry zu flirten und strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ui, Malfoy wird grün im Gesicht!", kicherte George. „Passt aber ausgezeichnet zu seinen Slytherinroben. Soviel Modebewusstsein muss sein!", scherzte er gutgelaunt undgoss Harry noch etwas Kaffee nach.

Harry riskierte einen Blick zum Slytherintisch und freute sich wie ein Schneekönig, dass Draco in der Tat ziemlich missmutig dreinsah; doch ob es wirklich wegen der Zwillinge war? Nun sah Malfoy ihn direkt an und Harry hoffte inständig, dass das Glühen in den grauen Augen von grenzenloser Eifersucht herrührte.

Er hatte sich also wirklich in den blonden Jungen verliebt, zumindest ein bisschen. Merlin, konnte der Retter der Zaubererwelt nie etwas Normales tun? Ausgerechnet romantische Gefühle für seinen Erzfeind zu hegen, das sah ihm wieder ähnlich.

Er fasste sich an die Wange, wo Malfoy ihn am Abend zuvor leicht mit den Lippen gestreift hatte. Um diese Geste einen Kuss zu nennen, dazu war sie viel zu sanft... Verträumt lehnte er sich in seinen Stuhl zurück und biss versehentlich in Hermines Arithmantikheft, das neben seinem Teller lag. Herrje, wo war er nur mit seinen Gedanken?!

„Schmeckt´s?", fragte Ron amüsiert.

„Mir eher weniger, aber dir bestimmt, du isst doch alles!", schoss Harry zurück und grinste. Währenddessen fügte er seinem Kaffee noch etwas Milch hinzu. Wieder einmal wanderte sein Blick zu diesem Jemand, der in letzter Zeit sehr oft in seinem Kopf herumspukte.

„Harry-Schatz, ich denke, es reicht jetzt; Neville kann nicht schwimmen, und wenn du so weitermachst, dann ersäuft er in dem weißen Zeug...", frotzelte ihn Fred und säuberte den Gryffindortisch mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes von der Überschwemmung.

„Oh, tut mir leid!" Harry errötete und blickte entschuldigend in die Runde.

Fred und George warfen sich bedeutungsschwangere Blicke zu.

„Wir müssen leider los – essentielle Recherchen von wegen Weasleys Wunderbaren Winterscherzen, neue Linie für Weihnachten", erklärten die beiden.

„Man sieht sich; und zwar heute Abend in den Drei Besen!", freute sich Fred.

„Wir wünschen noch viel Vergnügen mit Snape", feixte sein Bruder, und weg waren sie.

Seufzend machte sich die kleine Gruppe an Gryffindors auf in die Kerker, um der Fledermaus erneut die Stirn zu bieten. Sie sahen allesamt etwas trübselig drein.

Halt! Allesamt? Nein... _Ein_ Gesicht hatte große Mühe, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte, den Tränkemeister aushalten zu müssen, wenn er dafür in die Gesellschaft eines gewissen Jemand kam...

Kapitel 14

„Dray, in drei Teufels Namen, mach auf! Ich _weiß,_ dass du da drin bist!"

Draco Malfoy rollte die Augen und ließ das Drachenportrait mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes zur Seite schwingen. Sein Freund trat ein und warf einen fragenden Blick auf das Chaos, das den Blonden umgab. Shirts, Hemden, Hosen und Pullover lagen ausgebreitet auf allen vorhandenen Möbeln sowie auf dem Teppichboden. Inmitten derer stand Malfoy, nur mit engen, smaragdgrünen Shorts bekleidet. Es duftete nach Aftershave und aus der Dusche drangen noch Schwaden von Wasserdampf.

„Herrje, Draco, wir gehen in die Drei Besen und nicht zur Verleihung des Merlin-Ordens erster Klasse. Hast du sie noch alle?"

Der Blonde warf ihm eine etwas abgeschwächte Version des patentierten Malfoy-Todesblickes zu; immer noch stark genug, um Erstklässler in Grund und Boden zu starren.

„Lass das, hör auf, mich so anzusehen, du weißt, dass das nichts bringt", sagte Blaise und stakste vorsichtig, immer darauf bedacht, auf keines der Kleidungsstücke zu treten, auf seinen Freund zu.

„Ich nehme an, du weißt nicht, was du heute Abend anziehen sollst."

„Du machst Trelawney Konkurrenz", schnarrte der andere Junge ungnädig und schlüpfte in ein enges, schwarzes, einfaches Oberteil.

„Zu billig. Es sei denn, du willst Millicent flachlegen, die steht auf sowas", grinste Blaise abscheulich.

„Halt den Mund, Zabini!", fauchte der Blonde, sichtlich entnervt wurde er das schwarze Shirt jedoch sofort wieder los.

„Was schlägst du vor? Wenn du schon alles besser weißt...?", seufzte er mit einer Spur Versöhnlichkeit in der Stimme.

„Hm, lass mal sehen." Blaise bückte sich, hob ein Teil auf und legte es wieder zur Seite, nur um einem anderen dieselbe Behandlung angedeihen zu lassen.

„Wen genau gedenkst du zu beeindrucken? Das würde mir die Wahl etwas leichter machen", fragte Zabini unschuldig und kratzte sich an der Nase.

„Das werd´ ich einem Klatschmaul wie dir anvertrauen!", motzte Malfoy und besah sich noch einmal seine Auswahl. Sein Blick fiel auf ein graues, langärmeliges Oberteil aus feinem Samtstoff. Er grinste, angelte danach und zog es über. Dazu passend holte er eine anthrazitfarbene Stoffhose aus dem Schrank, die – selbstverständlich – maßgeschneidert war, und somit seine langen schlanken Beine und auch andere, nicht zu verachtende Attribute mehr zur Schau stellte als verbarg, jedoch auf unaufdringliche Weise.

„Mann, Dray, das hat Stil! Passt zu deinen Augen", schwärmte sein Freund, trat zu ihm hinüber und strich ein paar Falten aus der Kleidung. „Wenn du nicht zufällig mein bester Freund wärst..."

„Hör auf zu gaffen, Zabini, sonst hex´ ich dir eine Augenbinde an", grinste der Blonde und besah zufrieden sein Spiegelbild. `Eigentlich unfair, dass manche Leute gut aussehen _und_ intelligent sind...´, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Selbstverliebt drehte er sich zuerst der einen, dann der anderen Seite zu und hoffte, dass Potter genauso die Augen aus dem Kopf fielen wie Blaise zuvor. Fröhlich fing er an zu pfeifen.

„Dray?"

„Ja?", antwortete Draco und unterbrach sein Pfeifkonzert.

„Du bist schön, du bist klug, du hast Stil...", meinte er.

„Ich weiß!"

„Aber du kannst nicht pfeifen. Also lass es!", riet ihm sein bester Freund und bekam einen Kitzelfluch auf den Hals gehetzt, der ihn zu Boden sinken ließ.

„Mann, Zabini, nicht auf meine Seidenhemden, du Mistkuh!", schimpfte Draco, der stets sorgsam mit seiner Kleidung umging.

„Dann...hahaha...hihi...nimm doch...huhuhuhuhu..._bitte_...hihihi...diesen du...ha...dummen...Kitzelfluhuhuhuch von mir...bühühühühütte...!", flehte der Schwarzhaarige.

„Finite Incantatem", deutete Draco auf Blaise und schwang seinen Zauberstab.

„Danke!", schluckte Blaise und rappelte sich auf.

„Sagst du mir jetzt, wen du beeindrucken möchtest? Du weißt, ich bin gut im Verkuppeln, vielleicht kann ich behilflich sein?", schmeichelte er und zupfte seine etwas derangierte Kleidung wieder in Form.

„Nie im Leben! Und jetzt verschwinde, ich muss meine Haare noch in Ordnung bringen."

„Wer es auch ist, er hat es dir ziemlich angetan!", lachte Blaise und zog von dannen, nicht ohne Draco noch eine Kusshand zuzuwerfen.

Als das Gemälde sich hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, rief Draco einen Kamm herbei und machte sich an die Arbeit.

„Potter, du hast nicht den Hauch einer Chance", meinte er und zwinkerte seinem umwerfenden Spiegelbild zu.

`Ich muss aufpassen, sonst ende ich noch wie Gilderoy Lockhart´, dachte er und wurde von Ekel geschüttelt.

„Auf nach Hogsmeade!", rief er triumphierend und fing – entgegen Blaise´ gutgemeinten Rat – wieder an zu pfeifen.

°o°O°o° °o°O°o° °o°O°o°

Harry war zwei Stunden vor der verabredeten Zeit nach Hogsmeade gegangen, um sich in den Kleidungsgeschäften etwas umzusehen. Bei Kinney &Taylor fand er schließlich, was er suchte: Ein paar gutgeschnittene, schwarze Stoffhosen mit scharfer Bügelfalte, dazu einen schlichten Ledergürtel, sowie mehrere Hemden in schwarz, rot und – er konnte es einfach nicht lassen – smaragdgrün. Die Hemden würde er in Zukunft unter dem Schulumhang tragen; Dudleys alte Sachen konnte Dobby haben, der sich über jegliche Art Kleidung freute wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

Im hinteren Teil des Geschäftes führte man auch Nachtwäsche, was ihn sehr freute. Fasziniert beäugte er die Seidenschlafanzüge und strich andächtig über das feine Material. Einer davon zog besonders seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich: Ein schwarzer Zweiteiler mit goldenen Schnatzen darauf. Sofort fragte er den Verkäufer, einen großen, brünetten Herrn Anfang dreißig, ob es den Schlafanzug auch in seiner Größe gab. Der Verkäufer bejahte und eilte ins Lager, um das passende Modell zu holen.

Währenddessen sah sich Harry weiter um und probierte noch diverse Kleidungsstücke an. Er deckte sich mit T-shirts in allen Farben des Regenbogens ein, denn er hatte noch nie eigene Kleidung besessen und war richtiggehend berauscht von dem Gedanken, in Zukunft nicht mehr wie eine Vogelscheuche durch die Gegend zu wandeln.

Der Laden führte sogar Muggelsachen, und so beschloss er, noch nach ein paar Jeans Ausschau zu halten. Was sollte er nur nachher beim Treffen in den Drei Besen tragen? Harry entschied sich für eine enge, gut sitzende Jeans in hellblau und ein schwarzes, langärmeliges Shirt aus edlem, glänzenden Stoff in schwarz. Er wollte nicht aufdringlich gekleidet sein, aber Draco sollte ihn doch bitteschön zur Kenntnis nehmen.

Er schlüpfte in die auserwählten Sachen und drehte sich vergnügt vor dem großen Spiegel in der Kabine, als plötzlich der Vorhang aufgerissen wurde und der brünette Verkäufer Harry grinsend musterte. Anerkennend hob er eine Augenbraue und zwinkerte Harry zu; der schwarze Wuschelkopf war glücklich wie noch nie. Der Stapel auf dem Kassentisch wuchs und wuchs, und schließlich packte er noch ein paar Krawatten obendrauf (wer wusste schließlich, wann man die einmal brauchen konnte...?) und plünderte das Regal mit der Unterwäsche. Die Seide fühlte sich so glatt und weich an... Harry nahm ein paar Shorts von fast jeder Farbe (orange und gelb gefielen ihm weniger, dafür griff er wieder ordentlich zu, was schwarz, grün und rot betraf). Um Geld musste er sich schließlich keine Gedanken machen; er hatte mehr als genug davon.

Der sympathische Verkäufer wickelte die neuerworbenen Schätze sorgfältig in buntes Seidenpapier – das Rascheln verursachte Gänsehaut auf Harrys Rücken – und entfernte mit einem Schwupp seines Zauberstabes die Etiketten der Sachen, die Harry gerne anbehalten wollte. Zu guter Letzt wurde das alles noch geschrumpft, damit er es leichter transportieren konnte. Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht verabschiedete er sich und zog von dannen – ins nächste Schuhgeschäft.

Auch dort schlug Harry kräftig zu, denn er hatte schließlich modisch gesehen einiges nachzuholen, und beschloss, noch zum Zaubererbabier zu gehen, um sich seine wilde Mähne zumindest _etwas_ zähmen zu lassen.

Eine Stunde später verließ er zufrieden den Laden, denn der Zauberer hatte seine Haare derart verhext, dass es aussah, als wäre das Chaos auf seinem Kopf Absicht und kein Geburtsfehler. So bescheiden Harry auch sonst war, heute befand er, dass er absolut umwerfend aussah. Der Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass er schon eine Viertelstunde zu spät war, und so sputete er sich und betrat kurz darauf die Drei Besen.

Ihm bot sich ein ungewohnter Anblick: Ginny saß neben Millicent Bulstrode und war offensichtlich in ein spannendes Gespräch vertieft; Hermine schnatterte vergnügt mit Pansy Parkinson und die Zwillinge saßen links und rechts von Blaise Zabini, mit dem sie sich gut zu verstehen schienen. Auch die anderen Mitglieder der beiden Quidditchmannschaften saßen bunt gemischt. Ron sah als einziger unglücklich drein, da er den Platz neben Malfoy erwischt hatte.

„Bitte Harry, erlöse mich und setz Dich zwischen mich und das Frettchen!", rief er Harry zu, der von den anderen bisher nicht bemerkt worden war.

Auf Rons Rufen hin drehte sich der Slytherinprinz um und bekam große Augen. Der Schwarzhaarige nahm zufrieden zur Kenntnis, dass Malfoy seinen Mund kaum zubekam vor Staunen. Aber auch Harry hatte Mühe zu verstecken, dass er den anderen Jungen zum Anbeißen fand, wie er dasaß in seinem grauen Samtoberteil, das zu seinen Augen passte. Als er aufstand und ein wenig von Ron wegrückte, um Harry Platz zu machen, fiel dessen Blick auf Dracos eng geschnittene Hose. Harry setzte sich schnell und versuchte, die Erinnerungen an vergangene Träume wieder tief in sein Unterbewusstsein zu befördern. Oh du Hölle! Malfoy sah einfach göttlich aus...

„Danke, dass du mich vor _dem_ gerettet hast", flüsterte Ron ihm ins Ohr, nicht wissend, dass Harry denselben Satz auch von der anderen Seite her zugewispert bekam.

„Gern geschehen", sagte er laut, um beiden gleichzeitig zu antworten.

Der Tisch war zwar sehr groß, aber drumherum wurde es doch ein wenig eng, und so beschloss Draco Malfoy, dass es angebracht war, ein wenig näher zu Harry aufzurutschen, um Theodore Nott, der neben ihm saß, mehr Platz zu verschaffen. Er musste schließlich nett zu seinen Hauskameraden sein! Dass er dadurch den warmen Oberschenkel des Jungen mit den wilden schwarzen Haaren deutlich an seinem spüren konnte, war ein sehr unangenehmer Nebeneffekt, aber was tat man nicht alles für seine Freunde?!

Anerkennend musterte er den Gryffindor von der Seite. Irgendetwas hatte er mit seinen Haaren gemacht. Nicht, dass sie weniger ungebändigt waren, nein, aber dennoch sah es anders aus – besser. Und dieses schwarze Shirt... Draco wurde etwas rot um die Nase, und so versteckte er sie in seinem Krug mit Butterbier.

„Harry, Harry, Harry!", empfing ihn Fred.

„Kein Wunder, dass du zu spät bist", meinte George.

„Du scheinst halb Hogsmeade leer gekauft zu haben, der Anzahl deiner Taschen und Tüten nach zu urteilen..."

„Wir bekommen doch heute Abend eine exklusive Modenschau...?", neckte George ihn und zwinkerte ihm zu, was Malfoy einen Stich versetzte.

„Sicher", grinste Harry geschmeichelt, der die Blicke aller auf sich ruhen fühlte.

„Wenn du jetzt so viele Klamotten hast, brauchst du meinen Lieblingspulli dann noch?", wisperte Draco ihm leise ins Ohr. Er ärgerte sich über die Aufmerksamkeit, die Harry von allen, insbesondere den Zwillingen, bekam.

„Du hast ihn mir geschenkt... Und ich bin mir sicher, du hast mehr Klamotten als ich", flüsterte er zurück. „Außerdem mag ich ihn", fügte Harry errötend hinzu und sah etwas unglücklich drein. „Aber wenn es dein liebster Pulli war und du ihn gerne zurückhaben möchtest-."

„Potter, das war nicht ernst gemeint."

„Oh..."

„Werd´ nicht gleich rot", spottete Draco, und verhalf Harry dadurch zu noch gesünderer Gesichtsfarbe.

Als Malfoy noch eine mehr oder weniger ernst gemeinte boshafte Bemerkung anfügen wollte, ging die Türe auf und Neville und Seamus betraten die Drei Besen. Zwar waren sie eigentlich nicht eingeladen, da sie nicht zum Quidditchteam gehörten, aber heute waren die Slytherins, oder vielmehr Draco, in so gönnerhafter Stimmung, dass sie die Jungs zu sich winkten. Ginny rutschte näher zu Milli auf und ließ Neville neben sich setzen, Seamus quetschte sich zu Ron und bat Harry daher, noch weiter aufzurutschen.

„Das ist unmöglich, Potter sitzt ohnehin schon auf meinem Schoß!", schnarrte Draco, der nicht den größten Wert auf die Gesellschaft weiterer Gryffindors legte.

„Ich sitze _nicht _auf deinem Schoß!", beschwerte sich Harry und weigerte sich, näher aufzurücken.

„Jetzt mach schon, ich beiße nicht", forderte ihn Draco grinsend heraus. Seamus, der sich schon auf ein kühles Butterbier freute, sah seinen sturen Klassenkameraden flehentlich an; der eilige Fußmarsch vom Schloss her hatte ihn durstig gemacht.

Seufzend und murrend gab Harry nach, quetschte sich eng an Draco und streifte ganz aus Versehen den Ärmel des Slytherin. `Ist das aber weich...´, schnurrte er in Gedanken und machte noch mehr Platz für Seamus. Dass er dabei wirklich schon fast auf dem Schoß des Blonden saß, ignorierte er gekonnt. `Für Seamus tu´ ich doch fast alles´, grinste er in sich hinein.

„Sag´ mal, Harry", begann Zabini lächelnd, „gibt es eigentlich einen bestimmten Grund, warum du dich ausgerechnet heute so herausgeputzt hast?"

„Ich fand, dass es längst überfällig war, mir eine eigene Garderobe zuzulegen, nachdem ich bisher immer nur die alten Sachen meines Cousins aufgetragen habe", meinte Harry und konnte sich das Grinsen auf Zabinis Gesicht nicht erklären.

„Sieht gut aus!", befand Blaise.

„Danke!" Harry wurde wieder einmal rot um die Nasenspitze. Als er sich zu Dracos Seite drehte, sah dieser ganz demonstrativ in eine andere Richtung. Man sollte ihm nicht nachsagen, er würde den schwarzen Gryffindor mustern!

Endlich kam Madam Rosmerta an den Tisch und nahm ihre Bestellungen auf. Harry entschied sich nach langem für und wider für eine heiße Schokolade. Draußen war es schon sehr kühl, und ein Butterbier konnte er nachher immer noch trinken.

Plötzlich erhob George seine Stimme und verkündete:

„Damit hier ein wenig Stimmung aufkommt, haben wir Weasleys Wonnige Wunderbombe im Gepäck!"

Auf die fragenden Blicke der Slytherins erklärte er kurz die Spielregeln und holte sich das Einverständnis aller. Dann berührte er jeden Einzelnen mit seinem Zauberstab und ebenso die Kugel.

„Wer sagt uns eigentlich, dass alle Spieler auf die Fragen der Kugeln ehrlich antworten?", wollte Theodore Nott wissen.

„Typisch, dass ein Slytherin das fragt; ihr Schlangen versucht doch überall zu mogeln!", erhitzte sich Ron.

„Keine Sorge, Brüderchen, hier wird nicht gemogelt. Wird eine Frage nicht komplett oder ehrlich beantwortet, dann zeigt die Kugel die peinlichste Erinnerung des betrügerischen Mitspielers", grinste Fred und tätschelte seinem Bruder die Schulter. „Der Teil war Georges Idee. Sehr slytherin von ihm, findet ihr nicht?", meinte er und bekam Applaus von den Gryffindors.

„Fangen wir an!", forderte der Zwilling. „Wir haben ein Aufwärmprogramm eingestellt, damit ihr nicht gleich vom Hocker fällt. Anfangs werden wir nur harmlose Sachen machen oder beantworten müssen."

Über der Kugel erschien zuerst bunter Nebel, in dem sich nach und nach Harrys Gesicht abzeichnete.

„Blaise Zabini, stelle Harry Potter eine Frage deiner Wahl!"

„Ui!", freute sich Blaise und knetete seine Unterlippe, während er angestrengt nachdachte. „Wen hast du schon aller geküsst?", wollte er, neugierig wie er war, wissen.

Harry wurde zum wiederholten Male rosa um die Nasenspitze.

„Nun, da waren George...", alle Augenpaare der Slytherins waren ungläubig auf den Zwilling gerichtet, ihre Münder weit offen vor Erstaunen, „und Ginny... und Cho. Aber das war eklig." Harry nestelte an seinem Shirt herum und besah sich mit großem Interesse die Schuhspitze seiner neuen, schwarzen Turnschuhe.

Malfoys Herz sprang in seinem Brustkasten umher. Einerseits vor Freude – Harry Potter stand auf Jungs! – und andererseits vor Eifersucht. Wie kam dieses Wiesel dazu, seinen Potter zu küssen? Unfassbar!

Als sich die erhitzten Gemüter wieder beruhigt hatten und Madam Rosmerta mit der Bestellung kam, spuckte die Kugel das nächste Gesicht aus. Es war Neville Longbottom.

„Neville Longbottom, erzähle von deinen Vorlieben für Alraunen!", forderte die Kugel.

Jetzt war es an Neville, zu erröten.

„Ich benütze die Alraunenblattspitzen, um mir damit Gesichtsmasken zu machen. Das hilft hervorragend gegen kleine Unreinheiten und macht die Haut streichelzart", gestand er peinlich berührt.

„Das kann ich nur bestätigen", grinste Ginny und strich ihm über die Wange. Neville wurde dunkelrot. Das Gelächter, das seine Antwort hervorgerufen hatte, ebbte langsam ab. Nur Goyle, der neben Crabbe in einer dunklen Ecke saß meinte: „Das Rezept musst du mir mal geben!"

Als nächstes verlangte die Kugel von Seamus Finnigan, eine peinliche Geschichte aus seiner Kindheit zu erzählen. Seamus, dem das Wort „Peinlichkeit" wohl in seinem Wortschatz fehlte, gab lachend preis, dass er seinerzeit als kleiner Junge nackt auf einem Felsen herumgeturnt und dabei abgerutscht und in ein Brennnesselbeet gefallen war.

„Das Gebrüll könnt ihr euch sicher lebhaft vorstellen", lachte er herzlich.

„Ronald Weasley, erzähle einen deiner Träume!"

Rons Gesichtsfarbe unterschied sich kaum von der seiner Haare.

„Muss das sein?", bettelte er.

„Sicher doch, Bruderherz!", riefen Fred und George im Chor.

„Sei ehrlich, wie viel peinlicher kann dein Traum schon sein, verglichen mit meiner Brennnessel-Episode?", meinte Seamus.

„Neulich träumte ich, dass Dumbledore mich auf einer Bertie Botts Bohne verfolgt hat, weil ich McGonagall nicht heiraten wollte. Und schließlich zwang mich Hagrid, einen knallrümpfigen Kröter zu frisieren. Danach ging ich in seine Hütte, um ihm zu sagen, dass ich fertig sei, und da... Da...", Ron stockte.

„Weiter, Brüderchen, oder die Kugel wird dir eine hübsche Strafaufgabe zuteilen...", freute sich Fred auf weitere Enthüllungen.

„Ich sah, wie Malfoy und Harry... Wie sie sich... umarmten", stieß Ron schnell hervor und verzog das Gesicht.

Harry und Draco sahen einander kurz an, und sogar Malfoy konnte ein kleines Lächeln nicht ganz unterdrücken, während Harry ihn offen angrinste.

Die Kugel spuckte wieder Schwaden von bunten Farben aus und projizierter Harrys Gesicht über den Tisch.

„Harry Potter; gib Draco Malfoy eine zehnminütige Nackenmassage!"

Harry wurde bleich und Malfoy fragte verwirrt: „Was bei Merlin ist eine Nackenmassage?"

„Komm schon, Harry, nicht erklären, zeig´s ihm. Ist viel einfacher", grinste Fred, und George zwinkerte ihm, seiner Meinung nach viel zu auffällig zu.

Er wendete sich seinem Sitznachbar zu und legte schüchtern seine Hände auf dessen Nackenpartie. Zögerlich fing er an, mit dem Daumen kleine Kreise um dessen Hals rum zu massieren. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als er merkte, dass sein `Opfer´ von der Behandlung Gänsehaut bekam und seine Atmung schneller ging.

Langsam wurde Harry sicherer und fing nun genüsslich an, Dracos Muskeln sanft durchzukneten.

„Ist das Magie?", fragte der verblüfft.

„Nein, das ist ein Muggelbrauch. Wenn die Nackenmuskulatur verspannt ist, lässt man sich massieren, dann werden die Muskeln weich und geben nach", erklärte Harry geduldig und freute sich innerlich über das verdutzte Gesicht und die eindeutige Reaktion Dracos.

„Wer hätte geglaubt, dass Muggel etwas Nützliches erfinden könnten?", sagte Malfoy gönnerhaft. Hermine wollte schon zu einer Lektion über den Erfindungsreichtum und Einfallsgeist von Muggeln anheben, doch Pansy knuffte sie in die Seite und meinte „Sei doch froh, wenn sich die beiden gut verstehen, das ist mehr als wir uns bisher erträumt haben!" Und so gab Hermine Ruhe.

Harry versank ganz in seiner Aufgabe und Draco hatte unwillkürlich die Augen geschlossen, um die Berührungen voll und ganz zu genießen. Nach und nach gab er leise Laute des Wohlbehagens von sich, und so beugte sich der Gryffindor zu ihm und fragte: „Sag mal, Malfoy, _schnurrst_ du?" – „Mhm", gab der zurück und ließ seinen Kopf in den Nacken sinken, bis er auf Harrys Schulter ruhte.

Da der Blonde sich vor Wonne nicht mehr gerade halten konnte, lehnte er sich nach und nach immer mehr gegen Harry. So konnte der Gryffindor zwar schlechter Malfoys Nacken massieren, aber um nichts in der Welt hätte er das Gefühl missen mögen, das der warme Oberkörper an seinem in ihm hervorrief.

„Wie lange noch?", fragte Ron, der seinen Freund sehr bedauerte. Welches Pech, ausgerechnet Malfoy massieren zu müssen!

„Noch sieben Minuten", grinste Seamus, der das Ganze von der lustigen Seite nahm. Der Slytherin hatte sich an Harry gekuschelt und vernahm mit Wonne, dass er noch volle sieben Minuten so verharren konnte. Und wer wusste schon, ob sich Harry nicht vielleicht öfter dazu überreden ließ, ihn zu massieren. Schade, dass der Imperius mit sofortigem Askaban bestraft wurde! Oh, das tat so gut!

Harry betrachtete interessiert Dracos helle Härchen auf seinem Nacken, die sich hin und wieder sträubten, wenn er eine bestimmte Stelle berührte. Mit sanften Strichen nahm er sich nun den Hals vor und kraulte mehr als dass er massierte Dracos Haaransatz. Der Blonde verging unter der liebevollen Behandlung und musste sich sehr zusammennehmen, um nicht laut aufzustöhnen.

Die Stimme des verhassten Weasley-Zwillings riss ihn aus seiner Trance.

„Harry, halt durch, nur noch vier Minuten...", ermunterte ihn George und meinte noch: „Kannst du mich bei Gelegenheit auch einmal massieren? Ich hab´ da einen Knoten unter dem Schulterblatt, und wenn man Malfoys Gesicht betrachtet, könnte man meinen, dass du richtig gut bist!", grinste er.

„Sieh mal, wie niedlich", flüsterte Pansy Hermine zu. „Draco ist richtig willenlos. Ich wette, den könnte man momentan um alles bitten..."

„Draco? Hilfst du mir morgen bei den Arithmantik-Hausaufgaben?", fragte Pansy.

„Mhm, meinetwegen...", schnurrte der. Pansy sah Hermine triumphierend an. „Typisch Slytherin, anderer Leute Schwächen auszunutzen", grinste sie.

„Ich muss sagen, dass Harry nicht gerade aussieht, als wäre es sein schlimmster Albtraum, seinen Erzfeind massieren zu müssen", erwiderte Hermine äußerst nachdenklich. Dank ihrer guten Beobachtungsgabe war ihr selbstverständlich nicht entgangen, dass die Streitereien zwischen den Anführern von Gryffindor und Slytherin in den letzten Wochen fast gänzlich verebbt und dafür auf eine fast freundschaftliche Ebene übergegangen waren. Sie betrachtete das Gesicht des Blonden, der sich fast innig an Harry kuschelte und die Behandlung mit allen Sinnen zu genießen schien.

Hermine nahm sich vor, die beiden in der nächsten Zeit weiter zu beobachten.

Ginny hatte den Augenblick, da alle Augenpaare auf Draco und Harry gerichtet waren, genutzt und Neville in einen stürmischen Kuss gezogen. Dieser wusste kaum, wie ihm geschah, doch als er sich nach und nach daran gewöhnte, wurde er unsanft wieder in die Realität befördert: Ron klopfte ihm nicht gerade sanft auf den Rücken, sodass sich der arme Neville beinahe verschluckte. Ginnys Bruder warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, sodass der andere vor Scham beinahe ganz unter dem Tisch verschwand. Ginny explodierte und wies Ron hitzig zurecht.

„Noch eine Minute", stellte Fred fest und grinste Harry entschuldigend an. Letzterer zog noch einmal alle Register und verwöhnte den blonden Slytherin, dass dem Hören und Sehen verging und er Wachs in Harrys Händen wurde. Als der Schwarzhaarige seine Hände von ihm entfernte – wenn auch nur ungern – stieß er unwillkürlich einen enttäuschten Seufzer aus.

„Vielleicht wiederhole ich das mal, wenn du lieb bist", flüsterte Harry kaum hörbar in Dracos rechtes Ohr. Der verabschiedete sich schnell, um die Toilette aufzusuchen. „Das viele Butterbier, ihr wisst ja...", murmelte er.

Harry bemerkte enttäuscht, wie es an seiner rechten Seite kühl wurde. Der anschmiegsame Körper des Jungen war so angenehm gewesen.

Und so nahm er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck von seiner heißen Schokolade, um sich wieder aufzuwärmen.

Madam Rosmerta brachte die nächste Runde Butterbier – diesmal nahm auch Harry eines – und die Stimmung hob sich abermals.

Als Draco wieder zurückkam, war gerade Ron dabei, „Ein Kessel voller heißer Liebe" zu singen; die Kugel spielte die Hintergrundmusik und er tat sein Bestes.

„Dein Geheule würde Remus glatt neidisch machen!", ärgerte seine Schwester ihn und erntete einen bösen Blick. Ron gab sich redlich Mühe, versagte jedoch jämmerlich, was aber nur zur Heiterkeit der bunten Tischrunde beitrug.

„Potter", flüsterte Malfoy und Harry wandte sich ihm fragend zu. „Du hast da Milchschaum auf der Lippe. Sieht niedlich aus", wisperte er und entfernte Harry den weißen Belag mit einem Finger. Genüsslich leckte er den süßen Schaum ab. Gut, dass ihre Kameraden mit Weasleys jämmerlichen Sangeskünsten abgelenkt waren!

Theodore Nott verkündete nach dem Beitrag, er habe dieses Kinderspiel satt und wolle endlich etwas Anderes machen. Daraufhin schlug Fred vor, die etwas andere Version ihres Spieles zu spielen und die Peinlichkeitsstufe ein wenig zu erhöhen.

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Nott misstrauisch.

„Ganz einfach. Die Kugel sucht aus, wer wen wie küssen muss", erklärte George und grinste. Er liebte diese Partyspiele. Zudem sah Zabini heute zum Anbeißen aus. Und sollte er den Kuss mit Harry noch einmal wiederholen müssen, hätte er sicher kein allzu großes Problem damit.

„Einverstanden", meinte Nott, der Millicent Bulstrode schon seit einiger Zeit beäugte.

George wutschte mit dem Zauberstab und die Kugel glühte in pink. Rauch entwich aus der kleinen Öffnung obenauf.

„Pansy und Hermine. Auf den Mund", ertönte die neutrale Stimme.

Die brünette Gryffindor sah Ron entschuldigend an, der leise Würgegeräusche hervorbrachte, wandte sich ihrer neuen Freundin zu und beschloss, die Aufgabe so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen.

Pansy musste denselben Gedanken gehabt haben. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war der Kuss geschehen und die Kugel rotierte erneut.

„Neville und Millicent. Auf die Wange."

Ginny bedeutete Neville, dass es ja nur ein Spiel sei und er Milli lediglich auf die Wange küssen musste. Auch er brachte es so schnell wie irgend möglich hinter sich und sah etwas unglücklich drein.

„Harry und George. Französisch", forderte die Kugel.

Draco Malfoy spürte, wie ihm übel wurde. Mit wachsendem Unbehagen beobachtete er, wie Harry sich über den Tisch lehnte und dem rothaarigen Jungen immer näher und näher kam. Die Lippen der beiden berührten sich und Harry schloss die Augen, als George ihn etwas intensiver küsste. Draco konnte sehen, wie sich die Zunge des Zwillings in Harrys Mund schob und stieß _versehentlich_ seinen Krug mit Butterbier um.

„Mann, Malfoy, du Trampeltier!", schimpfte Seamus, dem das Gebräu über die Kleidung lief. Pitschnass verließ er den Tisch, um sich auf der Toilette zu waschen.

Verärgert sah George auf, der den Kuss gerne noch etwas ausgedehnt hätte. Harry freute sich wie ein Schneekönig, dass es Draco offensichtlich gegen den Strich ging, dass er geküsst wurde. Denn so etwas Ungeschicktes sah dem blonden Aristokraten nicht ähnlich. Fragend sah er ihn an, doch der drehte sich schnell zur anderen Seite und schmollte. Aber was war das? Spürte er Harrys Hand über seinen Oberschenkel streichen? Draco schluckte. Die Berührung war so sachte und kurz, dass er nicht mehr wusste, ob Harry ihn wirklich gestreift hatte oder ob der Wunsch der Vater des Gedanken war.

Die Kugel bestimmte immer neue und neue Paare, und aufgrund des vielen Butterbiers und auch etwas Feuerwhiskeys waren sowohl Slytherin als auch Gryffindor ziemlich angeheitert. Am meisten beklatscht wurde, als Vincent Crabbe Gregory Goyle küssen musste – mit Zunge! Die beiden tauschten im Eiltempo den Kuss aus und verschwanden dann beide im Waschraum, um sich zu erbrechen, wie sie hinterher beteuerten.

Die Runde kicherte und lachte und bekam kaum mit, wie sich die Stimme aus der Kugel erhob:

„Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter. Französisch."

Die Genannten wurden erst bleich, dann rot und fingen gleichzeitig an, wild zu schimpfen.

„_Den_ da küsse ich sicher nicht! Eher sterbe ich..."

„Lieber knutsch´ ich mit einem Hippogreif!"

„Ich will nicht, ich mache stattdessen etwas Anderes! Ihr dürft von mir verlangen, was ihr wollt, aber bitte, bitte lasst mich hier raus!", flehten sie abwechselnd und hofften beide inständig, dass ihr Theater überzeugend war.

Doch ihre Freunde waren natürlich nicht bereit, sich diesen Spaß entgehen zu lassen.

In Wahrheit waren weder Harry Potter noch Draco Malfoy abgeneigt, den anderen zu küssen, nur hatten sie eine Heidenangst, dass ihre Freunde bemerken könnten, wie sie wirklich über den anderen dachten.

„Los, Potter, du bist hier der Gryffindor! Mach schon", schnarrte Draco mit gespielt angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck.

Harry, der der schlechtere Schauspieler von beiden war, wurde rot und sah etwas verletzt drein. Draco hoffte inständig, dass er seine Scharade nicht ernst nahm. Unter dem Tisch wanderte seine Hand langsam zum Hosenbein des Goldjungen und streichelte kurz über den Stoff.

„Meinst du, mir macht es Spaß, dich küssen zu müssen, _Malfoy_?", spie Harry aus, der tatsächlich gekränkt war, eine solche Abfuhr zu erhalten. In dem Moment jedoch registrierte er die intime Berührung und schluckte schwer.

Er wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, doch da hatte Draco auch schon seinen Arm ausgestreckt und ihn an seinem Shirt zu sich gezogen, um Potters rosafarbene Lippen mit den seinen zu verschließen. Harry zog überrascht die Luft ein und riss die Augen auf, schloss sie aber dann schnell, als eine Horde Ameisen in seinem Bauch anfingen zu krabbeln.

Ein wunderbares, warmes Gefühl breitete sich in Harry aus und vernebelte ihm die Sinne. Alles, was er jetzt noch sah, waren Sternchen, alles, was er fühlte, waren Dracos heiße Lippen und kleine, elektrische Impulse, die seinen Körper durchzogen. Instinktiv legte er eine Hand in Dracos Nacken und öffnete seine Lippen ein bisschen. Zögerlich strich der Blonde mit seiner samtenen Zunge über Harrys Mund und suchte schüchtern nach der Zunge des dunkelhaarigen Jungen.

Dracos Herz hüpfte auf und ab und schlug so schnell, dass er dachte, er müsse auf der Stelle sterben, da spürte er, wie Harry seine Fingerspitzen durch seine Haare gleiten ließ. Ihm entwich ein leiser Seufzer, der ungehört in Harrys Mund verschwand. Als er seine Augen ein winziges bisschen öffnete, stockte sein Atem, denn der schwarzhaarige Junge sah von nahem noch viel besser aus als von fern; seine dichten, dunklen Wimpern lagen auf seinen vom Küssen rosafarbenen Wangen. Draco überkam der Drang, Harrys Gesicht zu berühren und hob seine rechte Hand als ihn Rons Stimme unsanft in die Realität zurückbeförderte.

„Ich glaube, damit ist der Aufgabe genüge getan!", polterte Ron, der sich vor Übelkeit kaum noch aufrecht halten konnte. Hermine und Pansy allerdings seufzten verzückt und Ginny quiekte leise: „Die beiden gäben eine hübsches Paar ab!"

Unwillig löste sich Draco von Harry und tat so, als wäre ihm der Kuss schrecklich unangenehm gewesen, womit jedoch sogar er, der König der Masken, große Mühe hatte. Harry starrte einfach nur ins Leere und seufzte, bis ihn Madam Rosmerta fragte, ob er noch ein Butterbier wünschte. Harry verneinte und deutete ihr, dass er zahlen wollte.

„Nichts da, Potter. Ich hab´ doch gesagt, ich übernehme das", sagte Draco überheblich und drückte der Wirtin mehrere goldene Münzen in die Hand.

Die Gryffindors bedankten sich artig, die Slytherins grinsten Draco an und Theodore Nott meinte leise zu seinem Quidditchkollegen: „Denen hast du jetzt aber mal gezeigt, wer hier der Chef ist, was, Malfoy?"

Als Ginny versuchte, aufzustehen, geriet sie erheblich ins Schwanken, da sie dem Butterbier etwas zu viel zugesprochen hatte, zumindest nach Rons Geschmack. Neville stützte sie und strich ihr eine rote Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Harry packte seine Tüten und verschwand schnell, da er keine dummen Fragen zu dem Kuss mit Malfoy beantworten wollte. Außerdem war er immer noch etwas geistig abwesend. Dracos Lippen hatten die seinen in Flammen gesetzt und nur Malfoy selbst vermochte, das Feuer wieder zu löschen.

Froh um die nächtliche Kühle atmete er tief ein, um seine Gedanken einigermaßen wieder zu sortieren. Es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen. Zu gerne wäre er mit Malfoy zurück zum Schloss gegangen, doch der wurde wie immer von den Slytherins eskortiert. Der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor seufzte enttäuscht und stapfte alleine in Richtung Hogwarts.

Im Turm angekommen packte er seine Schätze aus, faltete sie so ordentlich wie möglich – er war darin nicht sehr geübt – und packte sie in seinen Schrank. Nur den schwarzen Schlafanzug mit den goldenen Schnatzen behielt er zurück, denn den wollte er heute Nacht tragen. Sobald er sich bettfertig gemacht hatte, zog er Dracos grünen Pullover aus seiner Truhe unter dem Bett und streifte ihn über.

Als er sich in die Decken kuschelte, rief er sich noch einmal den vergangenen Abend ins Gedächtnis. Wie schön es gewesen war, als der Slytherin sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte! Und erst dieser Kuss! War es Malfoy wirklich so unangenehm gewesen, wie er behauptet hatte? Harry hatte sich vollkommen in den Zärtlichkeiten des Blonden verloren. Draco hatte ihn eindeutig länger geküsst, als notwendig gewesen war. Ja, ganz sicher. Oder? Warum nur konnte die Welt nicht immer so schön sein...

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen sank er ins Reich der Träume.

Draco Malfoy stand vor seinem Badezimmerspiegel und fasste sich an die Lippen. Dort hatten noch vor wenigen Stunden die von Harry Potter geruht. Er rollte mit den Schultern. So entspannt war sein Nacken noch nie gewesen, Potters Massage hatte ihn in den siebten Himmel befördert.

`Hör auf zu träumen!´, schalt er sich, stieg aus seinen Klamotten und unter die Dusche.

Nach einem ausführlichen Reinigungsritual tupfte er sich ab, cremte sich – wie immer – sorgfältig ein und schlüpfte in seinen Lieblingsschlafanzug, in den schwarzen mit den goldenen Schnatzen drauf. Wie gut Potter sich angefühlt hatte, als Draco sich gegen ihn gelehnt hatte! Wenn er doch nur wüsste, ob er sich die Berührung unter dem Tisch nur eingebildet hatte! Und wie sollte es nun weitergehen? Er konnte schlecht am nächsten Morgen an Harrys Tisch auftauchen und fragen „Hey, Potter, könnten wir den Kuss wiederholen?"

Wieso konnten sie nicht befreundet sein, wie Harry und die Weasleys?

Mit diesem Gedanken sank er erschöpft in die Federn und schlief ein...

Kapitel 15

Draco saß beim Frühstück und versteckte sich hinter einer Ausgabe des Tagespropheten. Über den oberen Rand selbiger lugte er immer wieder hinüber zum Gryffindortisch. Wenn er doch nur wüsste, was Potter über diesen verflixten Kuss dachte! Sicher, er war nicht freiwillig gewesen, aber Potter hatte ihn auch nicht vorschnell abgebrochen. Das bedeutete, er hatte ihn genossen. Zumindest ein bisschen. Hoffentlich.

„Guten Appetit, Draco!", wünschte Pansy mit einem gemeinen Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Danke", sagte der Blonde und biss, ohne hinzusehen, in einen Toast, den er aufgrund seiner geistigen Abwesenheit mit Spiegelei und Himbeermarmelade beladen hatte.

„Was lenkt dich denn so ab, dass du dich so vergreifst?", triezte ihn Milli.

„Ablenken? Vergreifen? Ist es denn so unverständlich, wenn ein Mann von Welt etwas Neues ausprobieren möchte?", gab er hochnäsig zurück und biss ein weiteres Mal herzhaft in sein misslungenes Frühstück. Dabei gab er sich die größte Mühe, seinen Ekel zu verbergen. Aber sich vor allen anderen bloßstellen lassen? Ein Malfoy? Niemals!

„Hey Dray, bist du schwanger?"

„Halt´s Maul, Zabini. Spiegelei mit Himbeermousse ist der neueste Trend in Pariser Küchen zum Petit Déjeuner. Damit ihrs nur wisst, das heißt Frühstück, ihr... ihr... Kretins!"

„Ist ja gut, Draco. Sieh mal, Potter hat sich auch mit exotischer Küche beschäftigt und genießt seinen Kakao mit Orangensaft. Dazu passend: Müsli mit Ketchup. Exquisit, wirklich", witzelte Blaise.

Und tatsächlich: Als Draco erneut einen kurzen Blick riskierte, sah er, wie die Zwillinge sich offensichtlich über Harry lustig machten. Ob er auch so verwirrt war? Er musste es herausfinden. Zu schade, dass heute Samstag und somit kein Unterricht war, wie sollte er nur an den Goldjungen herankommen?

Seufzend erhob sich der Slytherinprinz von seinem Platz und machte sich auf zur Eulerei. Von dort oben hatte man einen wunderbaren Blick über die Landschaft, und auf dem Weg dorthin konnte er ein wenig frische Luft schnappen und vielleicht einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Und sollte dort oben der Gryffindor in ihm gewillt sein, Potter eine kurze Nachricht zu schicken, so würde er nachgeben.

Es war schon ziemlich kühl, der Herbst verabschiedete sich allmählich und der Winter nahte mit Riesenschritten. Draco konnte seinen Atem in der kalten Luft sehen und verdammte sich, keine Jacke geholt zu haben.

In der Eulerei angekommen pfiff er nach der Malfoyschen Schleiereule, die sich galant von ihrem Balken erhob und zu Draco hinab schwebte. Sanft kraulte er sie zwischen ihren Ohren.

„Ähem", räusperte sich jemand hinter ihm. Rasch drehte er sich um.

„Potter", schnarrte er. Zu dumm. So kühl hatte er nicht klingen wollen.

„Malfoy", antwortete dieser ruhig und sah ihn an.

`Diese grünen Augen sind mein Verhängnis´, dachte Draco verzweifelt und schluckte.

Langsam trat Harry näher. Der Kies knirschte unter seinen Füßen; ein Windhauch fuhr durch die offenen Fenster der Eulerei und wehte ihm eine Strähne ins Gesicht.

Als der Gryffindor den Slytherin erreicht hatte, blieb er stehen.

„Entschuldige", hauchte der Schwarzhaarige.

„Wofür?"

„Dafür", flüsterte Harry und lehnte sich hinüber, um dem Blonden einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken. Nur Sekunden später zog er zurück und erforschte die grauen Augen seines Gegenüber. Von der früheren Kühle war nichts zurückgeblieben, aber das Meer an Emotionen, das sich darin spiegelte, vermochte Harry nicht zu deuten. Als er einen Schritt rückwärts machen wollte, hielt Malfoy ihn am Handgelenk zurück.

Sekundenlang schwiegen beide.

Schließlich drehte sich Harry um und verschwand. Bevor er jedoch die Türe der Eulerei schloss, drehte er sich noch einmal um und lächelte. „Jetzt bist du dran, Malfoy!"

Beim Mittagessen gab sich Draco Malfoy die allergrößte Mühe, sein Essen etwas konzentrierter aufzuladen. Die Spiegeleier mit Himbeermarmelade hatten seinem verwöhnten Magen ganz schön zugesetzt.

Vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag ein Stück Pergamentpapier und ein Federkiel. Er betrachtete beides, als würden sie jeden Augenblick explodieren. Wenn er doch nur ein wenig mehr Courage hätte. Aber Potter hatte Recht, jetzt war _er_ an der Reihe.

Zögerlich nahm er den Federkiel wieder auf und knabberte nervös an dessen Spitze.

Eine steile Falte erschien auf seiner Stirn, so angestrengt dachte er nach.

„Draciii... Was machst du denn da?"

„Millicent Bulstrode. Wenn du mich auch nur noch ein einziges Mal mit kindischen Spitznamen bedenkst, hex´ ich dich ins nächste Jahrhundert!", keifte Draco, packte seine Sachen und verschwand. Hier, zwischen all seinen neugierigen Klassenkameraden, konnte er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Unschlüssig stand er in der Eingangshalle und entschied sich, sich an den See zu setzen.

Das Wetter war ungewöhnlich warm und die bunten Blätter tanzten im Wind. Der Blonde hatte einen abgelegenen Baum gefunden, an den er sich lehnte. Der Stamm schien sich seinem Rücken genau anzupassen. Genüsslich legte er seinen Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen, um sich die letzten warmen Sonnenstrahlen des Jahres ins Gesicht scheinen zu lassen.

Plötzlich schob sich etwas zwischen Draco Malfoy und die angenehme Lichtquelle.

„Wer immer du auch bist, geh mir aus der Sonne!", maulte er ungnädig.

„Du sitzt unter meinem Lernbaum", bemerkte eine samtige Stimme, die Dracos Herz schneller schlagen ließ. Warum musste er auch immer gleich so fahrig werden?!

Langsam schlug er die Augen auf und sah die schlanke Gestalt des Gryffindor-Suchers, der sich soeben vor Draco niederließ.

„Deinem _Lernbaum_?"

„Ja. Ich lerne oft hier. Der Stamm ist perfekt für meinen Rücken", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige ernsthaft.

„Potter, du hast sie nicht mehr alle!"

„Ich weiß."

„Dann ist ja gut!", meinte Draco, beugte sich zu seinem Gegenüber und drückte ihm versuchsweise einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen. Bei Salazar! Draco hatte ja keine Ahnung gehabt, wie weich und samtig Lippen sein konnten... Und dazu noch Potters! Ein bisschen beunruhigt sah er den Gryffindor an, um nach eventuellen Anzeichen zu suchen, dass er etwas dagegen hatte, von ihm geküsst zu werden.

Harry blickte ihn jedoch nur kurz überrascht an, lächelte dann, was Draco übelstes Herzflattern bereitete, und überbrückte die kurze Distanz zwischen ihm und dem blonden Jungen, um ihn zurück zu küssen. Draco fühlte, wie Hitze in sein Gesicht strömte. Bisher hatte er nur Mädchen geküsst – wenn man von dem „Vorfall" in den Drei Besen absah - aber keine davon vermochte in ihm annäherungsweise die Emotionen zu wecken, die Harry hervorrief, wenn er auch nur in seiner Nähe war, geschweige denn, küsste, dass ihm das Bewusstsein schwand.

Er legte vorsichtig eine seiner Hände auf Harrys Wange und streichelte sie sanft mit seinem Daumen. Harrys Haut war so zart... Und aus dieser Perspektive vermochte er beinahe dessen dichte, schwarze Wimpern zu zählen. Der Gryffindor öffnete kurz seine Augen und sah in Dracos tiefgraue. Er lächelte gegen die Lippen des Blonden, dem das Herz fast aus seiner Brust sprang, weil in den grünen Seelenspiegeln so viel Zuneigung lag.

Die beiden Jungen knieten sich nun gegenüber; Harry umschlang Dracos Hüfte und zog ihn näher zu sich heran. Er verlor sich vollkommen in dem Gefühl, das der warme Oberkörper an dem seinen verursachte; nahm wahr, wie anschmiegsam Malfoy war, und wie gut es sich anfühlte, ihn so zu halten.

Draco spürte die Hitze von Harrys Körper durch den Stoff ihrer Kleidung und drückte sich noch näher an den Jungen, dessen kühle Nasenspitze er an seiner Wange fühlte. Er ertrank fast in Harrys Atem, als er versuchte, so viel davon wie möglich in tiefen Zügen aufzunehmen, weil der Schwarzhaarige so unwahrscheinlich gut schmeckte.

Zögerlich strich der Blonde nun mit seiner Zunge über Harrys Mund, der sich allmählich teilte. Als sich ihre Zungen fanden, hatte Draco das Gefühl, als hätte er Filibusters Feuerwerke verschluckt, die nun in ihm explodierten. Immer mutiger umschlangen sich ihre Zungen und verloren sich in einem zärtlichen Kampf. Zwischendurch knabberte der Slytherin immer wieder hingebungsvoll an der Oberlippe des Schwarzhaarigen.

Nach einer ganzen Weile nahm Draco nun Harrys Hals in Besitz, küsste eine hauchzarte Spur von seinem Kiefer zu einer Stelle hinter Harrys linkem Ohr, die unglaublich süß schmeckte. Er zerwühlte das unordentliche Haar des anderen Jungen mit seiner Nase noch mehr, was ihm unerhört Spaß machte, und knabberte und sog schließlich abwechselnd an dessen Hals. Draco wurde mit einem leisen Schnurren belohnt, das ihm einen Schauer durchs Rückenmark jagte.

Harrys linke Hand fand unterdessen ihren Weg unter Malfoys Shirt, das er zuvor ungeduldig aus den teuren Wollhosen gezupft hatte; die andere fuhr durch den silberblonden Schopf. Er strich an dem schmalen Oberkörper entlang, über den flachen Bauch, spürte die Rippen unter der weichen Haut, die empfindlich mit Gänsehaut auf Harrys Streicheleinheiten reagierte, was dem sehr gefiel. Mal streichelte er den Blonden nur mit seinen Fingerspitzen - das ließ den blonden Jungen erzittern – mal erforschte er das unbekannte Terrain mit der ganzen Handfläche.

Ganz in ihrem Tun versunken bemerkte keiner der beiden Jungen die schlanke Gestalt, die sich ihnen näherte.

„Harry!", ertönte der seltsame Sing-Sang von Luna Lovegood. „Schön, dich hier zu sehen."

Harry und Draco stoben auseinander, als hätte sie der Blitz getroffen. Schnell stopfte Draco sein Shirt wieder in den Hosenbund und brachte seine sonst so perfekte Mähne in Ordnung.

„Hi Luna! Das hier ist... Das soll... Das...", begann er, doch sie unterbrach ihn.

„Stell dir vor, ich wurde vor wenigen Minuten von einem schnickhaarigen Schlunzhund gebissen. Oh, mach dir keine Sorge, der Biss ist nicht schmerzhaft, aber das Gift in den Fangzähnen verursacht Halluzinationen", erklärte sie gleichmütig.

„Du wirst es kaum glauben, aber soeben hatte ich eine Sinnestäuschung, in der du und Malfoy euch besinnungslos geknutscht habt. Ich sollte Prof. Dumbledore bescheid sagen. Mit Schlunzhunden ist nicht zu spaßen, zumal sie unsichtbar sind. Die meisten Zauberer wissen nicht einmal von ihrer Existenz."

„Oh, ähm, ja. Mach das. War schön, dich zu sehen! Ach, übrigens, wir, das heißt, Ginny, Neville, Fred, George, Ron, Hermine und ich treffen uns heute Abend in den Drei Besen. Wenn du auch kommen magst...?"

„Oh, das ist sehr freundlich. Ja, ich werde da sein", lächelte Luna und hüpfte ihres Weges.

„Ihr seid heute auch in den Drei Besen?", fragte Malfoy so beifällig wie möglich.

„Ja, warum?"

„Wir, das heißt, Pansy, Theo, Crabbe, Goyle, Milli und ich hatten auch vor zu kommen. Ist das ein Problem für dich?", fragte er herausfordernd und ließ eine Augenbraue gen Himmel wandern.

Harry grinste nur. Dann stand er auf, packte seine Schultasche, die er vorher achtlos ins Gras hatte fallen lassen und meinte: „Bis später dann..."

Draco fragte sich, während er dem Gryffindor hinterher sah, ob dieser schon immer so einen verführerischen Hüftschwung hatte, oder ob es ihm bisher nur nie aufgefallen war.

Wie auch immer, die Tatsache bescherte ihm eine unangenehm enge Hose.

Kopfschüttelnd machte er sich auf den Weg zum Schloss. Wenn er heute Abend die Drei Besen besuchte, würde er einfach hinreißend aussehen, das schwor er sich. Harry sollte die Augen nicht mehr von ihm lassen können, und wenn möglich, auch seine Hände.

Vergnügt pfiff er eine etwas misslungene Melodie und spazierte, Harrys Hüftschwung imitierend, zum Eingang.

„Wen haben wir denn da?"

`Mist. Blaise.´ Er würde Draco sofort durchschauen!

„Du siehst aus, als hätte dich jemand besinnungslos geknutscht!", stellte sein Freund grinsend fest.

„Quatsch. Ich hatte nur eine etwas unangenehme Begegnung mit einem schnickhaarigen Schlunzhund."

„Nie gehört."

„Kein Wunder. Vielleicht solltest du einen Blick in `Magische Kreaturen und wo sie zu finden sind´ werfen, und nicht nur mit dem Buch nach Wespen schlagen."

„Ich mag eben keine Wespen." Blaise zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

„Wir gehen heute in die Drei Besen", befahl Draco Malfoy in üblicher Manier.

„Wer `wir´ ?", fragte Blaise etwas dümmlich.

„Na WIR eben! Du, ich, Milli, Pansy, die zwei Gorillas, Theo, du-"

„Mich hattest du schon. Gut, ich sag den anderen bescheid. Darf ich noch etwas fragen?"

„Nein."

„Wieso möchtest du denn so plötzlich doch nach Hogsmeade? Heute Morgen fandest du meinen Vorschlag, den gestrigen Abend zu wiederholen, noch unter deiner Würde", stellte Zabini fest und bemerkte mit diebischer Freude, wie sich ein Hauch von Rosa auf die Wangen des sonst so blassen Slytherins legte.

„Der denkende Mensch ändert seine Meinung. Dass _dir_ das fremd ist, wundert mich nicht im Geringsten", putzte Draco Malfoy seinen Freund herunter.

„Zu charmant. Vielleicht ist dir dein französisches Frühstück auch nicht bekommen?", lachte Blaise und legte einen Arm um den Blonden, um ihn mit zu den Kerkern zu ziehen.

„Mhm... schlunzhaarige Schnickschnackhunde riechen offensichtlich sehr... männlich", meinte er mit Unschuldsmiene, als er an seinem Freund schnüffelte. Dafür erntete er einen gut gezielten Hieb in die Seite.

„Autsch!"

„Selber schuld."

„Ich dich auch."

„Hey, da kommt Potter!", rief Blaise, als sich die Türe der Drei Besen öffnete.

„Box mir nicht in die Rippen, Zabini; wegen dir wird meine makellose Haut nun durch einen blauen Fleck verunstaltet!", sagte Draco Malfoy und schielte so unauffällig wie möglich in Richtung Türe. Zu seiner Enttäuschung ging der Gryffindor auf seine Freunde zu, die zwar am selben Tisch saßen, jedoch waren die Häuser heute nicht so bunt gemischt wie am Vorabend. Er hätte es nie zugegeben, aber er überlegte fieberhaft nach einer Entschuldigung, den dunkelhaarigen Jungen zu sich zu rufen.

Zu Dracos rechter Seite saß ein Slytherin namens Leander Hall, der dem Blonden nun schon seit geraumer Zeit Avancen machte. Zu allem Überdruss rückte er immer näher zu seinem Objekt der Begierde auf und rieb sein Knie aufdringlich an Dracos, der sich hilfesuchend zu Zabini wandte.

„Hilf mir gefälligst, Zabini!", zischte er seinem Freund leise ins Ohr, als Leander ihm vielsagende Blicke zuwarf.

„Aber immer doch, wenn du so charmant darum bittest", grinste der.

„_Bitte_, Zabini!"

„Hm... Ich überleg´ ja schon", gab der beschwichtigend zurück.

„Beeil dich!", flehte Draco, der Leanders Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel spürte.

„Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht", erklang es hinter Draco, der sich umdrehte, um in Harry Potters Gesicht zu sehen. Der schien sich über etwas zu ärgern. Oh Merlin! Er hatte Leanders Hand auf Dracos Bein gesehen! Der Blonde war nahe daran, seinen Sitznachbar zu erwürgen!

Potter schob Leander etwas ruppig zur Seite und setzte sich zwischen ihn und Draco, wobei er Leander einen säuerlichen und warnenden Blick zuwarf. Draco hätte sich vermutlich gefreut, hätte er ihn gesehen. So schaute er nur verdutzt und gab sich Mühe, seine Züge nicht entgleisen zu lassen. Potter sollte auf gar keinen Fall mitbekommen, wie sehr er sich freute.

„Nein, du störst nicht, Potter", schnarrte er mit einem wütenden Blick auf Leander.

„Was gibt´s?"

„Ich, äh, wollte mit dir über Quidditch sprechen und dich fragen, ob du Lust hättest, ein gemeinsames Training abzuhalten. Wir spielen nächsten Monat gegen Hufflepuff, für euch steht ein Match mit Ravenclaw an."

„Warum nicht?", fragte Draco so gelangweilt wie möglich.

Trubel brach in den Drei Besen aus, als die Türe plötzlich aufflog und die Weasley-Zwillinge mit großem Hallo die Runde stürmten. Sie quetschten sich Harry gegenüber zwischen einige Slytherins und verkündeten:

„Liebe Freunde und Gönner..."

„Freunde und Gönner?"

„Sei still, Fred, ich bin im Begriff, eine Rede zu halten!"

„Dann halte, Bruderherz, wenn du nicht an dich halten kannst."

„Sehr witzig. Also: Es ist Zeit, diese öde Tischgesellschaft etwas aufzumischen und Weasley´s Wonnige Wunderbombe zum Einsatz zu bringen. Wer mitspielen möchte, möchte sich und doch bitte hinzugesellen, wer sich nicht traut, suche das Weite!"

Einige der Slytherins, die Harry vollkommen unbekannt waren, flüchteten zu einem Tisch in der anderen Ecke des Pubs; dafür rückten Hermine, Neville, Ron und Ginny näher auf, die sich den Spaß natürlich nicht entgehen lassen wollten.

Fred vollzog mit seinem Zauberstab die nun schon bekannte Prozedur und erklärte das Spiel feierlich für eröffnet.

Die erste Aufgabe der Kugel ging an Seamus Finnigan, der ein Glas Feuerwhiskey trinken sollte.

„Das Spiel gefällt mir", meinte er gutgelaunt und schüttete die scharf riechende Flüssigkeit in einem Zug in seinen Rachen.

„Typisch Ire!", schoss Ron ihn an und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Als nächstes musste Milli mit Blaise Zabini einen Walzer aufs Parkett legen; die Kugel steuerte die passende Musik bei. Es stellte sich heraus, das Blaise ein ganz passabler Tänzer war; Milli jedoch atmete erleichtert auf, als sie ihre Aufgabe erfüllt hatte. Denn sie besaß die Grazie eines Bergtrolls in Holzschuhen.

George erwischte es übel. Seine eigene Erfindung zwang ihn, eine schwarze, ölige Flüssigkeit zu trinken, die ihm für die nächste Stunde Schluckauf bescherte.

„Das... hicks... war Freds I-hicks-Idee! Ich war von An-hicks-fang an da-hicks – dagegen!", lachte er.

Dean Thomas musste Theodore Nott auf den Mund küssen, was die Mädchen mit großem Interesse verfolgten; Ron hingegen drängte einen üblen Würgreiz zurück.

„Harry Potter, erzähle vom Wetteinsatz deiner letzten verlorenen Wette!", befahl die Kugel nun.

Harry wurde bleich, dann rot und nuschelte unverständlich in seinen nicht vorhanden Bart. Fred und George schlugen sich auf die Schenkel und grunzten vor Lachen.

„Hicks... Das wird ein Ver-hicks-gnügen!", presste George mühsam zwischen Lachen und Schluckauf hervor.

„Laut und deutlich, ich habe kein Wort verstanden!", forderte Hermine und lächelte fies. Sie wusste ganz genau, worum sich die letzte Wette drehte.

„Ich muss nackt durch Hogwarts laufen", knirschte Harry durch die Zähne.

Draco Malfoy, der gerade eine Handvoll Knabbereien in seinen Mund befördert hatte, bekam einen Hustenanfall und kippte beinahe von der Bank. Blaise Zabini musste ihm hart auf den Rücken klopfen, damit er nicht an den Paranüssen erstickte.

„Weißt du, Draco, beim Atmen ist Sauerstoff das Mittel der Wahl; Erdnüsse sind weniger geeignet", triezte er seinen etwas blau angelaufenen Freund.

Der jedoch war viel zu beschäftigt, sich Harry im Adamskostüm vorzustellen, um etwas Boshaftes zu erwidern. Schnell verdrängte er den soeben gedachten Gedanken, als er bemerkte, wie seine enge Tweedhose an gewisser Stelle spannte.

Hermine, die die beiden Jungen beobachtete, lächelte wissend.

„Das muss ich sehen", meinte Blaise vergnügt und fing sich einen Malfoyschen Todesblick ein.

„Ist da jemand eifersüchtig?", flüsterte er dem Blonden fast unhörbar ins Ohr.

„Eifersüchtig? Ich? Ha! Da lache ich dreimal! Ha ha, ha ha."

„Das war viermal, Dray."

„Ach, leck mich doch!"

„Im Ernst?", fragte Zabini und warf Draco lodernde Blicke zu.

„Hör auf, mich so anzusehen, Zabini!", empörte sich der Aristokrat.

„Oder hättest du lieber, dass das jemand anderes für mich erledigt?"

„Halt die Klappe!"

Der Streit wurde unterbrochen, als die Kugel von Ron forderte, den Begriff Besenpflegeset pantomimisch zu erklären. Er war erfolgreich, und so durfte er die nächste ihm gestellte unangenehme Aufgabe ablehnen.

„Draco Malfoy, halte Harry Potters Hand für die nächsten siebenundsiebzig Minuten oder küsse Ronald Weasley!", verkündete die Kugel.

„Verzeih mir, Potter, aber bevor ich _den_ küsse..."

„Ist schon gut, Malfoy, das kann ich meinem Freund auch nicht antun. Also, her mit der Hand!", befahl er und verschränkte Dracos feingliedrige Finger mit den seinen. Er hatte die größte Mühe, nicht zu grinsen oder zu zufrieden dreinzusehen.

„Harry, das werde ich dir nie vergessen, du bist ein echter Freund! Dieses Opfer wird dir vergolten werden, ich schwöre es bei meiner Weasley-Ehre", dankte ihm Ron feierlich.

„Das hast du mit eingebaut, stimmt´s?", flüsterte Fred George ins Ohr. Letzterer grinste nur. „Du bist genial", sagte Fred. „Ich weiß, ich bin schließlich dein Bruder", gab George zurück und lehnte sich an seinen Zwilling.

Hermine hingegen dachte sich ihren Teil und bemerkte, dass Harrys Daumen, der auf Malfoys elfenbeinfarbener Haut lag, sich langsam hin und her bewegte.

Dracos Herz schlug in der Zwischenzeit einen Purzelbaum nach dem anderen. Nie hatte er sich erträumt, dass ein solch unschuldiger Körperkontakt derartige Reaktionen in ihm auslösen konnte. Sein Puls raste, als hätte er soeben einen Wronsky-Bluff auf seinem Nimbus 7000 vollführt. Er fühlte, wie Harrys leicht rauer Daumen kaum spürbar sanfte Kreise auf seinem Handrücken vollzog. Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und zog ihrer beiden Hände in seinen Schoß unter den Tisch, um Harrys Hand mit seiner freien zu streicheln.

Überrascht aber nicht irritiert sah ihn der Dunkelhaarige an. Draco wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und sah sofort in die andere Richtung. Harry grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

„Schweres Schicksal, nicht wahr?" Blaise stupste Draco an.

„Wie? Ach ja, aber man will ja kein Spielverderber sein, ein Malfoy hat schließlich seine Ehre", sagte Draco mit leidendem Gesichtsausdruck. Harry, der die Unterhaltung mitverfolgte, quetschte kräftig seine Hand.

„Autsch!"

„Was denn, Malfoy?", grinste Harry unschuldig.

„Nichts."

Entschuldigend ließ der Schwarzhaarige die Hand seines ehemaligen Widersachers etwas locker und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger seiner anderen sachte über die schlanken, hellen Finger. Wie zerbrechlich sie sich anfühlten! Er riskierte einen Blick in Malfoys Gesicht und sah, dass dieser mühsam sein spöttisches Grinsen aufrecht erhielt, das er den anderen am Tisch zuwarf. Als er seine Augen weiterschweifen ließ, blieben sie an Leander Hall hängen, der wiederum Draco Malfoy verträumt fixierte. Unwillkürlich umfasste er Malfoys Hand fester und kassierte einen leicht amüsierten Blick.

„Leander Hall, beschreibe den Typ Mann, auf den du stehst!", erhob sich die Stimme der Kugel erneut.

Leander wurde etwas rot, sah kurz zu Malfoy hinüber und fixierte alsbald seine Schuhspitze.

„Schlank... feingliedrig... äh... helle Haare... hohe Wangenknochen..."

„Das reicht, so genau wollen wir das gar nicht wissen", schnarrte Malfoy gespielt gelangweilt und amüsierte sich köstlich über Harrys finsteren Blick.

„Bügel die Furche aus deiner Stirn, Potter, sonst bleibt sie dir noch!", zischte er ihm zu.

Harry blickte nur noch düsterer drein.

„Er ist sowieso nicht mein Typ", fügte er leise noch hinzu. Harry, der gerade einen Schluck von seinem Butterbier genommen hatte, prustete die Ladung über den Tisch und über seine Kleidung.

„Ach, Harry, du Schussel! Verteilt der das Butterbier auf seinem neuen Shirt, ein Jammer", schimpfte Seamus.

„Ja, und wie das pappt!", meinte George. „Der Junge der _k_lebte", witzelte Fred und sprach einen Reinigungszauber über seinen dunkelhaarigen Freund.

„Darf man fragen, was Malfoy dir so Interessantes ins Ohr geflüstert hat, dass du derart die Fassung verloren hast?", fragte Ginny neugierig und grinste.

„Das geht dich nichts an, Baby-Wiesel", motzte Draco und wurde von den Rotschöpfen am Tisch mit ärgerlichen Blicken bedacht.

„Der ändert sich wohl nie", flüsterte Fred George zu.

„Tja, dafür ist er lecker. Stell dir vor, er wäre auch noch _nett!_", antwortete dieser.

„Wohl wahr. Wenn Harry nicht wäre, würde ich ihn mir selbst schnappen."

„Du träumst wohl. Gegen mich hättest du doch eh keine Chance. Ich seh´ viel besser aus als du."

„Ach ja!"

„Ja."

„Du bist mein Zwilling."

„Na und?"

„Du siehst genau so aus wie ich."

„Oh. Das war mir für einen Moment entfallen", gab George gespielt kleinlaut zu und zwickte seinen Bruder liebevoll in die Wange.

„Aber wenn du Draco willst, krieg ich Harry", fügte er grinsend hinzu.

„Tja, zu spät. Du musst mal den Revelio-Zauber auf die Tischplatte legen, damit du hindurch sehen kannst. Sehr aufschlussreich!"

„Du spionierst!"

„Sind wir nicht alle ein bisschen slytherin?"

„Wo du Recht hast..."

„...hab´ ich Recht, ich weiß."

„Besserwisser!"

„Rübennase!"

„Wenn ich eine Rübennase habe, dann hast du aber auch eine."

„Warum?"

„Weil wir Zwillinge sind, du Kuh!"

„Harry Potter, geh für zehn Minuten an die frische Luft!", befahl die körperlose Stimme.

Harry sah verdutzt auf. „Soll ich Malfoy hier lassen, oder mitnehmen?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Na, mitnehmen natürlich. Schließlich war es seine Aufgabe, deine Hand für siebenundsiebzig Minuten zu halten, und noch ist die Zeit nicht um", sagte George.

„Oh."

Harry errötete und stand auf. Leander Hall warf ihm eifersüchtige Blicke zu, als er den Pub verließ und den Blonden hinter sich her zog.

„Und nun?", fragte Harry, als er die Türe der Drei Besen hinter sich zugezogen hatte.

„Lass uns spazieren gehen", schlug der Slytherin vor.

„Gute Idee!"

„Natürlich ist die Idee gut, sie ist ja auch von mir", schnarrte Malfoy.

„Du änderst dich wohl nie, was?"

„Nein. Sollte ich?"

„Nein", hauchte Harry. „Ich mag dich genau so, wie du bist."

„Wie bitte?"

„Du hast mich doch gehört."

„Ja, schon, aber..."

„Aber was?"

„Ach, nichts", erwiderte Draco, dessen Ohren rosarot angelaufen waren. Er zog Harry näher und schloss seine Augen. Sekunden später spürte er wieder diese anbetungswürdig weichen Lippen auf den seinen.

Harry lächelte in den Kuss und vergrub seine freie Hand in Malfoys Nacken. Als er ihn dort kraulte, stellte er vergnügt fest, dass sich Dracos Härchen aufstellten.

„Lass das, das kitzelt!", beschwerte sich der, nicht ganz ernst.

„Ach, wirklich?", gluckste Harry und vergrub die Hand weiter unter Dracos Hemdkragen.

Harry beendete jedoch sofort seine Attacke, als Malfoys freie Hand zu seinem Po wanderte und ihn dort packte, um ihn an sich zu pressen. Als der Schwarzhaarige überrascht in den Kuss keuchte, war es an Draco zu glucksen.

„Angst, Potter?"

„Träum weiter, Malfoy!" Harry hatte sich überraschend schnell gefangen und schickte die Hand, die bis eben gerade das blonde Nackenhaar seines Gegenübers zerwühlt hatte, gen Süden, wo sie an Dracos knackiger Rundung hängen blieb. Als Harry sich noch näher an Malfoy drängte, merkte er, dass der Junge offensichtlich erregt war.

„Scharf, Malfoy?"

„Träum weiter, Potter!"

„Gerne", meinte der leise, und fing Dracos Mund erneut zu einem tiefen Kuss ein. Seine Zunge wurde immer forscher und eroberte Malfoys im Sturm. Mit Genugtuung stellte er fest, dass dem Blonden ein tiefes Gurren entwich. Das helle Haar fiel ihm wirr ins Gesicht und kitzelte Harrys Nase, die beiden verschlungenen Hände teilten sich und tasteten nach dem jeweiligen Gegenüber.

Malfoy teilte Harrys Umhang und umschlang fest dessen schmale Taille.

„Wir sind aber ganz schön besitzergreifend, was?" Harry atmete schwer.

In diesem Moment flog die Tür der Drei Besen auf und die beiden stoben auseinander.

„Harry, ich wollte euch nur sagen, ihr könnt wieder `reinkommen, die zehn Minuten sind um", lächelte Neville gutmütig. Hinter ihm erschien Ginny, die ihrem Freund einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange gab.

„Ihr habt etwas verpasst! Ron musste mit Dean eine Szene aus einem berühmten Muggelstück nachspielen. Schade, dass ihr `raus musstet", meinte sie mitleidig.

„Ja, schade", grinste Harry. Schon spürte er Dracos Ellenbogen in seinen Rippen.

„Was habt ihr denn so lange gemacht?", fragte Neville naiv.

„Och, nichts Besonderes." Harry grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„_Das_ nennst du nichts Besonderes?", zischte ihm Malfoy empört zu.

„Sei still, wir fliegen noch auf!", flüsterte der Gryffindor.

Der Slytherin packte daraufhin wortlos Harrys Hand und zog ihn zurück zum Tisch mit den Hogwartsschülern. Zu seiner Erleichterung war Leander Hall bereits verschwunden.

In der Zwischenzeit hatten vor allem die Mädchen, allen voran Pansy und Hermine, dicht gefolgt von Milli und Ginny, ziemlich viel Butterbier getrunken.

Hermine kicherte ununterbrochen und flüsterte ihren Freundinnen Geheimnisse ins Ohr, was zu noch mehr Gelächter führte.

„Alllso, Harry – hicks – Pansyunich findn, du unMafoy wärdn sch... schönes Paar", gluckste Hermine beschwipst, Pansy fiel in das Kichern mit ein.

„Meinst du, sie ahnt etwas?", wisperte George Fred heimlich zu.

"Hermine ist eine Intelligenzbestie, natürlich ahnt sie was. Sieh nur, wie sich die beiden aneinanderkuscheln!"

Fred musterte amüsiert das gegensätzliche Paar, das ihm gegenüber saß. Obwohl sie ständig in unterschiedliche Richtungen sahen, um nicht aufzufallen, berührten sie sich von der Schulter bis zur Hüfte und vermutlich auch noch darunter, was Fred jedoch nicht mehr sehen konnte, da der Revelio-Zauber schon seine Wirkung verloren hatte.

„Hast du bemerkt, dass die beiden vorher ziemlich zerzaust aussahen, mit rosa Wangen und knallroten Lippen...?", fragte Fred seinen Bruder.

„Ich bin doch nicht blind."

„Nur manchmal."

„Was soll das schon wieder heißen?"

„Lass gut sein."

„Nein, ich will das jetzt wissen!"

„Naja, neulich, als du nach deiner Sonnenbrille gesucht hast und sie auf deiner Nase saß..."

„Lassen wir das!"

„Die Kugel hat vorher vibriert, Draco und Harry müssen das Händchenhalten draußen unterbrochen haben...", gab Fred zu bedenken.

„Na, ich bin mir sicher, die hatten genug anderen Körperkontakt. Vermutlich haben sie ihre Hände dringend für etwas anderes gebraucht...", grinste George. „Also keine Strafe."

„Hey, Harry, schon mal auf die Uhr gesehen? Ihr müsstet schon seit zehn Minuten nicht mehr Händchen halten...", sagte Seamus, der unter dem Tisch nach Pansys Hand gegriffen hatte. Hermine schob diesen Umstand auf die Tatsache, dass die beiden nicht mehr ganz nüchtern waren.

„Oh. Gut", meinte Malfoy und ließ Harrys Hand zögerlich los. Bevor er sie jedoch vollkommen aus seinem Griff entließ, strich er noch einmal leicht über den Handrücken des Gryffindor, der etwas rot um die Nase wurde.

„Es ist überhaupt spät geworden, wahrscheinlich sollten wir uns langsam zurück auf den Weg zum Schloss machen...", gab Dean zu bedenken, der sich, weil er weder Butterbier noch Feuerwhiskey mochte, nur an Kürbissaft gehalten hatte und deswegen am vernünftigsten dachte.

„Ja", gähnte Ginny herzhaft und kuschelte sich an Neville, der immer noch rot anlief, wenn Ginny ihm in der Öffentlichkeit ihre Zuneigung zeigte, „ich bin auch schon ziemlich müde!"

Die Tischrunde löste sich allmählich auf, Madam Rosmerta kam, um die Zeche zu kassieren, und die meisten Schüler waren schon aus der Tür, als Harry beschloss, noch einmal den Waschraum aufzusuchen. Insgeheim hoffte er, dass auch Malfoy ein bisschen zurückblieb – heute waren schließlich weder Crabbe noch Goyle anwesend gewesen – und er noch die Gelegenheit hätte, ihm Gute Nacht zu sagen.

Wenn er so zurückdachte, dann fragte er sich insgeheim, wie das alles überhaupt hatte passieren können. Zuerst die Träume von dem Blonden, die ihn in ein anderes Licht gerückt hatten – obwohl Harry sich nicht sicher war, ob sie überhaupt der Realität entsprachen, dann der Unfall mit seinem Besen; die Zaubertrankstunden, die Wunderbombe... Harry konnte sich nicht mehr entsinnen, wann genau Malfoy zu „Draco" geworden war, wann er sich das erste Mal gewünscht hatte, dieses viel zu ordentliche, blonde Haar zu zerwühlen, und was in ihn gefahren war, als er ihn in der Eulerei geküsst hatte.

Der Gryffindor war sich sicher gewesen, dass Malfoy ihn zumindest in das nächste Jahrhundert hexen würde, wenn nicht ins nächste Millennium... Sicher hatte er sich Hoffnungen gemacht, schließlich hatte der Slytherin sich ihm gegenüber anders verhalten; aber als der Blonde ihn tatsächlich küsste, fiel Harry aus allen Wolken.

Zu dumm, dass Harry sich sicher war, dass Malfoys Gefühle nicht ernsthafterer Natur waren. Bestimmt war er neugierig geworden, als er Snape mit Lupin gesehen hatte, und möglicherweise hatte er Spaß daran, seinen Erzfeind nun auf andere Art und Weise zu quälen. Harry verspürte so ein starkes Ziehen, wenn er an Draco dachte; so ein sehnsüchtiges, leicht schmerzhaftes Stechen in seiner Brust. Sollte Malfoy es sich anders überlegen, würde er Harry mehr denn je verletzen können.

Das machte dem Schwarzhaarigen Angst – Gryffindor hin oder her. Doch Harry wäre nicht Harry gewesen, wenn er dieses Risiko nicht auf sich genommen und einen Versuch gewagt hätte.

Er blickte im Waschraum ein letztes Mal in den halbblinden Spiegel, strich sich eine widerspenstige Strähne aus dem Gesicht – im Vergleich zu Dracos Schopf hatte er Drahtborsten auf dem Kopf - spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und strich sich ein paar Falten aus der Kleidung. Heute hatte er sich, weil es draußen empfindlich kalt war, für einen kuscheligen, dunkelgrünen Kapuzenpulli entschieden und trug darunter eine hellgraue Cordhose, die Harry liebte, weil sie sehr gemütlich war.

`Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich mich irgendwann einmal für Klamotten interessiere?´, dachte er amüsiert und verließ den Pub.

`Wer hätte gedacht, dass du dich einmal für Draco Malfoy interessierst?´, ließ sich die kleine Stimme aus Harrys Hinterkopf vernehmen.

Leider war von dem Objekt seiner Begierde weit und breit nichts zu sehen; auch Ron und Hermine waren schon vorausgegangen, da Ron seine beschwipste Freundin so schnell wie möglich zu Bett bringen wollte (vermutlich nicht ohne Hintergedanken, wie Harry dachte).

Er tigerte also mutterseelenallein den schmalen Pfad zum Schloss hinauf und kam zu einer Stelle, wo der Weg durch Gestrüpp führte, als er plötzlich Stimmen vernahm.

„Ich sag´ es dir noch einmal im Guten, Leander. Du siehst nicht schlecht aus, aber ich bin nicht interessiert. Wenn du mich jetzt gehen lassen würdest", hörte Harry Draco sagen.

„Versuch es doch wenigstens mit mir, du kennst mich doch überhaupt nicht!" Leanders Zungenschlag nach zu urteilen, war er nicht mehr ganz nüchtern.

„Bei Merlin, du verstehst es einfach nicht, oder? Hey, was machst du da, nimm gefälligst deine dreckigen Pfoten von meiner Kleidung!"

Das, was Harry zu Ohren gekommen war, reichte, um Malfoy zu Hilfe zu eilen. Zwar war Leander nicht als gewalttätig bekannt, aber wer wusste schon, wie der große Junge mit ein paar Butterbier zu viel auf so strikte Ablehnung reagierte.

„Gibt es Probleme?", fragte Harry ernst und pflückte Leanders Hand aus Dracos Klamotten.

„Au!"

„Sei nicht so empfindlich. Würdest du uns jetzt bitte allein lassen?", befahl Harry mehr als dass er bat.

„Nein, ich bin noch nicht fertig. Was machst du überhaupt hier?", stänkerte der.

„Was dagegen, wenn ich mit meinem Freund noch ein bisschen spazieren gehen möchte?", fragte Harry frech und biss sich Sekunden später auf die Zunge. Malfoy würde diese Lüge sicherlich nicht gutheißen. Zu spät. Doch offensichtlich hatte sie ihren Zweck erfüllt, denn Leander trollte sich leise murrend und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss.

„Und wehe, du erzählst das herum, dann probier´ ich den Castratus-Zauber aus dem Lieblingsbuch für schwarze Magie meines Urgroßonkels Luzifer an dir aus!", brüllte ihm Draco aufgebracht hinterher und schickte eine obszöne Geste hinterher.

„Ähm... Ich... Ich wusste nicht... Er ist größer als ich, und drum hab´ ich diese Notlüge...", stotterte Harry und wandte sich ab.

„Lass gut sein, die Idee war nicht schlecht – für einen Gryffindor. Mein Held", grinste Malfoy und zog Harry zu sich. Allein der Mond war Zeuge des heißen Kusses, in dem sich die Jungen verloren.

„Was machst du überhaupt noch hier? Granger und Weasel – äh – Weasley sind schon vor einer Ewigkeit hier vorbei gekommen", fragte Draco, nachdem er sich unwillig vom Gryffindor gelöst hatte.

„Ich war noch auf der Toilette."

„Ach so", gab Draco zurück. Schwang da etwas Enttäuschung in seiner weichen, dunklen Stimme mit?

„Und ich wollte dir Gute Nacht sagen. Allein", fügte Harry sehr leise hinzu.

Was er daraufhin auf dem Gesicht des Blonden sah, war so wunderschön, dass Harry nichts dagegen gehabt hätte, in diesem Augenblick mit diesem Bild vor Augen zu sterben, das ihm entgegen leuchtete (hätte er nicht noch viel vorgehabt in seinem bisher viel zu traurigen Leben): Draco Malfoy lächelte. Nicht spöttisch, nicht herablassend oder verletzend. Er lächelte offen und ehrlich, dass es Harry tief drinnen einen Stich versetzte.

„Na dann: Gute Nacht, mein Retter!", sagte Draco Malfoy und zog Harry in einen letzten, langen Kuss.

„Pssst – Harry!"

„George! Fred! Ich dachte, ihr wärt schon längst im Bett...", zischte Harry, der sich gehörig erschrocken hatte. Kein Wunder! Nach dem Abschied von Draco war er auf leisen Sohlen durch die Eingangshalle geschlichen. Er hatte sich versichert, dass Filch nicht in der Nähe war, denn es war sogar für einen Siebtklässler am Hogsmeade-Wochenende sehr spät geworden; umso überraschter war er, als sich eine kühle Hand über seinen Mund legte und ein Arm ihn in den schützenden Schatten einer Wandnische zog.

„Du wirst es jetzt tun!", sagten die Zwillinge wie aus einem Mund und sahen sich triumphierend an.

„Was tun?" Harry war ahnungslos.

„Die Wettschulden einlösen", grinste Fred.

„Du wirst heute Nacht nackt durch Hogwarts flitzen – selbstverständlich mit einem kleinen Umweg zu den Kerkern...", schmunzelte George und nahm seinen jüngeren Freund in den Arm.

„Es wird Zeit. Blaise Zabini hat uns erzählt, dass Draco auch mit ihm gewettet hat; auch er hat verloren."

„Willst du wissen, was er tun musste?"

„Er musste..."

„...einen Tag lang nett zu dir sein!"

„WAS?" Harry fasste sich an den Kopf, so überrascht war er. Vage erinnerte er sich an den Tag nach dem Cannons-Spiel, als George ihn unsanft geweckt und ihn über den Ausgang der Wette informiert hatte. Die Zaubertrankstunde an jenem Tag war sehr seltsam verlaufen. Draco hatte gemeint, er möge seine Narbe, und Harry war letztendlich in Ohnmacht gefallen.

„Und jetzt soll ich ausgerechnet heute Nacht meine Wettschuld einlösen?" Harry sah die Zwillinge skeptisch an. Seine Bedenken waren durchaus berechtigt. Gut, dass er nicht ahnte, dass das rothaarige Duo dem Eisprinzen von Slytherin eine Nachricht zukommen hatte lassen, dass er es bitter bereuen würde, wenn er zu früh zu Bett ginge.

„Ich schätze, diese Nacht ist so gut oder schlecht wie jede andere, nicht wahr?", lenkte Harry ein und zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich gehe mich nur rasch `umziehen´!", sagte er und zwinkerte Fred und George verschwörerisch zu. Ein Gryffindor war eben ein Gryffindor, und Wettschulden wurden als Ehrenschulden betrachtet.

Die Zwillinge sahen Harry sehnsüchtig hinterher und machten sich dann ebenfalls auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Dieses Spektakel wollten sie selbstverständlich auf keinen Fall verpassen!

Draco Malfoy war, wie ihm geraten wurde, noch nicht zu Bett gegangen. Zu sehr drückte ihn die Neugier. Er ahnte bereits, von wem der Zettel stammte, den er, als er sich in seinem Zimmer seines Umhangs entledigte, aus der Tasche spitzen sah. Die Zwillinge hatten sich in den Drei Besen nicht gerade unauffällig verhalten.

Wenn heute Nacht das passieren würde, von dem er annahm, dass es geschehen sollte, dann würde er, wenn nötig, die ganze Nacht vor dem Drachenportrait verbringen. Einen _nackten_ Harry ließ sich niemand entgehen, der auch nur das kleinste bisschen Geschmack und Neugierde besaß.

Er packte sich warm ein, denn es war empfindlich kühl in den Kerkern, bestellte durch den Kamin fettarme Knabbereien – schließlich wollte er seine makellose Figur mit in das nächste Millennium nehmen – und machte es sich so gemütlich wie möglich vor dem Drachenportrait, an dem der tapfere Gryffindor vorbeikommen musste, wenn die Zwillinge nicht gelogen hatten.

„Oh Merlin, es ist eiskalt!", hisste Harry, dessen Körper von einer reibeisenartigen Gänsehaut bedeckt wurde – und von sonst gar nichts.

George pfiff durch die Zähne.

„Mein lieber Herr Gesangsverein...", begann er.

„Wo hast du denn _diesen_ Ausspruch nun schon wieder her?", unterbrach ihn Fred.

„Muggelspruch, den Dad aufgeschnappt hat; aber das ist jetzt unwichtig, siehst du nicht, dass vor uns jemand steht, der heißer ist als die Mittagssonne in der Sahara?", flüsterte George seinem Bruder aufgeregt zu.

„Ich wäre euch sehr verbunden, wenn ihr nicht über mich reden würdet, als wäre ich ein Stück Fleisch in der Auslage", fiel Harry verstört ein.

„Gräme dich nicht, Süßer..."

„Wenn du dich sehen könntest..."

„...würdest du uns bestens verstehen!"

„Und nun auf in die Schlangengrube", freuten sich die beiden.

„Erinnert mich daran, nie wieder mit einem von euch zu wetten!", knirschte Harry durch seine klappernden Zähne.

„Bei Merlin!", entfuhr es Draco leise, als er den Schatten näher kommen sah.

„Salazar, steh´ mir bei."

Der Blonde schmiegte sich in eine Nische und getraute sich kaum zu blinzeln, um nicht einen Sekundenbruchteil des Schauspiels zu versäumen.

Der Goldjunge ging aufrecht im Adamskostüm den Gang entlang, schamlos, aber elegant.

`Wenn schon, dann hoch erhobenen Hauptes´, dachte Harry sich und stolzierte die Kerkergewölbe hinunter. Seine Füße glichen Eisblöcken, aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Zu sehr war er sich der Anwesenheit Dracos bewusst, den er zwar nicht sah, aber doch spürte. Außerdem hatten die Zwillinge zu sehr darauf bestanden, dass er den Kerkern einen Besuch abstattete.

Draco schluckte mehrmals trocken, ohne Erfolg. Er hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund, um nicht laut aufzustöhnen, als der Dunkelhaarige immer näher und näher kam.

Harry war einfach göttlich anzusehen, die schlanke Gestalt, die langen, kräftigen Muskelstränge, die seine schmalen Beine umwoben; das dunkle Haar, das ihm wirr ins Gesicht hing...

Erst jetzt fiel Draco auf, dass der Junge keine Brille trug. Die Zwillinge nahmen den Begriff „nackt" wohl mehr als wörtlich. Durch diesen Umstand leuchteten Harrys grüne Augen nur noch mehr im Licht der Fackeln.

Draco konnte sich nicht satt sehen an der Schönheit des anderen Jungen. Zu gerne wäre er auf ihn losgestürzt, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er keine überirdische Erscheinung war, sondern aus Fleisch und Blut. Doch er wollte Harry nicht noch mehr in Verlegenheit bringen.

Seine Augen wanderten wieder zu dem Punkt unter Harrys Bauchnabel, wo sie anfangs als erstes hängengeblieben waren: Hätte Draco Harry nicht schon längst als sein Eigentum und nicht mehr als seinen Rivalen angesehen, wäre er vor Eifersucht explodiert; so bestaunte er nur Harrys Glied, das sogar bei derartigen Temperaturen noch eine beachtliche Länge aufwies.

Die Hose des Blonden wurde enger und enger. Obwohl es sehr kühl war, stand ihm der Schweiß auf der Stirn. Er leckte sich die trockenen, aufgesprungenen Lippen und nestelte nervös an seinem Hemd herum, um nicht aufzuspringen.

Nun ging Harry direkt an der Nische vorbei, in der sich der Slytherin versteckt hielt.

Aus der Nähe konnte er die feinen, dunklen Härchen betrachten, die sich glatt an den Körper des Jungen schmiegten. Harrys Brust war fast gänzlich unbehaart; ein feiner Streifen jedoch führte über seinen Bauchnabel weiter nach unten und mündete in dunkel gelocktem Schamhaar.

Jetzt konnte Draco fast Harrys Hand berühren, so nah war er. Harrys Hände waren ein Kapitel für sich, befand Draco. Einerseits hatte er so kräftige Hände, und doch so schlanke Finger. Die Nägel waren natürlich nicht so manikürt wie Dracos; aber doch gepflegt. Draco sehnte sich danach, seine eigenen, fast weißen Finger mit den dunklen Harrys zu verflechten, und die Wärme zu spüren, die immer von dem Gryffindor ausging.

Schade, dass er jetzt schon an Dracos Alkoven vorbeigelaufen war. Doch jetzt konnte der Blonde die Rückansicht Harrys genießen.

Sein Atem ging schneller, als er das knackige, runde Hinterteil seines ehemaligen Erzfeindes besah. Er notierte sich geistig, demnächst die kleine Mulde über Harrys Po mit Küssen zu bedecken, die so einladend mit feinen Härchen bedeckt war. Der Dunkelhaarige schwang beim Gehen leicht mit der Hüfte, was seine Rückseite noch einladender zum Vorschein brachte.

Draco schluckte erneut. Er zwickte sich fest in seinen linken Unterarm, um sich zu vergewissern, dass das alles kein Traum war.

War sein oberstes Ziel noch vor wenigen Stunden gewesen, Harry halb bewusstlos zu küssen, so hatten sich seine Interessen ein paar Etagen südlich verlagert.

Plötzlich vernahm er Schritte. Nein! Das durfte nicht wahr sein; um die nächste Ecke bog kein Geringerer als der berüchtigte Tränkemeister persönlich!

Am liebsten hätte Draco sich die Hände vor´s Gesicht geschlagen, um den kommenden Moment nicht miterleben zu müssen, aber als er so darüber nachdachte, hielt er es für geschickter, sich seines Umhangs zu entledigen, und Harry damit zu schützen.

Geistesgegenwärtig sprang er aus der Nische, riss sich den Umhang vom Leib und warf ihn über einen zur Salzsäule erstarrten Harry.

Snape, sonst stets mit unbewegtem Gesichtsausdruck, ließ seine Züge entgleiten. Das ansonsten kalte Antlitz überzog ein spöttisches – oder war es ein lüsternes? – Grinsen.

„Mr Potter. Darf ich fragen, was Sie dazu treibt, um diese Uhrzeit im Adamskostüm durch die Kerker zu streunen?"

„Ja, Sir, Sie dürfen", antwortete der Gryffindor frech. Draco staunte über Harrys Courage.

„Würden Sie mir dann gütigst den Grund verraten, oder muss ich das Geheimnis mit Hilfsmitteln aus Ihnen herausquetschen?", drohte der Tränkemeister mit einem tiefen Knurren, das Harry die Gänsehaut über die Glieder laufen ließ. Gut, dass der grüne Slytherinumhang seine körperlichen Reaktionen verbarg.

Draco hoffte, dass Harry klein beigeben würde; er wollte lieber nicht wissen, zu welchen „Hilfsmitteln" der Hauslehrer greifen würde. Der Blonde hatte jedoch eine vage Ahnung. Schnell schüttelte er alle aufkeimenden, unzüchtigen Gedanken von sich ab.

„Ich habe eine Wette verloren, Sir", erklärte Harry mit fester Stimme. „Mein Wetteinsatz war, nackt durch Hogwarts zu laufen, falls ich die Wette verlieren sollte."

„Nun", schnurrte Snape seidig, „wie kommt es, dass Sie dann in einen Umhang gehüllt sind? Ich dachte, ihr Gryffindors nehmt es mit Wettschulden sehr ernst...?"

Draco wurde übel.

Mit einem Ruck entledigte der mutige Gryffindor sich des Umhangs und warf ihn dem entsetzten blonden Slytherin über die Schulter.

„Mr Malfoy", wandte sich der schwarzhaarige Mann an seinen Schüler, „ich denke, dass es auch für einen Präfekten Zeit ist, um diese Zeit im Bett zu sein!"

„Ja, Sir", sagte der Angesprochene kleinlaut und zog von dannen.

„Und Sie, Mr Potter...", grinste Snape hämisch, „machen sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte der Goldjunge sich um und schritt gemäßigten Schrittes in Richtung seines Hausturms. Snape mochte ihn bloßstellen, aber seiner Würde konnte er nichts anhaben. Unwohl spürte er die bohrenden Blicke in seinem Rücken, als er letztendlich um eine schützende Ecke bog.

„Psst, Harry!"

„Du hast den Einsatz eingelöst!"

„Klasse Vorstellung!"

„Und keine Sorge, wir werden nichts von alledem verraten..."

„...das bleibt unter uns."

Kichernd hüllten die Zwillinge den armen Harry in eine dicke Decke und führten ihn zum Portrait der fetten Dame.

Harry wollte nichts lieber, als die ganze Sache möglichst bald zu vergessen!

Währenddessen in den Schlafgemächern eines gewissen Tränkemeisters:

„Remus, wenn du nicht sofort deinen heißen Hintern hierher schwingst, dann kann ich für nichts garantieren!", zischte der schwarzhaarige Mann in die grünen Flammen seines Kamins.

Kurz darauf erschien ein etwas zerzauster Remus Lupin und musterte die hohe Gestalt etwas amüsiert.

„Was ist dir denn über den Weg gelaufen, Severus? Mit solch geröteten Wangen hab´ ich dich ja noch nie erlebt..."

„Mund halten!", befahl Snape etwas uncharmant und warf den Werwolf auf sein ausladendes Himmelbett und sich darüber.

Kapitel 16

Harry erwachte, als ihn die Sonne im Gesicht kitzelte. Er lächelte mit geschlossenen Augen, drehte sich um und ließ die gestrigen Erlebnisse noch einmal Revue passieren.

Draco und er hatten sich in der Eingangshalle verabschiedet und waren dann getrennte Wege gegangen. Dann kam der Teil, an den er sich nicht gern zurückerinnerte:

Letztendlich hatten ihn die Zwillinge dazu überredet, seine Wettschulden einzulösen, und so war er Snape über den Weg gelaufen. Was am Schlimmsten war: Draco Malfoy hatte die erniedrigende Szene mitbekommen. Harry würde ihm nie wieder in die Augen sehen können!

Halbblind tastete der Gryffindor nach seiner Brille und setzte sie sich auf die Nase. Ein Blick auf Rons Wecker sagte ihm, dass er noch viel Zeit bis zum Frühstück hatte, das Sonntags am späten Vormittag angesetzt war, um den Schülern die Möglichkeit zu geben, auszuschlafen. Doch Harry war nicht mehr nach schlafen zumute; er putzte sich in Windeseile die Zähne, suchte ein paar seiner neuen Klamotten heraus und klemmte sich den Besen unter den Arm.

Wie wundervoll musste es sein, im Spätherbst über das bunte Blätterdach des Verbotenen Waldes zu gleiten, die letzten Sonnenstrahlen einzufangen und die frische Morgenluft zu genießen!

Genau das Richtige, um sich von der Tatsache abzulenken, dass er seine erste und einzige Chance bei „seinem" blonden Slytherin heute Nacht verspielt hatte.

Mit einer tiefen Falte auf der Stirn machte er sich auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld und erhob sich in die Lüfte.

War Fliegen eine seiner liebsten Beschäftigungen, so konnte es ihn heute wenig aufheitern. Aus Trotz vollführte er die kompliziertesten Figuren mit einer Eleganz, dass jeder Profispieler vor Neid erblasst wäre, hätte er Harry beobachtet. Und doch machte es ihm keine Freude.

Als der größte Unmut verraucht war, hielt er Kurs auf den Wald. Er zog große Kreise über das farbige Dickicht und flog mal dicht, mal hoch über den Bäumen.

Nur wenige Minuten später erregte etwas am Waldesrand, nicht weit von Hogwarts, seine Aufmerksamkeit. In einer großen Linde konnte Harry eine Konstruktion aus Brettern ausmachen. Ein Baumhaus?

Neugierig ließ Harry sich tiefer sinken und schwebte nun direkt neben dem riesenhaften Baum. Tatsächlich! Vom Schloss aus konnte man das Baumhaus nicht erkennen; zu gut schützten die dichten Blätter es vor neugierigen Blicken. Von oben jedoch konnte man es sehen.

Der Schwarzhaarige glitt elegant zu einem der dicken Äste und landete auf einer Art Plattform, die fast wie dafür gemacht zu sein schien. Das Baumhaus war etwa halb so groß wie Harrys Schlafsaal, bemerkte er, als er es durch eine quietschende Tür betrat. Hier und dort waren einige Bretter morsch geworden und durchgebrochen, Spinnweben hingen von der Decke und ein paar Fledermäuse ergriffen die Flucht, als Tageslicht durch die Öffnung hereindrang.

`Ob Snape hier ab und zu übernachtet?´, dachte er boshaft.

Vorsichtig, um nicht durchzubrechen, tastete sich der Gryffindor vorwärts. Als er sich den Eingang näher besah, fiel ihm ein Schild auf, das über dem Türrahmen angebracht worden war.

„Lumos", sagte Harry und trat näher, um die Inschrift zu lesen.

_Moony Wurmschwanz Tatze Krone_

Harry zog überrascht die Luft ein.

Dieses Baumhaus hatten sein Vater, Sirius, Remus und der Verräter Pettigrew errichtet!

Er konnte es kaum fassen.

Harry musste sich setzen. Als er sich umschaute, bemerkte er ein paar alte, teilweise kaputte Möbelstücke, eine fingerdick mit Staub bedeckte Truhe und mehrere alte Fotos an der Wand. Er deutete mit dem Zauberstab darauf und rief sie zu sich.

Auf einem davon waren sein Vater und Sirius zu sehen, die Arm in Arm vor der Linde standen, auf der das Baumhaus errichtet worden war. Sie sahen stolz aus. Vermutlich war das Foto aufgenommen worden, als sie mit der Arbeit fertig geworden waren.

Harry fühlte, wie seine Augen brannten. Er schob es auf den Staub.

Ein anderes Bild zeigte, wie sein Vater seiner Mutter eine Kusshand zuwarf. Lily Potter jedoch bedachte James mit einem strengen Blick und ging ihres Weges. James lachte.

Nun lief Harry eine einzelne Träne über seine Wange, die er hastig wegwischte.

Er besah sich den Raum noch einmal und konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass vor mehreren Jahrzehnten sein Vater und Sirius, und vielleicht sogar seine Mutter, auf eben diesen Stühlen gesessen und gelacht hatten.

Harrys Entschluss stand fest: Er würde dieses Baumhaus wieder herrichten und es bewohnen und in Ehren halten, als Andenken an seine Eltern und Sirius.

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor konnte es kaum erwarten, Ron und Hermine davon zu erzählen. Oder Draco...

Draco. Harry sprach einen Tempuszauber und merkte entsetzt, dass es schon sehr spät war, das Frühstück in der Großen Halle war seit etwa einer Stunde in vollem Gange.

Sorgsam schob er die beiden Fotos ein, die er entdeckt hatte, verriegelte die Tür mit einem Zauber und einem Passwort – denn ab heute sollte das Baumhaus ihm und nur ihm alleine gehören – und erhob sich in die Lüfte.

Als Harry einige Zeit später in die Große Halle stürmte, bemerkte er enttäuscht, dass Draco nicht mehr am Slytherintisch saß. Vielleicht hatte er das Frühstück auch ganz ausfallen lassen.

Kein Wunder, nach der Blamage von heute Nacht. Wieso musste sowas immer Harry passieren? Er hatte ein bisschen Wut auf die Zwillinge; denn ohne sie wäre der Abend perfekt verlaufen.

Schnell rief er sich jedoch zur Besinnung, denn ohne die Zwillinge hätte er nie Dracos Hand gehalten, ihn nicht geküsst. Sie waren es doch, die ihm gut zugeredet und Mut gemacht hatten.

Harry durchfuhr ein unangenehmes Ziehen. Vielleicht hatte der Blonde am Tag zuvor nur mit ihm gespielt; vielleicht hatte er es sich jetzt, wo er Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte, anders überlegt... Dem Gryffindor wurde plötzlich übel. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein, anzunehmen, dass es dem anderen Jungen ernst war?

Und selbst, wenn es ihm ernst war, dann hatte er sich sicher umentschieden, als er Harry in der Nacht zuvor nackt sah. Und dann auch noch vor Snape!

Der Goldjunge hielt sich für den größten Pechvogel aller Zeiten.

`Kann ich nicht ein einziges Mal glücklich sein?´, fragte er sich in Gedanken.

Langsamen Schrittes steuerte er auf seinen Haustisch zu und setzte sich neben Hermine und Ron, die ihn kurz begrüßten und sich dann wieder einander zuwandten.

Automatisch langte Harry nach einem Toastbrot, beschmierte es mit etwas Butter und biss lustlos hinein. Dabei wanderten seine Augen immer wieder zu dem leeren Platz am anderen Tisch, auf dem eigentlich Malfoy sitzen sollte.

Das Händchenhalten hatte Draco sicher nur mitgemacht, weil er kein Spielverderber war; und die heißen Küsse vor den Drei Besen waren aus reiner Lust gewesen. Jetzt, da es Tag war, sah Harry die Ereignisse des Vorabends in einem ganz anderen Licht.

Was musste der Blond nur von ihm denken?

Sein Herz zog sich zusammen, als der Slytherin schließlich doch noch auftauchte. Als er Harry prüfend musterte, schickte ihm dieser seinen kühlsten Blick. Der Blonde sollte nicht glauben, dass Harrys Herz an der Geschichte hing, so dass Malfoy imstande war, ihn zu verletzen! Auch wenn er innerlich blutete und sehnsüchtig an die leichten Berührungen seines Erzfeindes dachte...

Draco schien etwas geschockt über Harrys Reaktion zu sein, doch der bemerkte es nicht, da er mit großem Interesse in seiner heißen Schokolade herumrührte. Als Harry auch den Rest des Frühstücks nicht zu ihm herübersah, leerte er schlechtgelaunt seinen Teller und suchte das Weite.

„Typisch Slytherin! Immer abhauen, wenn es ungemütlich wird", murmelte Harry in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Was sagst du, Harry?", fragte Hermine, die sich aus Rons Umarmung befreite.

„Ach, nichts, nichts." Er trank seine Tasse in einem einzigen Zug leer und verließ ebenfalls die Große Halle.

Als er beschloss, zum See zu gehen, wurde er mit festen Griff gepackt und umgedreht.

„Was soll das, Potter?"

„Was soll was, _Malfoy_?", spie Harry verächtlich aus und versuchte, das schmerzhafte Gefühl in seiner Brust zurückzudrängen.

„Das fragst du noch?", schnarrte der Blonde und zog ihn mit sich in den Garten, in dem Madam Sprout ganzjährig tropische Pflanzen erblühen ließ.

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Potter! Was zur Hölle ist passiert, dass du aussiehst wie Zerberus, der Höllenhund persönlich?"

„Als ob du das nicht genau wüsstest!"

„Offensichtlich weiß ich es nicht, also spuck es schon aus, ich bin nicht Trelawney – wobei ich bezweifeln möchte, dass mir das etwas helfen würde. Also?"

„Ach, lass gut sein, Malfoy, du hattest deinen Spaß. Jetzt lass mich einfach in Ruhe!"

„Ich lass dich erst in Ruhe, Potter, wenn du mir erklärst, warum du so verdammt wütend bist! Außerdem denke ich, dass ich gestern nicht der Einzige war, der Spaß hatte, was?", meinte er spöttisch grinsend.

„Lass das. Lass mich einfach in Ruhe."

„Wenn ich aber nicht will?", sagte Draco frech.

„Dann hex´ ich dich eben ins nächste Jahrtausend!", grollte Harry.

„Dann war das gestern für dich also alles nur Spaß", stellte der Blonde trocken fest und biss sich auf die Zunge, um sein Gesicht nicht zu verziehen.

„Für _mich?_", platzte es aus Harry heraus.

„Sieh dich doch an, du behandelst mich wie den letzten Dreck! Erinnerst du dich eventuell an den Blick beim Frühstück, den du mir zugeworfen hast? Wäre ich nicht zufällig immun gegen den Todesblick, da er Malfoyschen Ursprungs ist, wäre ich auf der Stelle leblos zusammengebrochen!"

„Dann... Dann war das gestern kein Spiel für dich?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Oh, Potter; jetzt sag nicht, du hast gedacht, ich hätte nur einen Jux gemacht!"

Harry wurde rot. Draco hingegen fielen drei Felsen von der Größe des Himalaya-Gebirges vom Herzen. Er zog seinen ehemaligen Rivalen hinter eine besonders dichte Hecke und küsste ihn halb besinnungslos.

„Du dummer, dummer Gryffindor", seufzte er zwischen zwei spektakulär langen Küssen und zog Harry näher.

„Als ob ich dich gehen lassen würde, nachdem ich Blut geleckt habe...", nuschelte er in Harrys Halsbeuge, an der er sog.

„Oh, Draco", keuchte er und vergrub seine Hände in dem flachsblonden Schopf.

„Ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass du ausgerechnet _mich_ von allen Leuten genommen hast! Denk doch nur an die Blicke, die Hall dir zugeworfen hat; und Fred und George haben dich mit ihren Augen ausgezogen... Und da nimmst du ausgerechnet den Jungen mit der unbezähmbaren Mähne, dem Sehfehler und den knubbeligen Knien?", fragte Harry, dessen Herz wild klopfte.

„Erstens: Hall ist ein schleimiger Blödmann, die Wiesel-Zwillinge interessieren mich nicht; dass du knubbelige Knie hast, wusste ich bisher nicht und es wäre mir gestern auch nicht aufgefallen; nun ja, zugegebenermaßen war es sehr dunkel; aber ich gedenke natürlich, diese Behauptung noch einmal genauestens zu überprüfen. Und dass ich dich genommen hätte, daran kann ich mich nicht erinnern. Leider. War ich gestern so betrunken? Eine Schande..."

„Du weißt schon, was ich meine", sagte Harry verschämt und stocherte mit seinem Schuh im Kies umher.

„Ich weiß es, aber ich verstehe es nicht, Harry", grinste der Blonde und eroberte hungrig Harrys Mund.

„Dann findest du mich also nackt nicht abstoßend?", entkam es Harry.

„Abstoßend?" Draco schnaubte und wandte sich wieder intensiv seiner derzeitigen Lieblingsbeschäftigung zu, zumindest solange er nicht über Harry herfallen konnte. Er küsste ihn wieder und wieder.

„Du hattest Pfirsichsaft zum Frühstück", stellte der Dunkelhaarige lächelnd fest und sandte seine Zunge weiter auf Entdeckungsreise. Wie froh er war, dass er sich alles nur eingebildet hatte. Aber Draco zu haben war einfach zu schön, um wahr zu sein.

„Sind wir jetzt ein... ein Paar?", fragte Harry schüchtern und stocherte mit seinem Fuß im Kies umher.

„Ähm... Möchtest du das denn?", antwortete Draco unsicher mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Ich weiß nicht...", sagte Harry, obwohl er genau wusste, dass er es wollte; er hatte jedoch Angst, den Blonden zu überrumpeln.

„Findest du nicht, dass es noch reichlich früh ist, über so etwas nachzudenken?", meinte er. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und musterte eine Passionsblume in der Nähe, um Draco nicht zu zeigen, dass er nicht seiner Meinung war.

„Draciii, Blaise und ich schreiben gerade an unserem Zaubertrankaufsatz, aber wir kommen nicht weiter! Hilfst du uns?", bettelte Pansy Parkinson. Der Gryffindor hatte sich schnell aus dem Staub gemacht und beobachtete nun neidisch, wie das Mädchen ihren Arm um „seinen" Draco legte und ihn zum Schloss zurück zog.

Harry wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als den Blonden auch so vertraut zu halten; vielleicht sogar in aller Öffentlichkeit. Er seufzte betrübt und hoffte, dass es irgendwann so weit sein würde. Doch er musste geduldig sein, denn er hatte nicht vor, Malfoy mit seinen Gefühlen zu erschrecken. Aber er würde ihn kriegen, das schwor er sich bei seiner Gryffindorehre!

„Harry!", rief Hermine aufgeregt und stürzte auf ihn zu. „Was hat Malfoy mit dir angestellt? Wir haben gesehen, dass er dich mit sich fortgezerrt hat, aber wir konnten dich nicht mehr entdecken! Hat er sich mit dir geprügelt? Sieht ihm ähnlich! Du bist ganz blau am Hals... Tut das weh?", fragte sie besorgt.

Harry war viel zu verwirrt, um ihren Redeschwall zu unterbrechen; Ron stand schweigsam daneben und sah verdutzt auf den Hals seines Freundes.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, Malfoy hat ihm einen Knutschfleck verpasst!" Der Rothaarige lachte laut über seinen vermeintlichen Witz.

Der Schwarzhaarige errötete bis unter die Haarwurzeln.

„Ach Ron, lass die Scherze, siehst du nicht, wie unangenehm Harry das ist? Was wollte Malfoy denn nun von dir?"

„Och, nichts Besonderes, wir haben ein wenig gestritten – wie immer – und dann hat ihn Pansy mit sich fortgezogen..."

Harry kratzte sich verlegen im Nacken und holte seinen gelb-rot geringelten Gryffindorschal aus seiner Schultasche, um den verräterischen Fleck zu verbergen. Gut, dass Ron manchmal etwas langsam war, sonst wären Harry und sein heimlicher Freund aufgeflogen. Aber vermutlich würde Ron die Wahrheit nicht erkennen, wenn sie vor ihm in Form von Snape in einem Ballett-Tütü herum hüpfen würde, weil er sie einfach nicht sehen wollte. Um diese Erkenntnis war Harry heilfroh. Er würde noch früh genug mit Ron über Draco diskutieren müssen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ihr vorhabt, aber ich werde in die Bibliothek gehen und meinen Aufsatz für alte Runen noch einmal überarbeiten; mir sind über das Wochenende noch ein paar wichtige Aspekte durch den Kopf gegangen", riss Hermine ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Ron stöhnte. Wie konnte ein Mensch allein so arbeitsam und pflichtbewusst sein?

Er selber hatte noch mehrere Hausaufgaben vor sich. Insgeheim hoffte er, dass seine Freundin ihm dabei zur Hand gehen würde, und so beschloss er, sie in die Bibliothek zu begleiten. Harry schloss sich ihnen an, da er die Möglichkeit in Erwägung zog, dass ein gewisser, blonder Jemand vielleicht ebenso dort arbeitete.

Als sie an Madam Pince vorbei zu den Tischgruppen schlenderten, warf diese ihnen schon vorsorglich einen gestrengen Blick zu. Viel zu oft wagten alberne Schüler, die heilige Ruhe dieser altehrwürdigen Räume zu stören.

Harrys Herz hüpfte auf und ab, als er, nicht weit von dem Tisch, an dem er sich mit seinen Freunden niedergelassen hatte, den hellen Haarschopf des heißgeliebten Slytherin erspähte. Er setzte sich so, dass er ihn im Blickfeld hatte und kramte in seiner Schultasche nach ein paar Rollen Pergament und seinem Federkiel.

Hermine kritzelte eifrig in ihrem Notizheft und Ron ließ hin und wieder ein verzweifeltes Stöhnen vernehmen. Vor ihm lagen etwa ein halbes Dutzend aufgeschlagener Bücher, zwischen denen er wahllos hin und hersah. Ein weiteres, diesmal absichtlich lautes, herzzerreißendes Stöhnen brachte Hermine dazu, ihrem Freund zu Hilfe zu eilen, und ihm widerwillig das Prinzip vom Umlauf des Jupiter mit seinen Monden um die Sonne zu erklären.

Harry hingegen tat nur so, als würde er arbeiten und sah stattdessen immer wieder so unauffällig wie möglich – oder das, was er für unauffällig hielt – zu den Slytherins. Der Blonde schien ihn noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. Als er das nächste Mal seinen Kopf hob, um hinüber zu linsen, fing er einen Blick von Draco Malfoy auf. Dessen Gesicht erhellte sich merklich, als er den Gryffindor erkannte. Er zwinkerte ihm zu und ließ seine Züge sofort wieder zu seiner ewig desinteressierten und hochnäsigen Maske gefrieren, bevor er sich erneut Pansy Parkinson zuwandte, die scheinbar ein ebenso hoffnungsloser Fall war wie Ron.

Harry grinste in sich hinein. Beim nächsten scheuen Blick merkte er, wie Pansy tief in ihren Aufsatz vergraben war und der Blonde ihn verträumt ansah. Der Gryffindor legte seinen Kopf schief und sah sehnsüchtig zum Objekt seiner Begierde. Er nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Ausgang und sagte dann lauter als nötig:

„Ron, Hermine, ich muss mal eben für kleine Gryffindors, bin gleich wieder da!", schnappte seinen Umhang und verließ die Bibliothek unter dem tadelnden Blick von Madam Pince.

„Mr Potter, wenn Sie die Toilette aufsuchen wollen, dann teilen Sie das Ihren Freunden das nächste Mal leiser mit, wenn ich bitten darf!", zischte sie.

„Sie dürfen!", erwiderte Harry frech und eilte auf den Gang hinaus, in dem er sich gegen die Mauer lehnte und ungeduldig wartete. Minuten später huschte ein Schatten aus der Bibliothek und eilte auf ihn zu. Malfoy sah sich mehrere Male um, grinste und packte Harry an der Hand.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte der verdutzt.

„Ein leeres Klassenzimmer suchen", antwortete Draco vergnügt.

Ein paar Gänge weiter war ihre Suche erfolgreich; das Verwandlungsklassenzimmer stand leer, und so zog der Blonde den schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit hinein, verschloss die Türe mit einem Zauber und warf sich seinem Gegenüber an den Hals.

„Du kannst es wohl kaum erwarten, mich wiederzusehen...?", neckte Harry ihn und umschlang Dracos Hüfte mit festem Griff.

„Das sagt der Richtige", keuchte Malfoy, „du hast mich mit deinen Blicken ja beinahe aufgefressen." Er nahm Harrys Kopf in seine feingliedrigen Hände und bedeckte dessen Gesicht mit federleichten Küssen, die dem Gryffindor Hunger auf mehr machten.

„Du bist so schön", hauchte der Schwarzhaarige, der aus der Nähe Dracos elegant geschnittenes Gesicht bestaunte. „Verboten schön", seufzte er hinterher und ließ seine Hände über dessen Rücken wandern.

„Ich weiß", grinste Draco frech und knabberte an Harrys rechtem Ohrläppchen.  
Er freute sich diebisch, als der Atem des anderen Jungen schneller ging und drückte ihn gegen das Lehrerpult.

„Du Biest!" Harry rang nach Luft, als Draco anfing, an seinem Hals zu saugen und sein Becken an seinem Gegenüber rieb. „Du hast mir einen Knutschfleck gemacht! Weißt du überhaupt, in welche Erklärungsnot du mich gebracht hast?"

Draco gluckste. „Dann wirst du in noch größere Erklärungsnot geraten, wenn ich dir sage, dass du auf der anderen Seite auch noch einen hast!"

„Was? Na warte!", zischte Harry empört und warf sich auf den blonden Jungen, sodass sie beide auf dem kalten Boden landeten. Harry packte Dracos Handgelenke und pinnte sie mit einer Hand über dessen Kopf. Mit der anderen hielt er das Kinn des Slytherinprinzen fest und vergrub sein Gesicht in Dracos Halsbeuge, an der er anfing, sachte zu knabbern.

„Lass das, das kitzelt!", kicherte Draco und riss die Augen auf, als Harry sachte mit seiner Zunge über die gerötete Haut strich. Seine Hose wurde beängstigend eng.

„Wer ist hier das Biest?", fragte Draco und schloss die Augen, um sich ganz dem Genuss von Harrys Aufmerksamkeit hinzugeben. Als der Gryffindor eine besonders empfindliche Stelle erwischte, wölbte Draco seinen Rücken und drückte seine Lenden an Harrys, was dem ein tiefes Knurren entlockte.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass Gryffindors so wild sein können", murmelte Draco.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass Slytherins so unterwürfig sein können", neckte ihn Harry.

Daraufhin drehte Malfoy den Spieß um und rollte sich so, dass er nun auf dem Jungen saß, der versuchte, sich zu befreien. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und ließ Harrys Gliedmaßen erstarren. Die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen weiteten sich vor Schreck.

„Schhhh", beschwichtigte Draco ihn und strich ihm mit seinen schlanken Fingern über Harrys vom Küssen gerötete Wangen. „Ich verspreche, du wirst es nicht bereuen", fügte er hinzu und schmiegte sich an den warmen Körper. Mit einer Hand liebkoste er weiter Harrys Gesicht, mit der anderen fuhr er in Schlangenlinien zu Harrys Hosenbund, den er geschickt öffnete. Harrys Brustkorb hob und senkte sich rasch vor Erregung, als der Blonde zielstrebig in seine Shorts griff und Harrys Glied in die Hand nahm.

Er wurde halb wahnsinnig, als Malfoy seinen Mund an Harrys Ohr brachte und ihm schmutzige Dinge mit heißem Atem zuhauchte, während er langsam anfing, Harry eine Etage tiefer mit sanftem, aber bestimmten Griff zu massieren.

Draco besah sich den Jungen unter sich. Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie sich feine Schweißtropfen auf dem schönen Gesicht bildeten, wie sich der Adamsapfel bewegte, als Harry schwer schluckte, wie er die Augen schloss und den Mund leicht öffnete.

Während er Harry rhythmisch weiter bearbeitete, beugte er sich wieder hinunter und nahm Harrys Oberlippe zwischen die seinen. Der Goldjunge keuchte in Dracos Mund, als er leicht daran sog und den Druck seiner Hand verstärkte. Als er merkte, dass Harry kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt war, verlangsamte er seine Striche und küsste den Schwarzhaarigen wild, der sich unter ihm wand, sich ihm aber nicht entwinden konnte, weil seine Glieder – mit Ausnahme eines bestimmten – allesamt erstarrt waren.

„Du fiese Schlange!", schnaufte Harry. „Bitte, _bitte_ Draco..."

Der jedoch grinste und fuhr mit seinen langsamen, sachten Bewegungen fort. Mit seiner Linken öffnete er die Knöpfe von Harrys Hemd und küsste nun einen Pfad von Harrys Hals zu dessen Schlüsselbein, dem er besondere Aufmerksamkeit zukommen ließ.

„Ich halt das nicht mehr aus!"

„Oh doch, das tust du. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie viel ein Mensch aushalten kann", grinste Draco dreckig und tat sich an Harrys Brust gütlich.

„Quidditch tut dir gut", bemerkte er zufrieden und fuhr genießerisch die Konturen von Harrys Muskulatur nach.

„Draco!", flehte Harry unter heftigem Keuchen.

„Ich liebe es, wenn du bettelst, weißt du das?"

„Draco, mach schon, ich flehe dich an!"

Das klang wie Musik in den Ohren des Slytherin.

„Na gut, ich will mal nicht so sein", schnarrte der blonde Junge selbstzufrieden und nahm den schnellen Rhythmus von zuvor wieder auf. Dann legte er sich mit seiner vollen Länge auf Harry, sodass er noch leicht an dessen Becken kam, und vergrub sein Gesicht im Nacken des Dunkelhaarigen. Harry, den Dracos heißer Atem und dessen Körper so nah an seinem schwindlig machte, stöhnte auf.

„Draco, ich glaube, ich..."

„Komm für mich, Harry!"

Der Gryffindor wand sich und kam hart in Dracos Hand.

Malfoy angelte nach seinem Zauberstab, beendete den Starre-Zauber und reinigte sie beide. Nachdem er Harrys Klamotten wieder in den ursprünglichen Zustand versetzt hatte, kuschelte er sich eng an ihn und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Ich denke, wenn du nicht bald zu deinen Freunden zurückgehst, werden sie nach dir suchen. Oder brauchst du immer so lange im Waschraum?", grinste er verschmitzt.

Harry wurde rot, rappelte sich auf und verschwand aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Etwas besorgt sah Draco ihm hinterher, als die Türe sich noch einmal öffnete.

„Danke!", rief Harry ihm noch zu, grinste verwirrt und machte sich schnell auf den Weg zur Bibliothek.

Draco selbst verriegelte die Türe hinter Harry magisch und sprach noch einen schnellen Stillezauber, bevor er sich seiner eigenen Erregung entledigte.

Harry hatte alle Mühe, seine lange Abwesenheit zu erklären und hatte das Gefühl, er redete sich immer mehr um Kopf und Kragen, doch seltsamerweise ließ Hermine ihn schnell mit dem Thema in Frieden und verwickelte Ron in ein Gespräch über den Aufsatz für Snape.

Der dunkelhaarige Junge zog seinen Schal enger um seinen Hals, um die verräterischen Bisse zu verbergen, die Draco ihm zugefügt hatte. Er grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und ging in seinen Schlafsaal, um sich dort aufs Bett zu werfen. Wenn er die Augen schloss, konnte er noch immer die filigranen Hände des Blonden auf seinem Körper spüren. Merlin, wie gut hatte sich das angefühlt! Harry gedachte, es dem Slytherin mit gleicher Münze heimzuzahlen. Darauf freute er sich schon. Vielleicht sollte er ihn heute Abend in seinem Präfektenzimmer heimsuchen. Ja, das war eine gute Idee!

„Wer ist da?", schnarrte Draco Malfoy, der gerade aus der Dusche gestiegen war und sich über die Störung ärgerte.

„Harry", tönte es zaghaft von der anderen Seite des Drachenpotraits.

Der Blonde verkniff sich ein freudiges Grinsen und öffnete die Türe mit seinem Zauberstab.

„Komm `rein, Potter, mach´s dir gemütlich!", sagte er betont gleichgültig, während er mit äußerster Genugtuung Harrys teils verschämten, teils hungrigen Blick wahrnahm, der zweifelsohne seinem Körper galt. Nicht umsonst hatte Draco zuvor wieder seine Muskeln gestählt.

„Ich bin noch nicht ganz fertig. Möchtest du etwas trinken?", fragte er.

„Oh, ähm... Kürbissaft?", stotterte Harry, der seine Augen nicht von dem Blonden lassen konnte, so sehr er es auch versuchte.

Draco schlenderte zu seinem Kamin, rief seine Bestellung hinein, und nur Sekunden später schwebte darin ein Tablett mit einem Glas Kürbissaft.

„Bedien´ dich. Es macht dir doch nichts aus, wenn ich mich noch rasch eincreme? Meine Haut ist so empfindlich."

Harry schluckte. Ob es ihm etwas ausmachte? Nun, wie man es sah...

„Nein, natürlich nicht", gab er zurück und klammerte sich panisch an sein Getränk, als Draco fein säuberlich Lotion auf seinen schlanken Beinen verteilte. Er spürte bereits wieder, wie sein Körper auf die Anwesenheit des Slytherins reagierte, noch dazu, wo er so leicht bekleidet war.

Draco machte sich ein Vergnügen daraus, den Dunkelhaarigen aus dem Augenwinkeln zu beobachten und ihn ein bisschen zu reizen, indem er die Drachenextraktemulsion äußerst sorgfältig in seine Elfenbeinhaut einrieb und dabei jeweils eines seiner langen Beine auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl platzierte. Es kümmerte ihn auch nicht sonderlich, dass sein Handtuch, das er locker um die Hüfte geknotet hatte, ein bisschen tiefer gerutscht war und seine Beckenknochen freigab, als er genussvoll seine leicht muskulöse Brust mit der Creme massierte.

Er war nach einer Weile so in seinem Tun versunken, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie Harry sein Glas abgestellt hatte und auf ihn zugegangen war.

Der Goldjunge war sich nicht sicher, was er genau vorhatte, jedoch war der mutige Gryffindor in ihm zum Vorschein gekommen, der ihn dazu ermutigte, dem Blonden zurück zu zahlen, was er von ihm an diesem Nachmittag empfangen hatte.

Zwar etwas schüchtern, aber doch zielstrebig zupfte Harry an dem blütenweißen Handtuch und ließ es zu Boden gleiten. Dracos Anblick ließ ihm den Atem stocken. Vor ihm stand ein so vollkommenes, schönes Wesen, dass Harry glaubte, einer kunstvoll gemeißelten Elfenbeinstatue gegenüber zu stehen.

Der Blonde sah ihm überrascht in die Augen und lächelte leicht. Er zog Harry zum Bett und ließ sich mit ihm darauf nieder. Langsam streifte er Harrys Pullover über den Kopf und legte ihn zur Seite. Dasselbe machte er mit dem darunter befindlichen Shirt.

Draco neigte sich zu Harry und strich mit seinem Zeigefinger von dessen Hals bis zu seinem Bauchnabel.

„Harry... Du bist wunderschön, weißt du das?", flüsterte er ergriffen und nahm seinem Gegenüber die Brille von der Nase. Dann beugte er sich hinüber und hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Darf ich?", fragte er vorsichtshalber, ehe er sich am Gürtel des anderen Jungen zu schaffen machte.

„Sicher." Harrys Stimme zitterte etwas. Er war nicht gerade überzeugt von sich, geschweige denn von seinem Körper. Doch er vertraute Malfoy. Darüber hinaus war sein Gegenüber gänzlich unbekleidet. So ließ er sich von Draco aus der Jeans helfen und streifte Socken und Schuhe gleich mit ab.

„Ja, wunderschön", wiederholte Draco, als er Harry betrachtete. Er zog ihn mit sich unter die Bettdecke, wo sich der Dunkelhaarige sogleich wesentlich wohler fühlte. Der Blonde zog ihn an sich und Harry verging unter dem Gefühl, das Haut auf Haut in ihm verursachte.

Malfoy erkundete Harrys Körper mit Lippen und Händen, was dem Schauer über den Rücken jagten. Draco ging dabei so sachte vor, als wäre der Gryffindor etwas Zerbrechliches, Wertvolles. Harry ließ sich immer mehr und mehr fallen und genoss die neuartigen Empfindungen, die die Behandlung des Blonden auslösten.

Mit der Zeit wurde er mutiger und fing seinerseits an, Dracos schlanke Gestalt zu streicheln. Er wagte sich dabei immer tiefer und tiefer, bis er dort angelangt war, wo er in seinen Phantasien den Blonden zu berühren pflegte. Malfoy zog scharf die Luft zwischen seinen Zähnen ein und schloss reflexartig die Augen.

„Ich hab´ das noch... Das ist mein erstes Mal, dass ich..."

„Mach einfach das, was dir auch gefällt", wisperte Draco in Harrys Ohr und bescherte ihm damit Gänsehaut.

Harry befolgte den Rat und begann sanft, Draco zu reiben, bis er zufrieden bemerkte, dass es den Blonden offenbar sehr erregte.

Allmählich wurde sein Griff sicherer und seine Bewegungen schneller. Harry liebte es, die tausend verschiedenen Regungen im Gesicht des Blonden zu lesen, während er ihn zum Höhepunkt brachte. Noch nie war Malfoys Gesicht so offen gewesen, so ohne Hass, Kälte, Furcht, Arroganz und Missgunst. Wenn Harry so darüber nachdachte, hatte er noch nie ein schöneres Antlitz gesehen als das des Slytherinprinzen mit seinen hohen Wangenknochen, der geraden, schmalen Nase, den dunkelgrauen Augen und den elegant geschwungenen Brauen.

„Wie kann man nur so hübsch sein?", fragte er sich laut und erntete dafür einen liebevollen Blick von Draco.

Als Harry merkte, wie weit der Junge war, nahm er auch noch seine andere Hand hinzu. Er selbst rieb sich an Dracos Oberschenkel, um gleichzeitig seinen Höhepunkt zu erreichen.

Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte er den Blonden und sich selbst über die Klippe gebracht.

„Merlin!", stöhnte der und sank erschöpft in die seidenen Kissen zurück. Harry platzierte einen Arm quer über Dracos Brust und kuschelte sich nah an den schlanken Jungen.

Malfoy lächelte und strich Harry über das ohnehin zerzauste Haar.

„War das die Rache für heute Nachmittag?", fragte er neugierig.

Harry sah ihn schelmisch an und meinte:

„Etwas fehlt noch!"

„So? Was denn?"

Ohne Vorwarnung stürzte er sich auf die Halsbeuge seines ehemaligen Nemesis und sog hart an der empfindlichen Haut.

„Du Biest! Du willst mir doch nicht etwa...? Harry, lass das, was soll ich morgen Crabbe und Goyle sagen? Wir haben _Snape _in der ersten Stunde! Da kann ich keinen Schal tragen, die sind in Zaubertränke verboten, weil sie sich so leicht an den Flammen entzünden! Harry! Harry, lass das, das kitzelt!"

Doch es war bereits zu spät. Grinsend ließ er sich auf den Blonden sinken und küsste ihn stürmisch.

„Eigentlich sollte ich schmollen", meinte der, „aber leicht gesagt, wenn du mich mit _dem_ Blick ansiehst..."

Glücklich schmiegte sich Harry an den Slytherin. Draußen war es bereits dunkel geworden und die wenigen Kerzen, die den Raum erhellten, waren bald heruntergebrannt. So war es kein Wunder, dass die beiden Jungen engumschlungen einschliefen.

Kapitel 17

„Harry", drängte eine leise Stimme.

„Harry, wach auf, du musst in deinen Schlafsaal!"

Verwirrt setzte sich der Angesprochene auf und fuhr sich durch die strubbeligen Haare. Als sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten, fiel ihm wieder ein, wo er eingeschlafen war. Das Grinsen, das sich auf sein Gesicht stahl, zog sich von einem Ohr bis zum anderen. Verheißungsvoll zog er die Augenbrauen gen Himmel – pardon, Slytherinkerkerdecke – und stürzte sich auf einen überraschten Draco, der das Gleichgewicht verlor und nach hinten in die Federn plumpste.

Der leise Schrei wurde von einem stürmischen Kuss erstickt, den Harry seinem Lieblingsslytherin aufdrückte. Jener gab nach kurzem Strampeln jedoch schnell seinen Widerstand auf und schmolz unter dem angenehmen Gewicht des Gryffindors dahin.

Als Harry beschloss, dass er trotz allem wieder Luft zum Atmen brauchte und sich – wenn auch widerwillig – etwas von Draco löste, ergriff dieser seine Chance und meinte:

„Hast du schon auf die Uhr gesehen? Es ist fast sechs, du musst in deinen Schlafsaal, deine Zimmerkameraden werden dich sicher vermisst haben..."

„Oh..." Harry kratzte sich verlegen hinter seinem Ohr und kramte nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Draco verwundert.

„Ich schicke Ron einen Patronus mit einer Nachricht, damit er sich keine Sorgen macht."

„Du kannst einen _Patronus_ heraufbeschwören?" Der Blonde kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus.

„Ja, seit dem dritten Jahr. Weißt du noch, als du dich als Dementor verkleidet hast, um mich zu erschrecken?"

Draco drehte sich verlegen zur Seite und murmelte eine Entschuldigung.

„Damals hab´ ich mit Professor Lupin geübt. So konnte ich Sirius retten." Plötzlich wurde Harrys Stimme brüchig und er wandte sich ab. Draco legte ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Er fehlt dir sehr, nicht?"

Harry nickte still. Der Slytherin zog ihn zu sich in seine Arme. Harry lehnte sich gegen seine Brust.

„Jetzt zeig mir mal, was du drauf hast und schick deinen Patronus los, wir wollen doch nicht, dass das Wiesel – dass Weasley sich Sorgen um dich macht und dich suchen kommt. Er bekäme den Schreck seines Lebens...", grinste Draco.

Harry lehnte sich noch stärker gegen den warmen Oberkörper des Blonden und sagte bestimmt:

„Expecto Patronum!"

Draco riss die Augen auf, als sich ein silbriger Faden aus der Spitze von Harrys Zauberstab wand und sich daraus ein anmutiger Hirsch bildete. Er verneigte den Kopf vor dem Schwarzhaarigen und erhob sich galant in die Lüfte.

„Du bist unglaublich!", sagte Draco voller Bewunderung.

„Ich versuche es seit gut drei Jahren, und du hast einen voll entwickelten Patronus!"

„Vielleicht hattest du keine passende Erinnerung...", überlegte Harry.

„Vielleicht...", seufzte Draco.

„Ich werde es dir irgendwann beibringen."

„Danke", sagte Draco und stand auf.

„Wo gehst du hin?"

„Duschen." Der Blonde grinste, glitt elegant aus dem Bett und machte sich splitterfasernackt auf den Weg zum Badezimmer. Kurz bevor er die Türe erreicht hatte, drehte er sich um, und mit einem diabolischen Gesichtsausdruck warf er Harry noch eine Kusshand zu. „Das ist die Revanche für deine überaus beeindruckende Vorstellung gestern Nacht!"

„Bastard!", zischte Harry ihm nach. Wie er das nur immer machte! Jede seiner Bewegungen strotzte nur so vor Anmut. Der Blonde sah hinreißend aus, befand Harry. Er errötete, als er an sich hinabsah und ihm bewusst wurde, dass auch er nackt war. Schnell durchwühlte er das Bett nach seinen Shorts. Gut, dass er eine seiner neuen angehabt hatte, so kam er sich neben dem Slytherinprinzen nicht gar so schäbig vor.

Er lächelte still vor sich hin, als er auch seine anderen Klamotten aufsammelte, die verstreut im Bett und darum herum lagen.

Als er wieder vollständig angezogen war, kam Draco aus der Dusche. Er hatte, wie schon am Tag zuvor, nur ein weißes Handtuch lässig um die schmalen Hüften geknotet.

Harry verschlug es die Sprache, und so starrte er nur auf die blonde Erscheinung.

„Ist was?", grinste Draco wissend und ging Schritt für Schritt auf den Gryffindor zu, der mehrmals schluckte, doch vergebens.

Der Blonde hatte schließlich den Abstand ganz geschlossen und stand nun Nase an Nase mit seinem Goldjungen. Harry spürte, wie ihn Dracos Atem kitzelte und musste lächeln.

„Du bist so süß, wenn du lächelst, Harry", hauchte der Blonde fast tonlos.

„Wie oft habe ich mir gewünscht, wenn ich dich mit deinen Freunden sah, dass du so ein Lächeln nur für mich übrig hast... nur für mich ganz alleine", flüsterte er ergriffen und strich dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen sanft durch seine ungebändigte Mähne.

Harrys Mundwinkel hoben sich noch weiter. „Das ist nur für dich, sieh gut hin!", wisperte er, strahlte den Blonden aus tiefstem Herzen an und nahm sein Gesicht in seine Hände, um ihn zu küssen.

Dracos Knie fingen an bedenklich zu zittern, als Harry ihm all seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und seine Gefühle für den blonden Jungen in diesen einzigen Kuss legte.

„Wir sehen uns später, Draco", sagte Harry leise und verließ das Zimmer des Slytherins.

`Wir sehen uns später, mein Drache´, dachte Harry, als er sich von draußen an das Portrait lehnte, um seine Gedanken zu sortieren.

°o°O°o° °o°O°o° °o°O°o°

„Meine Damen und Herren", schnarrte Snape, der gerade das Klassenzimmer betreten hatte – natürlich mit dem üblichen Schwung seiner wallenden, schwarzen Robe; „Sie werden heute den _nackten Tatsachen_ ins Auge sehen müssen."

Verheißungsvoll blieben seine Augen an Harry hängen, der sich verschämt abwandte. Schließlich war ihm das Zusammentreffen unter unglücklich Umständen noch zu gut in Erinnerung.

„Sie werden einen Test über seltene Tränke schreiben." Der Professor wutschte mit seinem Zauberstab und verteilte die Blätter auf den Bänken. Als er dabei an Harry vorbeikam, zwinkerte er diesem kurz zu.

Harry rieb sich die Augen.

„Ron!", zischte er.

„Ja, was ist?"

„Hab´ ich mir heut Nacht beim Schlafen den Kopf gestoßen? Ich habe Halluzinationen!"

„Falls es dir entfallen ist, du hast heute Nacht nicht in deinem eigenen Bett geschlafen. Du bist mir noch eine Erklärung schuldig." Rons Ton war vorwurfsvoll.

Zum zweiten Mal in kurzer Zeit errötete Harry. Draco, der nur zwei Bänke entfernt neben Pansy saß, hatte ein paar Gesprächsfetzen aufgefangen und drehte sich um. Er grinste hämisch.

„Harry, ich habe auch Halluzinationen. Ich dachte eben, Malfoy hätte dich angegrinst..."

„Typischer Fall von Fata Morgana in den Kerkern", scherzte Dean, der neben Harry saß und das Testblatt kritisch beäugte.

Der Goldjunge jedoch überhörte diesen Kommentar, da ein gewisser blonder Slytherin sich von seinem Tisch erhob und eine Phiole aus dem Vorratsschrank entnahm. Auf dem Rückweg ging er einen Umweg und schob sich knapp hinter Harry zwischen den Schulbänken hindurch. Dabei ließ er seine schlanken, weißen Finger über dessen Nacken streifen.

Harry bekam Gänsehaut vom Scheitel bis zum kleinen Zeh und fing an, blöde zu grinsen.

„So gut war Deans Witz dann auch wieder nicht", maulte Ron. „Meine findest du nie lustig!"

„Was?", fuhr Harry hoch.

„Ach, vergiss es", murmelte Ron enttäuscht.

Der Schwarzhaarige fischte ein kleines Stück Pergament aus seiner Tasche, kritzelte etwas darauf und levitierte es zum Tisch, an dem sein Lieblingsslytherin saß. Der hob es auf, faltete es auseinander und errötete.

Sofort beugte er sich über ein weiteres Stück Pergament. Minuten später, als Harry mehr oder weniger aufmerksam den Instruktionen ihres Professors lauschte, flatterte ein kleiner, gefalteter Kranich in seinen Schoß. So unauffällig wie möglich lugte er zwischen den Schultern von Seamus und Dean zu Draco, der sehr geschäftig auf den Testbogen schrieb, sich aber kurz umdrehte und Harry eine Kusshand zuwarf.

`PLUMPS´

„Was zur Hölle ist nun schon wieder los! Weasley!", schimpfte Snape, der den ohnmächtigen Ron auf den nächsten Tisch gehievt hatte.

„Ich glaube, ihm ist schlecht geworden", warf Dean hilfreich ein.

„Das sehe ich selbst, zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor für Besserwisserei! Ennervate!", schnarrte Snape. Ron erwachte mit einem lauten Keuchen.

„Weasley, zwanzig Punkte Abzug für absichtliches ohnmächtig werden in meinem Unterricht!"

„Professor, ich leide an Halluzinationen, darf ich zu Madam Pomfrey gehen?", bettelte Ron, der noch immer grün im Gesicht war.

„Und welcher Art sind Ihre Halluzinationen, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Wenn möglich, wurde Ron noch blasser um die Nase.

„Ich habe mir eingebildet, Malfoy hätte Harry eine Kusshand zugeworfen..."

„Ab in die Krankenstation, Sie haben offensichtlich größere Probleme als ich dachte."

Mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung scheuchte Snape den armen Ron aus den Kerkern.

Der Rest der Klasse hingegen bog sich vor Lachen. Nur nicht Harry; er hatte sich an seiner eigenen Spucke verschluckt, bis ihm Pansy auf den Rücken klopfte und ihm heimlich zuzwinkerte.

Am Ende der Stunde – Ron war indessen von Madam Pomfrey wieder zurück geschickt worden – sagte Snape:

„Wenn ich diesen Test korrigiert habe, dann wird sich vermutlich herausstellen, dass Sie sich wärmer anziehen müssen, wenn Sie Ihre Abschlussprüfung zu bestehen gedenken."

Sein Blick wanderte zu Harry.

„Heute hat er dich wieder besonders auf dem Kieker. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, er zieht dich mit seinen Blicken aus..." Seamus grinste und klopfte Harry, der sich verschluckt hatte, auf den Rücken. Sofort drehte Draco sich um, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Er wartete, bis Harrys Klassenkameraden ihre Schulsachen in ihre Taschen packten; dann verwandelte sich sein süffisantes Malfoy-Lächeln in einen schmachtenden Blick, der Harrys Wangen rosa werden ließ. Harry schickte seinem Drachen einen Kuss. Der fing ihn auf und steckte ihn in die Tasche. Dann blinzelte zwinkerte er dem Goldjungen ein letztes Mal zu und verließ das Klassenzimmer.

Zurück blieb ein liebeskranker Harry Potter, der seinen Kopf auf seine Unterarme gelegt hatte und vor sich hin träumte.

„Potter, aufwachen, ich nehme an, Sie haben Unterricht?", riss ihn der Tränkemeister aus seinen Gedanken.

„Äh... Ja, Sir, Verzeihung", murmelte Harry und suchte schnellstens das Weite. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass Snape ihn begehrlich musterte. Nie wieder würde er mit einem Weasley-Zwilling wetten, schwor er sich.

°o°O°o° °o°O°o° °o°O°o°

In Verwandlung, etwas später am Vormittag, ging es Harry wenig besser. Sein Lieblingsslytherin saß, auf McGonagalls Anweisungen hin, die jeweils Schüler verschiedener Häuser in Zweiergruppen einteilte, direkt neben ihm in einer Bank, die sich zu allem Übel auch noch im hintersten Winkel des Klassenzimmers befand.

Harry und Draco sollten zusammen alte Weidenruten in Blumen verwandeln. Der Gryffindor, der Verwandlung zu seinen Lieblingsfächern zählte, gab sich redlich Mühe, die Aufgabe zu lösen. Er war gerade dabei, einen komplizierten Schwung mit seinem Zauberstab auszuführen, als sich Draco zu ihm hinüberbeugte, um ihm über die Schulter zu schauen. Eigentlich sollte der Blonde in einem alten Buch aus der Bibliothek ähnliche Sprüche heraus suchen. Er hatte jedoch anderes im Sinn.

Sanft hauchte er Harry seinen warmen Atem ins Ohr.

„Oh, Harry, weißt du überhaupt, wie heiß du aussiehst, wenn du dich so konzentrierst?

Ich könnte dich auf der Stelle vernaschen!"

Als er sich vergewissert hatte, dass keiner zusah, küsste er federleicht die Stelle unter Harrys Ohr, von der er wusste, dass sie den Gryffindor innerhalb von Sekunden um den Verstand brachte.

„Draco!", flüsterte Harry eindringlich, „bist du des Wahnsinns? Oh Merlin, lass das!"

Harry warf den Kopf in den Nacken und versuchte mit aller Kraft – doch leider vergebens – seinen Verstand wieder zu finden, der sich irgendwo verkrochen hatte, als sein Liebster angefangen hatte, ihn leicht in den Hals zu beißen.

Der Schwarzhaarige verlor den Kampf gegen die Vernunft und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück. Sofort gab der Blonde seine Tätigkeit auf. Harry entfuhr ein frustrierter Seufzer.

„Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, wenn Sie sich bitte friedlich verhalten würden!", rügte sie McGonagall, die soeben nach dem Rechten sah.

„Ich sehe, Sie haben noch keine Fortschritte gemacht. Reißen Sie sich am Riemen, Sie beide. Wann werden Sie endlich diese kindische Rivalität ad acta legen und sich vertragen?"

Als die Professorin den beiden ihren Rücken zudrehte, neigte sich Draco wieder zu Harry und flüsterte: „Sie hat Recht, ich finde auch, wir sollten enger zusammen arbeiten!", sprachs, und schmiegte sich, soweit möglich, an den Goldjungen, der fieberhaft versuchte, die ihnen gestellte Aufgabe zu erledigen.

Plötzlich spürte er etwas an seinem Knie. Es war Dracos Hand. Langsam drang die Hitze durch die dunkle Wollhose auf Harrys Haut. Er hatte das Gefühl, sie müsste dort Brandspuren hinterlassen, so heiß fühlte sich die Hand des Blonden an. Draco führte sie innen am Oberschenkel entlang in Richtung Schritt, auf dem er sie ein wenig verweilen ließ. Um Harry komplett aus der Fassung zu bringen, kraulte er ihn mit der anderen Hand im Nacken. Er beobachtete dabei stets die Klasse, um im Zweifelsfall einen Streit mit Harry vorzutäuschen.

„Draco, bitte, ich..."

„Schhh, Harry, lass mich nur machen, entspann dich!"

„Ich kann nicht..."

Draco hatte begonnen, die Beule in Harrys Hose sanft zu reiben, sodass Harrys Mund vor Aufregung leicht offenstand.

„Könntest du einen etwas unauffälligeren Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzen, mein Schatz?", fragte Draco unschuldig und mit einem engelsgleichen Lächeln.

„Du spinnst, ich... aargh! Oh, Merlin, ich..."

„Sei leise!", zischte Draco und beschleunigte seine Bewegungen unter dem Pult.

Plötzlich zuckte Harry zusammen und kam heftig in seiner Hose. Er konnte allerdings den Schrei, der sich auf dem Weg aus seiner Kehle befand, nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„Potter, du Idiot, kannst du denn nie etwas richtig machen?!", schrie Draco laut.

„Selber Idiot, du Trottel, wie soll man mit dir zusammen arbeiten, du egoistischer Sohn eines Todessers!", brüllte Harry, der versuchte, den Fleck, der sich im Schritt abzeichnete, zu kaschieren.

„Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin und Gryffindor! Sie beide werde ich lehren, sich in meinem Unterricht anzugehen; Ihre Strafe werden Sie heute Abend hier absitzen! Und jetzt Ruhe!", wütete McGonagall.

„Daran bist nur du schuld!", zischte Harry Draco zu, der sich ein Lachen nur schwer verbeißen konnte.

„Ich mache alles wieder gut, versprochen!", grinste der Blonde und streichelte Harry unter dem Tisch.

„Lass das, so hat das Schlamassel ja angefangen..." Harry war sichtlich sauer.

Draco zog seine Hand zurück und schmollte.

°o°O°o° °o°O°o° °o°O°o°

Kapitel 18

„Na toll. Das hab´ ich nur dir zu verdanken", schnaubte Harry schlechtgelaunt, als er auf dem Boden des Verwandlungsklassenzimmers kniete und seinen Lappen zum wiederholten Male in einem Eimer auswrang.

Malfoy hingegen saß auf einem der Pulte und starrte Löcher in die Luft.

„Würde es dir was ausmachen, mir zu helfen? Immerhin bist du schuld!" Harry schmiss den Putzlappen auf die Steinfliesen.

„Ja, ich komm´ ja schon!", seufzte der Blonde und rutschte von seinem Tisch.

„Ich überlege nur, wie wir hier heraus kommen, ohne uns krumm und bucklig zu arbeiten..."

„Das hättest du dir vorher überlegen sollen", grummelte der Gryffindor ungnädig und nahm seine Putztätigkeit wieder auf.

„Sei nicht sauer, ich wollte nur, dass du ein wenig Spaß hast, Verwandlung ist sonst immer so öde!", verteidigte sich der Slytherin.

„Verwandlung ist zufällig mein Lieblingsfach", fuhr Harry ihn an.

„Hat es dir denn kein bisschen Spaß gemacht, als ich dich im Unterricht...?", fragte Draco.

„Nein!", unterbrach Harry ihn ungeduldig.

„Lügner!"

„Ein bisschen vielleicht..."

„Ich mach´s wieder gut, hab´ ich doch versprochen!"

Draco griff nach dem zweiten Putzlappen und fing an, wie Harry die Fliesen zu scheuern.

Immer wieder versuchte er, ihn abzulenken, oder ihn zu küssen, aber der Gryffindor blieb stur. Er wollte den Abend mit Ron und Hermine verbringen, vielleicht auch mit Draco, aber sicher nicht hier in diesem Klassenzimmer. Dazu war es empfindlich kühl, da die Kamine nur während der Unterrichtszeit geheizt wurden. Harry fröstelte.

Draco hörte auf zu putzen und griff nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Lass das bloß sein, du hast Filch gehört, wir dürfen keine Magie benutzen!", erinnerte Harry Draco.

„Falsch. Filch hat gesagt, wir dürften keine Magie benutzen, um den Boden zu scheuern...", grinste der Slytherin listig.

„Typisch Schlange!", sagte Harry mehr zu sich als zu dem Blonden. Der jedoch ignorierte Harrys Kommentar sowieso und schwang seinen Zauberstab. Wenige Sekunden später prasselte ein fröhliches Feuer im Kamin an der Längsseite des Raumes. Dann entzündete er mehrere Dutzend Kerzen, die er in einem Schrank entdeckt hatte. Sofort erschien das Klassenzimmer viel gemütlicher. Ein weiteres Wutschen, und sanfte Musik erklang.

Harry starrte Draco an, als wäre er vom Mond gefallen.

„Das ist Elvis! Woher kennst _du_ Muggelmusik?", fragte er entgeistert.

„Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass so ein genialer Sänger ein Muggel war?", grinste Draco. „Außerdem hat er eine samtige Stimme. Ich mag ihn!"

Harry sah verdutzt drein und machte sich – jedoch wesentlich besser gelaunt – wieder an die Arbeit. Es dauerte ungefähr zwei Stunden, bis die beiden die Aufgabe erledigt hatten. Jedoch würde Filch, der sie eingesperrt hatte, sie nicht vor Mitternacht aus der Strafarbeit entlassen.

„Leg dich auf den Tisch!", befahl Draco und zauberte eine Decke auf das Lehrerpult.

„Ich soll was?"

„Hinlegen!"

Draco zog ihm seinen Pullunder und sein Hemd aus und Harry legte sich bäuchlings auf McGonagalls Schreibtisch und seufzte.

Dann zog Draco ein kleines Fläschchen aus der Hosentasche und verkündete stolz: „Massageöl, selbst hergestellt! Nachdem du mich neulich massiert hast, habe ich mich etwas eingelesen und an Blaise geübt.

Als er Harrys skeptischen Blick bemerkte, meinte er beschwichtigend:

„Keine Sorge, ich habe ihn nur kurz massiert, aber ich wollte sicher gehen, dass es für dich perfekt wird. Ich werde alles wieder gut machen, wie versprochen!"

Sorgsam verteilte er das Öl in seinen Handflächen und erwärmte es. Dann strich er es in langen Zügen über Harrys leicht gebräunten Rücken. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden entlockte er dem Jungen ein wohliges Seufzen.

Fachkundig ließ er seine Fingerspitzen über die verspannte Muskulatur gleiten und übte genau die richtige Menge Druck aus. Er wandte all die Kunstgriffe an, die er aus einem Buch aus der Bibliothek gelernt hatte. Mal strich er mit der flachen Hand über Harrys Rücken, mal knetete er den Halsbereich (das liebte Harry besonders), mal rieb er mit den Knöcheln über besonders verkrampfte Muskelpartien. Der Schwarzhaarige wurde Wachs in seinen Händen, Harry stöhnte immer lauter, was Draco ziemlich warm werden ließ.

Harrys Rücken schimmerte golden im Schein der vielen Kerzen. Sogar im Winter war er noch wesentlich dunkler getönt als Draco. Der Blonde betrachtete seine hellen Hände, wie sie sanft über die weiche Haut seines Gryffindors flogen und welchen Gegensatz sie bildeten. Nach und nach ging er etwas tiefer und fuhr immer wieder keck in Harrys Hosenbund.

„Gehört das auch zur Massage?", fragte Harry, dessen Stimme gedämpft durch die Wolldecke drang.

„Sicher doch!", grinste Draco und ließ seine Fingerspitzen tiefer und tiefer gleiten. Zufrieden merkte er, wie Harry auf dem Pult hin und herrutschte, um es sich trotz der Beule in seiner Hose bequem zu machen. Dracos neugierige Hände waren unterdessen vollständig unter dem schwarzen Stoff verschwunden.

„Draco...!"

„Schon gut, Harry, lass Dich einfach fallen", beschwichtigte ihn der Blonde.

Draco schenkte Regionen an Harrys Körper Aufmerksamkeit, die bisher nicht einmal der Schwarzhaarige selbst erkundet hatte. Harrys Atem ging schneller und Dracos Fingerspitzen glitten zwischen Harrys Pobacken. Die Liebkosungen umsponnen ihn mit einer noch nie gekannten Schwüle und ließen sein Glied fast schmerzhaft hart werden.

„Draco, ich weiß nicht, ob ich das... Das ist so neu für mich und..."

Doch Draco hauchte Harry nur sanfte Küsse auf den Rücken und fuhr mit seinen kreisenden Bewegungen fort. Schließlich zog er Harry auf die Seite und legte sich an dessen Rücken zu ihm auf den Tisch, der groß genug war, um beiden Jungen Platz zu bieten.

Nun befand sich Dracos rechte Hand hinten in Harrys Hose und wanderte erneut zwischen dessen Pobacken, während die andere über Harrys Seite nach vorne wanderte, um sich dort Einlass zu verschaffen. Währenddessen saugte und knabberte der Blonde immer wieder am Hals des anderen Jungen. Harry, der über alle Maßen erregt war, drückte seufzend sein Kreuz durch und bog sich der suchenden Hand hinter ihm entgegen. Sein Atem ging hektisch und unregelmäßig.

Der Blonde führte den Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand vorsichtig in Harry ein und achtete genau auf Harrys Reaktion. Dracos geschickte Finger verwöhnten ihn jetzt von beiden Seiten, und Harrys Stöhnen wurde lauter und lauter. Zuweilen dachte er, die doppelte Reizung müsste ihm den Verstand rauben. Er schien willenlos und überließ sich Dracos Küssen und Liebkosungen. Sein Körper stand in Flammen und er sah Dracos jugendliche, schöne, milchigweiße Hand vor seinem inneren Auge, wie sie ihn mit ihren langgliedrigen, umsichtigen Fingern an den Rande des Wahnsinns brachte - er öffnete seinen Mund zu einem stummen Schrei.

Draco, der mindestens genauso aufgewühlt war wie sein Gryffindor, raunte ihm mit heißem Atem aufregende Nichtigkeiten ins Ohr, sodass Harry schwindlig wurde und er innerhalb weniger Sekunden hart in Dracos elfenbeinfarbener Hand kam. Erschöpft aber glücklich ließ er sich gegen die Brust des Slytherins sinken, welcher seine Hände zurückzog.

„Das war fantastisch", seufzte Harry überwältigt und drehte sich nach einer kurzen Weile um, um Draco näher zu sich zu ziehen. Harrys Lippen bebten noch vor Aufregung, als er sie auf die Dracos legte und ihn heiß küsste. Draco stöhnte und rieb hilfesuchend seinen Unterleib an Harrys Becken. Der fing an zu grinsen, entledigte den Blonden mit noch zittrigen Fingern seines Hemdes, seiner Hose und Shorts und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Dann setzte er sich rittlings auf ihn und gab ihm einen tiefen Kuss. Harry teilte Dracos rosa Lippen vorsichtig mit seiner Zunge und stupste ihren Gegenpart spielerisch an; der Blonde rieb sich immer drängender an dem Schwarzhaarigen und versuchte, ein Wimmern zu unterdrücken. Ihrer beider Atem vermischte sich und ließ die beiden verliebten Jungen Sterne sehen.

Langsam löste sich der Goldjunge von Dracos weichen Lippen und vergrub sein Gesicht an dessen makellosen Hals, wobei er Dracos Geruch tief einsog. Der Blonde roch so unbeschreiblich gut, so sauber, mit einer winzigen Spur frischen Schweiß, dass es Harry erneut schwindlig wurde. Er sog am Ohrläppchen seines Drachen und hauchte ihm sanft in die Ohrmuschel. Dracos Körper durchlief ein heftiges Zittern. Mit seiner Nase fuhr der Schwarzhaarige an der weichen Haut entlang zu Dracos Brust und verteilte federleichte Küsse darauf. Seine Hände strichen links und rechts an den Seiten hinauf und hinunter, dann legte er sie auf dessen Hüften.

Harry besah sich den elfenbeinfarbenen Körper, der unter ihm lag. In den sturmgrauen Augen seines Gegenübers glitzerte es, die Augenlider waren halb geschlossen. Auf Dracos Oberkörper machte sich Gänsehaut breit, als Harry mit seinem Zeigefinger eine Linie in Richtung Lenden zog. Sorgfältig fuhr er den Pfad mit den Lippen und seiner Zunge nach, saugte mal leicht, mal fester, bis er am Bauchnabel angekommen war, dem er größte Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Als er sich weiter südlich arbeitete, beschlichen Harry leise Zweifel.

Etwas unsicher sah er hinauf ins Gesicht des Slytherin, um dort nach Anzeichen zu suchen, ob er zu weit ging. Doch der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, raubte ihm den Atem. Auf dem milchigweißen Gesicht hatte sich eine feine Röte ausgebreitet, die Dracos hohe Wangenknochen zierte. Auf der Stirn standen kleine Schweißperlen, in denen sich das Kerzenlicht fing; die erotischen Signale, die seine Augen aussandten, das Licht, das seine dichten Wimpern nicht ganz abschirmen konnte – sie fuhren über Harrys Körper wie ein Waldbrand. Dracos feuchte Lippen standen leicht geöffnet. Mit seinen Händen hatte der Blonde die Wolldecke unter sich ergriffen, seine Knöchel traten weiß hervor.

Das alles war mehr als genug, um Harry die letzten Bedenken zu nehmen. Er hoffte, dass er alles richtig machte, denn er wollte Draco ein unvergessliches Erlebnis bereiten.

Seine Hände wanderten an Dracos schlanken Beinen hinauf, bis er an den Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel angelangt war. Dort verweilte er ein bisschen, fühlte die langen Muskelstränge unter der festen, weichen Haut; dann fasste er sich ein Herz und strich zögerlich über Dracos Länge und umfasste sie, ehe er die Spitze in den Mund nahm.

Das versetzte Draco einen derartigen Schock, dass er laut aufstöhnte. Gierig hob er sein Becken an, um mehr von Harrys Mund zu bekommen.

Auch wenn es sich am Anfang ungewohnt anfühlte, den Blonden mit Lippen, Zunge und Zähnen zu verwöhnen, kam es ihm nach einer kleinen Weile so natürlich vor, dass es ihm den Atem raubte. Nach und nach setzte er seine Hände ein und streichelte den Slytherin, der sich unter ihm wand, zwischen den Beinen und umfasste seinen Schaft mit festem Griff. Er ging weiter auf Entdeckungsreise und fand jede empfindliche Stelle, jeden reizbaren Punkt seines Drachen auf der Landkarte seines Körpers.

„Du bist schön... So wunderwunderschön...", entfuhr es Harry, dem die neuartigen Empfindungen die Brust zu sprengen drohten.

Wenige Minuten später spürte er, wie sich alle Muskeln in Dracos Körper anspannten und machte sich bereit. Kurz darauf ergoss Draco sich in seinem Harrys Mund; der Schwarzhaarige schluckte alles ohne zu zögern.

`War doch gar nicht so schlimm´, dachte er lächelnd bei sich, als er sich mit dem Handrücken über die Lippen wischte.

„Harry, du bist einfach... Mir fehlen die Worte", stieß Draco überwältigt hervor. Seine weißblonde Strähnen klebten an seiner verschwitzen Stirn; seine Wangen waren von einem tiefen Rot und seine Pupillen immer noch groß vor Lust.

Nach Luft ringend legte er sich zurück und zog Harry an seiner Hand zu sich nach oben. Er küsste ihn innig, wobei er sich selbst noch schmecken konnte. Für ein paar Augenblicke lagen sie still beieinander und hielten sich im Arm, wobei Draco beiläufig willkürliche Muster auf Harrys Brust zeichnete.

Er bemerkte, dass der Gryffindor immer wieder zum Sprechen ansetzte, es sich dann aber offenbar anders überlegte. Nach ein paar Versuchen drehte er Harrys abgewandtes Gesicht zu sich sah ihn fragend an.

„Draco, ich...", fing Harry an, stockte jedoch mitten im Satz.

„Was ist, Harry?"

„Ach, nichts, ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich dich sehr gerne hab´..."

„Ich dich auch", lächelte Draco, sodass sein Gesicht etwas Engelsgleiches bekam.

„Sind wir denn jetzt ein Paar?", fragte Harry unsicher.

„Müssen wir dem, was wir haben, denn unbedingt einen Namen geben?", fragte Draco zurück.

„Nein, schon gut." Harry war etwas enttäuscht, wollte sich jedoch nichts anmerken lassen. Stattdessen sammelte er Dracos Klamotten auf und reichte sie ihm.

Schweigend zogen sich die beiden an. Keine Sekunde zu früh, wie sich herausstellen sollte, den Filch klopfte an die Türe. Schnell versetzten die beiden alles wieder in den ursprünglichen Zustand und eilten zur Türe, wo Filch schon bereit stand.

„Das soll euch eine Lehre sein, euch im Unterricht zu streiten! Früher hätte es sowas nicht gegeben, und wenn, dann hätte man es euch ausgetrieben. Wenn der Direktor mir doch nur erlauben würde, meine Arbeitsgeräte wieder einzusetzen, da würdet ihr Augen machen! Eine Nacht kopfüber in meinem Büro an Eisenfesseln und euch würden die Flausen vergehen!", schimpfte er. Mrs. Norris fauchte zustimmend.

Draco beugte sich zu Harry und meinte leise: „Kopfüber hängen ist nicht so mein Ding, aber fesseln..."

Harrys Kopf nahm die Farbe von Rons Haaren an. Filch hinkte zu seinem Büro und Harry und Draco schlichen leise zum Treppenhaus.

Als es Zeit war, getrennte Wege zu gehen, beugte sich Draco zu Harry, strich ihm liebevoll eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und küsste ihn zuerst auf die Nasenspitze, dann auf den Mund, auf dem er seine Lippen etwas verweilen ließ.

„Ich hab´ dich wirklich gern, Harry, das war nicht nur so dahin gesagt... Gute Nacht", flüsterte Draco, hauchte Harry noch einmal einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging seines Weges, nur, um sich ein paar Meter später wieder umzudrehen und Harry zuzuzwinkern.

„Ach, übrigens; das von heute bekommst du zurück!", zischte er noch, bevor er um die nächste Ecke bog und aus Harrys Sichtfeld verschwand.

Kapitel 19

Als Harry in den Schlafsaal schlich, saß George auf seinem Bett.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er den Zwilling überrascht.

„Auf dich warten, was dagegen?" Das Gesicht des Rothaarigen zierte ein spitzbübisches Lächeln.

„Natürlich nicht", lächelte Harry zurück.

„Wie war´s denn?" – „War was?" – „Na, die Strafarbeit!", flüsterte George, zog die Vorhänge um Harrys Bett zu und murmelte einen Stillezauber. „Die anderen schlafen schon", fügte er erklärend hinzu.

„Och..." Harry wurde etwas rosa um die Nase und umschlang seine Knie mit den Armen.

„Das Fliesenscheuern hat überhaupt keinen Spaß gemacht..."

„Ach was!", meinte George. „Und sonst habt ihr nichts getan?" Die Neugierde stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Äh..." Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor sah schuldbewusst drein und wurde sogleich von George in die Seite geknufft.

„Du musst mir nichts erzählen..." Verständnisvoll legte der Zwilling einen Arm um den anderen Jungen und zog ihn etwas zu sich.

„War es nicht schön?", setzte er nach.

„Doch, es war aufregend und wunderbar, aber -„ „ Harry lehnte sich in die Umarmung und seufzte schwer. „Aber als ich ihn darauf angesprochen habe, ob wir jetzt fest zusammen sind, ist er mir wieder ausgewichen."

Mitfühlend wuschelte der rothaarige Junge in den schwarzen Strähnen seines Freundes.

„Liebst du ihn denn...?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Ich denke schon... Ich weiß es nicht, es ist das erste Mal, dass mir so etwas passiert. Ich dachte ja auch, ich wäre in Cho verliebt, aber wenn ich das mit jetzt vergleiche, war das höchstens Sympathie, verstehst du?" Fragend sah Harry in Georges blaue Augen.

„Aber sicher doch!"

„Ich fürchte, er erwidert meine Gefühle nicht; zumindest nicht ganz..." Harry seufzte erneut und schloss die Augen.

„Bei ihm zu sein ist so wunderschön und wenn er mich berührt, dann zucken Blitze durch meinen Körper. Wenn er mich küsst, fühlt sich das an, als würde er mir sagen wollen `Ich bin dein, bleib für immer bei mir´, aber warum _sagt_ er es mir dann nicht?"

Verzweifelt vergrub der Goldjunge sein Gesicht in beiden Händen, damit George die Tränen nicht sah, die sich aus seinen Augenwinkeln zu stehlen drohten.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Harry. Wärst du mein Freund, ich würde dich mit aller Zuneigung der Welt überschütten! Du würdest jeden Tag wissen, wie sehr ich dich liebte... Du weiß, dass ich immer für dich da sein werde?", sagte George ernst und küsste den kleineren Jungen auf die Schläfe.

„Ich weiß, George. Wieviel einfacher wäre es, für dich zu empfinden, was ich für Draco empfinde. Aber ich kann es nicht ändern, es tut mir leid!" Treuherzig sah er mit seinen grünen Augen in das sommersprossige Gesicht.

„Ich liebe dich auch, aber eben nicht... _so_..."

„Ist schon gut, Harry", beschwichtige George ihn. „Wenn ich dir doch nur helfen könnte", fügte er leise hinzu und erntete einen dankbaren Blick.

„Gute Nacht, Kleiner, ich lass´ dich jetzt alleine." George küsste Harry kurz auf den Mund, zog die Vorhänge ein Stück zurück und schlich sich leise aus dem Schlafsaal.

Als die Tür sich schloss, schlüpfte Harry noch einmal aus seinem Bett und kramte in seinem Koffer nach Dracos Kaschmirpullover. Er roch nur noch sehr schwach nach dem Blonden, was Harry schade fand. Vielleicht konnte er seinen Freund – oder was Draco auch immer für ihn war – dazu überreden, ihn wieder einmal zu tragen.

Er schlüpfte hinein, kuschelte sich in die Federn und grübelte nach. Harry ahnte seit Monaten, dass George in ihm mehr sah als nur seinen kleinen Adoptivbruder, aber er wusste auch, dass der Zwilling nie die Grenze überschreiten würde, wenn Harry es nicht wollte. Dennoch empfand er Mitleid für den Rothaarigen, den er über alles liebte. Er war sehr glücklich, ihn als guten Freund zu haben, ihn und seine Brüder.

Was Harry zudem beschäftigte; Hermine schien Lunte gerochen zu haben, sie hatte ihm in Verwandlung und auch zuvor in Zaubertränke immer wieder bedeutungsvolle Blicke zugeworfen... Ob sie etwas ahnte? Harry schlug sich auf die Stirn. Natürlich würde sie etwas ahnen – Hermine war die klügste Hexe weit und breit, ihr konnte er sicher nichts vormachen.

Vielleicht war es jedoch gut, sie als Mitwisserin zu haben, sie war ein Mädchen, und Mädchen kannten sich gut mit Beziehungsproblemen aus. Außerdem würde sie ihm helfen können, wenn es an der Zeit war, Ron einzuweihen, was seine Beziehung mit Draco betraf.

Bei diesem Gedanken versetzte es ihm einen Stich in der Brust. Er und Draco hatten schließlich keine Beziehung, wenn es nach dem Blonden ging.

Müde und deprimiert zog er sich die Decke über den Kopf und machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, aus seinen Klamotten heraus zu schlüpfen, geschweige denn, sich die Zähne zu putzen. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab und sprach einen kurzen Reinigungszauber über seinen Körper. Der war zwar nicht so effektiv, würde aber ausreichen müssen.

„Nox", wisperte Harry und löschte das Licht.

Zwischenzeitlich in den Slytherinkerkern:

„Draco, mach auf!" Blaise tappte ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen und wartete darauf, dass sich das Drachenportrait öffnete.

„_Bitte!"_, fügte er noch hinzu und klopfte ein weiteres Mal.

„Hey!" Draco steckte den Kopf durch den schmalen Spalt, der frei geworden war, als das Bildnis zurückschwang. „Sei nicht so ungeduldig, ich stand noch unter der Dusche!"

„Soso...", meinte Blaise und wackelte grinsend mit den Augenbrauen. „Bist du bei deiner Strafarbeit gehörig schmutzig geworden...?"

„Das geht dich nun wirklich nichts an!" Der Blonde ließ seinen Freund eintreten.

„Oh, doch, das tut es! Schließlich will ich ganz genau wissen, was du mit deinem Freund so getrieben hast." Blaise schwang sich auf Dracos Bett und machte es sich gemütlich.

„Er ist nicht mein Freund. Noch nicht zumindest."

„Ihr seid nicht zusammen?", fragte Blaise ungläubig. „Sag bloß, Harry will nicht!" Er stopfte sich noch eins von Dracos kuscheligen Kissen in den Nacken und streifte auf einen warnenden Blick des Blonden seine Schuhe ab.

„Ach was, natürlich will er", fauchte Draco ungnädig und sammelte willkürlich herumliegende Sachen in seinem Zimmer ein, nur um sie wenig später wieder ab zu legen.

„Aha. Also willst _du_ nicht?"

„Doch... Nein; ich weiß nicht. Ich hatte noch nie eine feste Beziehung – und schon gar nicht mit einem Jungen! Und was sollen unsere Hauskameraden denken... Draco Malfoy vögelt Gryffindors Goldjungen!"

„Ihr habt gev-?"

„Nein!", unterbrach Draco ihn.

„Seit wann scherst du dich um das, was die anderen sagen? Du bist der Slytherinprinz – du kannst tun, wie dir beliebt!"

„Danke für die Aufklärung."

„Also?"

„Nerv mich nicht, Blaise. Wenn wir fest zusammen wären, dann würde Harry bestimmt Händchen halten wollen, es der ganzen Welt erzählen und..." Nachdenklich öffnete Draco das Kästchen mit den Traumkugeln, nahm eine davon heraus und wog sie in seiner Hand.

„Und...? Muss ich dir heute alles aus der Nase ziehen?" Blaise verdrehte die Augen.

„Wie wär es, wenn du mich einfach in Ruhe lässt?", schnappte Draco.

„Nein, schlechte Idee."

Der Blonde tigerte in seinem Zimmer auf und ab wie ein nervöses Tier in seinem Käfig.

Plötzlich brach es aus ihm heraus:

„Er würde bestimmt erwarten, dass ich ihm sage, dass ich ihn liebe!"

Blaise erhob sich aus seinem Kissenlager und stellte sich hinter seinen Freund, um ihn sanft in die Arme zu nehmen. Er ahnte, was es Draco gekostet haben musste, endlich mit der Sprache heraus zu rücken.

„Vielleicht... ist schon möglich." Blaise zog seinen besten Freund noch enger an sich.

„Aber was, wenn er mich nicht liebt?" Unsicher drehte Draco sich in Blaises Armen um und vergrub sein Gesicht an dessen Nacken.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Harry Potter jemand ist, der nur zum Spaß mit jemandem zusammen ist. Schließlich ist er ein Gryffindor! Wieso versuchst du´ s nicht einfach mit ihm?"

„Denkst du, es ist so einfach für jemanden, der sein Leben lang nicht gerade mit Liebe überschüttet wurde, eine Beziehung zu führen? Herrje, Blaise, ich habe Angst, es zu vergeigen..."

„Ich sehe das eigentlich ganz einfach: Du liebst ihn – zumindest nehme ich das an – er liebt dich – wie es aussieht... Was soll da schon groß schief gehen?" Blaise kraulte Draco beruhigend den Nacken.

„Ich weiß nicht... Vielleicht versuch´ ich´s..." Nachdenklich kaute der blonde Slytherin auf seiner Unterlippe.

„Sag ihm, dass du ihn liebst!"

„Ob ich das je über die Lippen bekomme?"

„Du schaffst das schon!" Blaise knuddelte seinen Freund noch ein letztes Mal, dann überließ er Draco seinen Gedanken.

Der jedoch holte die Traumkugel, mit der er zuvor gespielt hatte, aus der Tasche seines Bademantels und setzte sich auf sein Bett.

`Wenn ich es ihm noch nicht sagen kann, dann soll er es wenigstens träumen...´ Fest umklammerte er die kleine schwarze Kugel, dann warf er sie in den Kessel und legte sich schlafen.

Harrys Traum:

Einsam saß Harry am großen See und warf Steinchen ins Wasser. Er blickte auf die Oberfläche, die sich jedes Mal trübte, wenn er wieder etwas hinein schleuderte.

Er fühlte sich so alleine, so verloren... Harry sah sich um, doch weit und breit war keine Menschenseele, um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten. Langsam füllten sich seine Augen mit Tränen. Er versuchte, sie zu unterdrücken, doch seine Augen brannten, wollten den Kummer los werden.

„Wieso sagst du mir nicht, was du für mich fühlst? Wieso willst du nicht mit mir zusammen sein?", schluchzte er leise, doch das Wasser trug den Schall weit hinaus. Plötzlich zog dichter Nebel auf und verschluckte Harry und seinen Kummer. Als sich das Bild wieder lichtete, stand Draco vor ihm, er sah aus wie ein Engel, sein Haar strahlte wie ein Heiligenschein und sein weißes Gewand flatterte im Wind, der vom See herauf wehte.

„Harry...", hauchte er. „Harry, hör mir zu!" Sanft wischte er die Tränen weg, die über das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen liefen.

„Warum liebst du mich nicht, Draco?", seufzte er fast tonlos.

„Aber ich liebe dich doch!", lächelte der Blonde.

„Wieso sagst du es mir dann nicht?" Traurig sah Harry ihn an.

„Bald, Harry, bald..."

Ende Harrys Traum

„Meine Damen und Herren", schnaubte Snape, „die Zutaten stehen an der Tafel, die Anleitung finden Sie in Ihrem Schulbuch. Wenn Sie nun so _freundlich_ wären, sich an die Arbeit zu machen?", fügte er säuerlich hinzu.

Harry saß müde vor seinem Kessel und begann gelangweilt, Gemshorn zu raspeln. Mit viel Glück hatte er einen Platz hinter Draco ergattern können. Er musterte den Slytherin, von dem er nur wenige Stunden zuvor geträumt hatte. `Träume sind Schäume´, dachte Harry und versuchte, die Bilder der vergangenen Nacht aus seinem Kopf zu bannen.

„Hey – pssst!", zischte Ron und beugte sich zu ihm hinüber. „Was war das denn gestern mit George?", fragte er leise, jedoch laut genug, damit ein gewisser Junge die Ohren spitzen und mithören konnte.

„Was war was mit George?" Harry war etwas verwirrt.

„Ich weiß, dass er gestern bei dir war und ich hab mitbekommen, dass ihr in deinem Bett wart..." Verheißungsvoll grinste Ron seinen Freund an.

„Harry – ich weiß, ich habe lange genug gebraucht, mich daran zu gewöhnen, dass du auf Jungs stehst, aber ich fände es klasse, wenn du und George..."

Ron brach ab, da Snape an ihrem Pult vorbeiging und einen missgünstigen Blick in Harrys Kessel warf.

Draco hingegen kochte vor Wut. Was bildete sich der rothaarige Wiesel-Zwilling ein? Er war in Harrys _Bett_ gewesen? Wusste er es doch, es war keine gute Idee, eine feste Beziehung mit dem Gryffindor einzugehen. Am Besten war wohl, er vergaß die ganze Sache.

„Ron..." Harry hatte abgewartet, bis der Professor das Weite gesucht hatte. „Zwischen mir und George ist nichts!"

„Harry, das muss dir nicht peinlich sein, ich hab´ noch gehört, wie er einen Silentium-Zauber über dein Bett gesprochen hat", kicherte er.

Ein lauter Knall erschreckte die Klasse.

Schnell entdeckte Harry, was passiert war: Dracos Kessel war explodiert, als er eine zu große Menge an geraspeltem Gemshorn hinzu gegeben hatte.

Missmutig starrte der Blonde auf die Überreste seines Werkes und versuchte, seine Robe zu retten, die an manchen Stellen qualmte. Snape war ihm dabei behilflich.

„Mister Malfoy, gehen Sie bitte zu Madam Pomfrey um sicher zu stellen, dass Sie keinerlei Schaden genommen haben, mit dem derzeitigen Trank ist nicht zu spaßen.

Wortlos nickte Draco seinem Lehrer zu und verließ eilig das Klassenzimmer.

„Sir?", fragte Harry, „bitte, Sir, ich habe auch etwas abbekommen, darf ich auch gehen?"

„Wenn es denn unbedingt sein muss, Potter, dann gehen Sie. Aber 50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Stören des Unterrichts."

Dankbar sprang Harry auf. Rons Schimpftirade über Snapes Ungerechtigkeit bekam er nur mehr von Ferne mit.

Am Ende des Korridors sah er noch, wie ein blonder Schopf um die Ecke verschwand.

„Draco!", schrie er. „Bleib doch stehen!" Verzweifelt rannte er dem Slytherin hinterher. Schnell hatte er ihn eingeholt und hielt ihn am Ärmel fest.

„Draco, bitte!"

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Potter! Und wage es ja nicht, mich auch nur noch ein einziges Mal anzufassen!", wütete Draco.

„Das ist alles ein Missverständnis!"

„War der Wiesel-Zwilling nun gestern bei dir oder nicht?", schnaubte Draco.

„Ja, aber..."

„Dann gibt es nichts mehr zu sagen." Er drehte sich um und setzte seinen Weg fort.

„Wir haben über dich geredet!" Harrys Tonfall hatte etwas Flehendes, und so ließ der Slytherinprinz sich dazu herab, noch einmal stehen zu bleiben.

„Ach ja. Und worüber genau?", fragte Draco kühl.

„Darüber, ob wir nun jetzt ein Paar sind oder nicht..."

Harry glaubte, eine Veränderung in den abweisenden Gesichtszügen des Blonden sehen zu können.

„Und? Was hast du ihm erzählt?"

Verlegen sah Harry zu Boden. „Dass ich gerne mit dir zusammen wäre..."

Als er wieder aufblickte, stand Draco direkt vor ihm, sodass er dessen Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren konnte.

„Harry... Wenn es dir so viel bedeutet, dann..."

Hoffnung schlich sich in Harrys grüne Augen.

„...dann sind wir eben ein Paar. Aber bitte, lass uns Zeit damit, es den anderen zu erzählen, ja?" Plötzlich fand Draco sich mit einem Gryffindor in seinen Armen wieder, der sich fest an seine Brust schmiegte.

„Oh, Draco...", seufzte er und eroberte die Lippen des Blonden. Erst, als den beiden die Luft ausging, ließ er wieder von ihm ab.

„Bitte erwarte jetzt nicht von mir, dass ich dir Liebesbriefe schreibe und mit dir händchenhaltend durch die Korridore spaziere-" Dracos Vortrag wurde jedoch sofort von einem Schwall heißer Küsse beendet.

„Ich erwarte nichts von dir!", sagte Harry bestimmt, „nur, dass ich der Einzige für dich bin... Ich bin doch der Einzige?", fragte er unsicher.

„Aber natürlich, mein dummer Gryffindor!", lächelte Draco und zog Harry eng an sich. „Was sticht mich denn da?", wollte Harry schelmisch wissen.

„Och, das, nichts Besonderes", grinste Draco.

„Ja, stimmt, ist wirklich nichts Besonderes", entgegnete Harry nachdem er nachgesehen hatte, was sich da so hart an seinem Becken rieb.

„Du unsäglicher Kerl!", wütete Draco gespielt und schmiss den Schwarzhaarigen zu Boden. Rittlings setzte er sich auf Harry, der auf dem Rücken lag und wie ein Käfer mit Armen und Beinen strampelte. „Incarcerus!", rief Draco und sofort lag Harry gefesselt vor ihm.

„So, jetzt werde ich in aller Ruhe über deine Bestrafung nachdenken...", grinste er und öffnete Harrys schwarze Wollhosen.

„Du willst doch nicht... hier im Korridor?!" Harry sah etwas ängstlich drein, vergaß seine Sorgen jedoch wenige Sekunden später, als seine gesamte Länge im Mund des Slytherinprinzen verschwand.

Als Professor Snape sich am Ende der Stunde auf die Suche nach seinen scheinbar verlorengegangenen Schülern machte, fand er sie auf dem Boden eines verlassenen Ganges – ineinander verschlungen und mit ziemlich unordentlicher Kleidung.

„Weitere 60 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor! Also wirklich, dass Sie es wagen, einen Schüler meines Hauses zu überfallen!", schimpfte er, betrachtete aber interessiert die feuchten Flecken auf der Hose in Harrys Leistengegend.

Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen machte sich der Hauslehrer der Schlangen wieder auf den Weg in seinen Kerker.

Kapitel 20

„Und du hast nichts dagegen, dass ich Harry eingeweiht habe?" Hermine nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Powerhexentee und sah Pansy etwas besorgt an.

„Aber nicht doch", grinste die Slytherin, „dafür habe ich Blaise Bescheid gesagt."

Schon klopfte es an der Türe. Ron steckte die Nase durch den Spalt.

„Komm `rein!", rief Hermine. Hinter dem Rotschopf tauchten noch Gryffindors Goldjunge und Blaise Zabini auf, die es sich umgehend auf den am Boden verteilten Kissen bequem machten.

„Sind wir jetzt vollständig?", fragte Pansy.

„Nein, wir müssen noch auf Ginny und Neville warten", erklärte Harry und rutschte nervös auf seinem Platz hin und her.

Pansy und Hermine waren vor einiger Zeit überein gekommen, ihr Geheimnis mit der Heulenden Hütte nicht länger für sich zu behalten, sondern ihre Freunde aus beiden Häusern einzuladen. Seit Slytherin und Gryffindor sich nicht mehr spinnefeind waren, wollten die Mädchen ihr trautes Heim dazu nutzen, die Freundschaften zu vertiefen.

„Was willst du uns denn so Dringendes mitteilen, Harry?", fragte Ron neugierig.

„Warte noch ein bisschen, Neville und deine Schwester müssten jeden Augenblick da sein...", beschwichtigte ihn der Schwarzhaarige.

„Hallo, da sind wir!" Ginny stürmte zur Tür herein und schleifte den armen Neville hinter sich her. „Entschuldigt die Verspätung", lachte sie und machte es sich gemütlich.

„So. Jetzt sind wir vollzählig. Schieß los!" Blaise war sichtlich neugierig auf Harrys Ankündigung.

„Eigentlich warte ich noch auf jemanden..." Harry sah entschuldigend in die Runde.

„Was? Ich dachte... Auf wen-", stammelte Ron verwirrt, als sich die Türe erneut öffnete und ein wohlbekannter Blondschopf elegant den Raum betrat.

„Was will der denn hier?" Ron verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Gehört das Frettchen jetzt offiziell zu unserer Clique?"

Sofort trat Hermine neben ihren Freund und legte ihm beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schulter, um ihm einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Also Harry, _ich_ ahne, was du uns sagen willst", meinte Hermine.

„Wirklich?" Der arme Gryffindor verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„Ich denke, ich weiß auch, was Du auf dem Herzen hast. Oder soll ich sagen, `ihr´?", grinste Pansy. „Vergiss nicht, wir Mädchen sind nicht so leicht hinters Licht zu führen wie ihr Jungs."

Harry sah Draco kurz an. Dieser nickte ihm zu und nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Was wir euch sagen wollen: Wir sind ein Paar. Bevor irgendjemand Einwände äußert, es wird nichts daran ändern, egal, ob es euch gefällt oder nicht."

Blaise grinste, ebenso wie Hermine, Pansy und Ginny, für die diese Neuigkeit keine wirkliche Überraschung war. Auch Neville sah nicht aus, als hätte er etwas Neues erfahren. Nur Ron wurde grün im Gesicht und verabschiedete sich.

Harry sah seinen Freund entschuldigend an und ging dem Rotschopf nach.

Im Freien fand er ihn, auf einem Felsen sitzend; genau dort, wo Harry einst im Winter Malfoy mit Schneebällen beworfen hatte, getarnt mit seinem Umhang.

„Harry...", begann Ron zögerlich, aber der Schwarzhaarige unterbrach ihn.

„Bitte, Ron, ich weiß, dass er unfair zu uns war, dass er auf dir und deiner Familie `rumgehackt hat, dass er Hermine ein Schlammblut genannt und unser Leben zur Hölle gemacht hat - und es schockt dich sicher, dass ich mit einem Jungen gehe... Aber ich habe mich in ihn verliebt und kann es nicht ändern.

Eines möchte ich dir noch sagen: Draco hat sich verändert, sehr sogar.

Bitte stell mich nicht vor die Wahl, du bist mein bester Freund und wie ein Bruder für mich. Mir würde das Herz brechen egal, für wen ich mich entscheiden müsste."

Ron schwieg noch eine Weile, dann stand er auf und nahm Harry in den Arm.

„Du Dummkopf! Meinst du, es wäre etwas Neues für mich, dass du auf Jungs stehst? Ich hab dich gesehen, wie du Dean unter der Dusche gemustert hast." Er grinste. „Wage es ja nicht, _mir_ auf den Hintern zu starren!" Er wuschelte seinem besten Freund durch die Haare.

„Und was Malfoy betrifft – er mag nicht mein bester Freund sein, und vielleicht wird er es nie werden – aber(,) dass er sich verändert hat, seit sein Vater in Askaban sitzt und keinen Einfluss mehr auf ihn ausübt, das sieht ein Blinder. Es ist nur... Es kommt alles so plötzlich und ich war gerade eben echt geschockt. Ich muss echt blind gewesen sein, wenn ich nicht bemerkt habe, in wen sich mein bester Freund verliebt hat...

Aber meinetwegen - werde glücklich mit ihm."

Harry war so erleichtert, dass ihm beinahe die Tränen kamen. Seine größte Angst war, über seine neue Liebe seinen besten Freund zu verlieren.

„Eine Bitte habe ich aber", fügte Ron noch hinzu. Harry bekam große Augen.

„Was auch immer ihr miteinander treibt, ich _will es nicht wissen!"_

Der Schwarzhaarige bekam einen derartigen Lachanfall, dass er schließlich glucksend zu Boden sank und sich den Bauch hielt.

In dem Moment kam Hermine aus der Heulenden Hütte.

„Ihr habt euch also nicht gegenseitig umgebracht?", lächelte sie.

„Na hör mal, für wie engstirnig hältst du mich?", grinste Ron und klopfte Harry etwas zu fest auf den Rücken.

„Du bist richtig erwachsen geworden", stellte Hermine stolz fest und gab Ron zum Dank einen herzhaften Kuss auf die Lippen. Ron errötete – wie immer.

„Hermine, Ron... Als meine besten Freunde möchte ich euch noch etwas erzählen", begann er, und berichtete ihnen von dem Baumhaus der Rumtreiber, das er während eines Fluges über den Verbotenen Wald entdeckt hatte.

„Helft ihr mir, es wieder in Schuss zu bringen?", endete er.

„Sicher doch, Kumpel, nichts lieber als das. Wie wär's mit morgen nach dem Quidditchtraining?", schlug Ron vor und überging Hermines säuerliche Mine – die die beiden dazu bringen wollte, sich etwas gewissenhafter auf die bevorstehenden vorweihnachtlichen Prüfungen vorzubereiten.

Harrys hoffnungsvoller Blick ließ jedoch ihr Herz weich werden und so beschlossen sie, gleich am darauffolgenden Tag mit den Renovierungsarbeiten zu beginnen.

„Weiß Draco von dem Baumhaus?", fragte Hermine.

„Nein, noch nicht, es soll eine Überraschung werden", nuschelte Harry in seinen Rollkragen; er war plötzlich etwas rot geworden.

„Aaah, ich verstehe!", grinste Hermine.

„Ich versteh´ gar nichts!", maulte Ron.

Hermine warf ihm einen feurigen Blick zu und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Oh... Aha. Na gut, genauer will ich es gar nicht wissen. Aber ich helfe dir natürlich, euer Liebesnest herzurichten", gab er gönnerisch zurück.

Nach dem Abendessen hatte Hermine – als Ausgleich für den kommenden Tag – ihre Freunde in die Bibliothek geschleift, um etwas Stoff zu wiederholen. So bald wie möglich jedoch verabschiedete Harry sich und lief in den Schlafsaal, in dem er ungeduldig die Karte der Rumtreiber aus seinem Versteck unter der Matratze holte.

„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin!"

Sofort breiteten sich die feinen Linien vom Hogwarts-Grundriss auf dem alten, vergilbten Pergament aus und kleine Punkte wurden sichtbar.

Er sah sein eigenes Pünktchen auf seinem Bett sitzen, beobachtete die zwei Punkte von Ron und Hermine, die sich auf den Weg an die frische Luft machten – vermutlich zu einem romantischen Abendspaziergang – und entdeckte in einer versteckten Nische im Verwandlungs-Korridor Neville und Ginny, deren Punkte fast deckungsgleich waren! Na sowas...

Unwillkürlich musste Harry grinsen. Plötzlich kam Bewegung in zwei Punkte in der angrenzenden Jungen-Gemeinschaftsdusche. Als Harry sie sich genauer besah, las er Deans und Seamus´ Namen auf den kleinen Schildern. Neugierig schlich er sich durch das Zimmer und lugte durch die nur angelehnte Tür in den Waschraum.

Was er da erblickte, verschlug ihm den Atem: Deans dunkler, schlanker Körper lehnte bäuchlings an der Rückwand der Duschen, das Wasser plätscherte über seinen Kopf und floss in glitzernden Bahnen über die sonnengebräunte Haut. Hinter ihm stand Seamus und bewegte rhythmisch sein Becken, der den schmalen Jungen fast vollständig verdeckte. Ihr verhaltenes Stöhnen mischte sich mit dem leisen Klatschen, das Seamus´ Becken auf Deans Po erzeugte. Harry bestaunte fasziniert das Schauspiel, das sich ihm bot.

Seamus´ Gesäßmuskulatur spannte sich im Takt zu den harten Stößen an, Dean stützte sich an der Wand vor sich ab und drückte geschmeidig seinen Rücken durch, um Seamus entgegen zu kommen. Der rothaarige Ire hatte liebevoll einen Arm um die Hüften seines Liebhabers gelegt und stöhnte in dessen Nacken.

Der Goldjunge betrachtete Deans zur Seite gewandtes Gesicht genauer; eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass es schmerzverzerrt aussehen müsste, aber in dessen Zügen konnte er nur pure Lust ausmachen.

Je länger er den Jungen bei ihrem Liebesspiel zusah, desto mehr Blut schoss ihm in seine Lenden. Er widerstand der Versuchung, sich selbst zu stimulieren und zog sich – wenn auch ungern – wieder zurück, um seinen Freunden ihre Privatsphäre zu lassen. Allerdings hoffte er, Dean in einer ruhigen Minute ausfragen zu dürfen, zu neugierig war er auf Einzelheiten, was den Sex zwischen zwei Jungs betraf. Er spielte immerhin mit dem Gedanken, _es_ mit Draco zu tun, jetzt, da sie ein festes Paar waren.

Schon bei dem Gedanken daran stellten sich ihm die Nackenhaare auf. Jemandem, den man liebte, so nahe zu sein musste einfach unwahrscheinlich aufregend und schön sein.

Er stellte sich vor, dass er an Deans Stelle in der Dusche stand und es nicht Seamus sondern Draco war, der seine Hüfte umschlungen hielt und seinen heißen Atem in Harrys Nacken hauchte, während er teils liebevoll, teils hungrig von ihm Besitz ergriff.

Harry konnte es kaum mehr erwarten! Und er wusste auch schon, dass das Baumhaus – wenn es erst einmal in Schuss war, der perfekte Ort dafür war, seine Unschuld zu verlieren.

Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto ungeduldiger wurde er.

Er verschwand in seinem Bett, verschloss die Vorhänge mit einem Zauber und befreite sich von seiner schon fast schmerzhaften Erektion.

Kapitel 21

„Gib mir mal das Buch mit den Handwerkszaubern!", befahl Hermine. Ihr machte es einen Höllenspaß, das Baumhaus in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand zu versetzen.

„Wofür Magie doch nicht alles gut ist", staunte Harry, als die morschen Balken sich in tadelloses Holz verwandelten, als Staub und Schmutz `wie von Zauberhand´ verschwanden und aus Unterholz plötzlich Möbel wurden.

In dem Buch stand, dass nur wenige alte Kleidungsstücke genügten, um daraus Gardinen zu formen, und in der „Hexe im Leben" waren zahlreiche Tipps zu finden, wie man mit wenig Mitteln sein Reich toll dekorieren konnte.

Nach wenigen Stunden Zauberstabschwingens erstrahlte Harrys Baumhaus in neuem Glanz. Es war zwar nicht gerade geräumig, bot aber dennoch Platz für ein mittelgroßes Bett mit weicher Matratze und eine Sitzgruppe aus Hockern und einem niederen Sofatisch.

Harry bestand auf einem flauschigen Teppich (Draco sollte sich keinen Splitter einziehen, wenn er zufällig barfuß durch den niedrigen Raum lief), und Hermine hatte Prof. Flitwick sogar nach dem Spruch gefragt, der Kerzen zum Schweben und Brennen brachte, wie in der Großen Halle.

Zufrieden sahen sich die Freunde um und bestaunten ihr Werk. Wie gesagt, war Harrys Reich nicht groß, aber vor allem äußerst gemütlich.

„Harry, sieh mal aus dem Fenster, es schneit!", freute sich Hermine und stürzte auf den kleinen Vorbau der Eingangstüre, von dem aus sie ein paar Schneeflocken mit der Hand auffing. Langsam fing es an, dunkel zu werden, und die tanzenden Flocken boten ein wunderbares Bild in der Dämmerung.

Harry malte sich aus, wie kuschelig es hier mit Draco sein könnte. Und wenn ihnen kalt werden würde (was zwar unwahrscheinlich war, denn Hermine hatte einen Wärme-Erhaltungszauber auf das Baumhaus gelegt, der nur alle zwei Monate erneuert werden musste – ein Tipp aus der „Hör mal, wer da zaubert!"), könnten sie sich warme Gedanken machen. Unwillkürlich musste er grinsen.

„Zeit zum Abendessen!", bemerkte Ron, dessen Magen schon seit geraumer Zeit ärgerliche Geräusche von sich gab.

„Kannst du an nichts Anderes mehr denken, Ronald?", ärgerte ihn Hermine.

„Doch, kann ich, aber dafür bist du noch nicht bereit", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und bekam für seine Frechheit sofort eine Ladung Schnee in den Kragen befördert.

„Iiieh, Hermine!", quietschte er höchst unmännlich. Harry lachte lauthals los und bestieg seinen Besen. Auch er wollte rechtzeitig beim Abendessen sein – wobei es ihm weniger um die Nahrungsaufnahme als um das Wiedersehen mit seinem geliebten Slytherin ging.

Als Harry sich an den Gryffindortisch setzte, war sein Freund noch nicht in der Großen Halle. Mit klopfendem Herzen starrte er zum Eingang, von dem aus immer wieder Trauben von Schülern zu ihren Tischen drängten. Erst eine ganze Weile später erschien der Blondschopf, an seinem Arm hing ein Slytherinmädchen namens Daphne Greengrass. Draco versuchte offensichtlich, sie los zu werden, jedoch mit minderem Erfolg. Der Eisprinz fing den bekümmerten Blick seines Gryffindors auf und rollte mit den Augen.

Ein letztes Mal zog er seinen Arm mit einem Ruck aus Daphnes Klammergriff, diesmal erfolgreich. Er schickte Harry ein kurzes Grinsen und dem ungeliebten Mädchen einen genervten Blick. Diese schien endlich zu verstehen und trollte sich beleidigt. Schon wollte Harry beruhigt aufatmen, als eine blonde Schönheit sich hinter Draco stellte und ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Überrascht drehte sich der Slytherinprinz um und sah in die Augen einer blonden Vertrauensschülerin.

„Was ist los, Queenie? Siehst du nicht, dass du mich beim Essen störst?", fragte er ungnädig.

„Tut mir leid, Draco, aber ich habe Probleme mit ein paar Erstklässlern, die im Gemeinschaftsraum Stinkbomben werfen... Ich dachte, ich hole lieber Verstärkung!"

Sie klimperte mit ihren Wimpern und sah Draco flehend an.

Seufzend erhob er sich und folgte Queenie nach draußen.

Misstrauisch beäugte Harry die Szene und entschied sich, den beiden zu folgen. Sein Appetit war im sowieso längst vergangen. Sein Magen zog sich unangenehm zusammen, wenn er beobachtete, wie sich halb Slytherin an seinen Drachen heranmachte.

In gebührendem Sicherheitsabstand schlich er hinter Draco und Queenie her und stutzte, als die Blonde den Slytherin plötzlich an eine Wand drängte und Draco küsste. Nach einer Schrecksekunde stieß Draco Queenie von sich weg und fuhr sich angewidert mit dem Handrücken über den Mund.

„Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle?", zischte er mit böse funkelnden Augen. Harry beschloss, sich noch dezent im Hintergrund zu halten und seinem Freund, wenn nötig, zu Hilfe zu eilen.

„Aber... Aber ich dachte, du...", stotterte Queenie etwas verwirrt, fing sich jedoch schnell wieder. Mit verführerischem Blick knöpfte sie die oberen Knöpfe ihrer Bluse auf und lehnte sich gegen Draco.

„Lass das! Ich dachte, ich hätte mich klar genug ausgedrückt!"

„Komm schon, Dray, keine falsche Bescheidenheit, greif zu!" Sie leckte sich lasziv über die Lippen, nahm seine Hand und legte sie an ihre Brust.

Draco schnappte sie an der Hüfte und drückte nun sie gegen die Wand. Harry hielt die Luft an. Draco konnte doch unmöglich...

Der Blonde drängte sich eng an das Mädchen und stieß sein Becken gegen ihres.

Harry liefen heiße Tränen über die Wangen.

„Spürst du das?", zischte Draco.

„N...nein", keuchte Queenie, ihre Augen waren lustverhangen und dunkel.

„Siehst du!", grinste Draco und ließ von ihr ab. „Nichts. Kein bisschen. Du machst mich nicht an." Triumphierend baute er sich vor ihr auf und strich sich die leicht zerknitterte Schuluniform glatt.

„Im Gegenteil. Du widerst mich an, Queenie. Noch _ein_ Versuch dieser Art, sich an mich ran zu werfen, und ich hexe dich ins nächste Jahrtausend", fügte er gefährlich leise hinzu.

„Und jetzt pack deine Möpse wieder ein und komm mir ja nicht mehr unter die Augen."

Das Mädchen knöpfte verschämt ihre Bluse zu und schluchzte.

Harry ließ langsam den Atem, den er viel zu lange angehalten hatte, wieder fließen und entspannte sich merklich. Wie konnte er nur denken, dass Draco auf das Angebot der Slytherin eingehen könnte, nach allem, was sie zusammen erlebt hatten?

„Hör mit dem Theater auf, das glaubt dir ja doch keiner", knurrte Draco das Mädchen an und strich sich ein paar weißblonde Strähnen aus dem fein geschnittenen Gesicht.

„Du kannst auch deinen Freundinnen ausrichten, sich besser von mir fern zu halten. Ich bin vergeben und meine große Liebe sieht es nicht gern, wenn ich angemacht werde", grinste Draco breit. „Sehr besitzergreifend."

„Du... Du hast eine Freundin?", fragte Queenie ungläubig.

Dracos Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter, doch statt ihr eine Antwort zu geben, ging er hoch erhobenen Hauptes seines Weges.

Harry kam sich dumm vor. Wieso nur war er ihm gefolgt? Er musste ihm doch eigentlich vertrauen. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Magen aus. Draco hatte ihn seine „Große Liebe" genannt. In Zukunft würde er seine Eifersucht im Zaum halten müssen. Wenn man so gut aussah wie Draco hatte man natürlich viele Verehrer. Und bisher hatte der Blonde ihn noch nie enttäuscht. Im Gegenteil. Nach dem Vorfall heute war sich Harry sicher, dass er dem Slytherinprinzen seine Unschuld schenken wollte, und nur ihm.

Leise vor sich hinpfeifend beschloss er, vor dem Drachenportrait zu warten, bis Draco vom Essen kam, denn so richtig Hunger hatte er sowieso nicht mehr, dazu hatte ihn die Sache mit Daphne und Queenie zu sehr aufgeregt.

Als er vor Dracos Drachenportrait angelangt war, betrachtete er es ausgiebig. Es war ein schönes Gemälde, etwas düster und furchteinflößend, aber sehr realistisch gemalt. Der Drache darauf schlummerte tief und fest und nur ab und zu stiegen kleine Rauchkringel aus seinen Nüstern auf.

`Niedlich´, dachte sich Harry. `Wie mein Draco – er gibt den Gefährlichen, aber eigentlich ist er doch nur ein verschmustes Haustier...´

Er ließ sich an der Mauer nieder und wartete. Keine fünf Minuten später kam auch schon das Objekt seiner Begierde mit wallendem Umhang herangerauscht.

Als Draco den zusammengerollten Harry auf dem Boden entdeckte, lächelte er.

„Wieso warst du nur so kurz beim Essen? Hattest du keinen großen Hunger?", fragte er und zog seinen Gryffindor auf die Füße.

„Harry Potter!", rief Draco aus.

„Ja, was ist?"

„Nicht du, das Passwort zu meinem Zimmer ist `Harry Potter´." Der Blonde grinste, als Harry ihm um den Hals fiel und sich dort festsaugte.

„He, Potter, nicht schon wieder einen Knutschfleck, sonst komm' ich wieder in Erklärungsnot. Das letzte Mal hat mich Snape beiseite genommen und gefragt, ob ich von einem Vampir angefallen worden sei."

Liebevoll löste er sich von dem Schwarzhaarigen und zog ihn in sein Gemach, in dem er ihn auf das Bett beförderte und es sich dann auf ihm bequem machte.

„Und? Irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?", fragte Harry scheinheilig zwischen zwei langen Küssen.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Das heißt – ich weiß nicht, was heute los ist, aber im Kürbissaft muss ein Aphrodisiakum gewesen sein. Ich musste zwei Mädchen deutlichst klar machen, dass ich kein Interesse an ihnen habe." Er schüttelte den Kopf und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Aber lass uns über was Schöneres sprechen... Wie geht es _dir_?" Draco platzierte einen Kuss auf Harrys Nasenspitze und verging fast vor Wonne, als dieser sie kraus zog.

„Mir? Oh, danke, gut."

„Dann ist ja gut", seufzte Draco und schälte seinen Liebsten aus der Schuluniform. Währenddessen ließ er nur selten von dessen vollen Lippen ab, um kurz nach Luft zu schnappen.

„Hast du was Bestimmtes vor?", fragte Harry schelmisch, als er den Anblick seines Drachens aufsog. Seine Wangen standen in Brand und seine Augen glitzerten hungrig.

„Nein, nichts Bestimmtes", keuchte er und presste seine harte Länge gegen Harrys Becken, sodass ihre beiden Erektionen aneinander rieben. Harry dachte an die Szene mit Queenie, der blonden Slytherin, als Draco sein Becken an das ihre stieß. Die Eifersucht, die in ihm aufflammte, ließ ihn Draco nur noch intensiver küssen. Zwar war Draco offensichtlich nicht von ihr erregt, aber dennoch war nur er es, der sein Becken spüren sollte!

Erhitzt drückte er Draco von sich weg und schmiss ihn auf die Matratze. Harry kniete sich über ihn und zerfetzte das Hemd, das sich über Dracos schmale Brust spannte.

„He, was ist denn mit dir los?", stieß Draco verwirrt hervor, doch Harry ließ sich nicht beirren. Mit den Zähnen riss er an dem Knopf von Dracos Hose und entledigte ihn auch dieser samt Schuhe, Socken und Unterhose. Als der Blonde völlig nackt unter ihm lag, suchte Harry nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Incarcerus!", rief er in den Raum und plötzlich waren Dracos Gliedmaßen mit Seidenschals an seinem Bettgestell gefesselt.

Harry knurrte kehlig und fiel über den Slytherin her, saugte leidenschaftlich an seinem Hals und hinterließ einen dunklen Biss auf Dracos Schlüsselbein, der den Schmerz aber vor blinder Leidenschaft nicht spürte. Dracos blasse, dünne aber lange Erektion stand hoch aufgerichtet aus einem Nest aus feinen, blonden Schamhaaren heraus. Harry ignorierte die Länge aber und nahm von jedem Quadratzentimeter des Blonden Besitz. Seine Hände verflochten sich mit den aristokratischen Fingern, während seine Zunge über die Pulspunkte an Dracos Handgelenken leckte und seine Zähne eine leichte Bissspur an Dracos schlanken Oberarmen hinterließen. Mit beiden Schenkeln presste er in die Flanken des Eisprinzen, der die Augen geschlossen hielt und sich völlig Harrys Inbesitznahme unterwarf.

„Du gehörst mir", stöhnte Harry, als er sich selbst das Hemd vom Leib riss, während er unnachgiebig Dracos Brustwarzen mit Zähnen und Zunge reizte. Er biss sie fast blutig, bis sie so überreizt waren, dass der Blonde nur mehr wimmerte und seine schon schmerzhaft harte Erektion gegen Harrys nackte Brust wippte.

Harry fuhr mit seinen Händen über Dracos Oberkörper, griff in den blonden Schopf und zwirbelte ein paar Strähnen zwischen seinen dunklen, rauen Fingern, nur um Dracos makellosen Oberkörper Sekunden später wieder mit Händen, Zähnen, Zunge und Mund zu erkunden und zu seinem Eigentum zu machen. Am Bauchnabel, wo die Haut besonders nachgiebig war, leckte er Kreise um die Vertiefung, bevor er mit der Zunge hineinstieß und ein langgezogenes Stöhnen aus dem Aristokraten entlockte.

„Bitte Harry", flehte er, „ich halt es nicht mehr aus!"

„Du gehörst mir!", wiederholte Harry, „Nur mir und mir alleine und gnade Merlin dem, der sich an dir vergreift!"

Mit diesen Worten vergrub er seine Nase in Dracos Schritt. Dracos Lanze rieb an seiner Wange, als er die milchigweißen Schenkel spreizte, das Becken hochdrückte und an dessen Damm saugte. Langsam leckte er tiefer hinunter und warf sich die schlanken Beine über die Schultern. Wiederum griff er nach seinem Zauberstab, der zwischen die Kissen gekullert war und sprach einen Reinigungszauber, bevor er mit seinen Daumen Dracos Pobacken spreizte und den Muskelring küsste.

„Oh Merlin, Harry!", rief Draco aus, der seinen Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen warf. Er war hin- und hergerissen; einerseits hatte er oft davon geträumt, _dort_ geküsst und geleckt zu werden und andererseits fühlte er sich mehr als verwundbar. Er war Harry ganz und gar ausgeliefert und sein Lover konnte ihn nach Herzenslust züngeln und verwöhnen, ohne, dass Draco sich wehren konnte.

Schon allein dieser Gedanke brachte Draco fast zum Orgasmus.

Harry zog sich kurz zurück, um im Gesicht seines Geliebten nach Anzeichen zu suchen, dass Draco das alles unangenehm war, aber der Blonde schien nur über alle Maßen erregt zu sein. Die rote Spitze seines Gliedes sah so prall aus, dass Harry sie am liebsten sofort in den Mund genommen hätte, jedoch entschied er sich dafür, Draco später mit dem Mund zu befriedigen und sich jetzt seine eigenen geheimsten und intimsten Wünsche zu erfüllen. Noch einmal platzierte er einen Kuss auf die sensible Region, bevor er mit der flachen Zunge von Dracos Steißbein über die gesamte Spalte leckte. Draco schrie vor Lust laut auf. Als Harry auch noch seine Hoden in den Mund nahm und mit der Zunge umher schob, wimmerte er und flehte um Erlösung.

„Bald, mein geliebter Drache, bald", versprach Harry und zog kleine Kreise wie Rosenblätter um den engen Eingang, der unter seinen Liebkosungen zuckte.

„Oh Harry, bitte, lass mich kommen, ich flehe dich an!"

„Du bist meins, du gehörst mir", flüsterte Harry gegen den Muskelring, bevor er ihn mit der Zunge durchstieß und Draco damit über die Klippe brachte. Als Harry merkte, dass der Orgasmus unausweichlich war, griff er nach Dracos harter Länge und verschaffte ihm damit den Höhepunkt seines Lebens.

Sorgfältig strich er auch noch das letzte bisschen der milchigen Flüssigkeit aus Dracos Erektion und leckte sich unter den gierigen Augen seines Drachens die Finger sauber, einen nach dem anderen. Erst da bemerkte er, dass er selber in seinen Hosen gekommen war, ohne sich auch nur ein einziges Mal berührt zu haben.

Er grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen und legte sich flach auf seinen Blonden.

„Decarcerus", wisperte er, und die Fesseln verschwanden.

„Harry...", hauchte Draco immer noch erschöpft, „Versteh' mich nicht falsch, aber... Was ist denn plötzlich in dich gefahren?"

„Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass du weißt, wo du hingehörst", flüsterte Harry ihm ins Ohr und leckte an der Muschel entlang.

„Ich gehöre dir. Und nur dir. Hörst du?" Draco nahm Harrys Gesicht in beide Hände und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Du bist ein Dummerchen, wenn du das noch nicht verstanden hast", schimpfte er im Scherz.

„Ich weiß, Draco, ich weiß." Zufrieden legte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Kopf auf die Brust des Blonden und horchte auf dessen sich beruhigenden Herzschlag.

„Draco...", begann Harry ohne aufzusehen, „ich möchte dir etwas schenken."

„So, was denn?", fragte der Slytherinprinz neugierig.

„Meine Unschuld. Ich will, dass du mit mir schläfst."

„Was, JETZT?"

„Nein, nicht jetzt. Aber bald."

„Das würde mich sehr, sehr glücklich machen", hauchte Draco und zog seine hellen Finger wie einen Kamm durch das unordentliche schwarze Haar seines Gryffindors.

„Harry, ich liebe dich."

Überrascht traf Draco ein paar smaragdgrüner Augen. Er verlor sich in deren Tiefe und wusste, dass er sein Herz schon lange an Harry verloren hatte. Es war ihm nur erst jetzt bewusst geworden.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Draco", antwortete Harry ruhig. Die beiden verschmolzen in einer langen Umarmung.

Kapitel 22

„Und dann hat er gesagt, dass er mich liebt", gestand Harry mit roten Wangen. Die Mädchen um ihn herum – Ginny, Hermine, Pansy und Milli – quietschten vor Wonne.

„Aber ihr müsst das auf jeden Fall für euch behalten, habt ihr das verstanden?", bat Harry eindringlich.

„Ist doch klar wie Veritaserum", grinste Milli vergnügt. „Stell dir nur vor, es kommt heraus, dass der Prinz von Slytherin ein Herz unter all dem Eis vergraben hat!"

„Hier geht´s ja zu wie im Hühnerhaufen", bemerkte Neville, der sich soeben zu der lustigen Runde in der Heulenden Hütte dazugesellt hatte.

„Dann kommt mein Gockel ja genau richtig", kicherte Ginny und küsste ihren Freund herzhaft auf den Mund

„Hört auf zu knutschen, da wird man ja glatt neidisch. Lauter Pärchen", seufzte Milli und nahm sich eine weitere Kürbispastete, stopfte sie sich in den Mund und ließ sich in einen Kissenberg sinken. Die Heulende Hütte hatte sich von einer Bruchbude zum Lieblingstreffpunkt der Gryffindor-Slytherin-Clique gemausert. Die einzige Ravenclaw – Luna Lovegood – kam regelmäßig zu Besuch. „Ich bin echt froh, dass Neville heute seinen Trank über Snapes Mantel verteilt hat", grinste Pansy und schickte einen entschuldigenden Blick in Richtung des armen Gryffindors, „weil er seine Robe ausziehen musste, um sich nicht zu verätzen. Habt ihr gesehen, dass die alte Fledermaus unter dem Umhang eine ansehnliche Figur versteckt?"

„Oh ja... Und dieser knackige Po in den schwarzen Anzughosen", schwärmte Millicent.

„Snape? Ihr spinnt wohl!", kreischte Harry.

„Für sowas habt ihr eben keinen Blick", lachte Ginny in die Runde. „Snape ist einfach... nun ja, _Snape_ eben", erklärte sie und erntete einen angewiderten Blick ihres Liebsten.

„Zeit zum Abendessen!", beendete Hermine die Diskussion und schwang ihren Zauberstab, um das schmutzige Geschirr in die nun wieder funktionstüchtige Küche zu levitieren.

Die Gruppe machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Mittlerweile war es der Clique egal, dass man sie - Gryffindors und Slytherins - zusammen sah. Der Rest ihrer Häuser hatte ihnen anfangs schräge Blicke zugedacht, auch verirrte sich hin und wieder ein Fluch zu den vermeintlichen Verrätern, doch da in der Clique die einflussreichsten Mitglieder der beiden verfeindeten Häusern vereint waren, kümmerte es bald niemanden mehr. Im Gegenteil – mittlerweile galt es als _chic_, sich zwischen den Häusern zu verstehen.

„Wie nennen wir unser neues Haus?", fragte Ginny ihre mittlerweile beste Freundin Milli. „Ist doch klar: Slythindoor!"

„Quatsch, natürlich Gryfferin!", warf Harry ein. In Gedanken war er jedoch schon wieder weit weg. Dieses Wochenende wollte er Draco in sein Baumhaus entführen, er konnte es schon kaum mehr erwarten. Jedes Mal, wenn er an den Blonden dachte, wurde ihm heiß und er vergaß die Umgebung um sich herum. Wann immer er Draco musterte – ob im Unterricht, wenn die schlanken Finger den Federkiel umfassten, oder bei den Mahlzeiten, wenn der blonde Schöne das Essen zwischen seine hellen Lippen brachte, von denen Harry wusste, wie sie sich an seinen intimsten Stellen anfühlten – wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als endlich mit seinem Traummann zu schlafen.

In der Großen Halle angekommen platzierte er sich so am Tisch, dass er das Objekt seiner Begierde immer im Blickfeld hatte. Er fragte sich, wie lange es noch dauern würde, bis der Rest der Schule von ihrer Beziehung erfahren würde. Er versuchte, die feurigen Blicke, die er Draco zuwarf, so unauffällig wie möglich zu halten. Und doch würde er nicht ewig verbergen können – und wollen – dass er Draco Malfoy vergötterte.

Am liebsten würde er die Tatsache, dass der Blonde ihn liebte, vom Astronomieturm brüllen.

„Hey Kumpel, muss das so auffällig sein? Ich versuche hier zu essen!", zischte Ron ihm einen Augenblick später zu. Wenn Harry in Gedanken versunken war, bemerkte er nicht, dass er Draco Malfoy mit hungrigen Blicken verschlang.

„Nennst du das Verdrücken von fünf Muffins, drei Pfannkuchen, zwei Pasteten und acht Würstchen mit Kartoffelbrei den `Versuch zu Essen´? Ich bin beeindruckt. Wie muss es erst aussehen, wenn du richtig in dich `reinschlingst?", bemerkte Ginny trocken.

„Schwesterherz..."

„... du nimmst uns die Worte aus dem Mund!", pflichteten ihr Fred und George bei.

„Igitt, das käme mir nie in den Sinn", gab Ginny schlagfertig zurück und wandte sich wieder Hermine zu, die ihr über die Fortschritte in Sachen Hauselfenrechte berichtet hatte.

„Aber so ungern ich es auch zugebe...", meinte Fred, „...diesmal hat unser Brüderchen recht. Schließe deine Futterklappe außerhalb der Nahrungsaufnahme", vervollständigte George Freds Kommentar.

„Und hör auf zu sabbern", grummelte Ron. „Das ist ja widerwärtig. Nur weil Malfoy jetzt Schonzeit hat, heißt das nicht, dass ich mitkriegen will, wie du dich nach dem Frettchen verzehrst. Ist ja ekelhaft, wie er dich ansieht."

„Ja, als wolle er jeden Moment über dich herfallen", grinste Fred. „Aber eklig? Eher anregend..."

„Ja, stimmt", seufzte Ginny. „Sind sie nicht niedlich?"

„_Niedlich? _Ich bin doch kein Meerschweinchen. Und Draco auch nicht", wiegelte Harry entsetzt ab.

„Kein Meerschweinchen. Aber ein Frettchen", gluckste Ron und verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Pudding.

„Ronald Weasley! Wie oft muss ich dich noch daran erinnern, dass du erst schlucken und dann deine unmaßgebliche Meinung wiedergeben sollst?", empörte sich Hermine und stand dabei auf.

Fred und George imitierten sie, indem sie ihre Fäuste ebenso indigniert in die Hüften stemmten und einen gespielt wütenden Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzten. Hermine, die ihnen den Rücken zukehrte, fragte sich, woher der Heiterkeitsausbruch am Gryffindortisch rührte, konnte die Ursache aber nicht finden. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und nahm wieder Platz.

Harry, der den Humor der Zwillinge liebte, konnte sich kaum beruhigen. Erst als ihm etwas ins Auge fiel, was ihn faszinierte, ebbte sein Lachanfall ab. Dean, der – wie fast immer in letzter Zeit – neben Seamus saß, hatte eine Hand in dessen Schoß. Harry hätte es kaum bemerkt, hätte sich nicht Deans Arm verräterisch auf und ab bewegt. Zwar war Deans Aktion nur minimal, aber Seamus´ beinahe vergeblicher Versuch, seine Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle zu halten, verrieten Harry, wie es um den erhitzten Gemütszustand des Iren stand. Der Schwarzhaarige war wie gefesselt. Die Schulroben, die Harry sonst als unpraktisch abtat, verbargen Merlin sei Dank seine pikante Lage.

Er schickte seinem blonden Drachen einen lustverhangenen Blick. Draco, der darauf nicht gefasst war, fiel beinahe rückwärts von der Bank. Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, erfasste ein räuberisches Grinsen sein Gesicht. Harry schluckte schwer. Wann war endlich Wochenende? Erst als er an den Aufsatz für Zaubertränke dachte, der in seiner Schultasche darauf wartete, beachtet und vervollständigt zu werden, ging seine schmerzhafte Erektion ein wenig zurück.

„Hermine, du hast die Hausaufgabe für Snape doch bestimmt schon fertig?", fragte er seine Freundin mit großen Hundeaugen. Auch wenn sie sich darüber ärgerte, dass die Jungs von ihr abschrieben, so konnte sie auch nicht nein sagen.

„Harry. Seit mehreren Tagen versuche ich dich dazu zu bringen, den Aufsatz über Schlaftränke vom 14. Jahrhundert bis in die Gegenwart zu schreiben. Und einen Abend vor der Abgabe fällt dir plötzlich ein, dass du Hilfe brauchst? Weißt du, ich habe auch noch andere Sachen zu tun, als für die Schule zu arbeiten!"

„Seit wann denn das?", fragten die Zwillinge frech.

„Das ist wirklich etwas ganz Neues, Mine. Sprich - was machst du denn noch so außer Hausaufgaben?", grinste Harry.

„Das geht dich einen feuchten Kehricht an, Harry James Potter. Ich wäre an deiner Stelle nicht so frech, sonst behalte ich meinen Aufsatz für mich und Snape frisst dich morgen zum Frühstück!"

„_Den_ zum Frühstück? Da kriegt man ja Bauchschmerzen. Viel zu zäh", quatschte Seamus dazwischen, der – mit hochrotem Kopf – endlich wieder an der Tischunterhaltung teilnahm.

„`Tschuldige, Mine. Es ist nur so: Ich habe zur Zeit wirklich Besseres im Kopf als Zaubertränke."

„Ja, zum Beispiel blondes Gift", stichelte Ginny. Die Zwillinge machten obszöne Hüftbewegungen. Neville wurde rot.

„Nur noch ein Tag, dann ist endlich Wochenende", lenkte Dean vom Thema ab. Er wollte seinen Kameraden vor weiteren Unannehmlichkeiten bewahren. Bald würden alle Gryffindors von seiner und Seamus´ Beziehung wissen, dann würde er das nächste Opfer sein.

„Wochenende...", seufzte Harry und bekam einen glasigen Blick.

„Der ist verloren, Leute. Schafft ihn hier raus..." – „...und stellt ihn unter die kalte Dusche!", kommentierten die Zwillinge augenzwinkernd.

Diese Nacht schlief Harry sehr unruhig. Dass er Alpträume hatte, konnte man jedoch nicht behaupten. Verschwitzt wachte er mehrmals auf und griff entnervt nach seinem Zauberstab (dem aus Holz mit Phönixfederkern), um einen Reinigungszauber über sich zu sprechen. Völlig erschöpft schleppte er sich am Tag darauf zuerst zum Frühstück und dann in seine am wenigsten geliebte Unterrichtsstunde.

„Wenn ich jetzt um Ihre Aufsätze bitten dürfte? Longbottom – brauchen Sie eine extra Einladung, oder soll ich hier übernachten?", giftete der schwarzhaarige Tränkemeister, was dazu führte, dass Neville sein Tintenfass über die Pergamentrollen auf seinem Tisch verschüttete.

Mit einem Wutsch des Zauberstabs von Snape war alles weg. Sprichwörtlich alles.

„Oh, Verzeihung. Muss wohl den falschen Spruch erwischt haben. Ach, was soll's, die Übung können Sie ohnehin gut gebrauchen, schreiben Sie das noch einmal – bis morgen."

„Aber Sir, wie soll ich das denn schaffen, ich habe eine Woche für die vier Seiten Pergament gebraucht..."

„Fünf Punkte Abzug wegen Widerrede. Bis morgen!"

Als Snape am Tisch von Millicent und Pansy vorbeikam, explodierte der Kessel der beiden und verätzte die Kleidung ihres Hauslehrers. Geistesgegenwärtig riss er sich den Umhang und das Hemd vom Leib, um Schlimmeres zu verhindern.

„Sind Sie wahnsinnig? Sie können doch nicht das Amazonasschwertblatt hinzu geben, wenn das Gebräu am kochen ist! 20 Punkte Abzug! Und schämen Sie sich beide. Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von Ihnen. Zwei Musterschülerinnen aus meinem Haus darf ein solch grundlegender, anfängerhafter _Longbottom-_Fehler einfach nicht unterlaufen!", schimpfte er vor sich hin.

Die beiden Mädchen hatten allerdings anderes zu tun, als sich die Tiraden des Professors zu Herzen zu nehmen. Stattdessen schmachteten Sie die schmale, athletische Figur an, die sich unter den vielen Lagen an Stoff verborgen hatte. Die haarlose, aber leicht muskulöse Brust und die starken Arme nahmen mittlerweile nicht nur die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Slytherins gefangen. Immer mehr weibliche (und auch das eine oder andere männliche) Wesen starrten entweder auf den knackigen Po unter den engen Anzughosen oder auf die fein definierte Linie von Snapes Bauchmuskulatur.

„Wer hätte das gedacht", grinste Pansy und zwinkerte ihrer Freundin Milli zu.

Selbst Hermine – auch wenn sie sich es nie eingestanden hätte – konnte nicht umhin, Severus Snapes wohlgeformten Körper Tribut zu zollen.

Draco Malfoy aber – wenig beeindruckt von seinem Hauslehrer, weil viel zu verliebt in seinen eigenen Freund – nutzte den Trubel, um Harry einen seiner hübsch gefalteten Kranich-Briefe zukommen zu lassen.

_Hast du dieses Wochenende schon was vor? Kuss, D._

Harry grinste von einem Ohr bis zum anderen (ihm war nur nebenbei aufgefallen, welch Luxuskörper der Tränkemeister sein eigen nannte, weil er beschäftigt damit war „D+H" in sein Pult zu ritzen).

_Ja. Dich zu vernaschen! Ist das okay für dich? Triff mich morgen am Waldrand. Nimm dir sonst nichts vor, kann länger dauern. Kuss auf deinen Porzellanbauch... H._

Nachdem Harry seine Antwort auf ein leeres Stück Pergament gekritzelt hatte, warf er sie zusammengeknüllt zurück. Er hatte die hohe Kunst der Zauberkranich-Falterei immer noch nicht gelernt, aber das war auch nichts für ihn. Liebevoll strich er über die Flügel des Papiervogels von Draco und ließ ihn in die Schultasche fallen. Dann versuchte er, seine Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Snape war womöglich in der Lage, ihm Punkte wegen „zu fröhlichen Aussehens" abzuziehen.  
Sähe ihm ähnlich, dem Bastard.

Als der Gongschlag das Ende der Doppelstunde (auch das noch!) verkündete, raffte er seine Sachen zusammen und verschwand so schnell wie möglich. Er wollte vor Verwandlung noch einmal in den Schlafsaal, um sich umzuziehen. Beim Gedanken an ein Wochenende mit Draco, beim Gedanken an _Sex_ mit Draco, war ihm so heiß geworden, dass er dringend ein frisches Hemd anziehen wollte. Schließlich saß Draco für gewöhnlich in Verwandlung ganz in seiner Nähe. Und wenn er etwas zu spät kam, blieb vielleicht noch ein einziger Platz frei – der neben seinem Slytherin.

Pfeifend machte er sich auf den Weg zur fetten Dame und versuchte, seine Gedanken noch etwas auf den kommenden Unterricht zu lenken. Vielleicht ging dann die Zeit ein kleines bisschen schneller vorüber und der Samstag rückte so näher.

Seine Rechnung war aufgegangen: Als er die Tür zum Klassenzimmer öffnete, sah er auf den ersten Blick, dass nur mehr ein Platz frei war. Er gab sich Mühe, nicht zu glücklich drein zu sehen, um nicht unnötig Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

Mit einem gespielten Seufzer ließ er sich in den freien Stuhl fallen und angelte nach seinem Zauberstab.

Nur aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie der Blondschopf sich zu ihm herüber beugte.

„Du willst es tun, nicht wahr?", flüsterte der. „Du willst mit mir schlafen..."

Harry täuschte einen Hustenanfall vor, um seine überraschte Reaktion zu überspielen.

„Wie kommst du darauf?", zischte er zurück.

„Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy, würden Sie Ihre Anfeindungen in meinem Unterricht unterlassen?", rügte McGonagall sie.

„Harry, ich schwöre dir, es wird das Beste, was du je erlebt hast! Du wirst es ganz sicher nicht bereuen", lächelte Draco und erntete einen weiteren Rüffel seiner Professorin.

Er warf ihr einen unschuldigen Blick zu und wandte sich seiner Aufgabe zu.

„Mr Malfoy! Noch _ein_ Wort zu Mr Potter und ich werde Sie vom Unterricht suspendieren. Und was soll _das_ überhaupt sein? Sie sollten Ihren Füllfederhalter in eine Birne verwandeln, und nicht in eine _Salatgurke_! Wo sind Sie nur mit Ihren Gedanken! 5 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin!", wetterte die Professorin.

„Ja, Mr Malfoy, wo sind Sie nur mit Ihren Gedanken", flüsterte Harry und kicherte schadenfroh. „Da hast du aber nicht Maß am Original genommen, was? Die ist ja _riesig!_", fügte er hinzu und erntete einen bösen Blick vom Blondschopf.

„Dasselbe gilt auch für Sie, Mr Potter!", rügte ihn McGonagall streng.

Nach der Stunde stob Draco beleidigt davon – zumindest tat er so. Sollte Harry nicht meinen, dass man _so _mit einem Malfoy umspringen konnte.

Dem Gryffindor war das jedoch ganz recht, er hatte noch etwas zu erledigen, zu dem er Draco so gar nicht gebrauchen konnte.

„Hey, Blaise, hast du mal fünf Minuten Zeit?", fragte er so diskret wie möglich und zog Zabini hinter die nächste Ritterrüstung.

„Schätzchen, für dich eigentlich immer. Aber sind fünf Minuten nicht etwas kurz?", lachte der und gab Harry einen Klaps.

„Hey, spinnst du? Ich muss mit dir _reden_."

„Das sagen sie alle."

„Es ist mir wichtig. Und sehr ernst."

„Ist irgendetwas mit Draco?" Plötzlich war aller Humor aus dem Gesicht des Slytherins verschwunden.

„Nein. Zumindest nicht so, wie du denkst. Aber ich brauch deine Hilfe. Du bist Dracos bester Freund, und du kennst ihn doch ziemlich gut...?"

„Worauf du deinen süßen Po verwetten kannst."

„Lass das! Komm mit, hier kann ich nicht mit dir drüber sprechen. Es ist etwas... Nun ja, sagen wir – intim."

„Spätestens jetzt hast du meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit", grinste Blaise.

„Komm mit, hier ist ein leeres Klassenzimmer. Und nun? Sagst du mir jetzt, was du auf dem Herzen hast?"

Harry zögerte, dann sprach er einen Stillezauber über den Raum. Von dem, was er zu sagen hatte, durfte auf keinen Fall etwas nach draußen dringen.

„Ich...", begann er und raufte sich die ohnehin schon unordentlichen Haare.

„Ich bin, ich meine, ich hab..."

„Nur keine falsche Scheu. Soll ich einen Eid leisten, dass ich dich nicht auslachen werde? Glaub mir, ich mag hin und wieder etwas albern sein, aber du kannst dich wirklich auf mich verlassen. Außerdem sind wir Slytherins sehr loyal!", bestärkte Blaise ihn.

„Hat Draco... Mit wie vielen hatte Draco schon..."

„...Sex?", vollendete der Dunkelhaarige Harrys pikante Frage. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das sagen darf, eigentlich ist es vertraulich. Wieso willst du das wissen? Draco ist es sehr ernst mit dir, falls du das meinst…"

„Nein, nein", unterbrach Harry ihn. „Das ist es nicht. Es ist nur so, dass ich Draco dieses Wochenende in mein Baumhaus entführen möchte und…"

„Du hast ein _Baumhaus?_"

„Ja, aber darum geht es nicht. Ich möchte endlich mit ihm schlafen", flüsterte Harry, sodass Blaise Mühe hatte, ihn zu verstehen.

„Daher weht der Wind."

„Ja. Nun, jetzt weißt du es endlich. Der Junge-der-lebte und Voldemort besiegt hat, ist noch eine erbärmliche Jungfrau. Jetzt kannst du auch lachen, wenn du willst, ich bin dir nicht böse."

„Wenn ich jetzt lache, dann sicher nicht wegen deiner fehlenden Erfahrung. Schau Süßer, es ist wirklich nichts Schlechtes daran, auf den Richtigen zu warten. Und so besitzergreifend wie Draco ist, wird es ihn sicher nicht stören, dass er dein Erster sein wird."

„Aber er ist so erfahren. Wie er küsst, wie er mich berührt, alles ist so wundervoll! Ich will, dass unser erstes Mal auch perfekt wird, aber ich hab´ doch überhaupt keine Ahnung..." Niedergeschlagen ließ Harry sich auf ein Schülerpult fallen und vergrub seinen hochroten Kopf in den Händen.

„Das ist wirklich süß von dir. Aber warum redest du nicht mit Draco darüber?", schlug Blaise vor.

„Sehr witzig. Mit Adonis persönlich, der mich anfasst, als hätte er das Kamasutra erfunden, der so voller Selbstbewusstsein ist, dass man ihm einmal im Monat eine Ladung absaugen und an mit Minderwertigkeitskomplexen geschlagene Leute verteilen könnte. Er würde mich bestimmt nur auslachen... Für _ihn_ ist es bestimmt nicht das erste Mal."

„Hör gut zu, Süßer. Draco mag durch die Gegend laufen als hätte er die Weisheit mit Löffel gefressen und das gute Aussehen noch dazu. Aber er hat längst nicht soviel Erfahrung, wie du vielleicht glaubst. Sein erstes und einziges Mal war mit einem Austauschschüler namens Brian."

„Was? _Der_ Brian, auf den die Mädchen heiß und die Jungs eifersüchtig waren? _Den_ hatte Draco? Wieso wundert mich das nicht."

„Draco war total in ihn verknallt, und Brian hat ihn ausgenutzt. Er hat mit ihm geschlafen und ihn dann sitzen lassen. Hat gemeint, er würde nie zweimal denselben vernaschen. Und dass er nicht an die Liebe glaubt. Draco war am Boden zerstört. Seither hat er niemanden auch nur angerührt, sei es Junge oder Mädchen. Das heißt, bis _du_ ihm den Verstand geraubt hast – und wie es aussieht, auch sein Herz."

Harry schwieg. Er musste zugeben, dass er Draco falsch eingeschätzt hatte. Nur weil er gut aussah, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er diese Tatsache auch schamlos ausnützte. Und was konnte der Blonde dafür, wenn ihm halb Hogwarts zu Füßen lag?

„Danke, Blaise. Du warst mir eine große Hilfe!" Harry umarmte den Slytherin herzlich und wollte schon das Klassenzimmer verlassen, als Blaise ihm noch einen letzten Rat gab.

„Harry, genieß es einfach. Lass Draco machen. Er hat zwar nicht viel praktische Erfahrung, aber eine Menge theoretisches Wissen." Er grinste. „Das haben wir uns zusammen angeeignet. Ich denke, er weiß, was er tut."

„Danke nochmal!"

„Keine Ursache. Dafür sind Freunde doch da", lächelte Blaise und zwinkerte dem Gryffindor schelmisch zu.

„So, hier bin ich. Pünktlich am Treffpunkt. Wohin willst du mich jetzt verschleppen?", grinste Draco, der einfach zum Anbeißen aussah. Er wusste haargenau, wie Schwarz seine Blässe noch mehr betonte und zu allem Überfluss hing sein Haar betont lässig in perfekt gestylten Strähnen ins Gesicht, sodass sich einige davon in seinen dichten schwarzen Wimpern verfingen. Er pustete sie aus der Stirn und stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte.

Harry hätte ihn am liebsten noch an Ort und Stelle seiner seidenen Klamotten entledigt, riss sich aber am Riemen und stieg auf seinen alten Feuerblitz. Draco kletterte geschickt hinter ihn und schlang beide Arme um Harrys Taille, wobei sich eine Hand wie zufällig in Harrys Schritt verirrte und dort sachte über die wachsende Beule in den engen Jeans strich.

„Du kannst es wohl kaum mehr erwarten, was?", hauchte er seinem Freund von hinten ins Ohr. Harry hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, den Besen auf das Baumhaus zuzusteuern und seine Konzentration dem Fliegen zuzuwenden.

Trotz der subtilen Stimulation landete er sachte auf der Veranda des neu instand gesetzten Häuschens.

„Seit wann hast du das? Ist das deines?", fragte Draco verblüfft.

„Lange Geschichte. Erzähl´ ich dir ein andermal", seufzte Harry, stieg vom Besen ab und drückte sich gegen den Blonden, bis die beiden roten Münder nur mehr eine Haaresbreite trennte. Gekonnt leckte Draco sich über die Lippen. Der Schwarzhaarige verfolgte die Bewegung der agilen Zunge mit großem Interesse und betrachtete schwer atmend das feuchte Fleisch, das sie hinterließ.

Dracos Atem machte ihn schwindlig, und doch trank er ihn in tiefen Zügen als wäre er reiner Sauerstoff und Harry am Ersticken.

Schließlich schloss der Blonde den winzigen Abstand und drückte seine leicht geöffneten Lippen auf Harrys. Seine Hand fand wie von selbst den Weg auf Harrys kleinen Po und presste den Schwarzhaarigen so fest, wie er konnte, an sich.

Harry stöhnte lustvoll auf, löste sich widerwillig von dem schlanken Jungen, der so verführerisch mit seiner Zunge spielte, und zog ihn in das Innere des Baumhauses.

Draco warf einen kurzen Blick um sich und grinste, als er das einladende Bett sah, das fast den ganzen Raum einnahm. „Perfekt", fand er und begann erneut, Harry zu küssen. Er dirigierte ihn in Richtung eines Stuhles, auf den er den Gryffindor niederdrückte und sich rittlings auf ihn setzte, sodass ihre Becken verführerisch aneinander rieben und Harry seinen Kopf laut aufseufzend in den Nacken warf.

Draco nutzte die günstige Gelegenheit, um Harrys Hals mit Küssen und neckischen Bissen zu versehen. Langsam öffnete er Harrys smaragdgrünes Hemd Knopf für Knopf und erkundete jeden neuen Zentimeter freigelegte, leicht golden getönte Haut. Harry reagierte, indem er seine Lenden gegen Dracos Erektion stieß, um noch mehr Reibung zu erzeugen. Mittlerweile hatte Dracos rosa Zunge Harrys Nippel gefunden und knabberte so ausführlich an ihnen, bis sein Opfer nicht mehr wusste, wie er bei Verstand bleiben sollte, so intensiv war der Reiz, den der Blonde auf das empfindliche Areal ausübte.

„Oh, _Draco_!", keuchte Harry auf, der halb wahnsinnig vor Lust fast vom Stuhl rutschte.

„Ja, Harry, ich will, dass du meinen Namen stöhnst, immer und immer wieder. Du gehörst mir und heute Abend mache ich dich ganz zu meinem Eigentum!"

Der Blonde ließ sein Becken auf Harrys Schoß kreisen und beobachtete zufrieden, welch Reaktionen er imstande war, seinem Geliebten zu entlocken.

„Oh Merlin, Harry, wenn du dich jetzt sehen könntest, mit vor Lust und Hunger auf mehr geröteten Wangen, mit diesem lasziven Blick... Harry, ich bin süchtig nach dir, nach deinem Geruch, deinem Körper!"

Draco beobachtete Harry, wie er sich schnell mit der Zunge die zu trockenen Lippen befeuchtete. Es war eine unwillkürliche und doch aussagekräftige Geste: Harry wollte ihn genauso sehr wie Draco ihn. Und Harry würde ihn bekommen. Alles, was Draco zu geben hatte.

„Merlin", hauchte Draco erneut und fuhr zum ersten Mal mit der Hand in Harrys noch geschlossene Hose. Der Schock, der entstand, als Draco zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend Harrys nackte, harte Länge berührte, durchzog beide Jungenkörper.

„Draco!" Harry öffnete, so schnell er es mit vor Aufregung zitternden Händen vermochte, seine engen Jeans, damit der Blonde Harry leichter reiben konnte. Draco griff fest nach Harrys pulsierender Erektion und lehnte sich gegen den anderen Jungen. Harry stimulierte Dracos Schritt durch seine dünnen Wollhosen. Die beiden Jugendlichen atmeten schwer, während sie sich gegenseitig anheizten. Harrys Hand bewegte sich langsam, aber mit solcher Sicherheit, dass Draco spürte, wie sein Orgasmus sich unweigerlich näherte.

Er stoppte die Bewegungen seines Gryffindors. „Noch nicht", hauchte er und entzog sich dem festen Griff. Harry legte sich Dracos Beine um die Hüften, hob den schlanken Jungen hoch und trug ihn zum Bett, in dem er ihn sanft ablegte und auf ihn glitt. Er streifte Dracos schwarzen, dünnen Pullover ab und betrachtete voller Heißhunger den perfekten, wie aus Marmor gemeißelten Körper, der nun so hilflos unter ihm lag. Plötzlich war alle Unsicherheit verschwunden und er fühlte sich stark. Nichts konnte ihn mehr davon abhalten, Draco Malfoy zu besitzen. Er streifte dem Blonden nun auch noch seine Hosen und Shorts ab. Bevor der sich wehren konnte, hatte er auch schon seine hochaufgerichtete Länge in der Hand. Harrys Fingerspiel war so beherrschend, dass Draco Mühe hatte, nicht vollends dieser ihn dominierenden Hand nachzugeben und zu kommen.

Während Dracos Brust sich rapide hob und senkte, streichelte Harry mit der freien Hand über den glatten, definierten Oberkörper. Diese Intimität hatte Draco noch nie mit jemandem gespürt. Allein der Gedanke daran war fast genug, ihn über die Klippe zu bringen.

„Halt!", rief er plötzlich aus. Er setzte sich auf und schubste Harry auf dessen Rücken, sodass der Gryffindor nun unten lag und die Aufmerksamkeiten des Blonden genießen konnte.

Draco setzte sich in das V, das Harrys gespreizte angewinkelte Beine formten und ließ Harrys Jeans mit seinem Zauberstab komplett verschwinden. Die Shorts allerdings wollte er ihm persönlich ausziehen.

Er beugte sich hinunter und küsste das erregte Glied durch den dünnen Stoff hindurch.

„Draco, _bitte!_"

„Ist gut, Harry, wir haben Zeit, viel Zeit. Ich werde dich stundenlang massieren und stimulieren, bis du deinen Namen vergessen hast und nur noch meinen stöhnen kannst!"

Er zog den Bund der Hotpants etwas nach unten und vergrub seine Nase in Harrys Lenden, wobei er jedoch vermied, seine Länge zu berühren. Es sollte aufregend und einzigartig werden, wenn er Harry das erste Mal in den Mund nahm. Sorgfältig küsste und leckte er jeden Quadratzentimeter zwischen Bauchnabel und Schaft. Harry wimmerte vor Verlangen. Schließlich zerriss Draco mit einem Ruck den seidenen Stoff der Unterwäsche und warf den Rest hinter sich.

Harry sah so verrucht aus, als er sich nun ganz nackt Dracos Blick aussetzte. Doch Harry war mittlerweile viel zu erregt, um darüber nachzudenken, wie er wohl auf den Slytherin wirken mochte. Auch wenn er sich zuvor nicht vorstellen konnte, sich nehmen zu lassen, so war er jetzt schon fast so außer sich vor Verlangen, um darum zu betteln.

Doch Draco hatte vorerst Anderes mit ihm vor. Sanft, aber mit festem Griff, drehte er Harry auf den Bauch. Er erkundete seine Schultern, strich mit einem Finger über die Wirbelsäule, die leicht hervortrat und knetete letztendlich mit beiden Händen Harrys straffen Po. Harry stöhnte laut auf und wand sich unter dem heißen Atem, den Draco auf das vom Massieren gerötete Fleisch hauchte.

Sanft teilte Draco Harrys Beine, sodass er sich dazwischen knien konnte. Der Schwarze kniete auf der Matratze und stützte sich mit den Armen ab.

Plötzlich fühlte Harry eine feuchte Fingerspitze, die die Spalte entlang fuhr und sog scharf die Luft ein. Er fühlte sich verrucht und gleichzeitig sexy. Vielleicht würde Draco mit ihm machen, was er neulich mit dem Blonden getan hatte.

Bis jetzt jedoch fuhr der Finger nur über den engen Muskelring, ohne einzudringen. Er umkreiste das sensible Areal fast schon ärgerlich langsam. Harry stöhnte frustriert auf und wollte mehr. Er hob seinen Po der suchenden Fingerspitze entgegen und drückte seine Wirbelsäule durch. Draco gluckste leise.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass der Goldjunge Gryffindors so lüstern ist. Keine Sorge, Harry. Ich werde dir geben, wonach du verlangst. Aber nach meinen Bedingungen und in meiner Zeit. Du wirst dich noch gedulden müssen."

Harry fühlte, wie Draco mit seinen Händen über Harrys straffe Oberschenkel fuhr und die empfindliche Haut leicht zerkratzte. Mittlerweile löste sich ein dicker Tropfen der klaren Flüssigkeit, die den nahenden Orgasmus ankündigte, von Harrys schmerzhaft roter Lanze. Draco bemerkte es und fing ihn auf, um ihn genüsslich abzulecken. Dabei berührte er die pochende Spitze. Die Erektion, die er bis dahin fast vollkommen ignoriert hatte, bewegte sich daraufhin ruckartig.

„Draco, _bitte!"_

„Ist ja gut." Draco griff nach seinem Zauberstab und sprach einen Reinigungszauber über Harrys unteren Rücken. „ Ich werde dich nicht mehr lange warten lassen", versprach Draco besänftigend und spreizte Harrys Pobacken, nur um im nächsten Moment einen langen Pfad zwischen Harrys Hoden und seinem Steißbein zu lecken. Überrascht schrie der Schwarzhaarige auf.

„Oh Merlin, das ist so heiß!", stieß er vor Lust gequält hervor und krallte sich im Bettlaken fest.

„Nein, Harry, _du_ bist heiß!", korrigierte ihn Draco und visierte sein Ziel an – den pinken Muskelring, der unter seinem prüfenden Blick zuckte. Mit der Zungenspitze leckte er vorsichtig darüber und liebte das langgezogene Stöhnen, das er damit seinem Geliebten entlockte. Er zog kleine Kreise, wie Blütenblätter, drum herum und stieß schließlich mitten hinein.

„Aaaarghh!", stöhnte Harry und wäre beinahe gekommen, hätte Draco nicht die Wurzel von Harrys Länge mit zwei Fingern abgeklemmt.

„Hast du Gleitgel hier?", fragte Draco endlich und Harry deutete neben das Bett.

Der Blonde griff sich und entkorkte die Flasche und ließ eine großzügige Menge in seine offene Handfläche tropfen. Er stellte den Flakon zur Seite und verteilte das Gel über Harrys Eingang. Vorsichtig führte er einen Finger ein.

„Endlich!", entfuhr es Harry, der kurz vor seinem Orgasmus von Draco hängen gelassen wurde und nun nach jeder noch so kleinen Reizung lechzte.

„Hör nicht auf!", flehte Harry, dessen Körper in Flammen stand. Draco verteilte hauchzarte Küsse auf Harrys Rücken, während er ihn vorbereitete. Gänsehaut breitete sich auf der bronzefarbenen Haut aus, als Draco den Punkt in seinem Liebsten gefunden hatte, der ihm lustvolle Schauer durch die Nervenbahnen jagte.

„Ja! Oh Merlin, mach das noch mal, bitte! Jaaaaa! Ich will mehr, bitte, Draco, gib mir mehr!"

Der Slytherin gehorchte und nahm einen zweiten Finger hinzu, was Harry dazu veranlasste, sich gierig Draco entgegen zu drücken.

Letzterer ließ seine Augen hungrig über den vor ihm so bereitwillig geöffneten Körper schweifen. Im schummrigen Licht weniger Kerzen, die Harry auf die Schnelle angezündet hatte, als sie zur Tür herein stolperten, schimmerte die dunkle Haut unter tausenden von winzigen Schweißperlen.

„Du bist so wunderschön!", entfuhr es Draco, der sich kaum noch zurückhalten konnte. Er war nur in der Lage, soviel Willenskraft aufrecht zu erhalten, weil er Harry ein unvergessliches erstes Mal bereiten wollte. Das hatte er sich fest in den Kopf gesetzt.

„Mehr!", bat Harry, sodass Draco noch einen dritten Finger zu Hilfe nahm und den Schwarzhaarigen stimulierte und zugleich dehnte. Er durfte nicht daran denken, wie eng sein Liebster war, sonst wäre er auf der Stelle gekommen.

„Ja, genau so!", seufzte Harry und wand sich ungezähmt unter Dracos heißem Fingerspiel.

„Nimm mich endlich, ich flehe dich an!"

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Draco schon so scharf auf seinen Gryffindor, dass er nachgab, sich mit Gleitgel einrieb und die Spitze seines Gliedes vorsichtig in seinem Geliebten versenkte. Da er ihm nicht wehtun wollte, gab er Harry nur ein paar Zentimeter.

„Mehr, Draco, mehr!"

„Geduld, ich will nicht, dass es für dich schmerzhaft wird!"

„Es ist mir egal, ich bin so heiß auf dich, bitte nimm mich!"

Doch Draco gab nicht nach und zog sich wieder zurück. Beim nächsten Eindringen mutete er Harry nur ein paar weitere Zentimeter mehr zu. So konnte Harry ihn zwar spüren, aber noch nicht umklammern, was ihn noch heißer machte. Die langsame, stetige Reizung raubte Harry den Atem und er bat ein letztes Mal: „Draco, bitte, nimm mich so hart du kannst!"

Diesmal gehorchte Draco, weil er wusste, dass Harry bereit dafür war. Endlich versenkte er sich voll in seinem Geliebten und stieß hart zu. Der Schwarzhaarige stöhnte dankbar und begegnete den schneller werdenden Stößen. Kurz bevor er seinen Orgasmus erreichte, kümmerte sich Draco um Harrys ewig unbeachtete Erektion und rieb sie im Takt, sodass die Jungen miteinander ihren ersten gemeinsamen Höhepunkt erreichten. Unwillig zog sich Draco aus Harry zurück und beide plumpsten vollkommen erschöpft in die Laken.

Der Blonde zog den Schwarzhaarigen zu sich und so verflochten sich elfenbeinfarbene und goldgetönte Glieder zu einem wunderschönen Bild.

„Das war perfekt!", lächelte Harry und küsste Draco langsam und ausgiebig.

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch!"


End file.
